Wildcards
by Arny-the-Entity
Summary: The Titans are in shambles. Robin takes his heroism far too seriously, Starfire is an emotional wreck, Cyborg is questioning his teams behavior, Beast Boy feels he's being victimized and Raven is just... mean. That and a mysterious newcomer in Jump City just makes things more interesting. But is it a friend or foe?
1. Rude awakening

**I'm here with a story! And it going to have Action! Comedy! Drama!...and some romance. ;) This will also introduce my OC, who may be of interest... Anyway! Lets kick this off!**

 **"Wildcards"**

 **Chapter 1: Rude Awakening**

Things on the inside of the large alphabet-shaped building known as the _'T Tower'_ could only be described as... dysfunctional. For the last three months it has been full of mishaps, squabbles and a lot of _'_ _Harrumphing!'_ just to add to the strategics. It all started with Robin the Boy Blunder who started to make rather rash decisions that would leave everlasting affects on his fellow Titans.

"But Robin! Why would you make such a harsh decision?!"

The Tamaranian princess was devastated to here that her boyfriend of three months, twenty five days, seven hours, and twenty three minutes was halting their relationship.

"I am sorry about this Starfire, I truly am. But I cannot ignore the fact that having an open relationship whilst being a superhero can make you or me a high profile target for super villains. I am doing this to keep us safe."

Robin tried to reason with the fuming alien, but it was proving difficult.

"I do not find this to be the greatest of excuses Robin. On my planet, this would be deemed a _cowards_ way out of a relationship."

Robin slightly twitched at the word _'Coward'_ but he kept his composure.

"OK, I understand why your upset. But this for your own good Star. I don't want us to become vulnerable and open to attack by favoritism."

Robin looked around the common room to which the other male Titans sat on the sofa. From the looks their faces, they weren't frilled about this either. His eyes eventually came back to Starfire who was glaring at him. She then turned around and stormed out of the room. As she left , tears started welling in her eyes.

 _"A real boyfriend would die for his beloved."_ She muttered quietly to herself.

Robin heaved out a long sigh. "That was really hard for me." He looked at Cyborg who shook his head in disappointment.

"Man. I can't believe your doing this. It took you three **Years** to finally open up to her."

"I know. But I also know that its best for us. Its the right thing to do." He confirmed.

This time Beast Boy spoke.

"Dude. Its more like the _dumbest_ thing you could do and coming from me, that's saying something." Robin just rubbed his temple and dismissed the green boy's remark.

"She'll eventually understand. I just want to protect her." Beast Boy stood up with his arms crossed.

"By braking her heart? Yeah that's _really_ looking out for her dude." He mocked. Robin narrowed his eyes and just wanted to be left alone.

"I'm going to look at some leads. I'll be in the evidence room." He brushed passed the two Titans and left the room.

"Trust me man. Your making a mistake." Cyborg called out to him as the door slid shut. The remaining two Titans looked at each other, unsure of what to make of their masked leaders rather sudden yet absurd decision. After an minute of awkward silence the changeling spoke

"Well... now that all the dramas over. Wanna play the Gamestation?" He grinned. Cyborg smirked back.

"Aw yeah! and your so going down grass stain!"

"Bring it on chrome dome!"

He jumped over the back of the sofa and switched on the console. Two minutes into the game and already things were getting intense. Their heads were glued to screen and were currently shoulder to shoulder.

"Your not gonna pass me! Your not gonna pass me! Your not... ya passed me!" Cyborg paused in shock.

"I totally did Dude!" The changeling cheered.

"Oh no you don't!"

He began to nudge the green teen in the ribs who retaliated by shoulder barging him. It soon became a pushing match to try an eliminate the others attention. Beast Boy raised his right leg to kick Cyborg away but in doing so he kicked Cyborgs arm which activated his sonic cannon. Cyborgs eyes widened as his left hand became his cannon which not only cost him the race but was now charging up to fire.

"YO! YOU ACTIVATED MY CANNON!" Cyborg yelled in a panic.

"I didn't mean to! It was accident!" Beast Boy stared at his robotic friend as his cannon started firing at the TV. Instantly blowing it up.

"Dude! Turn it off!" The green teen took cover behind the back of the sofa.

"I CAN'T! IT'S JAMMED!"

Cyborg tried desperately to stop it from hitting anything electrical in the room, only for it to fire at a fuse box on the kitchen wall. After a few more shots his cannon finally stopped. Beast boy emerged from under the sofa as a mouse before morphing back to human. They both looked around at the various holes in the walls and ceiling.

The smell of smoke brought their attention to the burning fuse box and the static of electricity that was now spreading throughout the main electric system. There was a sudden large vibration which lasted about ten seconds before...

 _ **CLUNK!**_

All the lights went out.

"Oh crud." They said in usion.

* * *

On the other side of the Tower. Raven sat alone in her room in a deep meditation.

"Azarath... Metrion... Zynthos... Azarath... Metrion... Zynthos..." She Chanted peacefully. She had recently used a lot of power from yesterdays fight with plazmus and had requested the other Titans that she was **Not** to be disturbed for the rest of the day. She continued her mantra.

"Azarath... Metrion... Zynthos... Azarath.. Metrion... Zy-"

 _ **RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE!**_

Her concentration was shattered as her whole room began to violently shake. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped as various objects began to bump and crash to the floor. Jumping of her bed she caste her black magic at her bedside lamp that was thrown at her. She directed it to the ground and turned, only to see her chest of draws sliding towards her. It caught on the carpet and tipped, landed in front of her and she stumbled backwards, slamming her head against her large bookcase.

The sudden shock and pain caused her magic to misfire and spread throughout her room. She slumped down against the bookcase as the rumbling continued. A large number of books fell of the shelves. One book bounced of her head and landed discreetly under the nearside corner of her bed. After what felt like an eternity the mini earthquake finally subsided. She eased herself, surveying damage to her room.

"What just hap-" Her sentence was cut-off as her room went pitch black.

"Great... just... great."

She marched out of her room, rubbing the back of her head to ease the pain. After her door closed, some of her left over magic found its way to the discarded book under her bed and the moment it made contact, it started to glow. Suddenly it sprung open. Then a black aura began to emerge out of a page. It was now a spiraling black cloud which began to float aimlessly around Raven's room. Floating over the other books and over to her closet, it phased through the door and flew around her cloaks.

It turned up and through a ventilation shaft. Bypassing through several storage rooms, the gym and the evidence room until it found Beast Boy's room. It glided over his empty pizza boxes, video games and his CD Collection until it left under his door. Cyborg's room was its next destination and it slid under his door and flew around his computers, workbench and spare parts. Eventually it returned to the hallway continued its tour of the T Tower.

Making its way to Starfire's room who's door was wide open. It proceeded to fly across her souvenirs and other unique items from Tamaran. Flying back into the corridor and headed for the remaining Titans room.

Robin opened his door and stepped cautiously into the darkness. He was then taken of guard by a bright green star-bolt that illuminated the hallway. He turned around to see Starfire who had a stale look on her face.

"Starfire? whats happening?" Robin looked concerned. Starfire who was still hung-up about earlier walked ahead of him.

"I do not know Robin. I was hoping you would be having the answer." She replied in a distant voice. Robin sighed as the walked towards the Common Room.

The main door slid open to revel a very dimly lit room as Cyborg was extinguishing the burnt fuse box. Beast boy was sitting by a line of small battery powered lamps he had placed on the back of the sofa. He looked up at the sound of the door opening to see his fearless leader and a rather distressed Tamarailian.

"Oh... hey guys."

The changeling with a fake smile announced as his robotic friend quickly had think up of what to say to their leader about the unexpected blackout.

"Hey Rob!" Cyborg quickly smiled. Robin looked between the two Titans before continuing.

"OK... what happened here? And why did the whole tower shake?" He asked in a calm manner. Beast Boy looked at Cyborg who looked back at him.

"Err... well it turns out that... we were..." Beast Boy Boy began to say.

"We were hacked!" Cyborg swiftly saved him by finishing his sentence.

"Hacked?!" Robin was taken back by this.

"Hacked?" Starfire looked confused.

" _Hacked?_ " A third, monotone voice entered the room. The spiky haired boy and red headed alien turned to see a very annoyed looking empath behind them.

"Yeah... hacked!" Beast Boy quickly caught on to Cyborg's plan.

"What kind of hacker can cause an _earthquake?_ " Raven was skeptical with his answer.

"The same type of hacker that can cause a blackout and whoever it was completely fried our system." Cyborg stated in a professional manner. Robin looked bewildered.

"Ohh kayy... will you be able to get a trace of this hacker?" Cyborg sighed and shook his head.

"I doubt it. Whoever did this was heavily skilled and knew how to cover their tracks with only the most advanced technology " He almost smirked at his hidden boasting.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes as Raven _eyed_ both of them.

Robin sighed and turned to leave. "I'll go down and start up the backup generator, hopefully it survived the hack."

Starfire waited after he'd gone and spoke to her friends.

"Friend Beast Boy, please may I take one of you're small lights of the source to put in my bedroom. I do not wish to sleep in the complete darkness." She shifted uncomfortably at her request.

"Sure Star, help yourself." Beast Boy smiled happily as she came down and took one of the lamps.

"Thank you friend. I wish you pleasant snorbogs." She retreated out of the room leaving Raven who still looked sore at the two boys.

"OK, I'll leave you two to fix this mess." She turned to leave. Beast Boy looked over and smiled at his robotic friend who looked back at him relived.

He then heard a suddenly blow of wind and was surprised to see Raven standing right in front of him.

"But just to clarify." She spoke in a very low voice.

"Who ever did this disturbed my meditation, at the **Worst** of all times and when I find whoever is responsible for this, I can assure they will experience the most agonizing pain know to this universe. Got it?!"

She snapped her head to the right at Cyborg who quickly put his hands up in defense.

"Alright! Alright! we got it. Gez... just chill Raven." Cyborg tried to repel the mean empaths wrath. She swiftly turned away and glided out of the room. As soon as the door slid shut Cyborg let out a long sigh of relief.

"Man. That was _too_ close." He glanced over to see Beast Boy who looked zoned out. "Err... B? You okay?" The green teen then shook out of his stance and looked at Cyborg.

"Dude... why? Why does she always pick on _me?!_ " His face had a hurt expression.

"B, She was mad at both of us. I was shaking on the inside as well." Cyborg looked at his best friend who was now looking even more depressed.

"What I mean is when ever something goes wrong. I get most of the blame from her. Even when I don't deserve it!" He sat down on the sofa with his arms crossed and looked glum. Cyborg walk over to his friend and sat down next to him.

"Look B. Raven has... big, complicated issues and sometimes... Well she probably doesn't mean what she says... at least not all the time." He smiled awkwardly at his friend.

"Yeah, but that's no excuse to use me as target practice or a scapegoat to blame everything on! I'm sick and tired of it!" He covered his face with his gloves in defeat. Cyborg sighed again.

"I know B. Lets just be glade they didn't see what happened to the walls and the TV. It wouldn't take a genius to know that it was my sonic cannon." Beast Boy nodded and got up to help cleanup their mess.

Floating through the open doorway of Robin's bedroom. The dark aura explored his weapons collection, various masks and hair jell products before leaving out through an open window. It sailed out into the nigh sky and across the open bay that was illuminated by the fall moon.

It descended onto a quiet, rocky shore where the aura suddenly began to change shape. It slowly started to take form of that of a human. It was about the same size as Robin with an average sized build. A head soon formed on its shoulders and after a few brief seconds. Two bright white eyes formed on its face, followed by a mouth... which smiled.

"Heh, heh, heh." The mysterious, new to earth figure chuckled and inhaled a deep breath.

"Fresh air. Its good to back and livin'."

The figure looked up at the city and observed its new environment.

"Well, this is new. Guess its time for some sight seein'."

It smirked and advanced towards the city.


	2. Brief encountering

**Chapter 2: Brief Encountering**

After an hour of discreetly trying to removing any traces of evidence that would connect themselves to the sudden power cut. The two over worked Titans sat on the sofa in relief.

"OK, I think we've covered every hole in the room. And I manged to rewire the electrics that survived to get most of the system back online. The back up generator did it's job, so we should be in the clear."

The robotic man looked at his green comrade with reassurance.

"Sure dude."

He sighed and picked up the TV remote and clicked the power button. The large screen fizzed static for a few moments before a picture finally appeared. The quality wasn't at it's best but it was acceptable. He looked back at Cyborg and slightly smiled.

"That was real cleaver ya know. Coming up that ' _Hacking'_ story. Robin totally bought it." Cyborg smirked back at him with a proud look.

"Yeah, well... when you have a half mechanical brain, your bound to come up with the most scientific explanation. It comes in might handy."

His proud look then turned to that of disappointment.

"But it does struggle to convince empaths." Beast Boy looked back at the TV with glum expression.

"Yeah... thanks for saving my butt back there Cy." He smiled awkwardly.

"Don't mention it B. We're both in this together and as as long we hold our tongs, will be fine."

Cyborg patted his friend's shoulder which he returned with a happy smile.

"Now there's the happy go lucky BB I know." The robotic titan chuckled and ruffled the green teens hair.

"Dude! quit it!" Beast Boy laughed.

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

The perimeter alarm blared throughout the Tower. Robin rushed through the common room doors, soon followed by Starfire and Raven. Robin pulled out his communicator to get details on the emergency.

"Titans! we've got trouble at the..."

* * *

Across the city, up in hills and out of the clear was a large, secret, government building. It had long since fallen in to a state of decay and disrepair. But as of now it was the source of a high crime in progress.

Gizmo of the H.I.V.E Five was currently scavenging through the disused technology that littered the huge facility.

"Crud!... snot!... crud!" He discarded various electronics and moves to another large box.

"Isn't there _anything_ worth stealing in this stinkin' place? Even the cruddy _Titans Tower_ had more choice."

The bold midget was livid at his current position. Ever since Jinx defected to the good side the rest of the Hive had fallen on hard times. They no longer went on team missions to rob inner city districts. They mostly did solo jobs and choose more secluded places to steal from. But Gizmo seemed to have drawn a blank at his chosen target.

"What a complete rip off! I bet even Mammoth had more luck robbing the _only_ 24hour candy store in whole city. And he'd just eat what he steals."

Huffing in annoyance the techno geek turned to vacate the facility only to stop dead in his tracks at seeing a dark figure leaning up against the opening of the large metal door.

"GAH!" Gizmo shirked at his unexpected visitor who seemed to just chuckle lightly.

"Heh, Heh, soooo... this place is a dud for thieves ay? Well thanks for giving me heads up."

The figure stepped forward towards the midget who was fumbling with his gadget controller.

"W-who the heck are you?!" He quickly pointed his controller at the figure who put it's right hand to it's chin and seemed to ponder for a moment.

"Hmm... you know what? that's a really good question."

It looked back at the small geek who decide he'd had enough of his mock talk and sprouted his mechanical spider legs.

"Well I ain't go time for crud munchers like you!"

He then launched himself at the figure with the sharp, metal legs bared. The figure stood its ground and raised its right arm. Gizmo's eyes went wider than his goggles as a black silhouette of energy emitted from where it's hand was. The midget was engulfed by the aura and was suspended in the air.

"Hey! what gives?! let me go!"

He yelled as only his head was visible form his aura stricken body. The figure walked forward, carrying gizmo until it was standing under an old ceiling fan. It then raised it left arm and pointed at a large pile of rope that was conveniently placed nearby. It shot more energy from its left hand and picked the rope. The rope was then tied to one of the fan blades and around Gizmo who was still squirming.

"Get me down from here you pit sniffer!" Suddenly the black energy traveled up into the ceiling fan and to the geeks shock it started up and begun rotating. Picking up speed at each turn.

"CRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUD!" Satisfied with its work the figure turned to leave. As it neared the metal door it glanced back.

"Don't worry. Some people you know will let you down soon. In the meantime, enjoy your ride." It closed the door behind it with it's energy and headed towards a room that was marked ' _Garage.'_ It entered the room and was amazed at what greeted its eyes.

"Well what do you know. Looks like the little guy didn't even look very far in this place. Ah well, his loss." The figure smiled proudly at its sudden discovery.

A loud explosion rattled through the building as a metal door was blow off its hinges, revealing Jump City's finest at the site of evil. Robin darted into the large room and was followed by his comrades.

"Alright Gizmo, you heist is over. Titans! G-" As the dust settled, Robin looked up to see a very angry and dizzy midget.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAJUSTTURNTHISTHINGOFFALREADYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

All the Titans sweat-dropped at the sight they saw. Their leader turned awkwardly to them.

"Uh... Ohhhh Kaaaay. Titans... rescue!"

Cyborg nodded and deployed his sonic cannon. He fired a shot at where the fan connected to the ceiling causing the fan to fall. Raven summoned her magic and grabbed hold of the fan before it hit the ground. They all walked up to the very dizzy geek who could barley make out any sentence.

"Rasen... frasen...ras...fra...HUMMP!"

He broke out of the rope and clamped his hands over his mouth to prevent him from losing his lunch. Beast Boy lightly snickered as Gizmo's face was more greener that his.

"Alright Gizmo, just what exactly are you doing here anyway?" Robin folded his arms in a superior manner.

"Yeah, besides taking a ceiling fan for test drive." Cyborg smirked and Beast Boy snickered again.

Gizmo's vision finally allowed him to no longer see triple and focused on the fearless leader.

"Oh, like you'd want to know pit sniffer!" He growled, still trying to keep his lunch down. Robin ignored the insult and continued with his interrogation.

"I don't see why you'd want rob this place. It's just fall of old junk that the government left to rot. You must be _really_ desperate."

Gizmo just fumed under the leading Titans statement. Mostly because it was true.

"Whatever! I wouldn't even still be hear if that new weirdo wannabe hero hadn't showed up and ruined my escape!" Robin raised an eyebrow under his mask.

"Wait. What do you mean by new hero?" He now had all the Titans attention. The techno geek gave them a weird look.

"That weirdo who tied me to that frikin' fan! Didn't any of you crud munchers see him?" The other Titans just exchanged looks and shrugged shoulders.

"Great! Just frinkin' great!"

Gizmo huffed in annoyance. Robin shook his head and ordered Starfire and Raven to take him into custody. After they left he turned to face Cyborg who was for some reason examining the broken ceiling fan. He tapped into his robotic arm and analyzed the electrical circuit in the fan.

"Hmm... that's wired." Now the Boy Wonder was more curios.

"What did you find Cyborg?" He noticed his teammates confused expression.

"The electrics in the fan have long since been worn out by age. Even before I shot it down with my cannon, it shouldn't have been functioning at all."

Hearing this information gave Robin an eerie feeling.

"Dude. Just how long has this place been abandoned?"

Beast Boy was also feeling unsettled with their surroundings. The three remaining Titans glanced at each other before deciding it was time to leave.

They advanced out of the large base, not giving it a second glance and made their way back to the T Tower using their respective transports via T-Car, R-Cycle and flight. As they all departed the mysterious figure emerged from shadows beside the base. It held in its hands an old newspaper it had found discarded in a trash bin.

The headlines read: **_"Teen Titans battled ink monster in Tokyo!_ "** The figure smirked.

"Soo0o... they're the legendary _'Teen Titans.'_ Interesting." It continued to read the article and noticed it was from the _" **Jump City Daily Mail** "_ Date: Feb 7th 2006.

"Hmm... and this is the famous _'_ _Jump City.'_ Well, it's definitely an improvement from the last time I was out. Not a bad place if I do say so."

It looked back at the article and examined the picture of the Titans in Tokyo. It consisted of the five Titans standing in front of a large projector screen which was broadcasting themselves on. Robin and Starfire were standing next too each other on the right looking rather distant and publicly holding hands. Cyborg was in the center and seemed to have an uneasy look on his face, as if he was _trying_ to smile. What really caught the figures eye was the expressions from their other teammates. Beast Boy was just in front of Cyborg and was looking unsteady on his feet and was rubbing the back of his head as if he was in pain. Raven on the other hand had a real mean look on her face.

The whole team just looked... dysfunctional.

"If that's what being on a team is like then its no wonder that big time hero's go solo." The figure sighed.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to introduce myself."

On that note it threw the paper aside and headed back towards the city.


	3. Philosophical thoughts

**Chapter 3: Philosophical Thoughts**

The next day was a very _looong_ day for the Titans. They had only just managed to survive through a very hard and extended fight against Cinderblock. But only _just_.

This was partly due to Starfire's powers constantly failing. She had still not got over Robin's break-up and it was having a serious affect on her. Robin however seemed not to notice as each time he'd come to help her up, he'd go straight back to fighting without questioning her lack of power.

However, things were a lot more worse for Beast Boy. Other than trailing behind the team he was constantly ignored by everyone. When ever he got knocked to the ground it would earn him a angry barking from Robin or a hurtful insult from Raven. Cyborg acted like he didn't need help and refused any assistance from young changeling. Eventually Cinderblock was defeated. But for Beast Boy, it was hollow victory.

The Titans were presently standing outside their favorite pizza parlor. Though this time they had ordered a take away and were currently waiting to cross the busy road to reach the T-Car. Cyborg was holding the pizza ala Italian waiter style in his right hand. He was having another disagreement with his vegetarian teammate about meat products. Robin stood behind Beast Boy and was reading some crime information on his communicator. Over his shoulder was Starfire, who was having a one-sided conversation with her empathic friend, who was more-than-less interested in what the Tameralian had to say.

Need as to say they were all unaware that they were being viewed.

Across the the road in a secluded alleyway, the unidentified figure was sitting in the drivers seat of a vehicle it had found. It had been monitoring the Titans and their fight with Cinderblock. It was picking out key notes and ability of each team member. After the fight had ended it followed them to the pizza parlor. Still watching how each Titan acted and interacted with one another.

After a minute of observing them it decided that it needed a closer look. A _much_ closer look.

Cyborg and Beast Boy continued to bicker for the umpteenth time about their eating habits while Starfire bored Raven with her concerns for her powers. Robin was still nose deep in his file reading. They were all so engrossed with the others attention that they failed to acknowledge a car pull up right in front of them.

Suddenly the pizza cyborg was holding was enveloped in a black aura and snatched right out of the metal palm of his hand.

"Yoink!" A voice called out.

With the squeal of a tyer the car sped off down the street. Cyborg was taken completely of guard.

"What the... YO! HE TOOK MAH... GIMME BACK MAH PIZZA YA THIEF!" The bionic Titan yelled as he sprinted after the car while flailing his arms about.

The other Titans stared dumbfounded at what just transpired. The awkward silence was soon broken as Beast Boy burst out laughing.

"Dude! Hah, Hah... that was... hah...lair..." He could barley speak due to his laughter. Starfire place her hands over her mouth in mild shock.

"I am most confused. Did someone do the stealing of our launch?" Robin looked over to see a grumbling Cyborg return with his back hunched and shoulders slumped.

"I take it you didn't catch our pizza thief then?" The traffic light dressed leader stated. Cyborg just gave him a glum look and stood back with the group with his arms crossed.

 _"That was more than just naughty, that was just **P**_ _ **lain Rude**_ _."_ He muttered under his breath. Beast Boy finally calmed down and put his hand on his friends back.

"Hey, don't sweat it Cy. We can just order another one right?" He looked at his large, metal friend with confidence only to revive an _'Are you serious?'_ look from the robotic man.

"I just spent ma last ten bucks on it. I'm broke. Unless _you_ have any cash on ya." The green teen sweat-dropped at his response and slowly turned to the other Titans for help. Robin pulled out the insides of his pockets to show he had nothing. Starfire fumbled around in her skirt until she shrugged her arms and Raven who was unfazed by the whole ordeal just shook her head.

Beast Boy hung his head down in defeat and Cyborg sighed.

"Lets just go back to the tower. Maybe we can make something that hopefully doesn't have any blue glob on it."

The others agreed and with a gap in the traffic they headed to the T-Car.

Somewhere amongst the afternoon rush hour traffic the crafty figure sat in it's vehicle with a freshly opened pizza box on it's lap.

"Welp, that's one way to get a free pizza in this city." It smiled at it's accomplishment and picked up a slice to take a bite.

"Mmm... not bad. If only they had ordered some soda with it."

* * *

Back at the Tower, the atmosphere was rather dull as the team had to resort eating one of Starfire's horrendously inedible dinners. Beast Boy however made a hasty retreat after grabbing a tofu sandwich and seek refuge in his bedroom. After finishing his small meal he sat on his bed and just stared into space. He started to have philosophical thoughts about his predicaments with the team.

He listened and glanced around his room to verify that he was completely alone. He stood up and moved the head of his bottom bunk bed. Morphing his arms into gorilla arms he pulled the bed away from the wall to reveal a small ventilation gate. But this gate was not used as it was sealed up on the inside. The green boy took hold of the gate and pried it open to reveal a hidden compartment.

He put his hands inside and pulled out a very old backpack. It must have belonged to a five year-old due to its small size. He sat back down on his bed and began to rummage through its contents. Eventually he found what he wanted and pulled out an old photograph. It showed a family of three: A tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes. To his right was a medium sized woman with brunette hair and blue eyes. Between them was a small child that looked about five with the same eye and hair could as the man.

Beast Boy sighed at the happy family in the photo as the man was flexing his left arm with the child who was hanging off with his hands like a monkey in a tree. The woman just smiled at them with her hands on her hips. The green skinned teen traced a finger across the photograph.

 _"At least you guys will always have faith in me."_ He whispered.

A single tear slid down his cheek. Just then a sudden knocking was heard at his door. He looked and wiped his cheek.

"Yes... err... w-who is it?" He sniffed and hopped it was neither Robin or Raven.

"It is I. Starfire. May I come in?"

At the sound of a sweet voice Beast Boy sighed in relief.

"Em... just gimmie a sec star." He quickly put the photo in the bag and returned it back inside the compartment, sealing the gate and pushing the bed up against it.

"Okay Star, you can come in now." He sat back on his bed as his alien friend entered.

"Friend Beast Boy, may I have the discussion of private with you?" The red head looked troubled.

"Sure Star. I could use the company of a friendly face." He said with a sad smile.

She walked over and sat next to him.

"I am at most distressed with my recent decline of power. Robin has no idea the amount of damage I have sustained due to his ending of our relationship."

"I believe you Star. I knew it was a bad idea from the start. All he's really doing is showing that he's far to dedicated to his hero work. And the fact that it's affecting your powers just shows how selfish bird boy can be. And he doesn't even know it."

Starfire looked at Beast Boy, amazed that someone else had noticed her recent problem. He looked back at her with his sad smile.

"Your not alone Star. I've been secretly singled out as the weak link in the team." Starfire gasped.

"That is not true. We all rely on each others strength to assist in battle."

Beast Boy didn't look convinced.

"Think about it Star. When was the last time I single handily took down a bad guy or delivered the final blow to a super villain. All I do is get in the way of everyone else."

He looked away to hide another tear that was threatening to leak. Starfire draped her arms around him and he leaned his head under her chin.

"I do not think of you as a weak link. You are a strong and brave friend who is always there to keep our spirits high." She smiled down at him.

"Need I remind you that you lead a group of rag-tag teammates to defeat the brotherhood of evil?" The changeling looked up at the alien hearing that comment.

"Y'know, I barely got any appreciation for that. Not even from the other teams."

Starfire looked regretful at his response.

"I am most sorrowful to hear of that friend. I will say now that you showed a heroic display of leadership and for that I am most grateful."

Her words caused Beast Boy to start smiling normally.

"Thanks Star. Its people like you that gives underdogs like me hope." He the morphed in to a dog and licked the red heads cheek. She giggled at his affection.

"And it is friends like you that makes a Tameranian Princess like me powerful."

She stood up in a much more brighter mood as the dog changed back into Beast Boy. He placed a hand on her arm.

"Star. I just want to let you know that if you have any problems you can talk to me. I know you like to have the ' _Girl Talk'_ With Raven but unlike her, my door is always open for you."

Starfire smiled the biggest smile since her break-up with Robin. She leaned down and embraced her green friend which he gladly returned. She then turned to leave with Beast Boy escorting her.

"I am feeling the much better now friend. I will not let Robin affect my emotions and powers. He is not worthy of me." Beast Boy grinned.

"Yeah, you go tell him that girl!" He cheered her as she stepped into the hallway. She then turned to face him and gave him a small kiss on his cheek before retreating to her room. The green teen blushed a little and closed his door.

Unknown to them, further down hallway behind a corner was Raven. She had witnessed the interaction between the two Titans and was experiencing a new emotion but couldn't recognize it. She decide to just let it go and walked on.


	4. Anonymous Meeting

**Chapter 4: Anonymous Meeting**

After an long and undisturbed night the Titans were hoping for a more stress-free day. Sadly that was not the case.

Once again they found themselves near the center of city. This time they were fighting against Overload and like before with Cinderblock, it was taking a ridiculously long time to defeat.

"First Plazmus, then Cinderblock, now Overload. Man! all we need now it their transfusion. That would put the icing on the cake!" Cyborg complained as he fired his cannon.

Robin threw his explosive discs and Raven summoned her magic at the electronic villain, but it was having little affect. As for Starfire and Beast Boy it was business as usual. The changeling had morphed into various large animals but they kept being repelled by near electrocution or just knocked aside. Starfire's star-bolts were starting to decrees in power but she used the spare time she had to attended to Beast Boy since he was the only person she could rely on for help.

After getting slammed into a building her green teammate crumpled to the ground. The alien gasped and floated over to him and gently sat him up. she slid her arm across his back and eased him up right.

"Star... we're getting our butts whooped!" He choked out.

"Please, you need to rest friend. You have taken quite the beating."

He glanced up at her concerned face and weakly smiled.

"Thanks star. I'll take five."

"I still have my power left, I shall do the filling in for you." She then took flight and returned to the battle.

Beast Boy continued to smile at her until he was interrupted the scolding voice of his leader.

"Beast Boy! Stop sitting around and get back into fighting!"

The green boy stared at his leader, stunned that he wanted him to continue fighting after that hard hit. He slowly managed to stand up with aid of a parking meter. As he felt his bones crack back into place he turned to face the battle. He staggered forward until he was in the entrance of a nearby alleyway. Just as he was preparing himself for the fight, Overload shot a bolt of electricity near him which caused him to stumble backwards into the ally and crash into a pile of cardboard boxes.

"Dude... this sucks!" He groaned as his vision began to return.

"Hey, just be glad you didn't land in the dumpster." A distant voice spoke to him.

Beast Boy chuckled at that thought.

"Heh, yeah, I guess I am lucky that..." He froze when he realized he wasn't alone. He crawled out from under the boxes and slowly turned to see who was there.

The ally was dimly light by the afternoon sun and it was a lot darker in the center. Beast Boy squinted his eyes so he could make out the silhouette of a figure leaning up against the said dumpster. The green Titan quickly got into a defense mode, ignoring his current injures. The figure remained motionless.

"W-who are you?! a-and what do you want?!"

The figure stood up straight and chuckled lightly.

"Relax man. I'm ain't a threat to you... at least I don't think I am."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at the odd response.

"Huh?" The figure chuckled again.

"I'm just kiddin'. I just want to say _'Hi'_ "

"Um... what?" Now he was really confused.

"Yeah, I think that's how most people great each other around here."

The figure then moved forward until it emerged out of the darkness. Beast Boy's eyes widened at who or rather _'what_ ' was standing before him.

Standing with a very calm demeanor was a youth who looked about the same age and build as Robin. It wore a bright white tracksuit and a hoodie top, complete with two long strings which hung down its chest. It also had three distinctive black stripes across it's torso which continued to it's incredibly long sleeves which overshot it's owners hands and hung down passed it's knees. It donned a pair of black and white laced sneakers on its feet.

But what the young Titan noticed that mostly stood out was what it wore on it's head. An oversized, black and white ear-flap hat which matched the rest of it's stripped attire. It somehow manged to cast a shadow over the top half of it's pale face. Lastly a small stripped scarf hung around its neck and slightly fluttered in the light breeze.

For the green Titan this was quite an unexpected sight. He took a long look at the oddly dressed figure and notice how baggy it's choice of cloths were compared to the mostly skin tight uniforms that most of his friends and enemies wore.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not exactly a fashion sense person." The youth joked.

Beast Boy shook his head at the sudden shock and grinned sheepishly.

"Err... yeah, you have a... unique style."

Liking the compliant the youth smiled a friendly smile under it's hat.

"Thanks, you not to shabby yourself."

The green Titan smiled back.

"Thanks dude... so, err... who exactly are you anyway?"

The youth then placed it's longed sleeved arms on it's hips and smirked.

"The names _'Anonymous'_. But you can call me Arny for short."

Beast Boy's eyebrows raised at what he just said. Was that his real name or was he just really secretive?

"OK... I'm Beast Boy and I'm a Teen Titan." He smiled proudly.

"So I've noticed." He glanced over Beast Boy's shoulder at the still raging battle in the next street.

The changeling eyed him at his remark.

"Wait... you mean you've been watching me?"

Arny folded his long sleeved arms and stated in a professional manner.

"I've been monitoring you're team for a while now and I must say... you are quite a determined bunch of individuals."

"Heh, yeah we really do push ourselves to the limit."

He nervously rubbed his arm which still hurt a bit from the fight.

"And from what else I can tell, your not exactly the favorite in the group."

Now the green Titan looked up at him with a hurt expression.

"Th-that's not true!"

"Are you sure? cuz from the looks of things, you've pretty much been sidelined." Arny gave Beast Boy an unsure look.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." He stammered and refused to look at him. Arny sighed.

"Also, that _fearless leader_ of yours can be a real slave driver. I heard he broke off his relationship with the Starfire and looking at her... now **That** was just plain dumb."

Hearing a _stranger_ criticize Robin's decision nearly caused him to chock out a laugh but he remained silent as Arny listed off the many things the Titans had resented him.

"Cyborg likes to beat you at everything, then rub it in your face. And don't even get me started on _Raven_."

At this statement, Beast Boy got a little defensive.

"Alright dude, listen up. The Titans are my friends and family. Nothin' more. You don't know them like a do."

"Really? cuz I think I know enough."

"Oh yeah? and just how?"

 _ **BOOM! CRASH!**_

Beast Boy jumped at the loud explosion from the street. He hurled around and saw the crumpled form of Overload as he disintegrated back into his memory chip form. He glanced back at Arny who healed up his arms in surrender.

"Look, If you really want to stay with those _prebescent adolescents_ whom you call friends, then I won't stop you. Besides, Its just my own personal opinion."

And with one last friendly smile he turned to leave.

"I'll see ya around Beast Boy. Who knows, our paths just might cross again in the future." His voice faded as he vanished into the darkness.

Beast Boy took one last look at the ally before venturing to the exit. But just as he neared the end her could hear his teammates talking.

"Finally! I thought we'd never beat him in time for dinner." Cyborg breathed out a long a sigh as the fight had clearly taken a lot out of him.

"Well we would have beaten him a lot sooner if _all_ of us were participating."

Beast Boy's ears lowered at the sour voice of Robin.

"Please Robin, do not put the blame on friend Beast Boy. He has sustained the injury."

Beast Boy piped up a bit a Starfire's defense for him, that is until Robin spoke again.

"That's just the point. He been getting injured rather excessively in our recent battles and he keeps slowing the team down."

To hear this from his leader caused the young teen to pale and he backed up against the wall., but what he heard next was even worse.

"I agree with Robin. He's been showing a lack of discipline and is becoming a hindrance to the team."

There was no mistaking the deadpan voice of Raven and for him to hear her say that was just soul crushing.

"In fact, when he comes back, I'm going to put him on probation until he improves. Raven, I want you to supervise his private training."

He turned to the dark sorceress who thought about it for a moment.

"It will be my pleasure Robin. He'll be up to your expectations in no time."

The Boy Wonder thanked Raven for her support and faced the others who just stared at them in disbelief.

"Okay guys, lets head back to the Tower."

He walked ahead but only Raven followed. The two remaining Titans looked at each other before Cyborg broke the silence.

"OK. _Now_ he's really taking this too far."

He looked back at the red headed girl who had a look of sorrow on her face.

"You best find B before he gets back the tower. It's better that he sees a friendly face before Robin reads him the riot act."

Starfire nodded in agreement.

"I shall go and locate our friend." The alien departed.

"Hey Cy, you coming ur what?!" Robin called from the T-Car.

The robotic man sighed, not looking forward to driving two harsh minded Titans home.


	5. Promoting Friends

**Chapter 5: Promoting Friends**

Starfire begun her search for the missing green Titan. She flew around the block before stopping in front of an alleyway. She was beginning to worry when she heard a distant weeping noise to her right. She turned to face the ally and surveyed it's surroundings.

"Friend? are you there?"

There was no answer. Lighting up a star-bolt she advanced into the dimly lit ally. The bright green neon of her energy illuminated the rest of the ally and she soon found her missing friend. Crouched down behind a dumpster with his legs pulled up to his chest and hands covering his face.

"Friend Beast Boy, are you okay? we were looking for you"

The depressed Titan peaked through his gloved figures and sighed a little in relief that it was Starfire who found him.

" _'We'_ Star?" He spoke in a bitter tone that slightly surprised the Tamaranian.

Starfire looked away from him with an uneasy look.

"I was looking for you. It is best that I inform you now that Robin..."

She didn't get finish as Beast Boy's trembling voice spoke.

"...has suspended me... I know... I heard everything."

There was a moment of silence before Starfire broke it.

"M-me and friend Cyborg were against his decision."

"I know that too... and thanks for trying. Its good to know that I have someone who will back me up."

He glanced up to her and cracked a weak smile.

"Star, have you ever been tempted to just leave the team when things just get to stressful?"

Starfire pondered on that thought until she nodded.

"I must admit, there have been several instances where I felt the need to resign from the Titans. Like the time when my Sister first visited."

Beast Boy sighed guiltily at that memory.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. But if you ask me, your the most positive and generous person I've ever met and nobody could ever replace you. Not even you're own sister."

The solar powered princess beamed happily at his statement.

"Thank you friend. Your compliments are what keeps me positive."

The shapshifter finally smiled a genuine smile and stood up.

"Yeah, in fact: your promoted, you are now officially my _best friend_ on the team." He stuck his hand out for her to shake which she complied.

"Thank you best friend." She giggled at his humor.

"So, will you be doing the return to the tower?" She innocently asked.

Beast Boy sighed and shook his head.

"I doubt it Star, I really do, cuz right now it looks like I'd be safer by myself. Returning to the tower to face Robin's wrath won't do me any favors."

"I understand friend. But where will you go?"

She looked concerned as the green boy before her shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know."

* * *

Across the other side of town, the T-Car drove alongside the calm ocean bay. However, it's current occupants were anything but calm.

Cyborg was muttering under his breath and would occasionally glance at Robin in the passenger seat who was looking up more crime information on his communicator. He then looked up in the review mirror, eyeing Raven who sat quietly in the back seat. After a few moments of being silent the empath shifted her eyes to the bionic man.

"What?"

Not letting her intimidate him, he responded.

"You know _what_."

Raven just glared back at him.

"I don't know what your on about."

Cyborg scoffed.

"You know _darn well_ what I'm on about. And so does bird boy over here."

This got Robin's attention. He folded his arms and faced his teammate.

"OK Cyborg. whats the problem?"

"The p _roblem_ is everything we've been through for the last few weeks. Your decisions are really messing up the team."

Robin narrowed his eyes at his criticism.

"I know what I'm doing Cyborg. It's whats best for them."

"Whats **Best** form them is that they have a **Team** that encourages them with **Support**. Not shower them with put downs."

Cyborg was getting very agitated with his stubborn leader, and Raven just made things a lot more difficult.

"They both need to shape up, especially Beast Boy. The team will be stronger because of this."

"More like the team will break apart. Haven't you forgotten the time when Starfire ended up in the future?"

"That was an alternative timeline in an endless sea of possibilities." The deadpan voice of Raven answered.

Cyborg _eyed_ her again before facing Robin.

"Look, all I'm saying is that I think your approaching this the wrong way. So don't come crawling to me when it blows up your face."

Further up the road, a manhole cover was unexpectedly overcome by a black aura and was lifted open, revealing the Jump City newcomer: Arny.

He climbed out onto the road and looked across the ocean bay, where the large alphabet-shaped tower stood.

"Huh, so that's where they city's finest lives." He smiled at its sight, unaware of what was barreling towards him.

Cyborg's attention was now fully directed at Robin who was having a very heated argument with the Tin man. Raven remained silent in the back seat, but her patience was wearing thin.

"Starfire is a tough girl, she can handle herself!"

"Only when it's physical combat. Can't vouch for her current mental state!"

"I let her down gently, the least you can do is be thankful for that!"

"Yeah! but your gonna turn BB into tofu stew when he gets back to the tower!"

"Alright! alright! I'll go easy on him if it will get you off my back!"

"ENOUGH!" A loud voice shouted.

The front seat Titans whipped their heads around to look at the very irritated empath.

"If you two are **Done** with your pointless shouting I'd like to..." She paused as she looked up at the road ahead, mouth dropping, she quickly raised her hand and pointed urgently.

"W-what are you pointing Raven?"

Robin glanced back at the road, only for his mask to widen at the sudden appearance of someone standing in the road.

"H-hey! Cy look out!"

Cyborgs head spun round to have his human eye widen.

"What the... YOOOOOO!"

Cyborg slammed on the brakes, locking the wheels and causing a great deal of tire squeal.

Hearing the approaching noise, Arny turned around to see five tons of Cyborg's finest steel skidding straight towards him.

Arny gasped and with lightning quick reflexes formed an _'X'_ sign with his arms as a dark aura shot out of his long sleeves. In an instant the aura took the form of a large ramp which the the T-car slid onto.

"WHAT'S GOING OOOOOOOOOON!" Cyborg yelled as the car was launched into the air.

Raven shielded herself inside her cloak.

Robin braced himself for impact.

"HANG ON! WE'RE GONNA HIT-"

 _ **CRASH! BANG!**_

The T-car crash landed into the entrance of an abandoned Taco bell restaurant.

Watching from a distance on a nearby building roof top was Arny. He chuckled lightly at the near miss he had with Titans.

"Heh, Heh, sunday drivers."

After prying the doors open the three dazed Titans stumbled out the partly wrecked T-Car and tried to make sense of what just happened.

"Where the heck did that ramp come from?!"

The Boy Wonder looked over his shoulder.

"What ramp?"

The robotic Titan also looked back at the road, only to see it was completely empty.

"Yo! There was a... Ya'll not tellin' me we just imagined a ramp?!"

Raven was the last to emerge from the car and she was just as confused.

"More to the point, what happened to that jay walker?"

The two male Titans looked around to find the street was deserted. Cyborg looked at his scanner on his mechanical arm which found zero trace of anyone nearby.

"Huh, now this is just beyond strange."

Raven gave him a stoic look.

"Oh and like we've never encountered anything stranger?"

Cyborg ignored her sarcasm and looked back at his baby. The front was fully wedged into the door frame and had crumpled both front wings, broken a headlight and dislodged the fender.

"Aw man! I was gonna fit an 8-track to her later on."

The robotic man pouted as Robin looked at where they had crashed.

"Just be glade we didn't hit a place that was in business."

He sighed and turned Raven who was examining the are of where they saw the jay walker.

"Find something?" He inquired.

"I'm not sure, something was definitely here but it has a very obscure scent and I can't trace it." She furrowed her brows.

Robin nodded and opened his communicator to call for assistance but only got static. He sighed.

"This is gonna take awhile."


	6. Getting Acquainted

**Chapter 6: Getting Acquainted**

As the sun was beginning to set against the city bay, Beast Boy and Starfire were skulking around the piers. They soon came to a stop at the far ended of the pier and gazed out into the calm ocean horizon. Eventually Starfire broke the silence.

"Are you sure you want to leave the team?"

Leaning on the railing Beast Boy sighed and looked at his alien friend.

"Yes, I'm sure. I feel that I'm starting to see who my real friends are and the Titans are definitely not them."

Starfire looked saddened at his decision.

"I am most sorry it has to end like this."

"Don't worry Star, it wouldn't be the first time I left a team on bad terms."

The alien's eyes widened.

"You mean you left the Doom Patrol for the same reasons?"

The changeling shook his head.

"Actually, it was more of the same reason why Robin ditched Batman. We both wanted be a solo hero and not a sidekick."

He then looked back at the ocean and muttered.

"Except Robin managed to form his own team while I was reduced to being stuck in his shadow."

Starfire placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, but Robin is how you would say, _'Obsessive'_ with his hero duties. So much so that he ended our relationship.

She sniffed and struggled to hold back tears at that sad memory.

"Please excuse me friend, I need to go and do the blowing of the nose."

"Sure Star, you go right ahead."

He lightly smiled as she left to find the nearest restroom. For a moment all was quiet on the pier until an unexpected yet familiar voice filled the shape-shifter's pointed ears.

"So, things have taken a turn for worst have they now?"

"Dude, you have no ide..." He instantly stood up and whipped around to see sat on a nearby bench was the mysterious youth he had met no-less than a few hours ago.

Dude! It's... _you!_ "

"Heh, Heh, Yep! I tolled ya our paths would cross again. I Just didn't expected it to be so soon.

He smiled with his arms stretched across the head of the bench, the long sleeves hanging over the edges.

"Dude... why are you following me?" He placed his hands on his hips as Arny chuckled.

"I think the real question is, why are you not with your team?"

The green teen was taken back by his unexpected statement.

"W-what's that got to do with you?!"

Arny noticed that Beast Boy was getting defensive again and moved to make room on bench.

"Have a seat Beast Boy." He patted the empty space.

Beast Boy looked at him. His half shaded face gazed back with subtle smile. He hesitated, unsure of just what this unknown beings motives were.

"Don't worry, I don't bite."

Despite his doubts there was something calming about his voice and his eyes which Beast Boy now noticed were sapphire. He sighed and approached the bench and sat on the empty spot. He glanced at Anry from the corner of his eye, still unsure of what to do.

"Okay, before you get the wrong idea, you can relax. I'm not a stalker or a spy. You can think of me as concerned fan."

Arny now had the changeling's full attention.

"Y-your a fan of the Titans?"

"In a way... yeah, You're team is real _inspiration_ on myself."

Arny leaned his hat covered head on the back of the bench. Beast Boy looked down at his feet.

"Well... um... thanks. It's nice to now that we inspire other people."

"Yeah, I mean without you guys the streets wouldn't be safe, criminals would have taken over... and I wouldn't be able to do this..."

Arny then raised his right arm and formed a mass of black aura that leaked out of his long sleeve. It then took the shape of a large kite and was flown into the air.

Beast Boy looked up only to have his eyes nearly pop out as he witnessed the power that Arny was creating.

"DUUUUUUDE! YOU HAVE POWERS?!"

Arny laughed at his reaction.

"You make it sound like it's not normal around here."

The bewildered Titan looked at the strange being before him.

"Dude, are you some kind of new superhero?" A smile finally forming on his green face.

Arny retracted the aura shaped kite back into his sleeve and chuckled lightly.

"Heh, Heh, trust me. I am no hero." He smiled back at Beast Boy who's smile had instantly vanished.

"But that doesn't mean I'm a villain either." He reassured him.

The green skinned teen just stared at him dumbfounded.

"T-then what exactly are you Dude?"

Arny glanced towards the calm bay at the soon to be vanishing sun.

"Lets just say, I'm the friendliest stranger with superpowers that you could ever have met."

Beast Boy felt the smile crawl back onto his face.

"Dude. No offense but... your really weird."

Arny just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"If you ask me, weird people have more fun in life. Being plain normal is just boring."

For first time since yesterday Beast Boy found himself laughing, briefly forgetting that he was planning to leave his team for good. He finally relaxed and leaned back against the bench.

"So, what's your plan?"

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Huh?"

"Y'know, your plan to go solo again."

Realizing his current dilemma he hung his head down.

"I-I don't know, I really don't have anywhere else to go."

Arny patted his shoulder.

"Well look, I know we've only just met, but if you want a place to stay, I can help you out."

Beast Boy looked back at him, astonished at his kind jester.

"You'd really do that, for someone you just met?"

Arny's face did not betray any of his words.

"Hey, us superpower guys gotta stick together right?"

He nudged him with his shoulder causing the green Titan to laugh again.

"Sweet dude!"

Arny then took out a piece of paper from within his hoodie and morphed a pen from under his sleeve.

"Right now I'm held up at a place downtown. It should be easy to find." After writing on the paper he handed Beast Boy the address.

"Thanks... err what did you say your name was again?"

The stripped dressed youth held out his sleeve covered hand.

"Call me Arny. It's short and simple."

Beast Boy complied with his gloved hand and smiled.

"Thanks Arny. I'll come find you when I'm ready, cuz right now I need to retrieve some stuff back from... my _old_ home."

He sighed at the sad thought of having to leave like this.

Arny placed a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to. It's you choice."

He paused as he went into a deep thought before he was interrupted by the return of a friendly feminine voice.

"Friend Beast Boy."

His eyes snapped open at the approach of his friend. He then looked up and around to find that Arny had vanished.

"Huh? where did he...?"

"I'm sorry I took so long, most of the facility's were the _'Out of Orde_ r'. I had to use the one room of rest that was on the other pier."

Finally acknowledging her presence the changeling smiled weakly

"Oh... yeah, Star I think I've made my final decision."

The Tamaralien trembled a little as she knew what was coming.

"There's a place I've found that I'm gonna stay at for a while. I don't know how long but it's better than sleeping on the streets."

He showed her the address that Arny gave him.

"How did you find a place so quickly?" She innocently asked.

"A local suggested it to me."

"So you are leaving now?"

He nodded.

"Yes and as a last request from a soon to be former teammate, I'd like you to retrieve some personal belongings from my room for me."

"I shall accept your request dear friend." She beamed and Beast Boy wrote down a list of personal items for her to collect. He also explained to her about a particular hidden item in his room for her to find.

"I shall return shortly friend." She then took off and flew towards the Tower.

Just over 10 minutes later she returned and Beast Boy couldn't of been happier. He searched through the four bags items until he found the most important one. His old backpack. Smiling heavily he thanked the purple dressed Titan.

"Thanks Star, oh by the way. You didn't have any trouble getting my stuff without the others knowing did you?"

Stafire then gave a confused look.

"The others were not present at the Tower."

"They weren't? huh, well at least that made things easier. Good by Starfire.

She embraced him in a gentle hug and kissed him on his lips.

"Be safe, dear friend, I shall not inform the others of your destination."

He hugged her back before morphing into an eagle, gathered his bags and flew off towards the city.


	7. Underdog Tales

**I have manged to mend the errors in the previous chapters. I'm still getting used to how the editing works on this site.**

 **Ah well, we all live and learn.**

 **Also this chapter will introduce the _real_ star of this fic. ;)**

 **Chapter 7: Underdog Tales**

As the sun finally set on ocean horizon, the forest green colored eagle landed on a deserted street. It then morphed back into it's human form and surveyed his surroundings. He looked down at the paper with the written address and then glanced at a nearby street sign.

"Hmm, this is the right street, now to just find the right building."

Beast Boy advanced down the empty street, he then noticed that all the buildings were mostly run down garages and lock-ups with the numbers spray painted on their doors. The shadiness of where he was kept him on edge, but he trusted his new found companion and returning to the Titans was not an option. Eventually he found a building with a machining number. Interestingly it was lock-up number 7.

"Heh, lucky seven, what are the odds?" He chuckled lightly at his own joke.

Taking a deep inhale he walked up to the large metal door and lightly rapped on it. He waited a few seconds but received no answer. He then got more determined and rapped louder on the door. He still received no answer. Getting a little nervous the green teen called out:

"Hellooooo? is anybody home?"

Nobody answered

"Arny? are you in there?"

There was still no response.

"Arny?! it's me, Beast Boy!"

He then resorted to pounding against the metal door.

"Please, just give me a sign that your here dude!"

The lock-up remained dead silent. Pressing his head against the cold metal, he sighed.

"Ah man. This is just my luck to be stuck out here in the cold, dark and..."

 _ **Click**_

His eyes snapped open and he looked to see a flood light that was fixed above the large door switch on. He then heard some rummaging noises from inside the lock-up. Then to his surprise and relief, the door slowly raised up. When it fully opened, there stood in the same stripped attire as before was the mysterious Arny. His half shaded yet friendly face smiled at the green changeling.

"Heh, so ya found my place, that's great man. C'mon in." Arny turned back into his lock-up.

Beast Boy felt his confidence slowly return and he stepped inside. He looked around at the relativity small lock-up. On his right was a large work shelf that was fixed to the wall and hand many tools placed on it.

Above him was an old light fixture that lit up the place and would flicker every few seconds. And finally to his left was a slightly worn out couch that was pressed up against the wall. The green teen placed his bags on the old sofa and looked at Arny who opened a portable fridge.

"Would you like somthin' to drink man?" He asked

"Err... sure dude, what ya got?"

Arny opened the fridge to reveal a selection over various drinks. From Juice to Fizzy, to milkshakes.

"Oh I got all the range, take your pick."

"Oh sweet!" The shapeshifter beamed as he took a fizzy drink from the fridge.

"And if you want somethin' to eat, I've got a big supply."

He then opened a cabinet on the wall to show a various collection of junk food.

"Heh, dude you've got more food than Titans Tower."

"Yeah, well when you live on you own you need to have as much food as possible... and there's the little fact that you don't have to keep replacing it ever few days."

Beast Boy sighed as he briefly thought of the other Titans and their constantly bad food habits.

"So, is it official? your no longer a Teen Titan?"

The changeling looked up at the stripped youth.

"Yeah, it's official and I'm not sorry for doing it." He sadly admitted.

"Well, it's was your decision, and I'm sorry that you had to find out the truth like that." Arny spoke sympathetically.

"No, it's OK. You were right, I've have been singled out by my team, or at least by two of them."

"Robin and Raven?"

The former Titan looked surprised at the mystery youth.

"You really have been _spying_ on us haven't you?" He accused.

Arny just help up his long sleeved arms.

"Like I said before, I was only monitoring you. I wanted to get to know you guys so I could test out my powers and defend myself against greater foes. I didn't expect to be witnessing the dysfunctional side of your teams relationship."

The green skinned teen sighed again before sitting on the worn out couch.

"Yeah, I guess I can't blame you for that. But the thing is no matter how much I try, It's never enough for them, and believe me when I say _I try_."

"I believe ya pal, I mean a real teammate would have given you encouragement. Especially when your powers aren't that powerful... no offense."

"None taken, I'd be lying to myself if I said I had _'ultimate'_ powers. I'm literally the underdog of the team... or was."

Arny sat down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I tell ya somthin', underdogs are special. Some of history's greatest hero's started out as underdogs. Heck, Robin was an underdog and he doesn't even have powers."

Beast Boy smirked at that thought.

"Yeah, but there are times where I feel like I'll always be an underdog. Never actually going on to become a full time elite superhero. I mean there was this one time where we fought a time traveling villain called Warp and Starfire accidentally got sucked into the future where she met our future selves and Robin had basically become a younger version of his former mentor... Batman."

Arny was quiet for a moment be for he spoke.

"Well, some hero's are only as good as their villains. I mean he still never found out who _'Slade'_ was."

The changeling slowly glanced at the stripped youth in amazement.

"Yeah, I overheard Robin mention him during one of my observation, and that you all looked fed up at him for bringing his name up."

Beast Boy smiled and laughed lightly.

"Y'know, that's the one thing about Robin I hope I never have. His obsession with catching his number one enemy, my old team leader had a similar problem."

Arny then stood up and faced the shape-shifter.

"Well, that seems to only happen to the team leaders, sidekicks and underdogs like us are less likely to have a super arch nemeses."

Beast stared at him then spoke up.

"Y-your an underdog?"

Arny just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I haven't had my powers for long. I'm still finding out things of how they work and what I can do with them."

He then raised his left arm and a back aura was caste out of his long sleeve. It then submerged the light fixture above them for a few seconds before retreating back into his sleeve. The light was no longer flickering and it brightened the lock-up more.

"As it turns out, I can re-scramble and mend electrical currents."

"Dude! that's pretty awesome!" Beast Boy was impressed by his powers.

"Yeah, it's like I'm a living hacking device. In fact I could show you more of what I'm capable of if your interested."

The green teen thought for a moment and decided it wouldn't hurt to see.

"Sure dude, I totally wanna see what you powers can do."

"Great, lets head to the mall." He turned away from him.

"The mall? why the mall? and isn't that place closed at this time of night?"

Arny opened a door that was hidden in the corner of the lock-up and smirked at him.

"Not when I'm there it's isn't. C'mon I got somthin' else to show ya."

Beast Boy was puzzled by his response but decided to follow him into the hidden room.

"Now what I'm about to show you Beast Boy will be our chariot and noble stead."

Arny switched a light on and stepped aside to reveal a very unique vehicle.

"Wow, dude! that thing is _sleek!_ " Beast Boy was most hyped up at what was presented to him.

"Yep, 1970 Chevrolet El Camino with a custom white paint job, V8 engine, front grill modified for aerodynamics, fitted with NASCAR racing tires for strong grip, ride height slightly raised at the back for ground clearance and to top it all off... it has an original 8-track player."

Arny folded his arms proudly as Beast Boy gawked at the sight of their mode of transport.

"Cyborg would _soooo_ blow a circuit of envy if he saw this."

"I'm glad you like her, she's a real beaut."

"No argument there dude." He then noticed the bed part of the pickup was covered up with a white sheet.

"Say, what's in the back of it?"

Arny smiled back at him mischievously.

"A-ha! that's top secret for now. We just need her for a quick ride. C'mon lets go."

Beast Boy followed Arny to the car and opened the passenger door. He was met with a very comfortable looking bench seat. He sat down on it and closed the door. In front of him was a large gray dashboard which consisted of various gauges, buttons and switches. In the center was the eight track player which looked in perfect working order.

"Dude, where did you get this awesome ride?"

Arny sat in the drivers seat and looked casually at him.

"I found it."

"Y-you _found_ it?" He was bewildered at the short answer.

"It's an interesting story, I'll tell you later, but right now lets head to the mall."

Arny turned the key in the ignition and the V8 engine roared into life. The green teen's smile returned.

"Yeah, lets!"

Arny turned to face him again.

"Oh and one last thing."

Beast Boy looked back at him.

"What?"

"Put your safety-belt on." He smirked.


	8. Mall Rats

**For those of you who are wondering how Arny obtained a lock-up and food without any money. All will be explained in future chapters :)**

 **Anyway, for all you Rock'n roll fans out there, this chapters for you.**

 **Chapter 8: Mall Rats**

Back at Titans Tower, the three remaining Titans had finally arrived back just before nightfall. It had been a long and agonizing trip with Cyborg having to swallow his pride and request Robin to call a local towing company to help retrieve the T-Car that was heavily wedged into the restraint's front entrance. It would of took sooner had not all three Titan's communicates decided to loose their signals at the same time.

Of course Robin being the fearless leader found a solution to their situation and opted to use a nearby payphone. After a 15 minute wait the towy arrived. It was another half an hour before the T-Car was finally free. Fortunately with them being Titans there weren't changed and Cyborg bribed the towy with an autograph to not say anything to the media about his crashed baby. The towy was most understanding and gave them a ride back to tower. Cyborg nursed his car back into the garage for repairing and joined the others in the common room.

They waited patiently for Beast Boy's return, but when the main doors hissed open they all turned around and we're greeted to a very distressed looking Starfire.

The boy wonder was the first to speak.

"Starfire, did you find Beast Boy? because we're going to have the group meeting about his performance."

The alien girl slowly looked up at her team, she remained silent for a few seconds before inhaling deeply. With some determination she responded.

"Beast Boy... knows about your meeting."

"Well that's good, send him in."

Robin folded his arms expecting Starfire to call for him, however what she said next was not the response they were expecting.

"I cannot do that... as he will not be returning."

"He's what?!" The Bird Boy was stunned.

"Say what?!" The Tin man was shocked

"What?!" The Goth girl was surprised.

"Yes." The Alien girl nodded sadly.

"He overheard what you were planing to do to him Robin and he has made it his final decision to leave the Titans... and I do not blame him."

Cyborg folded his arms, glaring at Robin.

"I told you something like this would happen man."

Robin rubbed his forehead, the reality sinking in.

Raven started to walk forward.

"I'll find him... and bring him back."

She was halted by the Tameralian.

"No friend Raven, I shall not let you proceed with that."

She gave starfire a cross look.

"Why?"

"It is my understanding that you are just as much to blame for his sudden leaving as well as Robin."

Raven's eyes widened in shock.

"W-why would you... e-even think to say that?" She stuttered her words.

Now Raven watched as Starfire folded her arms in a defiant manor.

"Because he told me himself. You and Robin's cruelty has driven him away. You two have betrayed a loyal friend."

Raven was so taken back over her statement. To say that she _betrayed_ him, those words cut deep into her heart.

Robin sighed and broke the silence again.

"Ohh kayy, maybe I did go a bit to overboard with his punishment."

" **A Bit?!** " Robin cringed at Cyborg and Starfire's reaction.

"Alright! I went _very_ overboard with his punishment, but we can't just let him leave like this, I'm mean where would he go?"

Starfire glanced through the large window that overlooked they city.

"He has found a place of refuge in the city. I promised him I would not reveal it's location and I will not break the promise of a true friend."

The other Titans stared at her as her words sunk in.

Cyborg covered his face with a metal palm and shook his head. Raven raised her hood and slowly floated over to the large window. Robin suddenly took out his communicator, flipping it open.

"Beast Boy! come in!"

He received nothing but static.

"Beast Boy! this is Robin! do you copy?!"

Still no response.

"Beast Boy! this is your **Team!** your **Leader!** "

Nothing, the line was completely dead.

Cyborg then turned to the main computer.

"Hey If he's still in the city, I can still track his communicator signal on the main system."

All the Titans including Raven turned to face the large screen as the Tin Man brought up the communicator tracking grid. It currently displayed four colored circles, each representing a Titan.

Red for Robin, White for cyborg, Orange for Starfire and Blue for Raven.

All of these circles were marked on the grid which indicated each Titan was currently located at the ' _T Tower'._ They all looked at the large, grid map of the city, after a few seconds of searching, a green circle appeared.

"Yo! there he is, he's at the city complex where the shopping precinct is."

"You mean he's at the _mall?_ are you sure that's correct?"

Robin was skeptical about the location.

"Hey, I program this myself. It _never_ lies."

Having little to say other wise Robin turned to his female comrades.

"Okay, lets go find him. and when we do, we're all going to convince him to rejoin."

He ran ahead to the doors and was shortly followed by Raven. Cyborg was the last to the door as he turned back to see that Starfire had not moved.

"Aren't you coming with us? you'd probably convince him the most."

The Tamaralien rubbed her shoulder and glanced at the bionic man.

"I wish to remain here if that is okay friend. If Beast Boy saw me with the team, he would think I broke his trust. He is the sensitive to that sort of thing."

Cyborg nodded that he understood and as he turned to leave he called over his shoulder.

"If he's lucky, it'll be _me_ that find's him first."

With the hiss of the doors, Starfire was left alone in the common room.

* * *

The silence of the normally quiet city streets were shattered by the sudden arrival of a vintage muscle car careering round a comer and skidding to stop outside the mall. It's occupants, two juveniles looked at the the large empty building in front of them.

"Dude, that was SWEET! She can _totally_ handle the streets." Beast Boy was impressed with Arny's car.

"Thanks, this is only her second test drive and she's already earned a winning spot."

"Hey, no argument there Arn."

They exited the car and walked towards the empty mall.

"So... what exactly are doing here? the malls closed."

Arny smirked and looked at the green teen.

"Not for long, just stand back and watch."

He then raised his right arm and a long, black aura of energy shot out of his sleeves and consumed the locked doors. They instantly opened when he retracted the energy.

"After you." He bowed.

"Ahh... Dude? should we even be doing this?"

Beast Boy was feeling self conscious about going through with this.

Arny placed a sleeved hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, relax. We're not committing a crime, I'm just going to show you what my powers can do."

The former Titan looked at Arny, see nothing but that comforting smile again. He had no doubts that Arny wasn't lying or had anything to hide.

"OK Arn. Lets go."

They entered the mall. It was dark and quiet, which was expected at this time of night. Arny looked up at the dome shaped lights that hung from the ceiling.

"Lets brighten this place up a bit."

He aimed his arms up and sent black aura through the light fixtures. After each one had energy travel through them, they came to life.

"Let there be light!" The baggy clothed youth called out.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped as as the mall lit up.

"Awesome!"

"So, where d'you wanna go first?"

Beast Boy then had a sudden thought.

"Err... dude, won't we be seen on the security cameras?"

Arny just smirked and without looking, fired his aura at a nearby security camera, hacking it's system which in-turn hacked all the other cameras and disabling their links to the surveillance room.

"All taken care of."

The changeling looked at the camera which hung lifeless on the wall.

"Wow, can you powers hack anything?"

"Well you name a place to go and we'll find out."

Beast Boy thought for a moment before snapping his finger.

"Dude, I've got perfect place for you to try out your powers."

He ran ahead into the mall with Arny following. He soon lead him to the local arcade which was on the second floor. Using his powers, Arny opened it's shutters and they walked inside.

"Okay Arny, can you hack all these arcade machine to turn them on?"

"I'll give it a try. Besides, I like video games."

Beast Boy grinned at that comment.

"Lets press start!"

Arny's aura spread out through the arcade, consuming every machine for a few seconds. Soon enough the familiar sound of 8-bit music rung through the green teens ears.

"This is so awesome! lets play!"

"Ditto."

Beast Boy instantly ran to a Mega Monkeys game while Arny took on Super Racer 5000. As they played there was an unexpected noise that was coming out of the mall's overhead speakers.

"Hey Arny? do you hear that?"

The mystery youth stop playing and lifted his right ear=flap up to listen.

"Hmm, my powers musta' somehow hacked into the mall's music speaker system. It's playing the daily selection."

"Aw man, it's playing that crummy elevator music. It's _sooooo booooring_."

Arny looked back at his game as he had a sudden idea.

"Hey, tell you what? how about we get some _real_ music in this place?"

Beast Boy looked back at the strange teen.

"Uhh... how are we gonna to do that Arn?"

"Just leave it to me, I'll be right back." He smirked.

Arny then ran out of the arcade and went in search of a particular shop. Eventually he found his intended target, the music store. He unlocked it's shutters and entered. He ran through various aisle until he found himself in the CD aisle.

"Too Modern... too Disco... too Hip Hop..."

He Scanned through the various artists until he found an album that was...

"Perfect!"

He went over to the counter to find a CD player that was connected to the mall's speaker system. He opened the disc tray, took out the generic elevator music disc and replaced it with his chosen CD. He pressed play and turned up the volume to near max.

 _ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR...!_

Beast Boy merely jumped out of his uniform in surprise at the sound of rock music.

"Oh Dude! No way! _The Ramones!_ "

He turns around to see Arny leaning against the arcade entrance.

"What d'ya think? a bit of an improvement?"

"Dude, we _soooo_ have the same taste in music!"

Arny chuckled at Beast Boy's happiness.

"Your welcome, now lets have some fun in this place."

 _When I'm lying in my be at night, I don't wanna grow up._  
 _Nothing EVER seems to turn out right, and I don't wanna grow up._

The two teens left the arcade and ran to a sports shop. Arny opened it's doors and ran inside. They came back out on two BMX Bikes.

 _How do you move in world of fog that's always changing things?_  
 _Makes me wish the could be a DOG._

They race their bikes across the marble floors and down the escalators. They grind off the benches and jumped over the water fountain.

 _When I see the price that YOU pay, I don't wanna grow up._  
 _I don't even wanna be THAT way, I don't wanna grow up._

Coming to a stop they ditch the bikes as they find a security guards electric cart. Arny hacks the engine and it starts up.

 _Seems that folks turn into things they NEVER want._  
 _The only thing I'M living for is TODAY!_

Arny grabbed the wheel as the cart took off. Beast Boy morphed in to a monkey and climbed onto the roof.

 _I'm gonna put a hole in my TV set, I don't wanna grow up._  
 _Open up the medicine chest, I don't wanna grow up._

The cart swerved and dodged around obstacles as Arny drove through the mall. He launched it of a ramp shaped pedestal and caught some air. It landed on two wheels causing the green monkey to be flung inside the cart.

 _I don't wanna have to shout it out._  
 _I don't wanna my hair to fall out._  
 _I don't wanna be filled with doubt._  
 _I don't wanna be a good boy scout._  
 _I don't wanna have to learn to count._  
 _I don't want the biggest amount no._  
 _I don't want to grow up!_

Morphing back into his human form, Beast Boy grabbed onto the dash as Arny steered the cart back onto all four wheels. They came to a stop and Arny jumped out. He summoned his aura into the form of an electric guitar.

"This is the best part!" He shouted as he replicated the songs guitar solo.

Beast Boy smirked and did a _'Rock On'_ gesture.

"Dude! your powers are sick!"

"Thanks!"

 _Well! When I see my parents fight. I don't wanna grow up._  
 _My best friends go out drinking all night and I don't wanna grow up._

Retracting his aura, they ran to a huge rock climbing wall. Beast Boy morphed into squirrel and scurried up the wall. Arny fired his aura into the shape of a graveling hook and hoisted himself up.

 _I'd rather stay here in my room, there's nothing out there but SAD and GLOOM!_  
 _I don't wanna live in a big old tomb on BOND STREET!_

Standing at the top they booth looked down at large sized trampoline. They shared a look before agreeing to jump together. But when they jumped, Beast Boy morphed into a sparrow and hovered in the air.

 _When I see the ten o'clock news, I don't wanna grow up._  
 _MP's Expenses, Libya Blues! I don't wanna grow up._

The green sparrow looked down but saw nobody. It then turned to it's right and was surprised to see a Arny who was floating next to him. His aura shaped into a bunch of balloons. He smirked at the green bird which sweat-dropped. He quickly morphed back to human and fell to the trampoline, shortly followed by Arny.

 _Take me back to my old town._  
 _I don't wanna put no money down._  
 _I don't wanna get no student loan._  
 _Work these to the bone._  
 _I don't wanna sink mid flight._  
 _Fall in love or get married? Yeah right._  
 _I don't wanna loose my teenage sight no._  
 _I DON'T WANT TO GROW UP!_

With a bounce and tumble they landed at the back of the mall as the song ended.

"HA, HA, that was the best dude! I've never had this much fun at the mall. Not even when it was open!"

Arny smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, it's amazing what you can do when there's no one else around."

At that moment there was a loud distant voice that called out from the front entrance.

"Titans! Go!"

Beast Boy froze and his eyes widened.

"Oh no."


	9. Racing Pedigree

**Phew! that was quite a fun chapter to write. I honestly believe that's the type of music BB would listen to.**

 **Anyway I'd just like to say that I fully appreciate the reviews. Even if this fic isn't that popular I'm just glad it got some positive attention. Thank you :)**

 **Chapter 9: Racing Pedigree**

The slightly damaged T-Car squealed to a halt outside the mall. The three Titans were greeted to a brightly lit mall with loud music blaring from inside.

"Is there a party going on or something? cuz the mall shouldn't even be open at this hour."

Cyborg looked at his leader who was just as puzzled.

"I don't know, but if Beast Boy is definitely here he shouldn't be hard to find.

Cyborg checked his arm scanner again to double check Beast Boy's location.

"He's definitely here, but I can't pinpoint his exact whereabouts."

Raven furrowed her brows.

"Knowing Beast Boy he'd go someplace where there's a lot of noise."

They advanced towards the Mall entrance as the music ended. It was then they discovered that the place was empty.

"Hmm, the lights are on but nobody's home." Cyborg looked bemused.

"Stay alert guys, we don't no who or what could be lurking inside."

Cyborg was about to protest his overcautious stance when Robin suddenly yelled.

"Titans! Go!"

He sprang into the mall, bo staff drawn out. He ran a few yards into the mall, running past the water fountain and turning a sharp corner before coming to a sudden stop. Cyborg and Raven halted behind him, Cannon pointed and arms spread out, ready for battle.

But nothing came. The Mall was completely silent.

"Yo Rob, there's nothin' here."

Cyborg looked around as Robin rubbed his forehead.

"I thought I saw someone run down this corridor. They must have seen us arrive."

"Or you could just been overreacting to your already over-the-top decisions."

Robin glared at the bionic man and turned to Raven.

"Raven can you sense anyone nearby within the mall?"

The empath placed her hands to her head and after a few seconds she sighed.

"No, apparently who ever you saw is long gone."

Further down the corridor and crouched down behind a vending machine. Beast Boy and Arny huddled close and out of the Titans sight.

 _"How the heck did they find me so quickly?!"_ The nerves green teen whispered out loud.

He peered around the machine and quickly noticed that starfire was absent.

"Maybe they forced the truth out of Starfire. That would probably explain why she isn't here."

Arny then had a sudden thought.

"Hey I just realized something. You were on a team right?"

"Uh... yeah I was. Why?"

"Well wouldn't a team have some kind of electronic connection for each team member?"

"You mean like a tracker?"

"Well yeah."

The former Titans eyes then widened in realization.

"Oh crud! my communicator! I completely forgot about it!"

He dug into his pocket and took out the said device, then he faced Arny holding it out in his palm.

"Arny, can you hack this so the others can't track me down?"

The living hacker looked at the tiny device before nodding.

"I'll see what I can do." He took hold of it, covering it in his long sleeve and encased it in his magic. A sound of electric currents being altered could be heard from within his power. He then uncovered the device.

"That should give us some time." He smiled.

"Dude, what did you do to it?"

Before he could answer, he heard Cyborg's loud voice shout out.

"Yo! Beast Boy's trackers on the move!"

The other two Titans looked at Cyborg's arm. It showed that Beast Boy had left the Mall and was heading east.

"Titans! Go!"

As they ran back to the T-Car, Beast Boy and Arny left their hiding place.

"HA, HA, that was SWEET!" The shape-shifter laughed.

"Yep, that should keep 'em busy for a while. I pretty much glitched you communicator so it would send the signal to the other end of the city."

He then looked at Beast Boy curiously.

"By the way, how did you manage to avoid getting detected by Raven's telepathy?"

Beast Boy stopped laughing and smiled proudly.

"Years of playing pranks on her have given me the ability to blank my mind so she can't sense my presence. For once, being empty headed can really payoff."

He rapped his knuckles against his head to prove his point. Arny laughed impressively.

"Now _that is_ clever."

"Thanks Arn. So what are we gonna do now?"

"Lets head back to the lock-up. I got somethin' planed for tomorrow that I think your really goin' to like."

Beast Boy was now intrigued.

"Oh, what is it Arn? is it another arcade that we can have to ourselves?"

The mystery youth just smiled warmly.

"You'll just have to wait and find out... pal."

They exited the Mall and hopped into Arny's car. With a tire squeal they drove back to the lock-up.

* * *

The next morning as the sun slowly arose to bring a new day to Jump City. Two juvenile delinquents in a rundown lock-up were up and ready to to take on the world. Beast Boy having spent the night in the form of a dog was woken up by Arny who insisted that he got up now. The green skin colored teen yawned as he sat up in a groggy state on an old sofa as he watched the other teen who was dressed in monochrome colored clothing, loading up his vintage car with the food and drinks he currently had supplied himself with.

It was then that the green changeling thought of something he had yet to question his new found alloy.

"Say Arn? I hope you won't take this the wrong way but... how did you manage to get that food if you haven't been in the city that long?"

Arny paused as he loaded the drinks cooler into the passenger foot-well. He then stood up and face him with a relaxed expression.

"When I first arrived here I did a bit of sight seein', then I just happened to be passing by this 24hour candy store when it's front doors were thrown of it's hinges. Next thing I knew I was facing this really large _mammoth_ of a guy. He was carrying a portable refrigerator over his shoulder and had a large cardboard box under his arm."

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. There was only one person he knew that would rob a candy store.

"Dude I know that guy. He's Mammoth! a member of H.I.V.I.E Five and we've kicked his butt so many times."

Arny wasn't surprised.

"Huh, I had feeling he was some kind of bad guy. But long story short, he tried to flatten me so I grabbed him with my energy and threw him into a pile of taffy."

Hearing that caused Beast Boy to burst out laughing.

"HA, HA, that was _you?!_ Dude! I never saw him so mad to be _stuck_ in food."

"Yeah and since he already stole from the store, I decide to steal from him. It's kinda my motto: Only steal from other thieves."

Beast Boy calmed down after a moment as he thought about his story.

"OK, I guess you kinda have a point there, but I doubt Robin and the others would see it any other way than petty theft."

"Don't worry about 'em. We're gonna do what _we_ can do. You see Beast Boy, I'm a rebel against the hero code. I ride the thin line of what's right and wrong and I'm on no one's side but my own." He leaned against his car with his sleeved arms propping him up.

Beast Boy ponder this in his mind.

"Dude, you kinda remind me of a bad guy called Red X except he _is_ a thief. But he did help Robin on certain times when he fought against a bigger bad guy."

Arny looked interested in this character.

"Really? well I can assure you I'm not him, although he does sound like my type of guy."

"Yeah, but the funny thing is that the _'X'_ suit was created by Robin in a failed plan to infiltrate Slade. Then it got stolen by... _someone_."

There was a long pause before Arny answered.

"Interesting..."

Beast Boy stood up and walked over to the car.

"So... where are we goin' to today Arn?"

Arny reached into the car and pulled out a small advertising poster.

"I found _this_ while I was roaming around the city. Check it out, according to this flyer there's a contest happening in the city. The grand prize: A rare and original Gamestation from 1994 in special edition _Golden Livery_."

The changeling gasped at the flyer as if he had just opened a treasure chest.

"D-dude... w-we **Gotta** enter that contest!"

Pleased at his reaction Arny continued.

"Relax man, we already have."

Beast Boy looked at him in surprise."

"Eh... we have?"

"Yeah, from what it says in the description, all we have to do is travel to a location on the East Coast."

Beast Boy grabbed the flyer to look at the description.

"Soooo... It's just a _'Get from point A to B'_ type of contest? that sounds easy."

"Well not exactly. We won't be the only ones entering and we have to reach this place within a specific time, we also have to be first to finish. No prizes for second place."

"Oh... so where about is the finish line?"

Arny took the flyer back to read it again.

"Well it say's that the finish line is at a tall, skyscraper in Keystone City. It's front door shall be opened at 9:00 am sharp and we will have fourty-two hours before they close again. It's mostly restricted to people from Jump City because it's the most western city in America."

Arny then tore a bottom piece of the flyer off.

"Plus you have to show them that you have one of theses tags that came with the flyer so that nobody local can just walk in and claim they're in the contest."

Beast Boy looked up feeling confident.

"Cool, So when does the race start."

Arny looked over at an old digital wall clock to see it displaying: 8:50 am.

"In about 10 minutes. That's just enough time to do the pre-drive checks."

Arny spent that time to prepare his car for the long journey that it was destined for. With only three minutes to spare he closed the hood and climbed into the drivers seat.

"OK we're all set, just one final touch."

Arny removed his stripped scarf he winded the window down and tide it around the B-Pillar on his car. Beast Boy beamed and hopped into the passenger seat.

Shutting the doors together, Arny aimed his arm at the lock-up door and opened it with his magic. The early morning sun greeting their eyes.

"It's 2,907.1 miles to Keystone City. We got a full tank of gas, a cooler full of food and drinks, It's bright and we're not wearing sunglasses."

Just then three high powered sports cars sped past the lock-up.

"The competition has begun. Lets hit it!"

"Yeah! lets go!"

Arny fired up V8 engine and they drove out onto the street and set off in pursuit of victory.


	10. Awkward Fans

**I can't believe I thought up this chapter on the spot... seriously. I'm going through this story blindly with small plot elements that I'm building up to. Anyway... on with the show!**

 **Chapter 10: Awkward Fans**

Across town on an urban street, three of the city's finest superheros were hesitantly standing outside a large building with a massive a crowd of people entering it. Unaware that they had been been following a hacked communicator, their lead looked towards the robotic man for answers.

"Is this some kind of sick joke Cyborg?"

Cyborg looked at his bionic arm that was pin-pointing Beast Boy's location.

"Hey, this is where the signal has tracked him to. He has to be inside somewhere."

"Well I'm not going to be the one that goes in there to find him. I draw the line at _these_ types of places."

"Ditto." A familiar monotone voice added.

"Well we can't just stand here and wait to see if he comes out. One of us has gotta go in."

Cyborg looked at his two young teammates who were extremely reluctant to enter the current location of their missing teammate. After a long pause of staring back at each other the robotic man threw his arms up in defeat.

"Alright fine! I guess it's up to me, but you two owe me **B** **ig** time for this!" He huffed and marched towards the building.

Robin folded his arms, impressed at his comrades bravery.

"I must say, he's a braver guy than me. I've dealt with big time villains like Slade and the Joker but _this_ takes a lot of guts."

"Likewise, being the portal for an interdenominational demon was bad enough but _this_ is just disturbing."

The two bird named Titans stood secluded behind the T-Car as Cyborg made his way through the large crowd of people who were all dressed up in various costumes. More to the point... they were all dressed as various movie characters. He finally made it to the buildings large entrance, he looked up to see a huge banner that read: **"Welcome to Jump City Comic Con 2006."**

"Oh boy... well there's no turning back now."

The large bionic Titan walked amongst various cosplayers, each one being more surreal than the last. Now and then he would encounter a DC comic lookalike. He didn't know whether to laugh or be disturbed at seeing cheap copy's of the worlds most famous superheros and villains. Though he had to admit that some of them where fairly good. After a few minutes of wandering he traced the signal into a ballroom which was hosting a particular panel. His robotic eye nearly popped out when he saw it was dedicated to the _'Teen Titans'._

"Well I'll... be... dang..."

Cyborg towered over multiple lookalikes of his friends and enemies. He would then notice several cheap copies of himself which caused his jaw to to hang open.

Quickly remembering why he was here he looked back at his arm. It was then he discovered the signal was gone, along with Beast Boy's tracker location.

"Yo! what's going?! wher'd he go?!"

Hearing his loud outburst the whole room turned to him.

"Oh my god! it's the _real_ Cyborg!" A fan shouted.

"Hey your right! that _is_ him!" Another called out.

"We have a **Real** Titan at Comic Con! awesome!"

Cyborg sweat-dropped as he was now the center of attention.

"Err... hey ya'll... em... how ya'll doin...?"

He nervously spoke with a fake smile.

"Cyborg! we've got _soooo_ much to ask you!"

He began to slowly back out of the room.

"Em... that's great and all but... I gotta run!"

And with that he bolted out of the room, making a beeline for the exit.

"Hey wait! I didn't get your autograph!"

The star struck fans began to chase after him. Pushing and shoving each other to get through the narrow doorway.

The metal man quickly zipped through the crowd and made it back outside. He stopped in the middle of the street as Robin and Raven ran up to him.

"Cyborg what happened?! did you find him?!"

The masked hero looked at the bionic man who was out of breath.

"H-he... w-was... He wasn't in there..."

Just then Robin happened to glance behind Cyborg to see a large mob of Titan lookalikes heading their way. They came to stop at the edged of the street and all gawked at sight of seeing the real Teen Titans.

"Look! it's the legendary Boy Wonder! Isn't he _so dreamy_." A hysterical female cried.

Robin's mask widened at the remark and his cheeks went red.

"Uhh... yhanks?"

"Oh my god! he talked to me! Ehhhhh!"

The Bird Boy cringed at her high pitched voice.

He then noticed a group of _Starfire_ corsplayers with their arms folded, glaring at him. He suddenly felt unnerved by their piercing eyes directed at him.

"Is it true that your single now?!" One of them seriously stated.

Hearing that statement caused him to lose his color.

 _'How the heck do they know about my brake-up?!'_ He urgently thought. _  
_

"Well I..."

"What you did to Starfire was **Dumb!** "

"You see it was..."

"Starfire was **Lucky** to have you Y'know!"

Robin began to tug at his collar.

"Em... Cyborg, help me out here!."

He turned to his robotic friend to friend he had an amused grin on his face.

"Heh, heh, having more _women_ trouble Rob? eell your on you own with this one man."

"That's not funny Cy!" He growled and turned to Raven who had a very small smile on her otherwise stoic face.

"He's right about that. You broke her heart, you face their wrath."

Robin hung his head in defeat and sighed hard., but just when he was about face the group of angry Starfires, their attention were caught by an out-of-the-blue comment.

"Hey look! the _totally hot_ Raven is here!"

The three Titans wiped heads towards a group of young male teens who were all grinning in the empaths direction.

"Excuse me?" Raven glared back at them.

One of them boldly spoke up.

"Oh yeah! shes definitely smoking!"

The Gothic Titan's left eye began to twitch.

"Just what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"That you've been voted number one sexiest goth girl alive."

At that comment Raven's face flushed bright red and she quickly raised her hood. She also noticed that Cyborg and Robin were trying but failing to keep straight faces.

"Ughhh... You can't be _serious?_ "

"Oh we're serious alright. Who else can make dark and creepy be beautiful?"

"B-Beautiful...?" She peaked up at that word.

"Heck yeah, I mean other than Jinx, your living proof that scary can be sexy. Beast Boy is so _lucky_ to have you."

Raven hid a small smile as their complements sunk in for a moment. Then her eyes widened at their last sentence.

"Wait... what?!"

"Hey look out!" Robin yelled.

 ** _VROOOOOOM! VROOOOOOOM! VROOOOOOOOM!_**

In the blink of an eye the awkward moment was shattered when three high powered sports cars appeared on the road and raced between the Titans and the crowd. Robin sidestepped one car only to stumble on the curve and land into the arms of the fuming Starfire group. Cyborg jumped back out of the path of the second car and landed on the hood of the T-Car. Raven quickly took to the air and dodged the third car, she landed back down in the middle of the street.

"Aw man! I don't believe this!"

Cyborg climbed off of his _baby_ to find he'd put a huge dent in the hood.

"Now I've got one **More** thing to fix on her!" He groaned.

Robin looked up at his current captures who had prevented him from falling.

"Em... thanks girls... for the save."

They Starfire cosplayers all gave him cross looks and promptly dropped him on the ground and stormed away in a huff.

"OW!" The Boy Blunder rubbed the back of his head and slowly stood up.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, fine. We're just... "

 _ **VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The empath was taken completely of guard by a forth vehicle that sped past behind her.

 _ **RIIIIIIIIIIIP!**_

Raven froze. Her eyes like sources and jaw slacked. She slowly looked down, dreading the worst, but it was inevitable. Her trademark cloak had gotten caught on the passing car and had been torn clean off her and was now long gone. She was now standing in nothing but her leotard, belt and boots. In full view of the massive crowd of corsplayers and Titans fans.

"HOLEY COW! Ravens doing a strip tease!"

At that response almost every fan boy took out their camera phones and started taking pictures. Cyborg and Robin were strongly torn between laughing or saving their friend. It wasn't until she sent them both one of her death glares that they opted for the latter and quickly escorted her to the T-Car before making their escape from the endless camera flashes.

On the ride home Raven kept her head down to remain unseen. Robin and Cyborg would secretly glanced at each other, wondering what had just transpired at the Comic Con. But more importantly they were back to square one with their search for Beast Boy. This was going to be a _very long_ day.

Racing through the early morning traffic, four high performance cars battled for position. Inside the trailing fourth car it's occupants were on the edge of their seats... due to a near miss with some pedestrians.

"Dude! that was close!" He the green skinned passenger exhaled.

"Yeah, tell me about. Some people just like to stand in the road like the rules don't mean squat." The stripey dressed driver sighed.

"Heh, yeah, but did you see that girl? she was dressed exactly like Raven. It was so weird."

"Well she must of been one of those cosplayers, Y'know? like they have at those superhero fan clubs around town."

Beast Boy pondered on that thought.

"Hmmm... Y'know that does sound pretty awesome. To have people dress up like me just to show how much they _adore_ me."

A daydreaming smile appeared on his face. Arny laughed and waved a sleeved hand in front of him.

"Focus BB, were in the middle of a race here."

He quickly snapped out of his fantasy.

"Oh... right... sorry." He grinned sheepishly.


	11. Alarming Discovery

**A fast update and the last chapter was a blast to write, it was the work of pure _genius_. Please read and review. I got so much more in mind for this story.**

 **Chapter 11: Alarming Discovery**

Returning to the T Tower, Raven left the other two Titans without a word and stormed up to her room. She barricaded herself inside and sat against the wall with her hands covering her face.

"Ughhh... what was wrong with those people? I mean I'd expect that kind of reaction towards Starfire due to her lower standers, but _me?!_ "

She had never been so embarrassed in her entire life, to find out that she had been subjected to _'eye candy'_ status from the eye of the public was very overwhelming. After a few minutes she recovered her bearings and slowly arose and went over to her closet and retrieved another blue cloak. Putting it on she turned around and just happened to catch something that she had completely overlooked.

The corner of a discarded book was sticking out from under the corner of he bed. Arching and eyebrow curiously she walked over and lifted the sheet up to retrieve it. She was surprised to find that it was a book she had never read.

"Hmm... how come I've never seen this one before?"

She sat on her bed and looked at it's cover.

It was dark brown in color and it showed a large bird that was perched on a wooden post next to some books and an hourglass. Behind the bird was circular shaped window with a crossed frame that showed a full moon behind some tree branches, lastly she notice there was necklace with a star symbols in it's center which hung in the birds beak.

She looked on the other side but found it blank.

"Not title or author for that matter."

Intrigued by the mysterious book she opened it to the the first page. Her eyes widened slightly at the disclaimer that was written at the top of the page.

 _ **"From the orders of the Monks of Azarath. The continence of this book must never be released under the penalty of disastrous chaos!"**_

The dark Titan paused as she let the sentence sink in, unsure of weather to proceeded.

"So it's an Azarath origin book. Interesting."

Despite it's warning the empath couldn't resist the mystery of what a book from her home dimension contained. She continued to read through, the next few pages only contained various symbols and spells that she'd never heard of.

Then she opened a particular page to which she almost chocked in surprise. The page had a fresh burnt hole in it, evidence that something had been released or escaped from the book. She continued to read the page next to it that told an interesting story about something that happened in Azaarth that even _she_ didn't know about.

"Oh no... this is not good. I have to tell the others!"

She jumped off her bed and ran out of her room towards the Common Room where the other Titans were situated. Robin and Cyborg were at the computer, continuing with their search for Beast Boy. Starfire was standing in the kitchen making her infamous pudding of sadness, She looked up at the sound of the swishing double doors.

"Friend Raven. You look troubled, are you okay?"

"No, I need all of your attention. I've just discovered something unsettling."

The two male Titans turned around to face her concerned.

"What did you find Raven? is to do with Beast Boy's whereabouts?" The Boy Wonder asked.

"No, I just found out that a book I've never read contained something very sinister and has somehow been released into our world."

The other Titans gasped at the unexpected situation.

Starfire quickly spoke up.

"I-it is not... the _Malchior_ again is it?"

Raven mentally twitched at the mention of that name but answered her alien friend's question.

"No. This is from a completely different book. I also have no idea what exactly it is that has been released, the story that came with it was rather vague."

Cyborg walked over to her and looked at the book.

"Oh kay, so what exactly do you know about what ever this... _thing_ is?"

"Well it turns out that this book is from my home world, Azarath. You all know that I was raised by the monks of Azarath right?"

They all nodded.

"Well, somewhere in my world there was a rebellion cult. A group of individuals who formed a resistance group against the strict Azarathian rules."

"You mean they were like the H.I.V.I.E Five of Azarath?" The Tin man commented.

Raven glared at him for interrupting her.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, but they were _much_ more intelligent."

Cyborg chuckled at her hidden jab.

"All I could get from the half burnt page was they created something so powerful and dangerous that when the monks discovered it they sealed it away in this book... at least until now. Somehow it has escaped, but the real question is when? and how?"

The other Titans looked each other, completely drawing a blank. Then Robin had a sudden thought and cleared his throat.

"Ahem, Raven. Is there a possibility that it could have been released by your powers?"

The empath eyed him for a moment. Not like being accused.

"Just what are you insinuating Robin?"

"Remember two days ago when the tower was hacked and it caused it to have small earthquake?"

Raven then shifted her glared to Cyborg.

"Yes. I remember that **Very** well."

The bionic man stood firm but on the inside he was sweating.

"Well, did you happen to lose control of your powers during that period of time?"

It was then Raven realized that she had misfired her magic during the earthquake. Her eyes widened and she went quiet form a moment.

"Em... Raven? are you alright?"

She quickly shook her head and answered her concerned leader.

"I'm fine, but I think I just might know how it got out."

She opened the book to the burnt page, she closed her eyes rubbed her temple of a few seconds. She then opened her eyes.

"It's my magic. I can sense it." She sighed sorrowfully.

Robin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Raven. What ever this thing is, we'll stop it before it causes any harm."

Cyborg and Stafire smiled at her in agreement. Raven lightly smiled.

"We can only hope, we still have no idea how potentially dangerous that thing is."

* * *

 _"WOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

 _"YEEEEEEEEEEEHHAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

The joyous cries of two Juvenal delinquents echoed across the city as their vintage muscle car caught air off the many hills of Jump City. Bracing them selves as they landed the jump perfectly.

"Awesome Arn! You _totally_ nailed that landing!"

The changeling praised the mystery youth.

"Thanks, and check it out. We're _waaaaaaay_ out in front."

Beast Boy looked in the rear view mirror to see they had left their competition in the dust.

"HA, HA, dude! I can't believe this old thing was able to beat those modern day imports."

Arny just smiled at his passengers astonishment.

"Yeah well, there's still plenty of life left in her... and my powers did play a part in this if I'm honest."

The green boy gave him a puzzled look.

"Huh? what do you mean?"

It was then that he noticed the steering wheel was a black aura color and it was also leading through the dash and into the engine compartment.

"I just gave her some extra boost with my energy. She would have still won, just not as quickly. We are on a tight schedule y'know."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Beast Boy nodded.

He then looked ahead to see they were now starting to cross the Jump City Bridge. He sighed and slowly glanced to his left to get one last look at the alphabetical-shaped tower that he once called home. He  
sighed heavily which did not go unnoticed by Arny.

"Hey, you alright there pal?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe it's come to this. Leaving another team on bad terms again, at least the first time I wasn't secretly cast aside by my teammates. I left on my own accord."

Arny glanced back at the green boy.

"Well, that just goes to show who your real friends were. Do you ever regret leaving your first team?"

"Not really. It was a life changing decision for me, I wanted to prove that I could be a better hero by myself, except I just ended up in another team... and in the shadow of it's leader again."

"And they say there's no _'I'_ in _'Team'_."

Beast Boy looked down at his feet.

"Yeah... I'm so sick of teams right now."

Arny thought for a moment. Then came up with a cunning idea.

"But what would ya say to a duo?"

The green teen gazed up at that statement.

"Huh?"

"I'm asking if you'd like be partners with me. Become a duo like Batman and Robin. No catches, Just you and me."

His eyes widened in amazement.

"Y-you want to be p-partners with me? D-dude! Are you serious?"

Arny just chuckled at his stammering.

"I don't see why not. I like you Beast Boy, you have cool powers and your full of life and energy... kinda like me."

Now Beast boy was slack jawed at the offer, he quickly shook his head and replied.

"Dude, I think your awesome and I so wanna be partners with you!"

"Great! put her there partner."

He held out his sleeve covered hand which Beast Boy gleefully shook


	12. Road Trip

**Thanks for the positive feedback.**

 **I'd just like to clarify that no... Arny is not me. He's my OC, but he's not your typical OC. I was so proud of my originality of him, which will be revealed in future chapters.**

 **I just hope my idea hasn't been done before... :I anyway here's the next chapter.**

 **Chapter12: Road Trip**

On the the far outskirts of the city, the glistening white colored El Camino with a black and white stripped scarf around it's B-pillar which flapped in the wind... and a distinctive dark blue cloak that was snagged on it's rear fender was nearing the city limits. It's two occupants were currently enjoying a small snack. Beast Boy finished eating a chocolate bar before taking a swig from a bottle of soda. Arny also had a soda bottle in one hand while he kept steering with the other.

They soon crossed over into the wide open deserts. (The same desert road that the Titans chased Ding-Dong-Daddy in Revved Up)

"Here we go BB, the open road. Just you, me and the sound of rubber hitting the tarmac."

Arny gazed at the long empty road ahead.

"Heh, yeah, though I think we could use a better soundtrack. Mind if I turn on the radio Arn?"

"Sure go ahead, I could use a change of sound."

Beast Boy reached over and turned the circular audio knob to it's right, then pressed one of the station buttons.

 _ **CLICK! FSSSSSSSSSTSHHHH!**_

Random static noises leaked out of the speakers. He frowned and turned the knob again to re-tune it. Finally he found a frequency.

 ** _CLICK!_**

 _'Night begins to shine! The Night begins to shi-'_

 _ **CLICK!**_

 _'Embeeeeeeer! You will remembeeeeeeeer-'_

 _ **CLICK!**_

 _'Love, Love, Looooove! Makes the world go roun-'_

 _ **CLICK!**_

The ex Titan switched the radio off, sighing in frustration.

"Ah dude! There's nothin' good on any of these stations." He slumped in his seat, Arny chuckled.

"Well now, no need to worry. Why dontch'ya take a look in the glove box?"

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at him before looking at the glove box.

"Uh, okay sure Arn."

He reached forward to open it and when he did, several items fell out onto his lap.

"Whoa! dude! No way!"

He was amazed to find several cassette tapes, an old Polaroid camera, 3-D glasses and...

"Are these mini _fireworks?_ "

He picked out of the items a small yellow box that was about the size of a crayon set. Arny smirked.

"Yep, they certainly are, you ever launched any of those bad boys in you life.?"

Beast Boy shook his head.

"No, not even on the fourth of July. Man, there so small, will they even make a big enough bang?"

"U'betcha, don't let the size fool ya. They can make a great light spectral just as good as any other."

The green teen smiled and absentmindedly placed them on top of the dashboard, he looked at the other items rather impressively.

"It's like you've got a time capsule in here dude, this stuff is sick."

"Yeah well, it is a possibility. All that stuff was already in the car when I found it."

The shape=shifter looked at him surprised.

"Dude, where _did_ you find this car?"

Arny glanced back with a sly smirk.

"I'll tell ya later on, but for now why don't ya stick one of those cassette tapes into the 8-track?"

Beast Boy instantly dismissed his previous question before selecting a tape and inserting it into the eight track.

After a few seconds familiar rock music blasted out of the speakers.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talkin about my friend."

Arny smiled at the green teen who grind back.

"Rock on dude!"

 _Twenty twenty twenty four hours to go, I wanna be sedated._  
 _Nothing to do, no way to oh, I wanna be sedated._

 _Just get me to the airport, put me on a plane._  
 _Hurry hurry hurry, before I go insane._

 _I can't control my fingers, I can't control my brain!_  
 _Oh no oh oh oh._

Arny leaned out of his window, resting his left arm on the door. Beast Boy morphed into a dog and stuck his head out of his window, his tong hung out as he felt the breeze hit his face.

Arny looked over at the green dog next to him.

"Hey BB, how about you take the wheel for a bit?" Hearing that caused the dog to abruptly morph back into a green human.

"Dude! are you serious?!" He gasped at the fact that Arny would even consider letting him drive his car.

"Not even Cyborg would let me drive the T-Car." He explained.

"Hey, don't worry, this car's from the 70's and is far less _'tecky'_ than Cyborgs baby. It's beautifully simple."

Stars appeared in Beast Boy's eyes at the thought that he finally got to drive a vehicle, he was then woken up by one last sentence from Arny.

"Besides, I need someone to steer while I go and stretch my legs."

"Huh? what do you mean..."

The shape-shifter looked to his left to find a now empty driver's seat.

"GAH! ARNY! WHERE DID YA GO?!"

Beast Boy quickly dove for the steering wheel, the car never losing speed. He then looked forward to see the familiar monochrome colored hoodie of Arny lying up against the windscreen with his arms folded behind his head.

 _Twenty twenty twenty four hours to go, I wanna be sedated._  
 _Nothing to do, no way to oh, I wanna be sedated._

 _Just put me in a wheelchair and get me on a plane._  
 _Hurry hurry hurry, before I go insane._

 _I can't control my fingers, I can't control my brain!_  
 _Oh no oh oh oh._

"Dude! Arny! what are you doing?!" He yelled out the window as he tried to steer the car.

"Relax Beast Boy! we're perfectly safe! my powers are controlling the car!" He called over the loud wind.

 _Twenty twenty twenty four hours to go, I wanna be sedated._  
 _Nothing to do, no way to oh, I wanna be sedated._

 _Just put me in a wheelchair and get me on a plane._  
 _Hurry hurry hurry, before I go insane._

 _I can't control my fingers, I can't control my brain!_  
 _Oh no oh oh oh._

The confused changeling looked at the steering wheel and pedals to see they were encased in black energy that was streaming out of Arny's sleeves. He sighed and poked his head out the widow.

"Dude, that's pretty awesome and all but... what if you lose control?!" He asked in concern.

"Don't worry! my powers combined me with whatever object they are consuming, right now the car is practically like a giant skateboard."

He then demonstrated by jumping up onto the hood. As the car neared a corner he did a surfer pose and guided the vehicle around the bend, sticking to the road like glue. When the road straightened out he sat back down on the hood with his legs crossed.

"When we get to an open stretch you can join me up here if you want."

Beast Boys let out a nervous laugh, unsure of weather he should participate.

 _Twenty twenty twenty four hous to go, I wanna be sedated._  
 _Nothing to do, no way to oh, I wanna be sedated._

 _Just put me in a wheelchair and get me to the show._  
 _Hurry hurry hurry, before I go loco._

 _I can't control my fingers, I can't control my toes!_  
 _Oh no oh oh oh._

 _Ba-ba-baba, baba-ba-baba, I wanna be sedated._  
 _Ba-ba-baba, baba-ba-baba, I wanna be sedated._  
 _Ba-ba-baba, baba-ba-baba, I wanna be sedated._  
 _Ba-ba-baba, baba-ba-baba, I wanna be sedated._

As the music ended Beast Boy sighed as he gripped the steering wheel, he looked up ahead to see the long stretch of road. Noticing that there was a lack of traffic, he morphed into a sparrow and flew out of the car and landed on it's hood. He morphed back to human, instantly having the breeze hit his entire body. It wasn't a strong breeze but more a of a warm air filled breeze. It was a good thing he decide to leave the Titans during summer time.

The weather couldn't have been any better.

"Hey, you know what dude?! this isn't so bad!" He smiled down at Arny who was lying against the windscreen again.

"Yeah! as long as I keep her at a steady 50mph and the road stays straight, it's a great way to relax!"

The former Titan glanced ahead, satisfied Arny knew what he was doing he eased himself down into a similar position.

"Heh, I wonder how Cyborg would react if he saw me lying on the hood of a car doing 50mph that was driving itself?!"

The two teenagers laughed at that thought.

"He'd probably want to install a deck chair on the T-Car's roof so he won't feel out done!" Replied Arny.

The continued to laugh and joke for the next five miles about Cyborg and his _baby_ until Arny sat up and pointed.

"The road's starting to bend again, we better head back inside!"

Beast Boy sighed in agreement.

"That was fun while it lasted dude! and you were right! it really was relaxing! "

They quickly scrambled off the hood and retreated through the side windows to their respect seats, just then Beast Boy smelled something.

"Hey Arn? can you smell something... burning?"

Arny sniffed they air and caught a distinctive smell of something that was indeed burning.

"Yeah, I can smell it too, but what could possibly be bur..."

Suddenly their attention was brought to an unexpected spark that ignited on the dashboard.

"Dude! the fireworks!"

"Oh crap! what set them off?!"

"I don't know! tut there gonna be set off in our faces!"

"Quick! pass 'em to me!"

Acting quickly Beast Boy grabbed the still sparking package, he handed them to Arny who quickly wind down his window and threw them out. Just as the sparks reached the the end of the fuse and launched the mini rockets high into the sky until they were completely out of sight.

After staring out the window for a few seconds the two teens slowly looked at each other.

"Welp, so much for our celebration method." The stripped colored teen sighed.

"Dude, how did that even happen?" The green teen asked.

"Well from my _guess_ is that the blinding sun played a part in this."

Beast Boy raised his eye brows at Arny's theory.

"Err... what do you mean Arn?"

"What I mean is that when you placed the fireworks on the dashboard, it was exposed to the sun's rays and the windscreen acted like a giant magnifying glass, causing the weak cardboard package to catch fire."

Beast Boy's ears lowered and looked away shamefully.

"Oh... em... sorry... my bad."

Arny just smiled at his new alloy.

"Hey don't feel bad. It could'a happened to anyone and besides, we now know how powerful those small rockets were. They kissed the sky!"

A smile returned to Beast Boys face as he looked back at the mysterious youth.

"Heh, heh, yeah. They did go quite high up." He laughed, happy that he wasn't in trouble.

They drove on for another mile before they came across a lone gas station. Then to the forest hair colored teen's surprise, Arny slowed down.

"Hey Arn? I thought you said we have a fall tank of gas?"

"We do, but we don't have a full tank of water... and I kinda need to use the rest room."

Beast Boy let out a light chuckle.

"Oh, right. I was wondering weather we got bathroom breaks on this trip."

They pulled into the gas station and parked by one of the pumps.

"I'm gonna go and find the the rest room, do you need to go?"

"No I'm good, I'll just hang around here for a while."

Arny left as Beast Boy sat in the car, he put his feet up on the dash and hummed to himself. A few minutes later he had dozed of until he was awoken by the engine of another vehicle pull up into the gas station. He sat up and looked out of his window.

The driver's door of the other vehicle opened and the driver got out, which caused the changelings mouth to drop and eyes snap open as he saw someone who shouldn't of been here.

"No... way..."


	13. Desert Dilemma

**I'd just like to make a call out to _Moneyzyo_ for your review. I am definitely going to make the chapters longer so a can move the plot quicker.**

 **By the way, your response to my reference to Cyborg's favorite song...**

 ***Best*** **compliment I've had so far. XD**

 **Chapter 13: Desert Dilemma**

An hour earlier at the T Tower Raven had just finished reveling her rather worrying discovery about the book she had found to the other Titans. It was at that moment they received a sudden alert noise from the computer, they all turned and looked at the huge screen.

"It's Beast Boy's tracker again, only this time it's coming from outside the city, and is still moving." Cyborg observed.

"Are you definitely sure this time Cy? we don't wont a repeat of this morning."

Robin was still skeptical of Cyborg's systems recent misreading's.

"I'm positive man. The only reason for this mornings... _'Incident'_ was due to the signal being breached by an unknown broadcast and caused us to follow a false lead."

Robin raised an eyebrow at Cyborgs explanation.

"So what your saying is we were sent on a wild goose chase?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I am most confused, we were chasing a goose of the wild and not friend Beast Boy?" Starfire questioned.

"No Starfire, he means that Beast Boy was not a the place were his tracker was sending us to."

 _'Which means I got **Humiliated** for **Nothing!** ' _ Raven angrily thought.

"OK then, this time well all take the T-Ship so we can find him as soon as possible before this unknown _'thing'_ make it's self known, we have no time to waste. Lets go!"

Robin turned away and ran past his other colleges and out of the common room with out another word.

"There he goes again, putting his duty first without consulting anyone." Cyborg rolled his eyes.

The two female Titans nodded in agreement before following after their determined leader.

After a 10 minute delay due to Cyborg's long per-flight checks, much to Robins dismay. The vertical parked T-Ship boosted into life and launched quickly into the atmosphere. Within 20 minutes they had crossed the city limits and were in hot pursuit of Beast Boy.

The Titans sat in their respected compartments with Cyborg at the center controls. Robin leaned back in his chair, pondering on what he had to do to convince a former member of his team to return. It was hard enough when Cyborg nearly quit twice, but this would be a first for him.

Starfire remained relatively quiet in her compartment. She would occasionally glance at the back of Robin's head only to remind herself that he was not worth of her attention. She would then cast her green eyes out of her window and wonder just what her missing green friend was doing right now, whatever it was she hoped he was happy.

Raven had brought the book she found with her, still trying to find anymore information about just what had escaped from the book, after reading through a few more pages she was at a lose. Closing the book she sighed and then glance towards the empty cockpit at the back of the T-Ship. She stared for a few moments before she realized what she was doing, turning her head back she decided to take a moment of peace and slipped on a pair of headphones. leaning back in her seat she folded her arms and closed her eyes.

Up front in the T-Ship Cyborg look out at the ground below to see they were now above the desert roads. Trying hard not to be reminded of what happened to the T-Car the last time they were here he looked back at the tracker signal to find they were only two miles away from it.

Then to his surprise, something appeared on the radar.

"Yo Robin! the radar's detecting something."

The Boy Wonder quickly switched his own radar on.

"I see it Cy, but what is it?"

"I don't know, but it's heading towards us real fast... Oh Kay, that's weird."

"What's weird?"

"Whatever it is just multiplied. We've now got about _five_ unidentified _things_ heading in our direction."

Robin looked out of his window but saw nothing but a clear sky.

"I don't see anything Cy, what is their proximity?"

The bionic man squinted at the radar, then his human eye nearly pooped out at what he discovered.

"Robin! their not above us! their coming from the ground!"

The fearless leaders masked widened in shock.

"But the only ground thing with that much capacity would be a-"

 _ **THWOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**_

In the blink of an eye, four mini rockets appeared in front the T-Ship. They exploded causing various colored sparks that blinded the Titans.

"MISSILES! TAKE COVER!" Robin yelled to the other Titans through his head microphone.

Cyborg shielded his eyes and Starfire _'Eeped'_ as she hunkered down in her cockpit. Raven who was wearing her own separate headphones was oblivious to the attack.

 ** _THWOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH! SMASH!_**

The fifth rocket crashed through Raven's canopy window, ricocheted several times around her cockpit before reaching it's final destination... right up her left nostril.

The feeling of something violating her nose caused the empath's eyes to snap open, only to see the sparkling rocket for a split second before...

 _ **BOOM! FLASH!**_

Raven's compartment filled with colorful patriotic colors, they were soon followed by a gray smoke screen and then an all too familiar black aura that spread out and engulfed the entire ship.

"YO RAVEN! STOP! YOUR POWERS ARE MESSIN' WITH THE ELECTRONICS!" Cyborg hollered.

There was no response from the dark Titan as her powers took over. Starfire screamed as her canopy window was blacked out.

"RAVEN! STOP!" Robin commanded but it was too late.

Raven's powers had caused the T-Ship's compartments to separate. (Just like they did in stranded) The ship's power died and it started to descend towards the ground fast.

"WE'RE GOIN' DOWN! HOLD ON!"

Cyborg was fighting for control, Robin braced himself for impact and Starfire was secretly praying to X'hal.

As the ships near the ground Cyborg manged to steer his ship towards an open wasteland where he wouldn't hit anything.

 _ **SLAM! CRASH!**_

Cyborgs ship landed hard into the desert sand, but fortunately it landed the right side up.

There was a long pause before there was any sign of life amongst the wreckage. Eventuality Cyborg'ss damaged canopy opened and he climbed out. He looked around only to find that his and Robin's ships were the only ones in sight. Acting on instinct he ran to Robin's ship, prying the smashed canopy open to find a dazed Boy Blunder.

"Hey man, are you okay?"

"Ughh... I'm fine Cyborg... but what about the others?"

Cyborg sighed with dread.

"I don't know where the girl are Rob, the ship separated before we crash landed. They could be miles away for all I know."

The multicolored dressed teen climbed out of his wreaked ship and looked around, taking note that he and the Cyber man where indeed the only Titans around.

He quickly took out his communicator.

"Starfire! Raven! this Robin, do you copy?!"

There was no answer.

"Starfire! Raven! can you here me?! over!"

Still no answer, he continued to try and get a response but after several unsuccessful tries he gave up.

"So now what?" He turned to the Robotic man.

"I don't know man, the T-Ships not going anywhere and it's a 40 mile walk back to the city a _nd_ our communicators are on the blink again, so we're basically stuck here."

Robin slumped down to the gowned in frustration.

"What is it with our communicators constantly not working when we need them the most?!"

* * *

A few miles across the the desert on the other side of a huge mountain lay the remaining two ships that completed the T-Ship. One of the smaller ships canopy's opened and out crawled a red headed alien, she slowly arose to her feet and looked around at her surroundings. Unlike her male companions she landed near a main road which gave her a good indication of where she was.

It was then she noticed that another smaller ship had also crash landed near her ship, she quickly flew over to it only to the find the cockpit was empty.

"Oh where have my friends gone? I do not wish to be left alone in the desert."

Stafire began to feel unnerved until she quickly remembered her communicator, pulling it out she started yelling.

"Starfire to Robin! Starfire to Cyborg! Starfire to Raven! please, somebody answer!"

She received no response and was just about to try again when a distant voice stopped her.

"Don't bother, the line is dead."

"Eep!"

She jumped and turned around to see the owner of the other crashed ship, sitting in a lotus position, floating above a small rock with her hood up. Starfire sighed in relief.

"Friend Raven, you are the OK, I assume so?"

She walked over to her friend who was facing away from her but stopped when she spoke up again.

"Yes, despite the fact that I had a **Rocket!** explode in my face and cause my powers to wreck the T-Ship, I'm. Just. Peachy."

The Tamaranian gulped at the Azerathians obvious seething anger, he suddenly thought it was wise that she left her alone and until she had cooled down.

"That is good friend, I shall go and try to find us some of the new mode of transport."

She smiled innocently and quickly backed away from the fuming empath.

When she was gone Raven sighed. She hated being mean to Starfire like that, but there was no way she could see her like this as she slowly let her hood fall down, revealing her now black colored and heavily messed up hair that was still letting off small bits of smoke. Her face now looked like that of a chimney sweepers face, covered in charcoal. She let out a sneeze before turning around to see that she was still alone.

"If they guys saw me like this they'd have a field day with it, at least until I threaten them with sending them to another dimension." She lightly smirked at that. Being a half-demon did have it's advantages, but only a few.

Sighing at that last thought she took hold of her cloak and tried to rub as much charcoal off her face before Starfire returned. After a good five minutes later she managed to remove most of the unwanted makeup. She now looked like she had a heavy dark eye shadow which was very fitting for the Gothic Titan.

 _ **HONK! HONK!**_

The empath's attention was then directed to the sound of an approaching vehicle. She quickly raised he hood and resumed her meditating position. The vehicle stopped and she then heard the unmistakable cheery voice of her alien teammate.

"Friend Raven! I have found us the transportation!" She called from a distance.

The dark Titan sighed and stood up. When she turned around she froze and her left eye started to twitch.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Parked on the road was an all too familiar green vintage farm truck, complete with chickens in the back, for Raven this was an unfortunate world of Déjà vu. The only difference was that Starfire was in the drivers seat.

 _"What are the odds of her coming across the **Same**_ _truck for the very_ _ **Same**_ _reasons is beyond my telepathically."_ She muttered.

She floated over to the truck, seeing the chickens in back that instantly made her shudder.

"I'm sorry Starfire but there is no way in Azar that I'm setting one foot in this vehicle."

"But Raven I was most fortune to obtain this vehicle, the friendly man who owned it just happened to be passing by and recognized me from our last encounter. He was the most understanding when I explained our situation."

The alien princess tried to persuade her dark teammate.

"I'm sure he was, but you know I don't like chickens and I still haven't fully recovered from our recent _incident_. Besides, we need to find Robin and Cyborg first and you and me are the only one that can fly so it would be better if you went on ahead in case you come across Beast Boy. I'll go back and try and locate the boys."

Starfire sighed but agreed with her friend's plan.

"Very well friend, I shall continue on without you, please be safe."

"Don't worry I will."

With a final nod Starfire shifted the truck into gear and drove off down the road raven breathed a sigh of relief having just avoided another unbearable ride in a truck with the chicken again.

"Thank Azar she bought that idea."

Meanwhile Starfire was quiet enjoying her new mode of transport. She smiled brightly as some of the chickens had entered the cab and were flapping all over the seats.

" _Ooooh_ there so cute!" She giggled happily.

After about seven miles of driving she came across lone gas station, Suddenly noticing the fuel gauge needle was nearing _'Empty'_ she decide to make a quick pit stop. She turned and pulled into the gas station, parking along side one the pumps she opened her door and climbed out.

She was just about to remind herself how Cyborg would fill-up the T-Car when A voice that she hadn't heard for the past few days shouted her name.

"S-Star! STARFIRE!"


	14. Trios United

**I can only hope I don't get writers block. It's difficult when I need to think up some filler so I can connect the plot points.**

 **Anyway lets keep this story rolling.**

 **Chapter 14: Trios United**

The green shape-shifter continued to stare dumbfounded at the sight of seeing the familiar red headed alien steep out of the old truck and trying to figure out how to use the gas pump. After another few seconds he finally found his voice and called out the drivers side window.

"S-Star! STARFIRE!"

The orange skinned girl looked around at the sound of her name being called.

"Huh? who is there ?"

"Starfire! over here!"

It was then she spotted her former teammate sitting in the white muscle car on the other side of the pumps, his green skin being a dead giveaway.

"F-friend Beast Boy!" She gasped with joy.

He quickly leaped out of the open window as she ran over to him and threw her arms around his smaller form. She held him in a warm embrace against her chest.

"I am so happy to see you again friend!" She beamed with glee.

"So am I star, I missed you the most." He looked up at her with his goofy grin.

It was then he released something that made his recent happy state quickly turn to fear, he quickly broke the embrace and looked at her in a panic.

"Wait a second, what are you doing here? are the other Titans nearby? Are they still mad at me? did they follow..."

Starfire silenced him with her fingers against his lips.

"Please, do not be doing the freaking out, let me explain..."

Starfire began to tell Beast Boy the events that had transpired after he left the team, he smiled at the fact that she had kept to her word and not reveled where he was going to the others. After she gave him the explanation of why she was currently driving alone in the desert, he sat on hood of the car and requested her to join him.

"So how have you be doing with the _'Going of Solo'_ friend?"

Beast Boy smiled lightly at his alien friend.

"Well... to tell you the truth Star... I haven't gone solo."

"Oh... you have not?" She looked at him in surprise.

"No, in fact I've met someone who's been helping me out, he's given me a place to stay and food to eat, we're even sitting on his car right now." He joked.

"Oh, that is good to here."

Just then the front entrance door to the gas station opened and Arny stepped out, holding a water bottle in one had and carrying an old boom box in the other. He then saw the former Titan talking to a red headed female which he instantly recognized as Starfire.

"Heh, I guess it is a small world." He chuckled and headed over to the two friends.

"Hey is this a reunion or somethin'?" He smirked.

Beast Boy looked over and smiled at him as he appeared.

"Starfire, I want to introduce you to a totally _awesome_ dude, he's called-"

Before he could finish his introduction, Arny beat him to it.

"Howdy ma'am, the names _'Anonymous'_ but ya'll can call me Arny for short." He announced in a fake county accent.

The alien smiled at the rather mysterious teen, he held out a sleeve covered hand to which she shook gleefully.

"Hello Arny, I am pleased to see that Beast Boy has made a new friend."

She then took a good look at Arny's attire.

"My, you have quite the interesting choice of the wardrobe."

"Why thank you, and you are quite the great example of Tamaralien beauty, aren't I right Beast Boy?"

The purple dressed girl giggled with a light blush while the shape-shifter tugged at his collar nervously.

"Uh... yeah she... em... d-definitely is a sight to be seen." His cheeks glowing red.

"And I'm sorry to her what Robin did to you, you didn't deserve what he did."

Starfire sighed sadly.

"Please, do not threat about my own problems of the ships of relations. I have vowed not to let Robin's sudden departure as my boyfriend affect me, he is not worthy of my affection."

The green boy looked at her curiously.

"Well that's good to here. So... what do you plan on doing now?"

"I do not know, Robin's plan was to find you and somehow do the _'convincing you'_ to rejoin the team." She explained.

Beast Boy just shook his head.

"Well, I'm afraid that won't be happening anytime soon Star. They've given me so many reason's to leave and as of so far, leaving has been the best decision I ever made."

"They have been most regretful for their negative treatment of you, especially Raven. She has not been herself since you left."

Beast Boy let out a mocking laugh

"Huh, Raven actually feels _bad_ that I left? like that would be the day."

"No Beast Boy, she has been acting this most differently than normally and hopes for you returning."

Even though it was Starfire telling him this, Beast Boy still wasn't convinced.

"I'm sorry Star but in all honesty, She's the _main reason_ I left. I just couldn't take the way she treats me anymore, and Bird Boy just made things worse with his _'Everyone must be Perfect!'_ motto. I just came to the conclusion that I should _bale_ out be for they _kick_ me out."

Starfire slowly hung her head, on the verge of tears.

"I-I understand friend, I am most sorrowful that I could not convince you to rejoin, I shall inform Robin of the bad news when I return."

She stood up in depression and advanced back towards the farm truck. Beast Boy and Arny shared a glance before Arny leaned over whispered something into the green boys pointed ear, after a quick private discussion Beast Boy called out to her.

"Starfire! wait!"

The Tamaralien turned around to see her green friend run up to her and grab her arm.

"What is it friend?" She sniffed with tears visible in her eyes.

"Me and Arny have just made an invitation, do ya wanna come along with us?"

The alien's eyes instantly dried up and her mouth opened in shock.

"I-I... don't... know I-if I should..."

"It will be great Star, me and Arny entered a contest and we're heading to Keystone Cityt. First prize, an original special edition Gamestation."

Beast Boy took out the contest flyer from his pocket and showed it to her.

"That sounds most interesting, but I have to inform Robin and the others that-"

She didn't get to finish as she was swiftly cut off by the green teen.

"Forget the **Titans!** And forget **Robin** Star! all he'll do now is hurt you and you of all people certainly don't deserve that sort of pain. I wasn't good enough to be on his _Team_ and you weren't good enough to be his _girlfriend!_ you see, there was just no pleasing the guy... _unless your a cold, mean and sarcastic empath._ " He muttered the last part under his breath.

"You see me and Arny have become partners, I know it sound's a bit sudden but here me out. He's been very supportive to me and has treated me like a true friend should and I only meet him yesterday, sure I don't know much about his history but he clearly has nothin' to hide and it turns out we have a lot in common."

It was then that Arny joined in the conversation.

"He's right about that, we both love music, video games and fast cars, so if you want to, you can join us on our road trip. No catches, just another friend to share the long journey with."

Arny's comforting smile caused the alien to relax and smile back, she then fumbled around in her skirt and took out her communicator. Staring at it in her palm, she remembered the many adventures the team had brought these sacred devices with them, she would always call Robin first when she was in trouble or when she just wanted to talk. Beast Boy sensed what she was doing and took out his own communicator, he looked up to see that she was now staring to the far left of the gas station where a an open dumpster was.

"Starfire..." He spoke and she looked back at him.

"We can do this together if you want." He held out his own communicator.

Starfire sighed.

"Yes friend, I would feel better if we did this together." She smiled warmly and they booth made the long walk over to the dumpster.

They stood next to it's large opening and raised their arms over it. With one final look at the only remaining connection they had with the _Teen Titans_ , they opened their palms and let the communicators drop.

 _ **CLUNK! CLONK!**_

The two now officially _ex_ Titans looked a each other. They shared a smile before the changeling held out his had, which the alien instantly took hold of as she was lead back to the Arny who was waiting patently for them.

"So you decided to join us, that's great. Now we're a couple of _good ol'_ boys and a _pruty_ gal." The stripy teen announced in his fake country accent.

The two former Titans laughed at his humor with Starfire's cheeks glowing read.

"Why thank you new friend Arny." She cheerfully grind.

As they neared the car, Arny walked over too the passenger door and opened it.

"Your chariot awaits, princess." He held the door open as the Tamaralien sat in the passenger side.

"You are most gracious friend Arny." She complimented.

He shut the door behind her as Beast Boy climbed through the driver's side and sat in the center of the bench seat, Arny took his usual spot behind the steering wheel. It was then that Beast Boy notice the boom box which Arny had promptly place between themselves.

"Hey Arn, when did you get this sweet boom box?"

"Oh that thing? heh, well since we didn't have any money I challenged the guy who owns this place to game of pinball, if I won I get the water for free."

"And you were victorious?" Starfire was curious.

Arny smirked in response.

"Lets just say not even _Cyborg_ could beat the score I left of that machine, the guy was so impressed he surrendered his old boom box as gift for my skill."

The green teen raised an eyebrow and smirked at the monochrome colored youth.

"Were you controlling the machine with your powers?"

"Only when I nearly lost the ball, I had to make it look convincing."

Beast Boy laughed but then realized something they had all overlooked.

"Dude! what time is it?"

Arny looked at the old style clock digit on the dashboard.

"Woah, we wre here for quite a long time. It's nearly Four o'clock."

"Ah man, we need to get back on the road fast!"

Arny then turned to the changeling with a crafty grin on his face.

"Roads? with what I've got stashed in the back of the car, we don't need roads."

At that unexpected statement the two former Titans looked at each other before the green colored teen asked.

"Err... what do you mean by that Arn?"

Arny just smirked.

"You'll soon find out, fasten your safety belts."

Arny stepped on the gas peddle and they left the gas station. The force of the momentum caused the contest flyer that Beast Boy was holding to be blown from his hand and out of his open window, it discarded itself near the dumpster as Arny's car became a blip on the horizon.

* * *

Many miles behind a certain dark empath was pacing alone on the long empty desert road, she had been walking for what seemed like hours and was no closer to finding her missing comrades. She eventually came to realize that she wasn't getting anywhere fast and decide to take a moments brake and gather her surroundings. She sat on a nearby rock with her legs crossed and started chanting her mantra, it was no less than a minute when she started to sense a presence that wasn't too far way.

Her eyes opened and she turned around to face the open desert landscape, she focused hard and it was then she started to pickup two individuals that both seemed to be having an argument. With that small bit of information she concluded she'd located Robin and Cyborg, she quickly took to the air and flew towards their location.

Cyborg was currently rummaging through the engine compartment of his wreaked ship while Robin was constantly pacing back and forth. They'd been stuck in the desert sun for a long, unbearable 45 minutes and it was slowly taking effect of the two stranded Titans.

"Have you made any progress on the engine _now_ Cyborg?" The bird boy asked.

"For the hundredth time... NO!" Cyborg snapped his head at his inpatient leader.

"I keep tellin' ya! Raven's powers shut down the entire electric system, it was a miracle that she didn't tear the engine to pieces. I swear when I get this thing back to the tower I gonna alter her compartment so it will contain her dark magic."

Robin looked back at the tin man with a look of reluctance.

"I'm not sure she'd be very happy with that Cy, it would be like putting her in a containment enclosure. She'd feel like she was a threat to us."

Cyborg turned to look at his leader with reassurance.

"Relax man, with my technology I'll design it in such a way she wouldn't even notice the difference... and it'll keep my _baby's_ in one piece."

" _Who_ won't notice _what_ difference?"

The two immediately jumped at the sound of a monotone voice from behind them, Robin spun round to face the arrival of Raven who floated down to the ground.

Cyborg sweat-dropped and quickly searched his mechanical brain for an alternative explanation to answer the dark Titan.

"Oh... em... we were just saying how S-Starfire wouldn't notice when I put... err... n-new seat warmers in the cockpits." He grind nervously.

She eyed him for a moment before dismissing the matter.

"Whatever. So what's the situation with _your_ ships?" She folded her arms.

Cyborg sighed having dodged a bullet.

"Well it's entire system is down and all my tools are back at the tower. So to put it simple... mine and Robin's ships are outta commission."

Raven sighed holding the bridge of her nose.

"That make three of us, mine and Stafire's ships are also nonfunctional."

The bionic man placed a metal hand of his face in frustration at having to repair all four ships.

Noticing the absence of a certain Tamaralien, Robin spoke.

"Raven, where is Starfire?"

"She found herself a _mode_ of transport. She went ahead to see if she could locate Beast Boy."

"Well, at least one of us was able to continue with the search." He felt relieved.

Cyborg rolled his eyes at his leaders lack of concern for his ex.

"We're gonna need to get back to the tower, the only alternative vehicles we have are the R-Cycle and T-Car... _even though she's still under repair._ " He muttered.

Robin nodded in agreement and faced the empath.

"Is there any chance you could teleport us back to the Tower Raven?"

"Yes, but it is very exhausting."

"Okay, start whenever your ready."

Raven nodded and crossed her hands in front of her face and did a gesture (Similar to the one she used in Nevermore). When she absorbed her mental personas into herself. A breeze blew around her and she levitated. Energy swirled her and formed a dark sphere which consumed her along with Robin and Cyborg.

Then in a split second they were gone, leaving the desert in complete silence.


	15. Rad Rocket

**Another long chapter and I'm I proud of it. Next chapter will hopefully be just as long. Some Feedback would be nice, even if it's just one review.**

 **Chapter 15: Rad Rocket**

After a few seconds of undisturbed silence, a familiar black sphere of dark energy reappeared. when it dissolved the three Titans stood in it's place, with the Boy Wonder and Cyber Man seated in their respected vehicles. Raven appeared standing between them, her eyes glowing white. They soon returned to her normal indigo color, then she promptly fainted due to exhaustion, Robin quickly caught her before she fell.

"You better let her ride with you Cyborg, having to transport our vehicles took up a lot of her energy." He ordered.

"I'm on it man, she'll get more rest in the T-Car."

Cyborg quickly exited his baby and gather her in his huge metal arms. Robin opened the passenger door as Raven was carefully placed into her seat, her head fell to the side as her safety belt was fastened.

Closing her door the two remaining Titans returned to their driving/riding seats before turning on their engines and setting of in pursuit of their former teammate.

They were on the road for a good half an hour before the teams resident empath began to slowly steer awake, she blinked several times before letting out a low groan.

"Uuuugh... where... where am I...?" Her hood fell back and she held her forehead.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." The bionic man teased.

She regained her bearings and lifted her gaze to find she was sitting in the passenger seat of the T-Car that was currently traveling along the dessert road, ahead of them she could see Robin on his R-Cycle.

She turned to the Tin Man in the driver seat.

"How long was I out for?" She asked.

"Oh, about 30 minutes. You didn't have to teleport us back straight away, we could have waited until you had enough power, Robin would have understood."

The dark Titan looked away from him.

"I just wanted to get back to finding him, We wasted enough time with that _'False Lead'_ from this morning."

Cyborg struggled to hold back a smirk at memory from earlier.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Say, you mind if I as you something?"

"Not at all."

"You know how Robin's been sayin' that when we find him we're all gonna convince him to rejoin right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well... what are _you_ going to say to him?"

There was a moments pause before the empath spoke, but with a question of her own.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked in suspicion.

"What I mean is each of us has to give the grass stain a valid reason for him to return to us. This isn't like the time I briefly quit after me and Bird Boy screwed up the _'Sonic Boom'_. This is more like how Robin left Batman due to being out-shined by his leader, ironically this has happened to BB before, you know he left the Doom Patrol on bad terms?"

Raven nodded in response.

"Well, he's going to need a really, really, _really_ good reason to rejoin, I mean he left to get out of being put on _probation_ due to poor performance. That's not something you can just push away and pretend it didn't happen."

The gray girl looked down at her hands and sighed.

"What is happening to us Cy? I thought we were a family."

"Well it's funny you should say that, considering something green bean once told me." He lightly smirked.

Now he had the empaths undivided attention.

"What? what did he say?" She was heavily intrigued.

"Well, you know how you and Star have the _'Girl Talk'_ , well me and BB were having some _'Guy Talk_ '."

Raven rolled her eyes but let the cyber man continue.

"He was telling me about how he saw the team from his perspective. He quoted that: Robin's the over-protective farther who would keep a limit on everything and fight to _his_ limit to keep everyone safe, even if his methods were a bit extreme. Starfire's the peacemaking mother, the breath of fresh air that would cool down all the tension while keeping us in line."

The gothic Titan raised an eyebrow at Beast Boy description of her leader and alien friend."

"He saw them as parent figures? that's both interesting and ironic." She softly spoke.

"Yeah, except now his parent figures are officially divorced." He replied glumly.

She nodded sadly at that unfortunate fact.

"So, where do _you_ stand in his _make-believe_ family?"

The metal man smiled widely at her question.

"Me? oh I'm the big brother to the little guy, he said I'm the rebel in the family who likes to do things my own way, but I'm always there to lend a helping hand and show him how to have a good time when we're not fighting crime."

Raven hid an amused smirk at Cyborg, who was having a lot of enjoyment talking about his high status position from is best buddy.

"Ohh kayyy, now that we've established everyone..."

At the comment the dark Titan narrowed her eyes at the bionic man.

"What do you mean established everyone? What about _me?!_ "

He though back a smirk before turning to her.

"Oh, sorry Raven. Well... err... he um..." He began to stutter.

Raven was now glaring at him.

"Tell me what he said. **Now!** " She snapped.

"OK, OK, sorry! It's just... he wasn't entirely sure where you stood at first, he kept debating on whether you fitted as a sister-role or... heck even aunt role."

The empath continued to stare at the robot man which was making him feel uneasy behind the wheel.

"So what _did_ he class me as?"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow wonder why the Gothic Titan even cared about this, sighing in defeat he answered.

"Well, he eventually came to the conclusion that the closest position for you was the family's _cat_ that like to be left alone and would growl at anyone who got to close."

The T-Car went dead silent. Cyborg held his breath, waiting for the empath to respond. After a long, tense minute of silence he chanced a look at her.

She was facing forward with her hood back up. Cyborg was unable to see the perplexed expression on her face.

 _'I-I'm a c-cat! In his family? A freakin' **Cat?!** '_ She silently thought.

"You okay Raven?" A voice called out.

"Huh?! oh... yeah, I'm fine. I just... didn't expect _that_ for an answer."

Although she felt partly insulted by how low her position was, a small part of her thought it was rather _cute_.

"Heh, heh, yeah nether did I, but considering he's the youngest on the team, he's bound to see things as the kid in a family would see."

His expression then turned sorrow.

"And what he saw was his family falling apart and turn against him."

Raven slowly turned to face him again, she was about to speak when she noticed something she recognized all to well.

"Stop the car Cyborg! NOW!" She yelled as she looked across from her seat at the gas station they were passing.

Cyborg didn't hesitate to question her demand and quickly slammed on the brakes, the car coming to a screeching halt. Robin overheard the tire squeal and looked back to find the T-Car had stopped. He quickly made a handbrake turn and raced back to see what had happened.

Raven jumped out of the car and ran over to the gas station and ran up to a familiar green farm truck, only to find it was empty.

"Starfire?!" She started calling out.

"Starfire! Are you here?!"

She didn't get a response.

Cyborg caught her up along with Robin who was removing his cycle helmet.

"Cyborg! what happened?! Robin yelled in concern.

He turned to his leader and shrugged.

"I don't know man, Raven just yelled at me to hit the brakes!"

Robin turned to the dark Titan who was fanatically calling for her alien friend.

"Raven! Whats wrong? Did you find something?"

She looked back at her leader with worry in her eyes.

"Yes and no. Starfire commandeered that farm truck over there to look for Beast Boy, I refused to go in it because of it's... _other_ passengers." She shuddered at the sight of the chickens that continued to cluck at her.

Cyborg took a look inside the trucks cab.

"Hmm, she must of needed fuel because it's gas tank digit is readin' _'Empty', b_ ut this gas station is closed." He pointed to the stations front door which had a _'Sorry we're Closed'_ sign in the window.

"So the question is where has Starfire gone and how can we find her? none of our communicators work." Robin was at a loss.

"Hey don't worry, I can still track her communicator on my system." Cyborg reassured as he typed into his robotic arm.

"Alright, she should be just... less than a hundred yards from us?" He said with a confused look.

The others looked at him skeptically about his systems result.

"Em... Cy, that would mean she's over by the dumpster... unless..."

His eyes widened under his mask and he darted over to the said location. He looked inside the open container only to sigh in relief that he didn't find her body, but then confusion set in at what he saw at the bottom, he slowly reached his arm in and took out two devices.

He was quickly joined by Cyborg who was just as confused.

"Yo Rob! what did ya find?!"

Cyborg then noticed the two yellow colored trackers in his leaders palms.

"I don't believe this." The cyber man groaned.

Raven was the last to see what had been discovered, she gasped and was unable to speak.

"S-she f-fou..." Robin spoke for her.

"Yes, she found him., and she's left the team as well." He replied in a stale voice.

* * *

Far ahead of the searching Titans, the newly formed trio in an old El Camino were nearing the edge of the desert pans. The newest member of the group, Starfire found herself settling in with her old teammate and new found friend. Soon after they took to the road the three of them got talking, Beast Boy told her how he and Arny met and even revealed their little adventure at the Mall. Starfire smiled happily that her friend who was finally enjoying life again.

"So, this contest we have been entered in, it is a race?" She asked innocently.

"Yep, that's right. First one there takes the prize, so we gotta keep on movin'." Arny explained.

"Oh, but are we not in the first place already?"

"Well, in this type of race it's hard to tell, our competitions are coming from all various directions so we could be anywhere on the position grid."

Starfire nodded that she understood and turned her attention to something that caught her eye in the open glove box, her hand reached forward to retrieved the object that sparked her interest. When it was reveled she gasped in joy.

"A _Squeakledorch!_ how did you come across an item made in Tamaran on your planet?" The orange girl asked as she held it in her hands was an ordinary rubix cub.

Arny and Beast Boy glanced at each other before the green boy answered.

"Em... Star, that's a rubix cub, It's made on earth." Starfire shook her head.

"That cannot be, on my home planet these where a very popular toy that was used to to test the mind, they even held tournaments for whoever could solve it the fastest."

"Yeah, that's what a rubix cub does. Huh, I guess that's another thing our planets have in common." Beast Boy chuckled as the alien beside him began to turn it this way and that, shifting the color tiles.

Now heavily engrossed with her prize the changeling turned to Arny who was driving one handed with his left arm resting on his door.

"Say Arn, didn't you say you had something in the back that wouldn't require us to not use roads?" He asked.

Arny thought form a moment, then a mischievous smile spread on his face.

"Hmmm, I did say that didn't I."

The green teen eyed him at his odd behavior.

"Em... yeah you did dude."

Arny laughed and leaned back in his seat.

"Alright, I'll stop keeping you in suspense, just lift up that dash panel and I'll tell you the rest."

Beast Boy stared at him before shrugging of his suspicion.

"Alright dude."

Lifting the panel up he was presented with several buttons, knobs and switches.

"OK, now look for the the red switch market with the three worded name."

"Um... okay." He scanned the various names of the dials until he found one that stood out.

"Dude is this it?" He pointed to a red switch that was marked _'_ _ **Shoot 'em up!**_ _'_

"Yep you got it, go ahead and press it... and keep you safety belt on." He smirked.

He was hesitant at first but decided he couldn't say no to a label like that, he flicked the switch.

The sound of metal moving around behind him caused his head to spin back.

"Dude! whats happening?!" He panicked.

"Relax BB, your just about to see some serious power."

 _ **RIIIIIIIIP!**_

Suddenly the sheet covering the back of the pickup was torn off and the sound of another engine began to fill his ears.

 _ **WhirlWhirlWHIRLWHIRLWHIRLCUBOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!**_

"YEEK!" Starfire dropped the rubix cub at the sound of the noise and in an instant, the car took up speed... _a lot_ of speed.

Beast Boy was pulled back into the seat as he felt like he was in the T-Ship for the very first time, He then felt Starfire grab onto of him and held on for dear life, He then notice Arny adjusting the steering wheel so it was now further out of the dash.

"And now I dub thee... _**The Rad Rocket!**_ " The stripped teen yelled and pulled back hard on the wheel.

Then to Beast Boy's amazement they began to ascend of the ground.

"D-dude! are we... f-flying!"

"Yep! we most certainly are pal!"

Arny's car flew up into the atmosphere, reaching a high altitude in a matter of seconds.

"Victory, here we come!"


	16. Power Show

**This chapter is dedicated to all the nice people who still view my story. Sorry for the wait, please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 16: Power Show**

Back at the gas station there was high tension in the air. Robin stared down at the two trackers in his palms, realization was hitting him hard. They were now minus two team members and were miles away from home. They also hadn't informed any of the honorary Titans to guard the city in their absence. Any villain would have a field day if they knew the Titans weren't around.

Just then a sudden gust of wind swept across the area, causing a discarded piece of paper to be blown into Cyborg's face.

"What the... Yo! who turned out the lights?!" He flailed his arms as he grabbed at the paper.

Looking at the attacking object his eye widened.

"Yo Rob, come check this out."

The spiky haired teen looked up to see he was holding and advertising poster.

"what is it Cyborg?" He arched an eyebrow.

"This is a contest flyer from Jump City, a race from point A to B contest to be precise and take a look at what the grand prize is."

Robin took hold of the flyer to get a closer look.

" _The winner gets a first produced, original 1994 Gamestation in rare special edition Golden Livery_." He read out

"Yeah man, who else besides me would enter a contest for a prize like that?" Cyborg questioned with a smirk.

The boy wonder's mask widened as he realized they had found a major clue in tracking their missing ex comrades.

"Nice find Cy." He praised his bionic buddy.

"Heh don't thank me, thank mother nature." He motioned to the wind that breezed around them.

"Great. Now we know where they are heading." A monotone voice spoke as the poster was enveloped in black energy and was yanked out of Robin's hands.

The Tin man and the Bird Boy turned around to see the dark sorceress grab the flyer and hide it in her cloak. She then turned on her heals and marched towards the T-Car. The two male Titans glanced at each other, questioning the empaths sudden mood change. Cyborg looked back only to get a shock as he saw Raven sitting in the driver's seat of his baby.

"R-Raven! w-what the heck are ya doin'?!" He had a dumbfound look plastered on his face.

"We've wasted enough time here. They're heading towards Keystone City and my powers will help us get there faster. Get in." She stated with a lack of emotion.

"N-now just hold on there Rav-" He protested until Raven glared at him.

"Get. In. The. Car. NOW!" She snapped, her eyes briefly flashed white.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming! Gez girl, just chill alright." He jumped at her outburst and made his way over to the passenger door.

 _"She better not mess up my baby, I've already got enough repairs to make on her."_ He uttered quietly to himself.

Robin just shrugged and smirked at the rather amusing scene of seeing Cyborg having to ride shotgun in his own car. He then retreated to his R-Cycle and put his crash helmet on, with the roar of two engines firing up the the three Titans hit the open road in hot pursuit of their friends.

* * *

Soaring high above the clouds at a relatively fast speed was the newly dubbed _'Rad Rocket', t_ wo of it's occupants were just recovering from the shock of being propelled towards the open sky. When it reach the top of the atmosphere, it's driver... or in this case flyer turned a dial to decrees it's velocity and noise so it's was more like being in a plane rather than a rocket.

"Alright you guys, when your done having a moment you can checkout the view." Arny smirked at the two former Titans who were still holding onto each other, they opened their eyes only to find themselves starring at one another at a close proximity. Their faces became crimson and they quickly jumped apart.

"Em... yeah, thanks dude." Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head and looked up to see where they were.

"Wow, this is... totally sick Arn!" His mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Heh, I knew you'd be impressed. It's not everyday you get to have a ride in a rocket car." Arny smiled.

"Your tellin' me dude, not even the T-Car could do this. Man, Cy's gonna be soooo jealous if he saw me this."

Starfire looked out of her window and gasped at the view. They were currently flying over the mountain tops, she could see the snow that rested on the jagged points.

"Your mode of the transport is very, how you would say... the _'awesome'_ friend Arny."

"Heh, yep she sure is. If I hadn't of found her when I did, we probably wouldn't be having this fantastic journey."

Beast Boy then looked at the mysterious youth who was piloting the flying car, with a whole lot of confidence he spoke a question.

"OK dude, you gotta tell me now, just where did you find this find this awesome ride? It's really driving me crazy!"

Arny rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Okay, I guess I kinda ow you an explanation on why I drive a rocket car, you might wanna get comfortable because it's kinda a long story."

"Oh please do tell friend Arny, I am most fascinated with learning about the story's of the origin."

Looking at the pleading eyes of his passengers the stripped teen gave in.

"Alright, it began shortly after my arrival in Jump City. I was just doing some site seein' when I came across this road which was blocked off to the public and me being an _'Urban Explorer'_ couldn't resist the curiosity. As it turned out the road lead up into the hills outside of town, there I found it lead to some kinda secret base."

He glanced at the two ex Titans who urged him to continue.

"The place was huge and seemed to be abandoned, but it wasn't hard form me to find a way in, it didn't exactly have what you'd call _'tight security.'_ Anyway that was when I encountered one of your city's bad guys doing a burglary-in-progress. He was some pint sized, bold headed kid with an annoying voice."

Recognizing that description Beast Boy started snickering.

"Hah, hah, dude you ran into Gizmo? Wait a sec... did you stick him to a ceiling fan?"

Arny gave the shape-shifter a surprised look.

"How'd ya know about that?"

confirming his suspicion Beast Boy started laughing.

"Hah, hah, hah, dude! we were there! we found him like that after we received a call about a break-in, We musta' missed you by a few seconds!"

Arny grinned at the laughing boy.

"Yeah well, I didn't wanna stick around and caused trouble on my first day in Jump City, so I decided to make a hasty exit and I just so happened to stumble upon the garage facility. That's when I found her, parked in some kinda transparent container. I found an old science report on a nearby desk, apparently someone who worked there donated their old car for a project. I'm not entirely sure what the project was put the blue prints that came with the report claimed that it was to be a one-off experiment."

The changeling and the alien shared a look before they let him continued.

"I took a closer look at it and realized that the container had kept her in pristine condition. Not a speck of dust was on her and they'd even left it unlocked with the the key's hidden in the sun visor. If you ask me it was like they abandoned the place in a hurry before they even got to test their creation, and as it turns out they unknowingly succeeded."

"Dude, in a way, that's sounds pretty creepy." Beast Boy stared at him.

"Yeah, it dose raise a lot of questions of what went on in that place, but from what I discovered it was some kinda secret government base that specialized in atomic and nuclear energy. I guess they were trying to create a rocket powered vehicle in the form of an every day car... or I could've just stolen their delivery truck, your guess is as good as mine."

Beast Boy started laughing at Arny's theory.

"Hah, hah, that's a pretty neat story Arn. Cyborg had build the T-Car from the ground up and he's always boasting about how fast it is. You just happened to find a Rocket Car that was let to rot and you claimed it as you own, I wish I was that lucky dude."

"That was most interesting friend Arny, your discovery of the Rocket of Rad had me very intrigued." Starfire complimented.

"Thanks Star, if you ask me this car is a metaphor. It was created by people who wanted to make something that would push the limits of what was technically possible, their experiment was a success, but somehow word got out about it and higher authorities deemed it far to dangerous to be used in the modern world. They closed the project down and sealed it away so it would never see the light of day... _very much like me._ " He whispered the last part.

The green boy looked down with a sad smile.

"High authorities can be real spoilsports sometimes."

Noticing his hidden jab at her ex, Starfire placed her hand on his shoulder, Arny glanced at him with a smile.

"Well the science log that I read dated back to the 70's, so the modern world we live in today would probably be okay with a 30 year old rocket car."

"Heh, I guess you right about that, if Cyborg can get away with flying the T-Ship were not gonna get any complaints." He grind back.

After a few hours of long distance flying, Beast Boy notice it was getting rather late. He looked at the digit clock to see it was now 9 o'clock and the sun was starting to set. He looked to his right to see that Starfire was slowly nodding of with her head against the window, he finally decided that they needed rest.

"Hey Arny, It's gettin' kinda late. Do you think we could maybe stop for a break? me and Star are gettin' tired." He let out yawn.

The strange youth looked at the digit clock then peered out of his window to see what was below them, after a moment he responded.

"Hmm... okay. Since taking flight saved us a lot of time we can take a break."

"Thanks dude, your a real pal." He smiled.

"Hey, anytime."

Arny then flipped another a switch on the panel which caused sudden movement of metal behind them. The car then began to slowly descend from the air in hovering style fashion.

Starfire looked out of her window to discover they were now hovering over a rural area. Arny piloted the car towards an open wasteland near a farm road, after a few minutes of descending they finally touched down onto solid earth.

"A perfect four-wheeled landing." Arny announced proudly.

The alien girl opened her door and climbed out onto the grassy piece of land. They area they'd landed in was very quiet and quite peaceful. Beast Boy was next to exit and was finally able to get a look at the twin rocket pipes that were bolted to the back of Arny's car. They were positioned in a _'V'_ formation above his head but after a few seconds the two pipes moved and folded into the bed part of the pick up.

"Dude, those things are just as _awesome_ in person as they are when you fire them up!" He gawked at the sight.

"I'm glad you like em, cuz without them we'd've had to have made this a non-stop journey." Arny exited the car and was then approached by Starfire.

"Forgive me if I am the intruding but... I am curious to know what your powers are as you have shown friend Beast Boy and he is the most impressed by your abilities."

Arny smiled warmly at the innocent looking alien.

"Heh, Sure, I don't mind. I need to brush up on my powers an' it'll be nice to have an audience."

"Glorious! I shall do the accompanying you in the viewing of your powers." She gleefully grabbed his sleeve covered hand and yanked him away from Beast Boy.

"Err... sure, lead the way." He answered as he was quickly pulled along.

She brought him to an open area in the grassy field and turned around with a cheerful look on her face.

"OK, so are you ready to see what I can do?" He asked.

"Yes, I am the most ready. Please begin."

"Okay, my powers consist of dark energy, I am able to morph my limbs into various shapes and objects. I can also take control real objects if my energy consumes them, there are many other things my powers can do but I'll just stick with the basic for now." He instructed.

"Hmm, you powers remind me that of my friend and former teammate Raven, you even have a similar dress sense." The Tameralien pointed out.

"Well, lets just say I took some inspiration." He answered with a shrug.

"That was most honorable of you." Starfire the stood aside as she witnessed Arny lifted his stripped sleeved arms up and released a black aura that took the form of various identifiable objects. He started small with a yoyo which caused Starfire to giggle, it then morphed into a basket ball which he bounced several times, next was a BMX bike which he sat on a did a wheelie.

He then started to do bigger objects, first was a semi truck which hocked it's horn, Starfire gasped and applauded. Next he went with a helicopter with a functioning rotter, it hovered of the ground pulling Arny with it. Stafire flew up next to him.

"You have the flight ability?" She asked in amazement.

"Only when I create things that _can_ fly." He lowered himself back down and his energy morphed again, this time into full sized freight train.

"All aboard the entity train!" He called out. The alien girl laughed.

"Eheh, heh, you powers are the most amusing."

Arny smiled proudly and decided to do one more morph, even though he knew it would take a lot of energy. Taking a deep breath her pushed his energy out as hard as he could, after a few seconds the aura colored structure was complete. Standing before them was a life size replica of the T Tower. Starfire could barely contain her amazement, she jumped with joy as the aura casting youth's energy retreated back up his long sleeves. He then fell to his knee's in exhaustion.

Concerned for her new friends well being she knelled down next to him, placing he hands on his shoulders.

"Please friend, you have shown me enough. Do not push yourself any further." She looked at the exhausted teen before her only see a smile slowly creep onto his face.

"Well... I guess... that's me spent... for the night." He slowly stood up with aid of Starfire.

"That is quit a lot of power you have friend, it is remarkably similar to that of friend Raven's dark magic."

"Yeah... but I can assure you... that my powers... are very different." He spoke between breaths.

"I see, we best be getting back to friend Beast Boy. It is beginning to get the darker."

Arny agreed and they both turned towards their green friend.


	17. Sky Dreams

**_Ta-da!_ I've managed to upload two chapters. I'm nearing the half way point of this story. I already have the next chapter in mind.**

 **Chapter 17: Sky Dreams**

While Arny had been demonstrating his powers to the peppy alien, Beast Boy was left to guard the car. He lay on the hood, leaning up against the windscreen. The sun had finally set and he was presented with the view of a pitch black sky with several starts that glowed in the distance. He smiled at the peaceful surroundings and decided to pass the the time with some music, he dug his hands into his pocket and took out an MP3 and some small headphones. After putting them on he pressed play and let the techno music fill his ears. It was now nearing midnight and his eyes started to close. Eventually the green teen had completely nodded off.

That's when he started to dream...

His eyes slowly opened, it was still dark and his music was still playing. Sitting himself up he then noticed the area around him was different, he was no longer in a rural wasteland.

"Em... dude... where I am?"

Instead, he found out that he and Arny's car were somehow placed on the edge of a large cliff, he cautiously peered over the front of the car to see an empty black void.

"Eep!"

Recoiling back in shock he pressed himself up against the windscreen hoping it would balance the car, but the car didn't move. Sighing in relief it was then he noticed that the music he was listening to was still playing, except now it was coming from all around him. It's was very smooth and relaxing techno music which eased the tension for the confused changeling. As it's rhythm increased a voice began to sing.

 _Hush darling don't you cry._  
 _Hush darling don't you cry._

 _Cause they're never gonna reach you._  
 _Never gonna reach you._

The green boy looked around to see that his surrounding was a vast variety of mountains and an endless canyon.

 _In the morning I come down._  
 _In the morning I come down._

 _But your never gonna get away._  
 _Gonna get away._

 _I know your running baby._  
 _But I need you now._

 _Said I know were going crazy._  
 _But I need you now._

A bright orange light then shone from above and Beast Boy quickly glance upwards to see a dusk filled sky.

 _I need you now._  
 _To fight somehow._

 _I know your running baby._  
 _But I need you now._

 _I know were going crazy._  
 _But I need you now._

 _I need you now._

 _To fight somehow._

The bright light dimmed it's self so Beast Boy could finally identify it as the sun and it floated high above in the sky yet it looked so close he could almost reach out and touch it. Slightly smirking at that thought he reached out his right arm to try and touch the sun.

Then to his bewilderment a face appeared on it's surface. But not just any face. No, this face had green colored irises, accompanied with a very friendly smile and finally a long length of auburn colored hair and eyebrows. He gasped at the sight of the sun sporting the face of his fellow Tameralien friend.

 _There's a beauty in the waking night._  
 _There's a memory in the waking night._

 _But it's never gonna reach you._  
 _Never gonna reach you._

"S-Starfire...?!" He exhaled.

"Eheh, heh, heh, hello friend." She laughed in an echoing voice.

Getting over the shock, the changeling couldn't help but smirk at the irony that his solar powered friend was portraying the most illuminated Star in the universe.

She caste a warm smile at him, her orange rays lighting the sky. Just then she started to descend towards the ground, Beast Boy scrambled to his knees as he saw what she was doing.

"Hey Starfire! wait!" He called to her.

"It is the time form to set dear friend, I wish you pleasant snorblogs." With a final smile Starfire disappeared below the horizon. Leaving him with a dark empty blue sky.

 _In the morning I come down._  
 _In the morning I break down._

 _But your never gonna get away._  
 _Gonna get away._

 _Hands touch as your falling down._  
 _Lips touch as your falling down._

 _Run for the last train._

 _one of 'em will get you home._

Suddenly another bright light appeared in the sky, though this one was white, when it stopped Beast Boy looked up to see that a large white moon was now in it's center. He stared at it for a few moments before another face phased onto it's surface. It was another face that he was all to familiar with, it's indigo colored eyes combined with short purple hair and a red chakra gem on it's forehead gave all the indication that it was Raven.

 _I know were going crazy._  
 _But I need you now._

 _I know were going crazy._  
 _But I need you now._

His mouth dropped open for a second time as he stared at the brightly light moon donning the dark empaths face which gave him a stoic look.

 _I need you know._  
 _To fight somehow._

 _I know were going crazy._  
 _But I need you now._

 _I know were running baby._  
 _But I need you now._

"R-Raven?" The green boy finally found his voice. Then to his disbelief he saw the Raven faced moon do something the real Raven so rarely ever did. She smiled. Not a fake smile or a mocking smile. No, it was a real, genuine smile of approval. For the young shape-shifter it was the most beautiful sight his eyes had ever been blessed with.

 _I need you now._

 _To fight somehow._

The singing stopped as the music continued into an instrumental solo.

"Azarath... Metrion... Zyyynnnthossssss..." He chakra gem glowed with black magic and it spread outwards across the sky. Soon the empty sky was filled with stars, galaxies and cosmics.

"Wow, that's so awesome... so beautiful." He was fascinated by her actions.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked with curiosity.

"Huh?! Oh... I em... w-what I meant was..." He struggled to correct himself.

Raven was about speak again when...

"GOOOOOOOD MOOOOOORNING WASTELAND!"

Beast Boy was instantly jolted awake and out of his dream world. He jumped and made contact with the grassy filled ground that made up the wasteland.

"OOF! Ughhh... Dude! why'd the heck you do that for?!" He annoyedly rubbed the back of his head as he directed his attention at the monochrome colored teen who was standing on the roof of his car with his arms stretched up.

"Heh, sorry BB. I didn't realize you were still sleeping there." He shrugged sheepishly.

"Besides, it's morning now. We've had a good eight hours of rest so we better get back on the road... or in the air if we have to."

The ex Titan rubbed his eyes to find that it was indeed daytime, after gathering his bearings he stood himself up as Arny climbed down from the roof.

"So... err... where did you and Star sleep? I don't remember us bringing any sleeping bags."

"Oh, don't worry, I did offer for her to sleep on the Rad Rocket's bench seat but she insisted that she was fine with sleeping under the stars." He motioned behind him to where Starfire was slowly getting up from her slumber. Despite laying on a the grassy ground the alien princess looked well rested, she let out a yawn and turned to face her two boys.

"Good morning friends." She waved gleefully.

"Morning Star, did you sleep well?" Arny asked.

"I had the most pleasant night of sleeps friend Arny."

"That's good to hear, well we better start moving. It's eight o'clock we've only got a day left to reach our destination." As Arny turned towards his car, he noticed something on the rear fender that caught his eye. He decided to take a closer look and what he found made him gasp in surprise.

"Hey, look at this, it looks like we picked up a souvenir along the way."

Beast Boy and Starfire whipped their heads in the stripped youths direction, he removed the object that was snagged on the fender and held it up. The two former Titan's eyes nearly popped out as they saw a very familiar dark blue cloak.

"I don't know how long we've been dragging this thing, but it's still in great shape. Not even a tear." He looked over to see their perplexed expression.

"Hey... you guys alright?"

"D-dude! t-that's...that's Raven's cloak!" The green teen blurted out.

Arny raised a hidden eyebrow and looked at the said cloak.

"Huh? are you sure? it could be just a cheap copy."

The changeling took hold of the cloak and used his animal senses to sniff out a sent, despite the fact that it had been dragged along a road and flown behind a rocket car for several hours, he picked up her scent.

"It is hers, I've been around her long enough to know that smell of lavender anywhere." He concluded.

"I do believe friend Beast Boy is right, he is very good at sensing peoples belongings by their smell."

"So if that is her real cloak, the real question is how did it get caught on my rear fender? it's not like we encountered the Titans since we started this journey."

He thought for a moment, the he looked across at the forest colored teen who stared right back him.

"Um... didn't we nearly run over a Raven cosplay on our way out of the city?"

The two teen's just stared at each, while Starfire looked between both boys in confusion. Then the penny dropped.

"Oh boy..." The mystery teen placed a sleeve palm over his half shaded face. Beast Boy's legs began to shake.

"Dude... we are so **Dead**!" He shrieked.

"Please, what is this player of friend Raven's coses you speak about?" Starfire asked innocently.

The two boys glanced at her, unsure of how to answer her question.

"Em... Star, it's err... someone who dresses up like Raven." Beast Boy awkwardly answered.

"Oh... you mean like the time we all dressed up like Robin and did the _Robining_?" She innocently asked.

"Em... yeah kinda like that." The shape-shifter turned is attention back to his current dilemma.

"So, what should we do with it Arn? we can't exactly return it to her."

"Well like I said it's still good shape, might as well us it for somthin'. How 'bout a seat cover?."

"A seat cover?" Beast Boy was surprised by his suggestion.

"Yeah why not? it will look great across the bench seat."

"Oh that is a wondrous idea, I shall do honors of fitting it to the seat of bench." Starifire beamed happily and grabbed the cloak out of green teen's hands and set to work.

A few minutes later the tanned alien was finished with her interior design.

"I have completed the fitting." She announced and stood back to admire her work. Arny and Beast Boy peered into the cab to inspect her work, what they saw was more impressive than when Cyborg revealed the Titans his new waffle iron.

"Wow that's amazing, you really have a way with fashion design Starfire." Arny complimented.

"Star that's totally cool! I never thought I'd see another use for Raven's cloak. It's sweet!"

The cloak had been fully stretched across the seat, due to the fact that it had the uncanny ability to increase it's size. It enveloped the seat with it's sides and base tucked underneath. Finally the hood which was unclasped had been hooked over the middle headrest. It wasn't perfect but wasn't too shabby for the Tamaraliens first time for interior decorating.

"Thank you friends, it was a most joyous experience." She beamed happily.

"Alright, I think we've had enough fun here, lets get back on the road." Arny stated and the two former Titans agreed. They all took their respective seats in the car, getting the feel of the new seat cover.

"Dude, this is _soooo_ comfy. The T-Car's seat covers have got nothin' on this." Beast Boy smirked.

"Heh, heh, welp you can thank your fellow empath for that." Arny chuckled and turned on the ignition.

With the roar of a V8 the three friends took off down the farm road.


	18. Tasting Victory

**Chapter 18: Tasting Victory**

The trio of super powered teenagers continued their expedition for a number of miles across the rural roads. Then without warning their journey took an unexpected turn when a black sphere of dark energy appeared in the road ahead of them. In a quick flash two vehicles teleported in to view of the three baffled teens.

"Where the heck did _they_ come from?" Arny asked dumbfounded.

Starfire squinted her eyes at what she saw and gasped.

"I do believe I recognize those modes of the transports."

Beast Boy also stared into the distance and suddenly felt his color drain from him.

"Oh crud! it's Cy's T-Car and Robin's R-Cycle! the guys somehow caught up to us!" He panicked.

"Yeah... but how exactly _did_ they catch up to us?" Arny faced his passengers in confusion.

"My guess is that Raven used her powers to do the teleporting of our former team to locate us." Starfire explained.

"Oh dude, that is so uncool! It's like no matter where I go and how far I run, Ravens always one step ahead in finding me." He groaned.

"Hey don't worry, I don't think they've actually spotted us. They're pulling away from us, so it's just by chance that they spawned in this area without acknowledging our presence."

The monochrome driver reassured the nervous changeling.

"Well, that is a relief dude, cuz right now I'm still not in a mood to see them, I just wanna enjoy this road trip we're in and I want nothin' to ruin our progress. like when your trying to reach the final boss in a video game? kinda like that."

"Yeah I get what'cha sayin', I wanna make it to then end as well. Besides... we have a secret weapon. We can go where no Titans _road vehicle_ can ever go."

He smirked widely and faced the Tamaralien.

"Starfire, how 'bout _you_ do the honors this time?" He motioned to the distinctly named red switch.

"Oh, yes friend Arny. I shall do the great honor of activating the engines of the Rocket of Rad." She happily proclaimed and flicked the switch. The familiar sound of metal shifting behind them was heard before the rockets on the back whirled into life.

* * *

Inside the battered T-Car Raven tightly gripped the steering wheel as it landed onto the road from it's fourth teleportation. She let out a deep breath and gasped for air, her cybernetic passenger quickly grabbed the wheel with his left arm to steer her away from driving into a corn field.

"Yo girl! Chill! You don't need to keep teleporting us every three miles, you gonna strain yourself." Cyborg was concerned for his empathic friends health.

"We have to... find them... we've left the... city unprotected..."

She managed to speak between breaths. Robin's voice then came through Cyborg's communicator.

"Cyborg's right Raven, save your energy. We'll get their on our own time."

"We need to... keep going... no stops..." She breathed out.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow at her.

"Raven, why are you suddenly so desperate to find Beast Boy? ya know, I always thought you couldn't stand him."

"It's my fault he left." She admitted.

"Hey, don't put all the blame on yourself, Bird boy wasn't exactly what you'd call _supportive_ to the little guy either."

"Why did Starfire decide to go with him? what's so special about her that he'd allow her to accompany him? She muttered.

"Are you serious? why _wouldn't_ he let her join him? they're two of most positive and energetic members on the team. Besides, she mostly likely needed the company of a friendly face after her break up with Robin." He faced the gray girl who looked back at him with a sour face.

"That doesn't explain why she left the _team_ as well. With the way things are it almost feels like they've..." She hesitated to finish her sentence.

Cyborg stared at her until a slight grin kept onto his face.

"What? you don't think they've... eloped together do ya?" He meant it a joke but was surprised to see the dark Titan beside him flinch, her body stiffened and her grip on the steering wheel tightened to the point where she nearly pulled it out of the dash.

"Hey... um... ya'll Okay Rae?" He questioned.

With her right eye twitching and her mouth trembling she uttered.

"I'm... just... peachy..."

Robin's voice suddenly spoke over their exchange.

 _"Hey Cyborg, I can hear some kind of high powered eng.- WHAT THE HE- DAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

 _ **SKREEEEEEEEECH! CRASH!**_

The two Titans were jerked out of their awkward conversation by the ear piercing scream of their leader followed by a loud collision on Cyborg's tracker. They wiped their heads around through the rear window to see no sigh of Robin. Instead they saw was something with _a lot_ of power heading on a collision course with them.

"MOVE!" Cyborg swiftly took action and grabbed the wheel from his side. The T-Car swerved to the right to try and miss the incoming threat.

 _ **THHHHHRRRROOOOOOOOUUUUUUSHHHHHHHHHH! THUMP! THUMP!**_

A loud noise was heard along with something hitting the roof of the T-Car, they lost grip and spun around doing two 360 spins before facing the opposite direction. The two Titans clambered out of the car, dizzy but unhurt.

"Uuuugh... I think I'm gonna throw up." Raven leaned up against the car, Cyborg looked around for his leader who was nowhere to be seen.

"Yo Robin! Where ya at?! Robin!" He began to backtrack to where he was last seen, after a few tense moments he gasped as he came across a rather shocking sight. The R-Cycle had crash through a wooden fence, caught air of a trailer ramp. Sending it straight in a mountain pile of manure, it's rear end sticking out the top. The impact had eject Robin who was hanging on precariously to a telephone pole which thanks too his martial art reflexes had saved him from having the same ill fate of his bike. As this scene slowly sunk in Cyborg's shock soon faded as he let out an uncontrollable laughter.

"BWAHAHAHA! nice landing Rob! your gonna need the mother load air fresheners to get rid of that stench!"

A vain appeared on Robin's forehead as he glared at the laughing Titan. After he climbing down from the pole he looked over at the pitiful sight that was his bike, sighing in a huff he faced the bionic Titan that had finally calmed down.

"So I guess we're down to one vehicle now?" He asked as he removed his cycle helmet.

"Yep, mah baby's still holding strong... _even with Raven behind the wheel."_ The said the last part quietly.

Fighting back a smirk the boy wonder looked ahead to where the T-Car was.

"Say, did you get a glimpse of what nearly hit us?" He asked.

"Huh? oh... no man. What ever it was took to the air and flew over us, must of been some kind of aircraft." Cyborg pondered.

"Well I only caught a brief gimps of it and judging by it's speed and the noise it made, it sounded more like a rocket." Robin concluded.

"A rocket? nan we already got shoot out of the sky by some missiles, now were gettin' targeted by a frekin' _rocket?!_ what next?"

The two walked back towards the T-Car where they found Raven who was staring at something that was on it's roof, that's when the bionic man discovered something different about his baby. To his utter shock there were two fresh tyer marks that stretched fully across the roof.

"Ahh jeez! since when do rockets have wheels?! mah baby can't take any more of this punishment!" He ranted to the sky. The two bird themed Titans shared a look as the tin man continued to let of steam.

"Soooo... what happened to your bike?" The gray girl asked.

Robin paused before answering.

"Let's just say it's out of commotion for the time being, how are your powers holding out?"

"I've managed to regain most of my energy back, we really should be getting back on the road." she motioned towards the driver's door only to find Cyborg already sitting in the seat.

"Oh no you don't, you've driven mah baby enough now and I ain't gonna let you intimidate me otherwise." The Cybernetic man stated.

"Fine." She shot him an ice cold look and opened the door behind him. As she sat down she deliberately shoved his seat forward, slamming his metal body against the steering wheel.

 _ **HONK!**_

"OW! what the...?! that's not funny Raven!" He yelled.

A small satisfied smirk appeared on her face while Robin held back a laugh and sat in the passenger seat. Grumbling, Cyborg started the engine and took off down the road.

* * *

High up above the clouds the flying muscle car soared across the open blue sky, the trio inside holding onto their seats.

"Hah, hah that was sick prank dude! Robin's gonna be cleaning his bike for months!" The changeling snickered.

"I must admit, I found that the most satisfying." The alien giggled lightly.

"Heh, your welcome and I guess you could say the Rad Rocket has certainly left a lasting impression on the T-Car." They continued to laugh at their former teams predicament.

After a few more miles of flying Arny spotted something on the horizon that caught his attention.

"Check it out guys, keystone City is in our sight. Just a few more miles and we'll be in the urban jungle." He announced.

"Cool dude, I can almost taste the sweet, sweet victory." The green teen boasted.

"Please friend, what does the sweet victory taste like?" The orange girl asked.

Beast Boy looked at her oddly before trying to think of an answer.

"Em... it's like... err..." He was then cut off by Arny.

"It's more like the feeling of achievement, that sense you get when you know your going to accomplish something. You can taste it even though it has no flavor."

"Oh... you mean like the feeling of being victorious after a battle?"

"Yeah kinda like that."

"I see... then I too can taste the victory of sweet, it is delicious." She smiled happily.

"Well your gonna be tasting a lot more of it soon and we've still got a few hours left to make it." As his passengers where fixated on the hopes of success, something suddenly dawned on the stripy colored teen that made him pause.

"Hey Beat Boy, where's the flyer?" He asked.

The former Titan's smile instantly vanished at the sudden realization. He quickly searched through his pockets before looking all around the passenger side until he came to the unfortunate conclusion.

"I err... I guess I... kinda lost it Arn" He sweat-dropped, Arny sighed but not in frustration.

"Luckily for us, I kept hold of the tag that came with it so we'll still be able to claim the prize." He smiled as he held up the small tag, the green boy sighed in relief.

"Dude, you are a life saver. I could have _totally_ ruined our chances at winning." He felt bad until Arny placed a sleeved hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, relax pal. You didn't ruin anything, besides I always think ahead. Knowing what your teammates are capable or incapable of are crucial for what could mean the difference between success and failure. I knew the tag was more important than the flyer, so it wouldn't matter if we lost it anyway.

"Oh... you mean I didn't screw up? cuz I'm pretty much known for being a screw up to everyone." He sadly smiled.

"Nah man, you didn't screw up." Arny gave him that friendly smile that always seemed to reassure him, he then felt a soft arm slip across his back. He turned to see the the warm friendly face of his Tamaralien friend.

"Please friend, you are not the screw of ups, I have told you before about your skills of leadership. You have come a long way from when we fist met, it is the others that have been do the screwing of ups. We have moved the forward while they are remaining in the past." She pulled him to a small hug, his head resting under her chin.

"Thanks Star and your right, we have moved forward. This is our world now, just us three and this sick ride." His trademark goofy smile returned and he laced his figures into Starfire's. Arny held back a smirk at their bonding and focused on piloting the car.

Eventually they entered the city limits and were in full view of the urban environment. Arny adjusted the speed of the Rad Rocket as it started to descend, the rockets on the back rotated into an up right position that allowed the car to hover down to the ground. When it's tyers meet the tarmac the rockets folded back in the pick up bed, the standered V8 took over and they drove towards the city.

"Alright guys, now all we have to do now is find the Emperor building cuz that's where the finish line is."

"Ooh, ooh I now where that place is Arn. It's near the city center, just look at the city sky line and look for the tallest skyscraper." Beast Boy explained and the three teens gazed over towards the many tall buildings until they spotted one the stood out.

"Hey that must be it, I can't even see the top cuz of the clouds." Arny quoted.

"Yeah that's it Arn, lets head that way."

"Oh glorious, we have located the scraper of skys. We must press the onward."

"Already ahead of ya Star." Arny put his foot down as the car sped passed a _'You are now entering the city.'_ sign. A few seconds after they passed it a black sphere of dark energy appeared next to it. In a blinding flash the T-Car teleported out of it and landed hard on the road, it bounced up and down as Cyborg struggled to keep it on the road.

"YO! Watch it with those sudden exits Raven! mah baby wasn't built for teleportation." He swung his arms left and right until he finally manged to stabilize the car.

"Whatever, you said you were fine with one more teleportation so I did it." She replied in her monotone.

"Well yeah, but I didn't tell ya to just throw us outta one of your portals and **Slam** us into the ground!" He complained back.

"OK that's enough you two, we're her now and I want us to be in _high spirits_ when we find Beast Boy and Starfire." Robin ordered them.

They both shared a cold look at each other before shifting their gazes.

"So Raven, where's the location that they're heading to?" Robin questioned.

She briefly looked at the flyer that she held in her hands.

"They're heading to the Emperor building, it shouldn't be hard to find. Just look for the tallest building in the city and you'll know where to go."

"Oh I now exactly where that is, Titans East showed me it back when I was still building their Tower." Cyborg smirked and looked up the sky line and quickly spotted his target.

"Ah yeah I see it, hang ya'll where going full throttle."

He floored the accelerator and sped into the city.


	19. Home Stretch

**Alright, another two chapters are up. Stay tuned to see what the outcome is in the next chapter, you never know what I might have planed.**

 **Chapter 19: Home Stretch**

Racing through the busy rush hour traffic the trio of super powered heroes were closing in on their destination. They now had one objective and that was to win.

"OK you gotta make a left here." Beast Boy pointed at the upcoming street.

Arny quickly turned into the said street.

"Alright now at next intersection make a right."

He looked out the window, keeping the Emperor building is his sights while Arny steered. Up ahead Arny notice that the traffic was getting heavy.

Quickly spotting an alternative route he called out.

"Hang on I'm makin' a right here!" He instantly turned right down a narrow ally, hitting empty boxes and trash can in the process.

They reemerged onto another street. Fortunately the route paid off and they found themselves on a clear stretch of road.

"Oh this is most exciting, I do hope we are the victorious!"

"Well as long as we dodge the traffic and stick to the side roads we'll get there. How's it lookin' BB? can you still see the building?"

"Yeah I can see it dude, but we're gonna haft'a make another left at some point." Arny then spotted another short cut through a construction zone.

"Hold on this is gonna get bumpy." He turned the wheel crashing through a barricade.

They slalomed through the concert pillars of a half built office block before being launched of a makeshift ramp. They sailed over the halted traffic and into a clearing.

"Ha, ha, Dude! I wish cyborg would drive like this! but he's always to afraid that he might damage his baby, even though he has an unlimited collection of spare parts."

"Heh, heh, well I only drive like this cuz my powers help me control the car's momentum. That way I can't cause serious damage to any vehicle that I drive, besides finding spare parts for the Rad Rocket would be near impossible due to it's rarity."

Beast Boy gave him a surprised look.

"Wow Arn... your powers have some many wonders and possibilities, y'know in a strange way they kinda remind me a lot of-" Arny suddenly finished his sentence.

"-of Raven?" He held back a smirk.

Beast Boy sweatdropped.

"W-well... yeah... I mean both your powers are like dark and magical."

Arny chuckled.

"Heh, yeah I can see why'd you'd think that, they are similar in appearance. It's mostly how they are powered and what they are capable of is where they drastically differ."

"Oh please do tell friend, as I am the most intrigued to understand how your powers differ from friend Ravens." The solar powered princess expressed her interest.

Arny cleared his throat.

"Well to start off we all know that Raven's powers are fulled by her emotions right? well my powers are fulled by my _adrenaline_." He glanced at the two former Titans who looked back at him in amazement.

"Yeah. The more I'm getting a thrill outta life the more powerful I become, but if I use to much of it at once I'll tire myself out. So I always have be positive and upbeat to keep them stable, I can't afford to be miserable or depressed." The monochrome colored youth faced his passengers who now had looks of bewilderment.

Beast Boy broke the silence.

"Dude... it's like you have Raven's powers but in reverse. Unlike her you _have_ to feel and express yourself, that's everything Raven could only ever dream of getting."

The green boy almost let out a laugh at the poetic irony that was sitting before him.

"That is quite the interesting friend Arny, your powers are most unique in how they work." Starfire complimented.

"Thanks, but that's nothin' compared to how I got them in the first place." He grinned mischievously.

The two ex Titans shared a uncertain look until Arny spoke again.

"Hey look, we're on the home stretch now." The changeling and the alien looked forward to see they were less than a mile from the Emperor building.

"Alright Arn! we made it!" The green teen cheered.

"Glorious! I am now starting to taste the victory of sweet!" The orange alien squealed.

They raced the final few yards before finally arriving at their destination.

"Hang on guys, I just need to find a parking space."

Spotting a vacant parking spot Arny grabbed the handbrake which caused the car to slide sideways.

 _ **SKREEEEEEECH!**_

"Ta-da! and we made it with plenty of time to spare, lets go claim our prize."

"Yeah! c'mon Star." Arny climbed out of the car followed by Beast Boy who lead Starfire by her arm.

They ran up the long concrete steps and entered through the rotating door that lead into the lobby. They where greeted by a large banner titled: **'Jump City Contest participants, collect you prize on floor 102. Good luck!'**

"You gotta be kiddin' me! we gotta go all the way up there to win this?!" Beast Boy groaned.

"Hey don't worry BB, we'll just take the elevator." Arny pointed out and they ran over to the waiting elevators.

"I just hope it will be worth it, we still don't even know if we we're the first to arrive."

Arny pressed the button to summon the elevator and looked over at the anxious changeling.

"Well, even if we don't win, I'd just like to say it's been a real cool adventure with you guys. I couldn't of asked for better company and after this I hope we can go out there and start a new life somewhere. Now that I look at us, we make pretty cool team."

He smiled at the two ex Titans who mirrored his smile.

"Gee... err thanks Arn. You know you are one cool dude yourself." The green boy rubbed the back of his head.

"I am most honored by your words friend Arny. In fact if you do wish to create a team I will not hesitate to join." She held her hand up in pride.

"Well me and BB already formed a duo, how 'bout we make it a trio?" He shifted his attention to Beast Boy for a response.

The shape-shifter didn't need to think about this suggestion and instantly agreed.

"Sure Arny, Star... welcome to the _totally awesome_ team of Arny and Beast Boy." He proudly announced.

"Glorious!"

Just then the elevator doors opened signaling it's arrival.

"OK _'Team'_ , lets go and wins this." Arny ordered and entered the elevator, the others following suit.

* * *

 _ **HONK! HONK!**_

"MOVE IT!"

The constant yelling of a cybernetic Titan could be heard across the city as he darted in and out of traffic. His fellow Titans we on the edge of their seats as the T-Car picked up speed, after catching air off several speed humps Robin had to voice his opinion.

"Cyborg! slow down! we don't want to cause an accident!"

"Hey, I just wanna get there before they leave. The contest ends in a few hours and I don't what this trip to be all for nothin'!" Cyborg continued to drive aggressively.

"They'll be there, there is no possible way they could have gotten there sooner. They would have had to use something like the T-Ship to get there in the short space of time they had."

Raven explained in her monotone.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow at her reflection in his mirror.

"And how do you know that they _didn't_ use something like the T-Ship? we don't even know what they're using to reach this place."

"Well I seriously doubt that ether Beast Boy or Starfire could get access to something jet powered. They most likely explanation is that they used their flying abilities."

Cyborg wasn't convinced.

"Oh sure, the grass stain that's known for being super lazy all the time and the Tamaralien that loses energy if she doesn't get any rest flew all they way from Jump City to the Keystone City in just two days. Yeah _that_ make perfect sense _._ "

He rolled his eyes and Raven narrowed her own eyes at his sarcasm.

"Alright, enough, we're almost there an I mean it that I want us to be positive when we find them. I don't want them to get the impression that we don't care anymore."

 _"You speak for yourself._ " Cyborg uttered quietly to himself.

"Don't worry Robin, I know it's hard to believe but I do care about them. I'll do what it takes to bring them back." She spoke in a softer voice that surprised the front seat Titans, seeing their reactions caused the empath to roll her eyes.

"Seriously? after all we've been together including literally going to **Hell** and back to save the earth, it's still shocks you when I mention the fact that I actually care about someone?"

She was now glaring back at them which caused them to simultaneously sweat-dropped.

"N-not at all Raven it's just that... em..." The boy blunder paused.

"Just what?" She folded her arms.

Robin glanced at Cyborg for help but all he got was as a near inaudible response.

 _"Pick your words carefully Rob."_ The tin man whispered to him.

"Well... let me ask you this Raven, if they do come back with us, how would you act around them?"

"I would just act like everything was the same." The plainly stated.

"That's what I mean Raven, Beast Boy left because of how we treated him and he somehow convinced Starfire to join him. If we don't set an example that we truly do care for them, they'll just leave again and it maybe permanent. They're both very sensitive to how they're judged and if we want them to become our friends again we have to prove to them that we can change."

Raven let Robin's words slowly sunk, she sighed as she realized he was right.

"I guess I should try and be a bit nicer to Beast Boy, I never thought I'd say this but the tower is too quiet without him."

Cyborg smirked as he saw an opportunity.

"Yeah and maybe you should... oh I don't know... spend some _quality time_ with him? I mean I know the little guy ain't Aqualad but-" He was interrupted by his sun visor colliding with his metal head

"OW!"

"Don't. Push. It." She threatened menacingly.

"YO! Stop messing with mah baby!" He yelled at her. She ignored his ranting and gazed out her window, just then her fearless leader called out.

"Cyborg! it's over there!"At that mention the T-Car's brakes locked and screeched to a halt. They clambered out of the T-Car to find they were across the street from the Emperor building.

"C'mon! We got no time to waste. Titans GO!" Robin ran across the street, shortly followed by Raven.

Cyborg was about to follow when he noticed he had left his baby in a _'No Parking zone'._

"Wait! I need to... I can't leave mah... Ah dang it!" He threw his arms up in frustration and chased after his leader.


	20. Team Formation

**Chapter 20: Team Formation**

The three Titans hurriedly ran up the long concrete stairs and pushed their way through the rotating door into the lobby. Robin looked around for any sign of the green changeling and tanned alien. He then noticed the large banner that hung from the ceiling.

"The prize is on the 102nd floor, that must be where they're heading, come on!" He sprung forward and Raven followed.

Cyborg was the last to enter and stopped to catch his breath. When he looked up to see the banner his jaw dropped.

"Ahh jeez! we have to go all the way to the _top?_!" He groaned. He then notice the two bird Titans were waiting at the elevators. Robin repeatedly pressing the _'Down'_ button.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mooooon!" He grumbled.

"Hitting the button more than once will not make it arrive faster." Raven monotoned. Robin ignored her and folded his arms in annoyance.

Cyborg caught up to them just as the elevator finally arrived.

"Will you guys slow down? there's a lotta floors to cover and we could easily miss them."

"Don't worry Cyborg, when we reach the top floor, we should be able to catch them on their way back. " His leader reassured and pressed to top button.

"Um... Robin? this elevator only goes up to the 25th floor." Raven pointed out.

"What?!" His masked eyes widened and he looked to see she that was right.

Before he could react the automatic door closed and they started to ascend upwards. He facepalmed and Raven fought of a smirk.

"Soooo... what's you plan now Bird Brain?" The Tin Man let out an amused chuckle.

Robin sighed in frustration.

"Alright! when we get to the 25th floor, we will find an alternative way to to get to the top floor, then we can start negotiating with them."

"That's if they're even here." Cyborg added uncertainty.

The empath rolled her eyes before closing them and started to concentrate on her surroundings, after a few seconds of searching her eyes reopened.

"I can sense them, they're definitely here and are several floors above us, but I can also sense some kind of strange entity near them. I can't explain what it is."

The two other Titans gave her questioning looks before they were interrupted buy a sudden...

 _ **DING!**_

The elevator came to an abrupt halt as it arrived at their stop, the doors opened allowing the three heroes to exit.

"Alright, we need to find an elevator that will take us further up. It will be better if we split up, that way we can cover more floors in case they take a different root back, let's go."

And with that he sprang out of the elevator and ran down the long corridor. The two other Titans shared a look before Raven spoke.

"I'll go and search for a stairwell, it may be our last resort." She then levitated and flew off in the opposite direction.

Cyborg glanced around the empty corridor and sighed.

"I seriously still think they're approaching this the wrong way. With any luck they'll get their prize and leave before they get caught by the bird patrol." He uttered.

* * *

Several floors up in a another elevator, the trio of teens were having a discussion of what they should call their newly formed Team.

"Ooh, ooh... how about... _Teen Rebels_?" The jade colored teen suggested.

"Hmm... not bad, but a bit cheesy." Arny denied.

"I would like to do the suggesting of... _Titan defects_?" The tanned girl added.

"Em... we kinda don't wanna associate ourselves with your former team."

"Oh, forgive me, I shall try to think of a better title." She began to ponder when Arny spoke up.

"What we need is a name that says a lot about our selves, think about it... like the Titans we're a group of rag-tag teens who have incredibly strong superpowers. We are the most unlikely of heroes yet we are able to stick together and go through what ever society throws at us and come out on top, we all have are own unique powers and personality's, some of which out do the Justice League by miles."

He smiled proudly at the two ex Titans who were both now in deep thought.

Suddenly Beast Boy had an epiphany.

"Heh, dude, we are totally a bunch of underdogs in the world of superheros, we start out with having little chance of winning a fight yet we still kick butt." Arny smirked and agreed.

"Yeah, we're only teenagers that are still getting to grips with our powers, were like the wildcards to any game or competition that we have to face." The mystery youth suddenly paused at what he just said.

Noticing his surprised expression the Tamaralien spoke up.

"Friend Arny? Are you feeling the OK?"

Arny just smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, I think I just found our new team name." This caught the two ex Titans off guard.

"You have?!" They said in unison.

"Yep."

He then held out his sleeve covered arm in the center of the elevator.

"So, who want's to join the newly formed team that's gonna be known as... _The Wildcards_?"

Arny looked up to see the changeling and the alien stare at his out stretched hand for a solid few seconds. Then they both grinned widely.

"Dude! that's a totally sweet name. I'm so in!" He planted his gloved hand on top of Arny's.

"I too like the sound of the cards of wild, you may count me the in." She placed her hand on top of Beast Boy's.

"And now the team is born, all together now..."

"WILDCARDS!" They cheered.

 _ **DING!**_

They jumped at the elevator's sudden stop, the doors opened and then Arny noticed that they were on the 50th floor.

"I guess we have to find another elevator that will take us to the top." He looked around and notice a sign that pointed towards a stairwell.

"C'mon, it's this way." They quickly ran in the signs direction.

* * *

Meanwhile many floors below, Robin had being running about the 25th floor for about Ten minutes, he then came to a halt to catch his breath, he glanced up only to find he was back at the elevator where he had started.

"DAAAAUGHHH! how the heck am I supposed to get to the next floor?! this building is like a friken' maze!"

He huffed and slid down against the wall, holding his head in his hands.

"I just hope the other two had better luck than me."

Several left and right turns away Cyborg was wondering about the seemingly endless corridors, unlike his fellow bird themed Titans he wasn't in a hurry. He continued to bide his time, silently hoping his former teammates had left the building. As he turned another corner his attention was caught by an unexpected discovery, in front of him was a row of elevator doors that Robin had failed to notice. He walked up and pressed one of the buttons to summon one, after a moments wait it arrived with a _'Ding'_.

Stepping inside he took a closer look at the number panel, noticing that it went up to number 50.

"Booyah! I found another way up." He exclaimed happily. He was about to call Robin on his communicator when he paused. Smirking wickedly he put his tracker away.

"I'll let the two bird brains cool their heals around here for awhile." With that said he pressed the top button and the doors closed.

On the other side of the building Raven glided down various hallways, each one almost looking exactly the same as the last. Not letting this put her off focusing on her missing friends senses she pressed forward. Eventually her patients paid of as she discovered a stairwell leading up, she quickly took out her communicator.

"Raven calling Robin, Raven calling Cyborg, do you read me?"

"Raven this is Robin, what did you find?" The fearless leader tried to sound serious despite looking defeated.

"I have found a stairwell leading up, where are you?" She arched an eyebrow at his exhausted appearance.

"I-I'm... I'm on my way!" He quickly ended the transmission and jumped up to find her.

Surprised by his sudden dismissal of her question the Gothic Titan tried reaching the bionic Titan.

"Raven calling Cyborg, do you read me?" The only response was static.

"Cyborg come in! where are you?" Still no response. She sighed in frustration.

"Great." She huffed and waited for Robin. When he finally arrived he was nearly out of breath.

"Raven... Where's... Cyborg...?" He held his chest.

"I can't get through to him, he's somewhere in the building where my signal can't get through."

At hearing this Robin paused to gather his bearings and took his own communicator out.

"Cyborg this is Robin, do you read me?" He waited for him to answer but none came.

"Cyborg come in! Cyborg!" It was the same as before. He sighed and put his tracker away.

"I guess it's just us then, we better start heading up." He pointed to the stairwell.

"Agreed." Raven nodded and the two started their long flight up the stairs.

* * *

 _ **DING!**_

The automatic doors opened on the 50th floor. The robotic man stepped out and looked around, to his left was another long hallway and to his right was stairwell located at the end of the mirroring hallway. He began to advance towards the the stairwell, as he neared it he paused when he heard a distant noise of footsteps, listening closely he then realized they were a group of footsteps and were coming form the neighboring hallway to the left of the stairwell.

They were getting louder and closer, then to his surprise a voice called out.

"Look there's some stairs! we'll see how far they take us!"

The voice was then followed by two more voices, both of which he instantly recognized.

"Ah sweet dude!"

"Oh glorious!"

His human and mechanical eyes widened when he saw three teenagers run out in front of him, oblivious to his presence. They turned into the stairwell and began running upwards, as soon as they were out of sight the shell shocked Titan quickly shook his head in disbelief.

"T-that was... I fou... YO WAIT A SECOND!" He sprinted off in their direction and ran up the stairs. After climbing up twenty five flights, Cyborg stumbled into another corridor. Discovering he was now on the 75th floor he glanced around to find it had gone very quiet.

"I can't believe it! I'm the first one to see them _briefly_ and then I lose them and... just _who_ was that with them?"

He wonder as he didn't recognize the strange teen that was leading them. Dismissing it as none important he advanced onto the floor. He listened out for any more footsteps or voices but heard nothing, he looked up ahead and could see a sign pointing towards some more elevators.

"They must have found them already."

He concluded and headed towards the sign. When he turned the corner he saw that one elevator was just closing, he sprung towards it but couldn't make it in time.

"Hey wait...! dang I was so close!" He yelled at the closed doors in front of him, he instantly hit the button to call for another elevator.

"C'mon, c'mon for love of all things meaty." He groaned. Eventually it arrived and he was quick to enter and hit the top floor button repeatedly.

Inside the neighboring elevator the mood was a mixture of excitement and anxiety.

"This is it guys, this one takes us to the 100th floor. After that it's just a straight run up the last two flights of stairs, are ya'll ready for this?"

"Dude, I've been ready since we left your lockup." Beast Boy smirked.

"And I have been the ready since l did the leaving of the Titans." Starfire beamed.

Arny smiled at their reassurance.

"Great, let's go do this!"

 _ **DING!**_

The doors opened for what they knew would be the last time. Stepping out they looked around in hopes if finding a sign for the stairs, but there wasn't one.

"Aw dude where do we go? we can't lose now!" The green teen dreaded.

"Don't panic BB, the stairs can't be too difficult to find."

Arny ran in one direction to see if he could find any signs of references. The others followed him and the ended up running in a complete circle. As Arny suddenly recognized the elevators they had just exited from.

 _ **DING!**_

The doors to another elevator opened and to Arny's surprise a large robotic man stepped out into the hallway. He quickly came to an abrupt halt but that sudden move caused Beast Boy and Starfire to instantly slam into him. The three teens stumbled towards the Tin Man who turned around at the sound of the commotion. His eyes bugged out and jaw dropped at the sight of three tumbling teens heading straight for him.

"What th- DYAAAAHHH!"

 _ **CRASH!**_

With the sound of a blowing pin strike the four teenagers landed in a heap on the ground.

"Uuugh... my akcin' booty!" Beast Boy groaned.

"Gah! someone is crushing my grebnacks!" Starfire cried.

"Arrrgh! I think I've dented mah head!" Cyborg grumbled.

"Whoa... what a wipeout man." Arny laughed.

"Em... would ya'll mind bein' so kind as to... GET THE HECK OFF'A ME!"

The three Wildcards quickly removed themselves form the angry Cyborg who slowly lifted himself up. Cyborg shook his head and was finally able to see the three teens in front of him. Seeing Starfire and Beast Boy instantly brought a smile to his face.

"C-Cyborg?!" The forest colored teen gasped.

"Yo BB! how ya bin doin?"

"I-I em... I've been around places... err... how did you find us?" He eyed him suspiciously.

"I came across a flyer that was giving away a grad prize that I know only _you_ would go for." He said nonchalantly.

Beast Boy wasn't very convinced with his explanation and began to fidget uncomfortably, Starfire noticed this and slipped her hand into his.

"Friend Cyborg, is that the real truth or is there something you are not telling us?" The Tamaralien asked in an assertive manner.

Faced with an unamused Starfire he decided to come clean about his uninvited presence.

"OK look, it wasn't my idea to come after you guys. Robin has been trying to track you two down so he can get _us_ to try and convince you two to rejoin the team." He explained sheepishly.

"Well that will not be the happening anytime soon. Robin has disheartened me and is not worthy of my time or affection. Friend Beast Boy and I have found a true kind of friendship and teamwork that I would never get from being in the Titans."

"Yeah and it's all thanks to this totally awesome dude right here. Cyborg, meet Arny." He placed a gloved hand on Arny's shoulder.

"Hi Cyborg, it's really cool to finally meet you." Arny smiled and waved his sleeved covered hand.

Cyborg was taken back by the presence of this strangely dressed teenager. He looked back at his former teammates who were also surprised by Arny's casual introduction.

"I hear your know a lot about technology and like to build really cool stuff." He kindly spoke.

Starfire and Beast Boy shared a look, it seemed Arny knew _exactly_ what to say when presented with a Titan.

"Hey, isn't it true you built the T Tower?" Cyborgs shock instantly vanished and was replace by an impressed smile.

"W-why y-yeah... yes I did! that was me, I built it with mah own two hands." He crossed his arms trying to look cool.

"I thought ya did and I also heard you designed and built the legendary T-Car?" He smiled wildly.

"Oh _now_ your talkin'! Yep, mah prized baby is one of a kind. There ain't nothin' that can leave it in the dust."

Beast Boy held back a smirk at hearing his old friends boasting.

 _'Oh you've not seen Arny's ride Cy.'_ He thought.

"Is that so? sound like my kinda ride, I'm Arny by the way. It's short for _'Anonymous'._ " He shook cyborgs large metal hand.

"Nice to meet ya Arny." He smiled.

"Hey Cy, if you here? where are the others?" Beast Boy suddenly felt uneasy.

"Heh, don't worry B. There still tryin' to find away off the 25th floor, I didn't tell them I found a quicker way. So count yourself lucky that it was me who found ya'll first." He smirked.

Beast Boy stared at his long time best friend, a large smile slowly emerged onto his face.

"Aw Cy, I knew you weren't like them."

He then held out his hand with a balled fist. Cyborg instantly fist bumped him before pulling him into hug and gave him a noogie.

"You betch'ya ma little grass stain. I wouldn't a wished probation on you like the angry birds did." Letting him go the changeling let out a laugh.

"Hah, hah, angry birds! you hit the nail on the head their Cy!"

"Oh am most pleased that you have done the making of the up, would you like to be doing the helping us win the contest?" The tanned alien asked.

Hearing what Starfire said caused the two other boys to gasp.

"The contest! quick dudes, we gotta find the stairs before it's to late!" Beast Boy panicked.

"Yeah, lets get moving we can still win this!"

Arny took of running with BB, Star and Cy hot on his heals.


	21. Tech Freak

Apologizes for the long delay, I've been away for a while, anyway lets carry this on.

 **Chapter 21: Tech Freak**

Many floors bellow the two bird themed Titans finally emerged onto the 50th floor, Robin held his chest as he stopped to catch his breath. Raven who had flown up the stairwell landed next to him.

"OK... we're... halfway there... we just need to find... an elevator..." He huffed.

"Robin, your putting too much strain on your body. I'll go look for another elevator, wait here."

Before he could stop her she levitated and flew off down a corridor. He sighed and leaned against a wall.

"I just hope it goes to the top floor, not even _Wayne Manor_ had this many stairs."

Raven began her search for an elevator, she passed another stairwell making a mental note of it's location. She then made several left and right turns before finally coming across a row of elevator doors.

Drawing out her communicator she called her breathless leader.

"Robin this is Raven, I've located the elevators. They're on the other side of the building."

"Good job Raven, I'll be right there." He stood himself up and advanced in her direction.

"Don't rush yourself Robin, I can sense they're still above us and it seems that Cyborg has found another way up and is closing in on them."

"Well that's good to hear, if there's anyone Beast Boy can be negotiated with., it's Cyborg." Raven arched an eyebrow at his statement.

"Is that so? then how pray tell me are you going to try and sweet talk Starfire into returning to the team? considering you broke-up with her." She monotoned.

Robin sweat-dropped at her sudden integration.

"I-I... em.. well... I thought you would... y'know... give her some _girl talk?_ " He smiled nervously at her deadpanned expression.

"You mean to tell me that all this time _you_ were relying on _me_ to convince Starfire who had her heat broken by **You** just by giving her some **Girl Talk?!** "

Raven voice was like ice which nearly sent a chill down the boy blunders spine.

"Well... not exactly... I just thought if I couldn't reason with her then she'd probably listen to _you._ " He hopped that would ease the tension with the empath but her cold stare remained.

"And just what do you expect me to say to her? I'm not going to be speaking on your behalf of what your decisions have done to your relationship status. That is a private matter between the two of you. I've already got my own humble pie to eat when I find Beast Boy, you have your own problems. **Deal With Them!** "

She slammed her communicator shut, severing the connection.

She faced the elevator and pressed the button, a few seconds later a distinctive _'Ding'_ was heard and the metal doors opened. She stepped in, not waiting for Robin and selected the top floor button which fortunately for her was the 100th floor. The doors closed and she began ascending upwards.

Robin stared at the blank screen on his tractor before silently cursing to himself.

* * *

Back on the 100th floor the Wildcards and Cyborg were still searching for the stairs to the top floor.

"Yo, how can it be this difficult to find the stairs? we've been running around in circles." Cyborg called out.

"I know dude, this is ridicules. I'm actually starting to get board of running." Beast Boy groaned.

"I must agree, this is becoming the tiresome." Starfire leaned against a wall as the they came to a halt.

"Yeah, even I'm baffled by this... but don't worry guys I have plan, just give me sec with my powers."

Arny then closed his eyes, raising his left arm and releasing a long black tendril of dark energy. It shot down the long hallway before making a sudden left turn. Cyborg watched with an amazed expression of witnessing Arny's powers.

"Err... BB, Star... where _did_ you meet this... em... guy?" Beast Boy just smiled at his robotic friend.

"Actually Cy, he found me, and he's the best thing that's ever happened to me since I left the team."

Anry's eyes suddenly started glowing white, then after a few seconds a relaxed smile appeared on his half shaded face.

"Heh, alright, so that's where we need to go." He then retracted his magic back into his long sleeve, his eyes returning to they're unusual sapphire color.

"C'mon lets go, trust me on this." He ran forward with the confused ex Titans and Cyborg quickly following.

Soon after several twist and turns they found the final stairwell.

"A-ha! Just as a figured." Arny smirked.

"Whoa... how did ya find it Arn? Are you psychic of somthin'?" The surprised shape-shifter asked.

"Nah, I'm not psychic, I just have the ability to see where I cast my powers, but only if I concentrate enough."

"So what exactly are your powers man? I haven't really seen you in action." Cyborg asked.

"Well to put it simply, my powers consist of dark energy. I've already shown Starfire what my powers are capable of, when we get time I'll show you and BB what I can do." He explained as they stared to run up the final flight of stairs.

"Aw dude that will be sweet! I can't wait to see what you do with all your dark energy that can control electrical stuff."

"Say what?... he can control electrical stuff?"

Before Cyborg could get an answer they reached the top of the stairs and burst through the double doors. They where now in a single hallway with one small door on the right, as they got closer they saw it had a notice on it saying: _'Collect your prize inside!'_ giving his team a quick glance Arny grabbed the handle and pushed open the door.

The moment the door opened the group of teenaged superheros where instantly bombarded with loud party horns, poppers and lots of streamers as they entered the room.

"Oh how simply glorious!" Starfire was smittened by the sudden celebration.

"Awesome dude!" Beast Boy raised his hand to Cyborg who shared a high-five.

"Booyah! we made it!"

"Heh, looks like we won guys" Arny Chuckled.

"Oh yes you've won alright." A unseen voice spoke.

The celebration stopped and the four teens looked up to see the back of a large chair behind a mid sized desk facing away from them, It slowly turned around to reveal a familiar face that the two ex Titans and Cyborg new all to well... unfortunately.

"Control Freak?!" All except Arny were startled by this unexpected appearance.

"Greetings Ti... TITANS?!... how did... where did you... aw crud!" He slammed his orange haired colored head on his desk.

"Yo, just what are you doing in Keystone City and in the Emperor building of all places?" The cybernetic man demanded.

"Is this some kind of plan to take us out dude? by Staging a race contest with a games console for a prize. That is soooo not cool."

The changeling folded his arms in annoyance at the feeling of being tricked.

"I am most confused, shouldn't the Control of Freaks be in jail?" At Starfire's question Control Freak raised his head up.

"I was in jail but I got parole." The four teens now had his attention.

"You? paroled?" Cyborg eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes! apparently they let me out early because I was deemed not that big of a threat to the city compared to the more _'Big Time Villains_.' " He air-quoted mockingly.

Cyborg held back a smirk while Beast Boy tried not to snicker.

"So ever since I was released form prison I've been busy."

"Busy doin' what exactly?"

"I've been busy organizing Tin Man, I wanted to find someone who shared my interests in technology. I wanted to meet someone who understands what being a teck nerd is all about. So I came up with this publicity stunt to get some of Jump City's most dedicated teck heads to unite under one roof and together we'd... start a club or something."

The four teens awkwardly stared and blinked in unison before Beast Boy broke the silence.

"Wait, wait, wait hoooold up! you mean to tell us that we came all this way in hoping of winning a cool Gamestaion, only to find out that you wanted to start a _club?_ "

The pudgy nerd stared at the green teen.

"Wait... you mean, _your_ a _contest entry_?"

"Well of course we are dude, we found one of your flyers, we even have a pull-off thingy to prove that we entered." He motioned to Arny who held out the said tag. Control Freak leaned over his desk and grabbed it out of Arny's palm. After taking a long examination of it he sighed in annoyance.

"It's legit, I guess that means _your_ the _lucky prize winners_." He slumped in his large chair. At the mention of the prize a wide smile appeared on Beast Boy's face.

"Ah sweet! so we gonna get the rare gold colored games station?" He asked with anticipation.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess I have no choice as much as you being one of my _greatest nemesis_."

The former Titans and Cyborg rolled their eyes as he got up and opened a draw in his desk. He took out a mid sized cardboard box and place it in front of them.

They hesitated at first.

"Go ahead... open it!"

Beast Boy reluctantly pride open the box while the others waited on guard.

"Whoa... dude... it's the real deal!" His mouth widened into a grin eyes sparkled with glee. The other teens peered over his shoulders and Cyborg gasped.

"Yo... he's not kiddin'! it really is the gold platted edition!"

"That's right Titans, an original 1994 Gamestation complete in a rare gold lively. Purchased by yours truly." Control Freak stated proudly.

The four teens glanced up at the Pudgy villain dumbfound.

"You mean to tell us you actually _bought_ this with _cash?!_ " The bionic man was skeptical.

"Hey! I wasn't gonna steal it, that would have brought unwanted attention form you guys. So I bought it from an online auction, besides when it comes to video game consoles I don't steal them. With my technology I could just build them."

Beast Boy and Cyborg raised their eye brows at the teck geek. Arny smirked as he saw an opportunity.

"Hey y'know what? you should probably try that someday."

Control freak glanced at the monochrome dressed teen who he had yet to acknowledge.

"You really think I... hey wait a sec... your not a _Titan?!_ " He pointed accusingly.

"Heh, heh, well technically three other us aren't Titans."

"Say what?" Cyborg looked confused at the mystery teens response.

"He is right friend Cyborg, me and friend Beast Boy have done the how you would say 'R _esigning' f_ rom the Teen Titans."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there. Y'all tellin' me you two really have quit?" Cyborg was stunned.

"I'm afraid so Cy, life just hasn't been working out for us as a Titan anymore. I know we've been through _a lot_ together but something has changed. We're not the team we once were, we've been having constant fights. Unnecessary pressure put on us, our friendships have been strained along with our hearts being broken and to put it bluntly, I'm sick of being ordered about and physically insulted by the angry birds!"

The changeling looked at his long time robotic friend with a depressed look.

Cyborg sighed sympathetically.

"Aw jeez B, I didn't realize how hard it was for ya'll. Guess I can't blame you two for quitting, but I just don't want us to drift apart. Ya'll are like a family to me."

Beast Boy and Starfire smiled at him.

"Do not be doing the worrying friend Cyborg, we do not wish to do the rekmas with you. You have proven to us that you are a loyal friend with you support of delaying Robin of locating us as we do not wish to return. We have formed an new team with friend Arny, we now go by the title _'The Wildcards!'_ " The alien threw her fist into the air in enthusiasm.

"The... _Wildcards?_ " Cyborg questioned.

"Yeah, dude. It was Arny's idea, we needed a name that we could all relate to. We're a bunch of rag-tag teenagers with superpowers that can totally kick butt!"

"Hmm... y'know what? that ain't a half bad name, in fact it sounds like it could give the Titans a run for their money in a butt whoopin'!" He slammed his metal fist in to his palm in admiration.

"Heh, yeah and how would you like to be an honorary member Cyborg?" Arny smiled at the robotic man.

"M-me? B-become a Wildcard? Ehh... I d'know man. A lot'a mah technology went into Titans Tower, that place is mah home, I can't just leave it." He explained.

"But you nearly left us to live with Titans East when you built them a Tower, It's not like you haven't left before dude." Beast Boy reminded him.

"I know B but that time I was still part of the Titans, just in a different location. Ya'll are asking me to leave the Titans permanently in favor of joining a newly developed team that has never been head of. I mean do ya'll even have a place to stay?"

The two former Titans looked uneasy at him and then found the floor more interesting.

"Well me Star and Arny agreed that after we did this contest we'd hit the open road and Start a new life somewhere." Cyborg was about to protest when Starfire spoke.

"Actually friends I wish to make a return to our former home."

Beast Boy instantly faced her.

"Y-you do? but why?"

"I have to do the packing of my belongings so I can start the life of new, I have only brought the clothes that I am wearing." She answered innocently.

"Oh... yeah, I kinda forgot that about that." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Hey Cyborg. Shall we discuses this back at the Tower? I think we need to get our future plans set straight, plus we kinda need a place to try our new Gamestation out." Arny pointed out.

The Cyber man stared at the three smaller teens before him and sighed.

"Alright, I'll work with ya'll for now, lets just get outta here without the the bird brains finding us." Beast Boy snicked at his quote as they all turned to leave.

"H-hey! c-can I join your team? It sounds supper cool!" They turned around to see Control Freak who they'd forgot was still in their presence.

The two ex Titans and Cyborg glared at him, Arny smirked.

"Sorry pal, we're goin' through some personal matters right now, but I was serious about making your own console. Speaking as a fellow gamer if your technology is as great as you say it is then who knows, you could make something revolutionary."

The other teens stared at Arny like he was crazy while Control freak was letting his words sink in.

"I... just... might give that a try... err... thanks... Arny was it?"

"Yep, Arny's the name and givin' advice is my game, c'mon guys lets go."

He turned and walked through the door. The others all shared a glance before quickly following him.

Cyborg leaned down to Arny's left shoulder.

"You really shouldn't encourage him like that, for all we know he could create something potentially dangerous to attacks us with." He whispered.

"Nah, don't worry about it Cyborg, I can tell he's not the criminal he apparently claims to be. He wouldn't of hosted this contest if he wasn't going straight."

"I don't know man, not many criminals in Jump tend to go straight, I mean the only one on record to do so was Jinx and only because Kid Flash convinced her."

"Yeah well, it should keep him occupied and there will be less crime on the streets if he's trying to invent something new for the game industry."

Cyborg ponder on that through for a moment.

"I guess I can't argue with that man, let's just hope he heeds your advice."

The four teens made their way back down the stairs and towards the row of elevators. They came top a stop as Arny pressed a button to summon one of them. As they waited Beast Boy was clutching the cardboard box tightly under his arm.

"Dudes, I can't believe we actually won this. Arny I gotta say this was a totally awesome adventure and thanks for inviting us." He complimented.

"Your very much welcome Beast Boy, but in all honesty you all invited yourselves." He grinned as the elevator arrived. The former Titans shared a look with Cyborg before entering the elevator.

"I guess you right about that, we all kinda roped ourselves into this." The green teen confessed.

As they continued to talk amongst themselves the elevator from across the corridor arrived with a...

 _ **DING!**_

It's doors opened to reveal Raven who's hood covered head was staring hard at the floor, still fuming about what Robin had said to her.

 _"Stupid Boy Blunder, if he thinks I'm going to be the one that apologizes for_ _ **His**_ _mistakes he got another thing coming!"_

She angrily thought and shifted her gaze up only for her eyes to nearly bug out as she recognized the the distinctive forest green hair that was the back of Beast Boy's head. She stood there with her mouth a gape for a few seconds until she was shaken out of her trance by the sound of his elevator doors closing.

She quickly sprung forward only to have the metal doors close on her face.

"BEAST BOY!" She pounded her fists on the doors.

"Beast Boy! wait it's me!" Her pounding ceased.

"Beast Boy... I'm... I'm..."

Her arms fell to her side and she rested her head against the metal doors.

"Too late..." She sighed sadly.


	22. Towering Emotions

**The plot is about to thicken in a whole new direction.**

 **Chapter 22: Towering Emotions**

After several elevator changes the Wildcards and Cyborg arrived at the ground floor, they stepped out onto the lobby marble floor and headed towards the front entrance.

"So how'd ya'll get her anyway? you got some kinda fancy set'a wheels somewhere?" The Cyber man asked.

Beast Boy's face instantly lit up.

"Oh, you've gotta see Arny's ride Cy, it's super awesome!"

"Is that so? does it have a high advanced surround sound system or a nitro oxide boost?" He grinned.

"Not exactly, but it does have an overdrive." Arny simply answered.

"A-an overdrive?! yo those things when out'a style decades ago. Since when does a new car have one installed?" He gasped.

"Who said my car was _new?_ "

Arny grinned back at the Tin Man who raised an eyebrow at him. Starfire giggled and Beast Boy smirked as they pushed through the rotating door and continued down the long concrete steps. When they reached the bottom Cyborg was instantly awestruck by the Rad Rocket.

"Whoa... no way... there is _now way_ your tellin' me that **This** American **Classic** is your ride?!"

"Oh you better believe it chrome dome, we totally arrived in style." The changeling was beaming.

"Heh,heh yep., she's mine alright, I chose my wheels very carefully. The moment I saw her, I knew I'd found my perfect match."

"I'm with ya on that Arn, when I finished building the T-Car it was love at first sight." Cyborg smiled proudly.

Just then his communicator sounded and he took it out to find Robin's disgruntled face on the screen.

"Cyborg, where are you?! did you find them?!" He called out.

The bionic man glanced at the other teens before answering his demanding leader.

"No Rob, there ain't no sign of'em here. They probably made their way back down and left." He lied, Robin let out an annoyed sign.

"I'm heading back down, me and Raven got... separated, I'll meet you back at the entrance." He then paused and took a closer look at his tracker.

"Hey Cyborg, are you outside somewhere?" He eyed the image of Cyborg on his screen. Cyborg sweat-dropped.

"Err... no! I'm on a... balcony... yeah! that's right... err... I gotta go!" He quickly closed his tracker and looked guiltily at his friends.

"Sorry about that ya'll, Bird Boys probably gonna figure out that I'm not inside the building, ya'll better get going before he gets down here."

"Do not worry friend Cyborg, we shall do the running away before Robin locates us. Come fellow Wildcards we must retreat." The alien girl turned and flew over to Arny's car.

The stripped teen and the green bean shared a look before following after her. Starfire glided through the open passenger window while Arny slid across the hood. He then looked at Beast Boy who was currently holding the box containing the Gamestation.

"Hey BB, how 'bout you take the wheel for a bit?" He stated.

Beast Boy began to stutter.

"D-dude... r-really?! I-I so wanna..." Arny cut him off.

"Great! here's the key's!" He threw them over to the changeling who quickly caught them in his left hand.

"Dude... sweet!"

He ran to the driver's side and slide in behind the wheel. After Arny reminded him to put his safety belt on again he stuck the keys into the ignition, causing the sound of a V8 engine to fill the city streets.

"Hey there ain't nothin' to it dude." He smirked.

After releasing the handbrake he pushed down on the accelerator pedal causing the car to lurch forward then come top a sudden stop.

"Ya left it in park B." Arny pointed out.

"Oh... em, sorry... my bad." He rubbed his head awkwardly.

He fumbled with the automatic stick shift before he selected a gear.

"OK, I think I got it now." He looked more confident and pressed down on the accelerator again.

Slowly but surly they pulled away from the curb and headed off down the street, leaving a dumbstruck Cyborg on the side of the road.

"He's actually letting the grass stain drive his old El Camino of all things? is he completely **Insane?!** "

"Is who completely insane?" A monotone voice answered him.

"Dyah! oh... girl! You really need to stop doin' that!" Raven ignored his complaint. Cyborg then realized something.

"Hey wait a sec, how the heck did you get down here so fast?"

"I found an open window and flew down. The real question is why are _you_ down here? I could sense you were near them on the top floor."

The bionic man hesitated as the electric side of his brain search for an answer, he then casually spoke.

"I was near them, but by the time I reached the top floor they'd already started back down, I wasn't quick enough and I'm sorry Rae."

The empath gave him a blank look.

"They were up there for quite some time and so were you, either you had a bad sense of direction or there is something your not telling me."

She gave him a suspicious glare but Cyborg stood firm.

"Well your right about one thing, I did get lost on the 100th floor. There was no signs for anything, so that's why I missed them. At least I got further than you and the traffic light."

He resisted the urge to smirk.

She was about to retort when they were interrupted by the huffing and puffing of their fearless leader.

"OK... I'm here... and I'm never... taking any stairs... again!" He leaned on a concrete pillar to catch his breath.

"Yo Rob, did ya run all the way down from the 50th floor?"

"I couldn't... find a... fricking elevator!" He exhaled.

After a minute had past he finally regained his strength and turned to his comrades.

"Alright, lets just head back to the tower, we left the city unprotected for too long."

"Umm... that's going to be a problem." The dark girl spoke.

"Why's that girl?"

Cyborg looked at the empath who merely pointed towards the street. His gazed followed her direction until the T-Car entered his sight. It was then he realized that something was very _very_ wrong with his baby. Besides the damage it recently sustained the windscreen was covered in parking violation tickets, Cyborgs froze as his jaw dropped. But worse was to come as he slowly took a closer look and to his utter horror...

There was a boot on the front wheel. (A/N. For the UK readers, he'd been clamped.)

They skyline shook at the sound of Cyborgs scream.

"AH' DON'T BELIEVE THIS! MAH BABY! Mah precious baby has been violated by the dang city officials!" He collapsed to his knees and pounded the tarmac angrily.

The two bird themed Titans could only stare at him.

"Ohhh kayyy... so how are going to get back to Jump City now?" The Boy Blunder looked towards Raven for an answer but she sent him a glare.

"Don't look at me, I'm not doing any more teleporting. Your the detective, you figure out an answer."

She then shifted her gazed to the now ranting robotic man who was cursing as he tried to pry the boot of his baby, but wasn't having much luck. Rolling her eyes she went over to assist him.

Suddenly their attention was brought to the sound of a loud rumble in the distance, then to there astonishment they saw something launch itself above the city skyline and fly off into the high atmosphere.

"Yo! what the hack is that thing?" Cyborgs anger instantly washed away at the strange flying craft.

"I don't know, it looks like some kind of missile or a rocket." Robin pointed out.

"That's impossible! this city doesn't have any missile or rocket launch pads." Cyborg retorted.

Raven twitched slightly at the mention of rockets, remembering how one exploded in her face.

"I don't know what that thing is, but it can't be anything good."

"I just hope it isn't heading for Jump City, what with us not being there."

Robin froze then shared an uneasy look with his fellow Titans.

"We need to get back... now!" He ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, high above in the dusk filled sky in a flying muscle car.

"THIS IS WAY MORE THAN TOTALLY AWESOME ARNY!" An enthusiastic changeling yelled over the roaring rocket engines as they soared through the open skys.

"I MUST AGREE! THIS IS MOST EXCITING FRIEND ARNY!" An equally excited Alien girl shared her enthusiasm.

"YOUR MOST WELCOME! I'll JUST ALTER THE POWER SO IT WILL BE IN PLANE MODE!" Arny reached up and turned a dial to decrees it's velocity.

They were now flying along smoothly.

"There, now we don't hafta' shout anymore." He joked.

"Hah, hah, yeah, this is far easier to fly than Cy's T-Ship." Beast Boy was sitting comfortably behind the wheel with Arny in the center and Starfire on his far right.

"It's gonna be a short trip since were not making any stops, I estimate we'll be back in Jump City in roughly three hours. That's if we use fall boost now and then."

"You mean we can't us it all they way?"

"No, we can't use full power for the whole journey, it would be too immense and very much like piloting a meteor, we'd either burn to a crisp or explode instantly."

"Oooh... I do not wish to be the crisp of burnt." Starfire shuddered.

"Whoa dude, that's intense." Beast Boy felt unnerved.

"Well don't worry, we can use full power for about ten mile, which at it's top speed takes precisely one minute, we'll be fine as long as we don't exceed it."

"Oh, that's good to here. The last thing I wanna do is turn us into fried bacon." He gagged at the thought of turning to a meat product.

"Yeah, that can't be healthy for any of us." Arny humored him.

"With you there dude."

Their flight continued across the numerous American states and after a long uneventful three hours (As Arny predicted) Jump City came into their View. The sun had since set and the city lights were the only thing lighting the city. Arny had since switched seats with the changeling along the journey and was carefully piloting the rocket car toward their destination.

"Heh, home sweet home... or at least it used to be." The green teen uttered bitterly.

"I do solemnly apologize for this unexpected return friend Beast Boy, I know this place holds the bad memories but..." The Tamaralien was silenced by Beast Boy.

"No, it's okay Star, you have things you need to retrieve and some of those things are very close to your heart." He gave her an understanding look.

"Thank you friend, I promise I will not take long."

"Well since me and BB are going try out our new Gamestation, you can take your time." Arny reassured her and Beast Boy's face brightened.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. We gonna try out some old skool gaming, sick dude!"

"Alright, hang on, were going into hover mode."

He reached over and flipped a switch, causing the rocket pipes to adjust into an upwards position, directing the power towards the ground the car began to slowly descend towards the T Tower, they hovered right next to the large alphabetical-shaped building.

"Okay Starfire, where 'bout's is your room?" He questioned.

"It is a few floors up, you can let me out at the fourth window from the right. That corridor will take me to my room."

They started to ascend to her selected window, when they reached it Arny faced the car towards the large stain glass window and raised his left arm, his energy shout out and encasing the glass in black aura.

He opened it wide enough and to his passengers surprise, he flew the car through the open gap.

"Arny! what are you doing?!" The green bean squealed.

"Hey, why not save some time and drive straight to her door?" The monochrome colored teen smirked.

"Dude! you can't just drive a car around the tower! Robin would go nuts!" The changeling looked like he was having a panic attack.

"I don't see why your worried, I thought you didn't live here anymore?" At that reminder he immediately calmed down.

"Oh... yeah, heh, heh I kinda forgot about that for a moment." He mentally scolded himself for his unnecessary freak out.

"So, which way to your room Star?" He turned his attention to the orange girl who had just recovered from the unexpected entrance.

"Oh! forgive me, I was momentarily distracted. It is down this hallway and take the first left."

Arny obliged and followed her direction, after a few narrow twist and turns they eventually came to a stop right outside her room. She climbed out of the car and went to retrieve her belongings while Arny and Beat Boy continued their trip around the Tower.

"So where shall we play the Gamestation?" The stripy dressed driver asked.

"Well me and Cy always play our games in the Common Room, but we need to go to my old room fist so we can choose a game to play on it." Beast Boy explained.

"Alright, which way to your room?"

"We gotta turn around somewhere, it's on the other side of the tower."

"Okay, just tell where to go and will be there in a flash." He gave him a shinny toothed grin.

"Well it's... em... try the next right."

They took several more turns through the narrow hallways that the car could barley fit through until they reached the destination.

"Okay dude where here, c'mon I got a big collection of games for us to choose from." Beast Boy exited the car.

"Sounds great, lets see what ya got." Arny followed behind.

The green teen pressed the computer code on his door, the moment the door opened Arny gasped.

"Whoa... you really did live your team." The strange youth looked around the mostly bear room that only contained an unmade bunk bed, open draws, a vacant desk and a stack of video games in the corner.

Beast Boy sighed sadly.

"Yeah Arn, would you believe my room was a complete sty when I live in it? to the point where everyone else refereed to it as a _bio hazarded._ "

"Well if you ask me, considering your powers are that of animal morphing: I can believe that." He smiled.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you too?"

"Hey I'm not one to judge, you are who you are." Arny defended.

"Thanks... I guess." They headed over to the stack of games that Beast Boy had to leave behind due to Cyborg claiming ownership of the Gamestation.

They scanned through the selection before picking out a handful of games and headed towards the Common Room.

"So do you know how to set it up Arn? it's an old skool console, so it's gonna have a different kinda... "

The changeling glanced to his side to find Arny was no longer walking beside him.

He whirled around to find his strangely dressed friend standing idle in front of a closed door, Beast Boy ran back to him.

"Em Arny? You okay dude?" He then followed his gaze to the door that he found interesting.

Seeing the familiar name written in black text on the door caused the green teen to let out a nervous gulp.

"Em... yeah, that's... _her_ room... and trust me Arn, you do _not_ wanna go in there."

Arny stared at the uneasy green boy before him and arched a hidden eyebrow.

"Hmm... sounds like there's a lot'a mystery behind this door."

"You don't know the half of it dude." He uttered.

"And that's why I just can't resist." Before Beast Boy could stop him he engulfed the door in his aura, opening it instantly.

"Dude! what are you doing?!" He yelped.

"Hey it's not like she's here or anything, what she doesn't know won't hurt us." Arny dismissed the peril of the situation.

"Oh she'd find out somehow Arn, I mean she's an _'Empath_ ' for crying out loud!"

"That is true, but I'm an _'Entity'_ and one that's not easily detected by telepathy."

"Wait... you a what now dude?" Beast Boy stared at him as he entered the Gothic Titans room.

"Hmmm... oh yes, very nice. This is a bit of _me_ this, I am a mysterious sorta' person." The strange youth gazed around Raven's room.

"OK Arn, your saw her room, now _please_ lets get going." Beast Boy requested.

Arny's sapphire eyes then fell on something placed a nearby desk.

"Say what's this? sure looks interesting." The nervous shape-shifter looked over to see what Arny was advancing on.

His eyes went wide as sources and he nearly dropped the console as he recognized the object.

"ARNY NO! STAY AWAY FROM THAT!" He squealed as the stripped teen picked up a familiar looking hand mirror that Beast Boy unfortunately knew all to well.

"What's the matter it's just a mirror?" He responded skeptically.

"It's more than just a mirror dude! It's a portal into Raven's _mind!_ "

"Seriously?" Arny stared at him slightly taken back.

"I'm **Dead** serious Arn, me and Cy got sucked in there once, we met multiple versions of Raven's personality and we barley made it out alive!"

Arny looked back at the mirror he gripped in his left sleeve covered hand, he casually twirled it in his palm.

It remained silent and innocent.

"Hmm, well nothn's happenin'. Maybe it's battery's are dead?" He joked.

"Err... yeah... I guess... heh, heh..." The green bean nervously laughed.

"You said something about meeting multiple versions of Raven when you we in there, so she's got residents livin' inside her head or somethin'?" He smirked.

"Well... kinda but-" Arny cut him off.

"Let me try something." He then faced the mirror, closed his eyes and enveloped the mirror in his aura.

"DUDE! WHAT ARE YOU..." Beast Boy held his breath, expecting Arny to be sucked in.

After few seconds of intense silence Arny's eyes opened, they were casting a white glow and then a smile spread on his face.

"Oh, hello there." He spoke kindly to nobody.

"Huh? uh... who are you talkin' to-" The confused changeling was cut off again.

"I hope you don't mind my sudden intruding but I gotta say, this place sure is... unique." He continued to talk to the thin air.

"Em... Arn?"

"Who am I? well I guess you could say I'm someone you can trust, so don't worry, I'm not a treat."

"Wait a sec... is he takin' to who I _think_ he's talking to?" Beast Boy ponder.

"Well that's good to hear... yes I am very well aware that Raven isn't gonna like her mind being violated, but I was just conducting an experiment with my powers, so what's it like in here? I see... well it's a lot different this end I can tell you all that much."

"Oh my god he is!" He squealed.

"Who's with me? oh it's just Beast Boy, he say _'Hi'_ by the way."

"Hey I didn't say that!"

"What's that? yeah he's here... why? you wanna what? oh... okay... yeah I can help you with that... as long as your all okay with it... alright, when your all ready, just give me a moment."

Arny then closed his eyes and channeled his energy onto the mirror, then a large blinding light beamed itself from the glass. The dark room brightened with a flash. Beast Boy shielded his eyes and when his vision came back he was greeted with a very surreal sight.

A group of multicolored cloak wearing Ravens were standing before him and Arny.

* * *

Many many miles away on a freeway leading out of Keystone City, the three Titans were on another mission (By orders of their leader) to get back to Jump City ASAP. Since Raven refused to do any more teleporting they had to solely rely on the T-Car which, much to Cyborg's relief was back on the road. Removing the boot turned out to by a cinch thanks to his fellow empath's powers. She was currently seated in the back grumbling quietly to herself about how she come so close to catching her missing friends, only to be cut short by her own negligence.

Then without warning she started losing focus and her mind became foggy, it was as if something foreign was entering her head. Her head began to hurt from the constant attempts to concentrate and it was beginning to irritate her, she wondered what was wrong with her.

 _'Oh, hello there.'_ Spoke an unseen voice.

Raven's eyes shoot open at what she just heard.

 _'I hope you don't mind my sudden intruding but I gotta say, this place sure is... unique.'_

Her eyes darted left and right, trying seek the where a bouts of the strange voice.

 _"Who are you?" She whispered to no one._

 _'Who am I? well I guess you could say I'm someone you can trust, so don't worry, I'm not a treat.'_

She paused at that statement, unsure of whether she should believe this voice that was apparently in her head. The voice fade slightly and she rubbed her temple as she tried to concentrate more.

 _''Who's with me? Oh it's just Beast Boy, he say 'Hi' by the way.'_

She almost chocked at hearing her missing teammates name.

 _'What's that? yeah he's here...'_

She struggled to find her voice and when she did it came out wavering.

 _"Where are you?"_ She whispered.

"You okay Raven? you look sick."

Robin was looking at her through the review mirror. To him she looked a bit paler then usual and seemed out of breath. When she notice the two front seat Titans were looking, she immediately put a deadpan expression on her face and tried to look impassive.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little tired from this long trip that was all for nothing." She retorted at the Boy Wonder.

Robin eyed her for a moment before turning to Cyborg who just shrugged.

"Well she does have a point man, it's been a real _long_ day."

Robin sighed in annoyance. Cyborg hid a smirk as he thought about the team Beast Boy had formed.

 _'I hope they let me have a turn on the gold Gamestation, I wouldn't miss it for all the meat in the world.'_ He silently thought

* * *

Beast Boy was slack jawed at what or rather _who_ was standing before him.

"Heh, well what'd'ya know, it worked." Anry smiled at his experiments success.

"Err..." Was all the stunned changeling could say before he was glomped by a pink blur.

"Beast Boy! we found you!" Squealed a cheerful voice.

"OOf!... hey!... Happy!... it's nice to... see you to... Ack!... I need air!" He chocked through her tight embrace.

"Oops! sorry BB!"

She giggled and let go of him, he slumped to the floor, dropping the console which Arny quickly grabbed with his dark energy.

He huffed and puffed for for a few a seconds, catching his breath. He slowly looked up to find a green-clad emotion standing before him.

"Nice ta see ya again green jeans, It's sure as heck been a long time" She smirked and stuck out her arm with a balled fist.

"Heh, err yeah... it sure has been err... Brave isn't it?" He hesitatingly held out his own fist which she double fist bumped.

"You know it." She flexed her bicep "I'm the the brawn's to four eye's brains." She pointed over her shoulder at yellow-clad emotion that wore glasses.

The said emotion stepped forward so she was alongside Brave.

"Greetings Beast Boy, I am Knowledge. It is most pleasant to finally meet you." She smiled kindly presented her left hand to him which he awkwardly shook.

"Gee... well em... it's nice to meet you too... I guess." He rubbed the back of his head.

His attention was then directed to the sound of a loud belch as an orange-cloaked emotion made herself known.

"'Ey Beast Boy! nice ta meet ya!" She sauntered over nudged Knowledge aside and embraced him into far less lethal yet rather _suggestive_ hug.

"Rude! highly inappropriate!" Knowledge intervened.

"Ey it ain't like e's complainin', right BB?"

She smirked at the green teen who was currently getting a face full of her leotard-covered bosom. He quickly pushed away form her, blushing slightly from having a girl hug him like that.

"I'm... err... I'm flattered..." He stuttered.

"You didn't stick around to see me when you came through Raven's head! we coulda 'ad fun botherin' the others y'know."

"Em yeah... I guess so... and you are?"

"Like the bookworm said: I'm Rude!" A cocky smile plastered on face.

"I would go more along the line of _'Stuck up and arrogant'_." Knowledge stated.

"Or inconsiderate orange trash!" Brave added.

Rude just gave them an uncaring look as a grey-cloaked emotion appeared in between happy and Brave. She looked very distressed and was trying to seclude herself behind the two emotions. Happy and Brave acknowledged this and moved aside so she was now in the full view of the green teen. Realizing she was no longer hidden she froze on the spot, like a dear caught the headlights. Beast Boy locked eyes with her which caused her to start trembling.

Beast Boy recognized her as the most frailest of Raven's emotions.

"Timid?" He asked carefully.

At the mentioning of her name the stage frighten emotion could no longer contain her ever growing guilt.

"I'M SORRY BEAST BOY! I'M S-SO SORRY!" She blurted out before lunging into the surprised shape-shifter, burying her head in to his chest.

"I'm s-sorry I-I made you l-leave the t-team! I'm sorry I-I was so m-mean to you! please don't h-hate me!" She sobbed.

Taken back by her actions Beast Boy slowly wrapped his arms around the crying emotion and held her gently.

"I-It's OK Timid, It's OK. I'm not mad at you." He rested his chin on her head and rubbed her back.

"Y-your n-not?" She chocked.

He pulled back to look at her tear-stricken face, she looked destroyed.

"No, you represent Raven's guilt and fear, by the way you've expressed yourself just now tells me you had nothing to do with the way Raven treated me. So you don't have anything to apologize for."

He smiled and carefully whipped her tears away.

"B-but I..." She whimpered.

"...didn't do anything wrong. In fact, if there's anyone I _should_ be mad at it's..." He glanced up over her should took at the remaining emotion, but to his surprise it wasn't the one he was thinking of.

Instead the last two remaining emotion's had being hanging near the back of the group. One dawned brownish colored cloak while the other had a cloak that was a soft purple color.

"Uh... who's that?" He motioned to the purple shaded one. The other emotions turned to look at the stationary emotion who was now the center of attention.

"Oh, well... she is one Raven's more... fleeting emotions." Knowledge explained.

"Huh?" He looked confused.

"It mean's she a bit of a loner, she's rarely seen and doesn't hang around much." Brave translated.

"Quite. She is one of only few of us who has yet to have been felt enough to allow her to be an emotional embodiment like the rest of us." Knowledge finished earnestly, with a rather sad look on her face.

"Really? that must be totally depressing for her." The jade colored teen looked back at the said emotion who was now look straight at him.

She slowly approached the group until she was standing between Brave and Rude, the first thing he noticed about her was her eyes. They had a sort of lustre to them as if they had some kind of purity that he'd never seen on the real Raven. A subtle smile emerged on her face, a smile that to him suggested that everything was all right.

Faced with this unexpected look of contentment Beast Boy let out an awkward gasp.

"Uh... hi... em... nice to meet you." He greeted her with a goofy smile of his own.

She placed her hand to her mouth, letting out a soft giggle, she then nodded in response.

"Err... ohh kayyy... so who are you? exactly?" He asked but as she opened her mouth the brown claded-emotion spoke.

"She is a very special and powerful emotion, so much so that not even Raven herself has yet to acknowledge her existence."

The brown emotion levitated beside her.

"As of now it would perhaps be best that Raven discovers her identity by herself, so for now we all just call her _'Purple'_." Her voice was calm but commanding.

"Oh... uhh... if you say so... may I as who _you_ are?" He tempted, a little unnerved by her.

"I am Wisdom and I am very pleased that we have found you, it has given us great relief and satisfaction."

She then glanced at the black and white stripped teen who had been viewing their interactions from the sideline.

"And I must thank _you_ for assisting us with our little experiment. Although you gained access to Raven's mind without permission, I will let it slide for now."

"Oh, it was my pleasure and from what I've seen I think this has been an interesting reunion." He smiled proudly with his arms folded.

"Quite, and I have many questions to ask you. You seem to have a very interesting and unique power element." Knowledge added.

"Ey' Mr mind invader, who exactly are ya anyway?" Rude spoke while leaning an arm against purple's shoulder.

"Oh how rude of me, ya'll can call me Arny, it's short for ' _Anonymous'_." He announced.

"Hi'ya Arny!" Happy waved wildly.

"Wazzup Arny!" Brave raised a fist.

"Greetings Arny." Knowledge greeted.

"Ey' (Belch) Arny!" Rude burped.

"H-hi A-Arny" Timid shyly held onto Beast Boy.

"Hello Arny" Wisdom smiled.

Purple lightly smiled and waved.

"Nice ta meet you all." He raised a sleeved hand.

"OOH! Is that a new game console?!" The preppy emotion skipped over to Arny who took it out from under his arm to show her.

"Yep, it sure is, me an' BB won it in a contest and we're gonna go try out."

"Whoa you got a Gamestation in gold?! I wanna try it too!" The tough emotion joined in.

"Great, we just gotta go and set it up, you comin' BB?" The group looked back at the green teen who was still holding Timid.

"Huh? oh... yeah, sure lets go do it dude." He grinned widely.

Arny then glanced at the more intelligent emotion.

"Are you two coming as well?" They shared a look before nodding.

"Yes, we would like to do more observing of life in the outside world." Wisdom answered.

"Agreed, it will be a most intriguing experience." Knowledge added.

"Alright lets go." Arny placed the mirror back on the desk and walked past the group into the hallway. Beast Boy exited with his arm wrapped around Timid's shoulder and Purple quickly taking lead behind him.

The rest of the emotions left the room closing the door behind them.

About a full minute after they had departed, a set of glowing red eyes appeared in the mirror. In an instant there was another blinding flash as a dark figure appeared in the center of the room. It dawned a cloak, as all the others did., except it was blood red. It's hood was up which caste a shadow of the top half of it's face, enhancing the haunting gaze of it's glowing red eyes.

A malicious smile spread across it's face.

" _ **Don't forget MEEEEEE!**_ " It snickered.


	23. Raging Boy

**I can now establish that there will _Finally_ be some romance in this and the next chapter. I never expected it to take so _long_ to get to this part, to the point where I was tempted to change this fic's status to 'Adventure/Humor' cuz it's been pretty much a flat out comedy.**

 **Anyway... let reading commence!**

 **Chapter 23: Raging Boy**

After a short walk Arny, Beast Boy and the group of emotions entered the Common room.

"Whoa, this room sure is huge B." Arny spoke.

"Yeah, we pretty much did a lot a things in here. me and Cy would spend hours playing games on the big screen." He smiled fondly.

"Alright, let's just figure out how to set this up, hopefully it shouldn't take long."

Arny headed over to where the current Gamestation was placed while Beast Boy sat down in his usual spot on the sofa. The emotions all gathered around him, they each took their own seating arrangements on the crest shaped sofa. Timid sat close to him on his left while Happy slid next to him on his right flowed by Brave who jumped over the head of the sofa to land next to her. Knowledge took a seat at the dinner table while Wisdom opted to just stand near the large window. Lastly Rude sauntered in front of everyone before plopping herself on the floor between Beast Boy's legs.

The green teen froze as she leaned her head against his left leg, but was more surprised to find the purple emotion who was sitting behind him on the head of the sofa. She smiled warmly at him and sat at an angle, her right leg exposed from under her cloak. Beast Boy flushed and tried to focus on anything other than the crowding emotions.

"A-ha! we are in business!" Arny's voice caught everyone attention.

"Did ya find a suitable socket Arn?" Beast Boy asked.

Arny stood up from connecting the Gamestaion to the widow sized TV.

"I sure did B, Cyborg's tech has every console connection socket available. I gotta hand it to him, he really thinks ahead."

"Heh, good old chrome dome." He laughed.

"There's more, I found _this_ in the consul's box."

He revealed boomerang shaped device.

"It's called a multitap and it's an add-on to the Gameastation that allows up to four players, so we don't have to take turns during multiplayer."

"Whoa... that's super Cool!" Stars appeared in Beast Boy's eyes.

"Yay! we get to play multiplayer!" Happy cheered.

"And it's four on four., bring it on!" Brave challenged.

"Great, we just need to put a game in and boot her up."

Beast Boy eagerly opened the disc compartment and placed a selected disc inside, closing the lid and hitting the power button the disc started to spin on the inside. After a few seconds a into logo appeared on the big screen.

"Ah sweet it works!" The changeling grinned.

"So what are we playin' BB." Brave asked.

"Oh, the original Super Race 1000."

"Awesome! that ones a classic!" she exclaimed.

Beast Boy looked bewildered at her.

"Wait... how do _you_ know this is a classic? I thought Raven only understood books?"

Before Brave could reply Knowledge spoke up.

"While that much is true, you and Cyborg talk a lot about video games that she cannot help but overhear."

"That an' when nobody's lookin' she takes a sneak peak through ya game magazines that ya leave around." Rude added.

"Oh... she _does_ does she?" The jade colored teen smirked mischievously.

"Yep! she really likes to see why you talk so much about games and comics. She finds it _intriguing_ , kinda like when you sneak one of her books from her room." Happy chirped.

"Heh... yeah... I guess that makes sense." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

The game finally started and the first race was filled with cheers, laughter and taunting as Arny, Beast Boy, Happy and Brave racing against each other in multiplayer. Several intense filled races later the two boys and competing emotions fished their gaming mach.

"HA HA! high fives c'mon!" Brave stood up with her arms in the air.

"Who want's next game? I can't win." Happy held up her controller to anyone.

"Me and Brave are tied for the high score, were pretty good." Arny complimented.

"Are you kidding?! you and Brave we almost unbeatable! the only reason I lost the last race was cuz I got distracted!" The green teen glared at Rude who just smirked back.

"Hey it ain't mah fault your legs are comfy to lean on."

His cheeks turned red at her response. Timid flushed and pulled up her hood.

"Aha, ha, ha! you look as red as a tomato BB!" Happy laughed at his reaction.

At the mention of the color red the green teen suddenly noticed the absence of a very dangerous emotion.

"Hey... w-wait a sec guys. W-where's Tri... I-I mean where's the scary red emotion?" Beast Boy looked around frantically. The other emotions paused for a few seconds before Wisdom broke the silence.

"It is Rage that you speak of yes?" She question to which Beast Boy nodded.

"She was not amongst us during the transition ritual, however that does not mean she couldn't have surfaced by herself. To answer you fist question, I do not know where she is. It is harder to locate her on this plane."

Hearing this caused Beast Boy slumped down on the couch.

"Aww _great_ , so the most dangerous emotion could be loose somewhere in the tower and we can't even locate her, and if Raven find's out about this..."

Before he could finish Brave jumped up on to the back of the couch.

"Don't worry green jeans, if we see her we'll taker her down hard and fast!" She struck a pose that inadvertently revealed her legs. Beast Boy looked away blushing at the sight.

The sudden sound of metal doors swishing open caused everyone's attention to be directed behind them. There was large sigh of relief as a familiar tanned alien entered the Common Room carrying two suitcases.

"Friends, I have now retrieved what I came for and are the read to..."

She came to a complete stop, dropping her suitcases as she surveyed the scene before her. She could see her two male friends who were staring back at her from behind the sofa but what really caught her attention were the various multicolored Raven clones that surrounded the room, after a brief silence she finally found her voice.

"F-Friend Raven?! "Y-you are here?! B-but how did you... a-and why is there..." She did a double take before Knowledge quickly cut in.

"...so many of us? yes I must agree this deserves an explanation." She stood up and walked over to the trembling alien.

"You have no reason to be afraid Starfire for we are all merely an individual part of Raven's personality." She spoke as a-matter-of-fact.

The Tamaralien stared at her for a moment, trying to understand her words.

"What bookworm means is we're Raven's emotions and we live inside her mind. That was until Arny over there conducted an experiment that gave us free access to the real word so we can crash here."

Brave explained.

"Oh, I see... so you are all not the _real_ friend Raven but the different emotions for which she express." Starfire rubbed her temple to try and understand.

"That is correct, I am Knowledge, Raven's intelligence." A smile began to appear on the alien's face.

"Forgive me on my fist impression, I was a little..."

"Lost?" Knowledge offered. Starfire nodded awkwardly.

"It is quite alright, I suspected your reaction would be certain for these circumstances. It is quite a lot to take in at first glance."

"You are the most understanding, may I have the honor of meeting the rest one you Ravens?" She smiled eagerly.

"Of course." She stepped aside and Starfire flew over to meet the other fellow emotions. After several _'Hello's'_ , _'Hiya's'_ and _'How ya doin's'_ She sat down on the crest shaped sofa next to Timid.

"Alright, now that we're all here why don't we get some music in this place?" Arny suggested.

Beast Boy ears perked up at that point.

"Dude, that would be awesome... but Robin kinda confiscated my boom box cuz it kept interfering with his _'Slade leads'_." He air-quoted.

"What a killjoy." Rude uttered.

"For once, I'm with dirtbag on that one." Brave added.

"Hey don't worry, I've still got the boom box I won from the Gas Station, I'll just be a sec." Arny climbed over the couch and ran out of the Common Room.

"I must again apologize for Robin's behavior that day friend Beast Boy. He can get the overly _aggravated_ when it comes to tracking down Slade." Starfire sadly spoke.

"Thanks Star, but you shouldn't be apologizing for how Robin acts, the guy has obsession issues... _aaaaand_ I kinda may have been playin' my music a bit to loud that day."

He rubbed the back of his head shyly.

A few seconds later the doors swished open as Arny returned carrying the old skool boom box under his arm. He slid back onto the couch, placing the boom box on the coffee table.

"OOOh! that looks so _fuuunky_!" Happy sang.

"Heh, yeah it does, but I got somethin' in mind that will definitely fit the mood."

Arny switched off the Gamestation so the large screen TV was now back to being a window. It now gave the residents of the Tower a clear view of the vast canvas that was the night sky. A fall moon was visible in the distant horizon. Seeing this view reminded the young changeling of the strange dream he had the other night.

Arny took out a cassette tape and slotted it into the tap compartment, after closing if and pressing play the music started. To the surprise of everyone the sound of a xylophone filled the room.

(A/N: To get the full feel of this scene listen to Hans Zimmer's _Your so cool_. I highly recommend it.)

"Dude, what kinda music is this?" Beast Boy gave Arny a weird look.

"Well let's just say it's more of a relaxing tune, just give it a chance and you'll see what I mean." Arny smiled and winked.

The confused shape-shifter continued to stare at him until his attention was drawn to Happy who stood up and began to dance.

"Hey this is quite catchy!"

She swayed to the rhyme. Soon a drum beat started and she was shortly joined by Brave.

"Say, y'know what? this beat ain't half bad."

They both stood onto the coffee table, dancing together in harmony. Starfire smiled and applauded.

"Oh this is most enjoyable, I do wish to do the joining in!" As the music slowed for a moment Arny held out a sleeve covered palm.

"Then what's stoppin' ya?" He smirked. The Tamaralien giggled as she accepted his offer for a dance.

Off to side at the diner table Knowledge and Wisdom observed the scene before them. They both shared a glance before withdrawing themselves from the table and joining the group of dancing teens.

Beast Boy remained on the sofa, a little weirded out by what was happening, he shook his head and looked around to see who was left to dance with. Too his right was Rude who had taken the opportunity to sprawl herself across the couch, she lay on her back with her arms behind her head. She had her legs spread apart, one of them swung back on fourth while the other draped itself over the back of the couch, clearly not interested in dancing she bobbed her head at the music. Looking to his left he found Timid who seemed to have found the floor very interesting.

Moving closer to her he cleared his throat.

"Hey um... don't _you_ wanna dance?" He lightly smiled. The grey-claded emotion's breathing halted for a brief second. Tugging on her cloak as she manged to find her voice.

"I-I... c-can't... d-dance." She struggled to admit.

"Well, how about I show you how to?" He replied with confidence. She slowly glanced at him, his tender gaze calming her down.

"Um... I... g-guess that would... b-be OK."

He smiled and held out his gloved hand to her, she stared at if before hesitatingly accepting it. She slowly stood up with his aid and escorted her to an open space to the left of the room. That left Purple who had witnessed their interaction and smiled warmly at the green changeling, she slid on the couch next to Rude as the others continued to dance.

Arny and Starfire were having a ball as they twist and twirled to the music. Knowledge and Wisdom were now involved in the own duet while Happy and Brave danced away on the coffee table. In the secluded corner Beast Boy held Timid by her shoulders and little by little, they began to sway to the rhythm of the music, but that wasn't all that was happening. Gradually, he would twirl her or lean her into a dip and Timid found herself beginning to edge a little closer each time until she was resting her head on his shoulder, a light blush on her cheeks.

As the song came to an end Timid remained in his embrace, from within his arms a new feeling brushed over her. She felt safe and secure, like nothing could ever harm her. Beast Boy gently stroked her back as he held her close. He then looked up only to see that everyone had stopped dancing and were all looking at them having their privet dance, simultaneously a smile flitted across all the other Raven's in the room.

"Oh you look so cute together!" Starfire squealed while Arny gave him a sleeve covered thumbs up.

Timid's eyes shoot open and she instantly recoiled, pulling her hood up to hide now her bright red face. Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and slight annoyance.

"I was err just showing her how to dance., it's no a big deal." He defended.

"Forgive me friend, for a moment it was like you and friend Raven were having the _'Tender moment.'_ It is such the rare moment yes?" The alien beamed at the now flushing Shape-shifter.

"Em... yeah I guess it is... _unfortunately_." He muttered then end part under his breath.

Suddenly the unexpected sound of the main doors swishing open caused everyone to direct their attention to whoever had just arrived. What they saw caused all the emotions except Rude who was still sprawled across the couch to freeze on the spot. Starfire and Arny looked confused while Beast Boy felt his color instantly drain as they were presented with another emotion. Wearing a blood red cloak along with it's cold and unforgiving, glowing red eyes casting an ominous stare as if looking through everyone.

A malevolent smile slowly spread across it's shaded face.

 _"_ _ **HI GIRRRRLSSSSSS!**_ _"_ It sneered.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere on an open stretched county road the three Titans were in the midst of very bizarre and rather disturbing occurrence. For the last fifteen minutes the teams resident empath who had been normally quiet was now going through a constant range of mood swings, much the shock and terror of her fellow comrades. After she dismissed Robin's concerns for her state of health, all hell broke loose when she let out startling high pitched laugh.

"HA, HA, HA! I suddenly feel so much better now!" She lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Robin's seat. The spiky haired team gasped for air as her tight grip nearly rivaled Starfire's. Cyborg who was completely taken off guard by her actions stared slack jawed at his now overly expressive teammate.

"R-Raven? uh... are you..." In an instant she recoiled, letting go of Robin and sitting bolt up on the backseat.

She clamped her hands over her mouth looking stunned.

"I-I'm sorry... I guess I _really_ need to meditate." She took several breaths to calm herself. Robin and Cyborg shared a concerned look.

"Girl, maybe you should take five. Weird things start happein' a lot when you ain't your grouchy self." The Tin Man chuckled.

Raven glared at him and opened her mouth to retort, but what came out was anything but her planned comment. Her mouth trembled and she suddenly felt very upset.

"YOUR RIGHT! I CAN NEVER BE HAPPY!" She wailed out. Cyborg and Robin quickly whirled their heads around to look at the now crying Raven. Covering her face with her hands as she wept loudly.

"YO! I was just kiddin' Rae, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything." Cyborg tried to reason with her but she continued to sob.

He looked at his leader for help. Robin shrugged.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk to her right now, she's... going through a lot." He concluded. Cyborg shook his head.

"More like the fact that loosing two of her best friends is having a major affect on her emotions, and that ain't a good thing." The bionic man stated in a matter-of-fact.

Robin eyed him for a moment before they were suddenly distracted again when Raven immediately stopped crying. Cyborg gazed at her through his review mirror to see that she now had a flustered look on her face.

Then to his utter disbelief as a large genuine smile slowly spread across her face. Seeing this began to creep the robotic man out, he nudged Robin and motioned to the mirror. Robin leaned over to get a look and his eyes widened behind his mask when he saw the rare sigh of Raven smiling, they decided to not question it and hope for no more further interruptions.

* * *

To say the atmosphere in the T Tower was tense would be the understatement of the century. Since Rage's arrival to the Common Room, total silence had commenced. Nobody dared speak in case they were eviscerated instantly, ater what felt like an eternity Rage spoke again.

 _ **"What's the matter? cat got your tongues?!"**_ It hissed.

Beast Boy _'Eeped'_ while Timed cowered behind him. Starfire became on her guard while purple looked heavily concerned.

"More like were just not entirely thrilled to see ya." Brave answered standing firm with her hands on her hips.

"Quite, your sudden presence to us has become a burden to what was a pleasant and relaxing evening." Knowledge expressed her opinion.

 _"_ _ **Oh is that SO?! well that's too BAD!**_ _"_ She floated closer towards the group, casting her glowing eyes across each individual.

Her sight instantly set on the monochrome colored teen who stood out from the rest.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

 _ **"AND just WHO are YOU?!"**_ She demanded coldly.

Everyone else looked towards Arny only to see him casually fold his arms with a bland expression.

"Well if I'm being honest, I'm someone who's just as powerful as you." He spoke honestly with a light smirk.

Instantly everyone's jaw dropped open at his bold answer.

 _'Has he got a **Death Wish** or something?!'_ Beast Boy's mind screamed. Rage glared at the mystery youth before answering.

 _"_ _ **HA! YOU? as powerful as ME?! AS IF!**_ _"_ She mocked.

Then to everyone's surprise Arny unfolded his arms and lead against the sofa., still smirking.

"Hmmm, how about we put that to the test? see who really is the most powerful?" Rage stopped grinning at his request.

 _"_ _ **You are a FOOL to challenge ME! I will obliterate you out of EXISTENCES**_ _!_ " She hissed but Arny remained cool.

"Fair enough, but if I survive: you leave everyone else in this room alone and not spoil the mood, deal?"

Everyone looked towards Rage's hateful stare that pierced every fiber of his being.

 _"_ _ **FINE! but be warned, when I am victorious: I will send you to the DEPTHS OF HELL!**_ " She seethed.

Beast Boy began to freak out.

"DUDE! what are you doing?! you totally sighing you death warrant!"

Timid was quivering

"S-Shouldn't we... d-do something?" She squeaked almost alarmed as Beast Boy.

Purple was anxious as she stared with her hands covering her mouth. Even Happy's cheerful optimism was running dry.

"He's... just kidding, right?" She asked with barley a smile.

Brave sighed.

"Nope, not from that sly grin on his face: I'd say he's **Dead** serious."

Starifre looked on at the intense interaction, she kept on her guard, her hand's glowing green ready to release a star bolt if need to. A hand then placed itself on her left shoulder, she was startled and looked over to see Wisdom beside her.

"Restrain yourself please, it appears Arny has somewhat formulated a plan. We should see just what his intentions are." With that the Tamaralien withdrew her power.

Arny and Rage moved to the center of the Common Room while the rest formed a group behind the couch. The emotion of anger and the entity of unknown stared down at each other before Rage spoke.

 _"_ _ **Now we FIGHT!**_ "

She commanded and in the blink of an eye her figure grew in size and towered over Arny. Black tentacles of dark energy emerged from under her cloak. For Beast Boy it was a sight he hadn't seen since that infamous fight with Doctor Lightn but Arny didn't even flinch.

"Heh, impressive, how lets see if I can top that."

He then closed his eyes and inhaled, then to the amazement of everyone he too grew in size. His long-sleeved hoodie and tracksuit were like a giant black and white stripped blanket. His sneakers were completely gone and as he reached eye level with Rage, two glowing white eyes formed under his ear-flap hat which had remained the same. He raised his oversized sleeves outwards and released two very large aura tentacles of his own.

 _"Like looking in mirror ain't it Rage!"_

He smiled with his voice having an added echo effect. Rage grunted.

 _"_ _ **HA! Your just a cheap MIMIC! My power is FAR more IMMENSE!**_ _"_

She then lashed her multiple tentacles at him, they instantly wrapped around his outstretched arms and torso. Arny quickly slammed his tentacles into the floor, morphing them into two heavy ship anchors. She tried to reel him in but Arny held firm. She pulled harder but he still wouldn't budge.

 _"So it's a tug of war you want ay?! I'll take that challenge!"_

He then raised his left leg and fired an aura colored graving hook out of his trouser leg. It swung around Rage's waist before tightening behind her. she released her hold on him, grunting in annoyance she glared at the striped teen.

 _"_ _ **LUCKY SHOT!**_ _"_

She spat and darted forward towards him head first. Reacting instantly he formed a large dark barrier in the shape of a medieval shelled in front of her. She repeatedly slammed into it, try to break through.

 _"_ _ **You are only DELAYING the INEVITABLE!**_ _"_ She pushed harder against his energy but Arny wasn't backing down.

 _"More like I'm just waiting for the right opportunity!"_

He then summoned two giant metal like claws out of his trouser legs. They grabbed around Rages midsection and held her in place. Taken back by his attack she roared with anger as she released her tentacles again. They wrapped Arny figure and pulled him forward. Arny responded by tightening his grip around Rage. They were now face to face, nether of them showing any sighs of giving in.

Watching the event unfold had everyone on the edge of their seat. Beast Boy was holding on to a quivering Timid while Happy was flailing her arms wildly, cheering Arny on. Brave was throwing endless taunts at Rage. Rude had finally woken up to notice what was happening and was now eating out of a popcorn bucket. Purple remain quiet but was secretly hoping for the best for Arny. Lastly Knowledge, Wsdom and Starfire were all gripping the the head of the sofa in suspense and excitement.

They continued to push against each other for the next five minutes. Rage continuously thrashing about in anger while Arny remained focused and calm. Then to the confusion of all the onlookers they both came to a complete stop. Silence filled the room as the two powerful beings locked gazes.

 _"Hmmm, it seems we've reached an impasse!"_ Arny echoed voice broke the silence.

 **"** ** _...it seems we have._** **"** Rage harrumphed.

"D-did they just... _agree_ on something?" Knowledge for the first time was baffled.

"It seems they have come to terms that they are evenly matched, to the point where no progress is possible." Wisdom explained.

"You mean to tell me that _Rage_ of all people is accepting that she _tied_ in a battle?! I don't believe it." Brave was dumbfounded.

The two powerful beings began to decrees in size until they were on the same level as everyone else.

"I am most confused that Raven's emotion of anger has surrendered so willingly." Hearing the Tanned alien's comment caused the red-clad emotion's to narrow her eyes.

 _"_ _ **I did NOT SURRENDER! I merely came to the conclusion that our powers are equally matched!**_ _"_ She growled.

"What she mean's is she final _met_ her match." Rude quipped.

Rage seethed in her direction before turning back to Arny.

 _"_ _ **I will spare you for now as there was no victor, but you have NOT heard the LAST of THIS!**_ _"_ She glared at Arny who just shrugged.

"Alright, but I will say that was one intense fight you put up, I bet anyone else would have been scared stiff." He smiled impressively.

 _"_ _ **...whatever.**_ _"_ She dismissed his compliment then levitated past him, hiding a slight curve at the end of her lip.

 _'Oh dude, you have no idea how right you are!'_ Beast Boy thought.

Before the rest of the emotion's could congratulate Arny for his braveness, they all suddenly became on guard as Rage set her sights on the jade colored teenager. Beast Boy held his breath as he felt her hateful gaze pearce through him. She began to advance towards him and he immediately felt Timid squeeze his arm as she trembled in fear.

A malicious smile was now plastered on her face.

 _"_ _ **Well, well, well. Look who came CRAWLING back to the tower!**_ _"_ She hissed. Beast Boy twitched slightly.

Brave and Starfire exchanged brief glances, thinking on the same channel before jumping into action. They took to the air and landed in front of him and Timid before Rage could reach them.

"You will not lay the finger on friend Beast Boy!" The alien commanded, her eyes lightly glowing green.

"Yeah what she said! if your gonna hurt green jeans, your gonna haft'a go through us first!" The green-clad emotion cracked her knuckles.

Rage just stared at them, her demonic expression never leaving her face.

 _"_ _ **Who said anything about HURTING him?! I just wanna TALK! that's all!**_ _"_

"Well your idea of _talking_ tends to result with someone ending up in the infirmary!" Brave retorted.

"Or six feet under." Rude mocked. Rage's expression turned to ill-tempered annoyance.

 _"_ _ **I can do MORE than just inflict PAIN AND DEATH!**_ _"_ She fumed.

"Yeah right! and BB here likes to eat _meat!_ " Brave scoffed and Beast Boy paled at her comparison.

" _ **Ah yes! how ironic to have the power to change into ANY animal of this universe! INCLUDING CANNIBALS! yet refuses to consume the same species in a human form!**_ "

She glared at the changeling who's eyes began to narrow. He hated it when someone mocked his eating habits, he was vegan and proud of it!

"Well _you_ try eating something you've been, it's like eating you own kind."

Brave and Starfire whirled their heads back at Beast Boy, shocked at his bold retort.

"Please friend, do not let her..." The Tamaralien was silenced as he placed his gloved hand on shoulder.

"It's okay Star... I got this."

He then careful pushed his way between the tanned alien and the green-clad emotion, he was now within an arms reach away from Rage, her cold stare fully fixed on him. He stared back with his own glare, whether it was from anger or determination was unclear.

" _ **SO! why did you return?! did you finally realize that your too STUPID to fight without a TEAM?!**_ " She laughed darkly.

Timid flinched, Brave gritted her teeth, Starfire clenched her fists and Happy for fist time ever, frowned along with the rest.

"Well if you must know, I made my own team. One that's _way_ better than the Titans that's for sure." He answered unfazed by her insult.

 _"_ _ **HA! HA! YOU?! Made a TEAM?! I don't believe it! If THIS is one of your lame jokes then it was one of your BETTER ONES!**_ _"_ She taunted.

"Oh you better believe it Rage... me, Star and Arny are officially a trio. We don't need a leader and have each others backs, which is more than what Robin ever did for us." He answered nonchalantly.

 _"_ _ **UGH! don't remind me of HIM! he expected Raven to give Starfire the GIRL TALK in hopes of convincing her to return so HE WOULDN'T HAVE TO!**_ _"_ She ranted.

"Wait... he did what?!" The green teen gasped.

"I... cannot believe him! oh the atrocity!" The alien exhaled.

"The nerve!" Happy harrumphed.

"What a jerk!" Brave barked.

"Unacceptable." Knowledge disproved.

"Disgraceful." Wisdom announced.

"He's such a _dick!_ " Rude belched.

Timid remained quiet while Purple folded her arms and shook her head.

"Whoa, that's pretty low man." Arny admitted.

 _"_ _ **EXACTLY! it seems he isn't MAN ENOUGH to fix his OWN problems!**_ _"_

"Heh, well when it comes to Robin, it's hard for him to admit when he's wrong." Beast Boy snickered and the other emotions plus Starfire nodded in agreement.

 _ **"He's not the ONLY ONE who needs to MAN UP!"**_ She hissed causing the green teen to frown again.

"Just what'd'ya mean by _that?_ " He eyed her carefully.

 _"_ _ **You know EXACTLY what I mean you CHILDISH SIMPLETON! you ABANDON your TEAM AND FRIENDS because you weren't GOOD ENOUGH! rather than accept useful training you ran away like a COWARD! your just lucky that something within your being has kept me from ENDING YOU!**_ _"_

She swiftly turned around and floated away from him.

Nobody spoke for what felt like an eternity, Beast Boy just stared at Rage who now stood alone in the kitchen area. He felt a mixture of feelings inside him, it was a combination of anger, guilt and confusion.

Starfire and Brave looked like they were ready to pummel the dark emotion, Rude made an obscene hand gesture and Happy stuck her tongue out towards her. Arny had cringed a little from her rant, he watched as the changeling's eyes shut tight, as if he was in deep thought. His head lowered for a few seconds, he remained eerily quiet until Timid nervously placed her hand on his shoulder.

"B-B-Beast B-B-Boy? a-are you..."

Then to the disbelief of everyone, a large grin slow spread across his face. It was followed by a low chuckle which unnerved those around him, Timid quickly recoil her hand as he lifted his head. He opened his eyes which now had a glint a mischief inside them.

"Heh, heh, heh, y'know what Rage? I've just figured out _exactly_ why you haven't _ended me_ yet."

He began to tread forward towards her. Rage glanced at him from the corner but didn't turn around.

 _"_ _ **OH! Is that SO! then tell me then GENIUS! what IS preventing me form sealing your FATE!**_ _"_

Beast Boy was now standing in the entrance of the Kitchen with everyone else looking in bewilderment.

" _Weeeeelll_... to put it simply, if you killed _me_ you'd be killing _him_ as well." He boasted with confidence.

The room feel silent again as looks of confusion flitted across everybody's faces. Rage slowly turned around to glare at him again, he stood with a cocky smirk on his face.

 _"_ _ **And just WHO are you talking about?!**_ _"_

"Oh you know _exactly_ who I'm talkin' about, he's very important to me, you've never properly met him but he's knows you." He mocked.

 _"_ _ **I don't know who your talking about!**_ _"_ Rage remained defiant but her coldness dropped momentarily.

"He saved your life once, as it turns out he was very _fond_ of you." Now he watched as the dark emotion's eye twitch.

 _"_ _ **I-I s-still don't... y-your just trying to ANNOY ME!**_ _"_ She began to stutter.

"Well I'll give you a hint: He's big, green and terrifying." He listed off.

The emotions suddenly figure out what he was doing and they began to join in with his little game.

"Don't forget _furry!_ " Happy yelled from behind.

"And strong." Brave added.

"He also has a high intelligence." Knowledge lightly smiled.

"He protects what he finds _important_ to him." Wisdom confirmed.

Rage fumed and rubbed her temple to try and rid herself of the image they had just described to her. She then looked back up and was startled to find that Beast Boy had boldly walked the few yards to be standing face to face with her, the determined expression still present on his face, he spoke in a quiet voice.

 _"Tell ya what Rage, you play your cards right and I just might introduce him to you someday."_

He winked at her before swiftly turning away, leaving her alone. Rage stood idle with her mouth slightly open and glowing eyes wide. For the rest of the tower's occupants they were stunned and slightly amused at how Rage the most dangerous emotion had been intimidated by the seemingly harmless Changeling.

"OOh! wayda' go Beastie!" Happy congratulated.

"Whoa, leave it to green jeans to say something that would Rage in her place." Brave smirked impressively.

"He's either the bravest fool or the luckiest dummy alive." Rude blurted out.

"Heh, heh, nice one BB. I don't know who you were talkin' about but from the look on her face, she won't be throwing out anymore insults for a while."

Arny and Beast Boy fist bumped.

In the corner, Rage shook herself out of the shock and faced away from the room. She grumbled something inaudible as her hood concealed the redness that had formed on her cheeks.


	24. Checkered Past

**After a long time coming, I've finally gotten down to writing Arny's origin. Hope it's _original_ enough.**

 **Chapter 24: Checkered Past**

Many miles away from the T Tower the three Titan's returning journey had gotten a lot more intense as Raven had developed another string of mood swings, each one more bizarre than the last. As of right this moment Robin and Cyborg were getting an ear full from the enraged empath over the slightest delay.

"What do you **Mean** we can't stop for something to drink?! You know **Damn Well** how I get when I don't have my **Tea!** " She growled at the spiky haired teen in the passenger seat.

"Em... well, the city is still defenseless and we really need to get back Raven. Just have a little a patience." The Boy Wonder bravely responded in hopes of calming her down.

She then turned her hatred glare at the driving Tin Man.

"Could you **At Least** drive a little **Faster?!** I am starting to **D** **ehydrate!** " She seethed.

"I'm goin' as fast as mah baby's power can handle, she ain't got a rocket boost and the damaged body panels are barely hanging on, so just chill girl."

He tried to ease the tension but it just seemed to make the fuming empath angrier.

"Ugh! stop telling me to **Chill!** my emotions **Won't Let Me!** " Her eyes briefly glowed white as the two front seat teens glanced at each.

 _"What should we do man?! she like a ticking time bomb!"_ Cyborg whispered urgently.

 _"Just keep driving, maybe we can order a quick take away when we reach the city."_ Robin whispered back.

 _"More like we NEED to order a take away ASAP."_ Cyborg then glanced into his review mirror only to see one of the dark girls icy glare staring right back.

He sweat-dropped and quickly shifted his gaze back to the road.

 _'Grass Stain, you owe me BIG TIME for this.'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Back at the tower the atmosphere was a lot calmer due to Beast Boy's unexpected assertiveness, as the rest of the emotions congratulated him he sat back down on the sofa along with Timid. Knowledge and Wisdom sat at the dinner table and motioned for Arny and Starfire to join them. Happy and Brave sat to the right of Beast Boy while Purple returned to her spot on the head of the sofa behind the changelings head. Rude had now moved back onto the floor and as for Rage, she remained grumbling in the Kitchen area.

At the diner table Knowledge and Wisdom had become very interested in Arny and his unique powers, the more he talked about them the more knowledge and Wisdom were intrigued. Starfire was also getting rather fascinated about just what Arny was capable of, however, there was one question that was pretty much on everybody's mind.

"Please friend, I must do the asking of a unanswered question." The alien girl chirped.

"Sure Star, go right ahead." Arny smiled.

"From where is that you come from?"

As soon as she asked the entire room went silent again. Arny looked over his shoulder to find that everyone else was now looking at him, a little supersized by the sudden attention he cleared his throat.

"Oh, well... can I answer your question with a question?"

"But of course."

"Well, I take it that all of you know of a place called... _Azarath,_ I am I right?"

There was a lot of stunned gasped in the room.

"Dude... your from _Azarath?!_ just like Raven?!" The green teen was perplexed.

"Well, sort of... you see... as I told you before BB, I'm an entity, Azarth just happened to be the place I was created in."

"Wait... created? what do you mean by that?" Knowledge inquired.

"It means that I'm not officially an Azarathian, I'm the result of mystic ritual experiment." His answer sent a wave of shock over the rest of the tower's residents.

"So you are a creation, may I ask who your creator was?" Wisdom asked.

"I was created by a cult who I knew very little information about. When I was first summoned I had no true form, I was just a black cloud of my own dark power. From what I can remember I was created to be some kind of prototype. I had no free will and I was mostly ordered by the members of the cult to morph and project into various objects for them to rebel against the high authorities."

"Oh I am most sorry to her that friend." Starfire place her hand on his shoulder.

"Indeed, this is something that Azarath has been mostly quiet about." Knowledge stated.

"Yeah well I guess you could say they used me as a weapon, one that was far advance for it's time. It wasn't until a few months later when they reveal the were planning to create give me a human form, but in order to do that I had to consume parts of a real living person's personality."

Several eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"So what you are saying is that your human form is a copy of a real person, correct?" The brown-cladd emotion questioned.

"Yes, but what you see of me now was the first time I successfully became a human form. Before this I could only become objects, that was until that faithful day during the ritual to try and create me a form, they were caught in the act by the same higher authorities that they rebelled against. The moment I was discovered they deemed me a danger to Azartha and sealed me away until I was unexpectedly released into this world a few days ago."

He sighed and looked back at his audience with a sad smile.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds as his story sunk in. Beast Boy was then the first to speak.

"Dude... now that's just wrong." He frowned.

"Oh friend, I am the most sorry to hear of your unfortunate past."

The tanned alien wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him, Arny patted her back.

"You don't hafta' apologize for anythin'. The fact that you and Beast Boy accepted me as who I am and what I'm capable of tells me that this world is a lot different from Azarath." The mystery teen smiled.

Beast Boy hopped over the back of the sofa and stood next to Arny.

"Dude, you couldn't have picked a better planet to live on. heck, even Starfire refers to this place as her home."

"Yes, I have been the most happy of living on the planet known as Earth."

"And I think all you girls a startin' to like this place as well, am I right?" He looked over at the emotions.

"Your tellin' us! this world Rocks!" Brave boasted.

"Yeah! It's so much more fun!" Happy cheered.

"Indeed, it has a lot more environment." Knowledge announced.

"It is definitely a place that I could call... sanctuary." Wisdom concluded.

"Eh, it's alright a guess." Rude belched.

"I-I t-think it's... o-okay..." Timid mumbled.

Rage remained quiet while purple just smiled and nodded. Arny glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed it was well into the early morning hours.

"Whoa would you look at the time, it's pretty late, we might as well spend the night here, what'd'ya say Star?"

Starfire looked back at him and he made a hidden gesture to Beast Boy and the emotions, getting his hint she replied.

"Oh I must agree, I am now feeling the tired. We shall start our search for a new home tomorrow, I wish you pleasant snorbogs."

With a wave to everyone the alien girl floated up and picked up her discarded suit cases before leaving the common room.

"Yeah I'll see you in the morning to B, I need a good nights sleep if were gonna be on the road again tomorrow, g'night girls."

The stripy teen stood up and quickly walked out the room leaving Beast Boy who found himself at the center of the various emotions attention.

"Y-your... still l-leaving?" Timid stared trembling again.

The jade green teen suddenly felt uneasy at being put on the spot like this.

"Well... like I said before me, Arny and Star have formed a new team so... we kinda hafta' leave." He explained.

"But why?! we like you!" Happy whined.

"I know but... I just don't work as a Titan anymore, I kept failing to meet Robin's expectations."

"Argh! I _knew_ Bird Boy was behind this!" Brave punched her fist into her palm.

"Well yeah but... Raven wasn't exactly what you'd call... _supportive_ either." He sheepishly admitted.

The emotions all shared a glance, some with looks of guilt on their faces, then to the surprised changeling they all pulled their hoods up and hung their heads down.

"We all humbly apologize for Raven's behavior towards you. It was not how we would have wanted her to act and we all ask if you can forgive us for our lack of support." Wisdom spoke from under her hood.

They all remained still and silent, awaiting for his response.

"Well em... I already forgave Timid so she can stop hiding." At his response Timid's hood lowered and she looked up. A tiny smile on her face.

"Well, since you girls have all been real nice to me, something Raven rarely does. I guess I can forgive you all, but on one condition." They all raised their heads.

"Would you all promise to help make Raven a better person?"

Knowledge and Wisdom were taken back by his request, they shared a glance before nodding in agreement.

"Yes, we promise we will."

"Okay, then I forgive you all, and can I just say that if I hadn't met you guys again tonight, I would have most likely given up on Raven completely."

"Say what?" Brave spoke.

"What I mean is, after everything she's put me through I still know that she is a good and caring person underneath. knowing that you guys even exist is living proof that Raven can be as Happy as Starfire and as Brave as Robin or even a slob like me."

He stifled a laugh which caused the mentioned emotions to laugh.

"That is correct Beast Boy, Raven dose have the ability to express he emotions but they have been reserved due to her powers." Wisdom explained.

"I know and that's the problem, I rarely get see there's sides of her, in fact it kinda makes me sad, knowing that you guys are stuck inside Raven's head and are only allowed out if Raven expresses one of you. Cuz if you ask me, your more just her emotions. Your basically her unofficial sisters, you all have you own personality's and that makes you all as real as she is."

The emotions all exchanged perplexed looks before Knowledge spoke.

"What are you saying Beast Boy?"

"What I'm say is... I wish you guys could live in the outside world." He rubbed his arm shyly.

"That sound's awesome!" The tough emotion grinned.

"Oh! Oh! can we pleeeeease?!" The preppy emotion bounced on her feet.

Knowledge adjusted her glasses before speaking.

"While the idea _is_ tempting, I'm afraid it would have a catastrophic affect on Raven herself. Because we are all individual parts of her, her mind has already split with us just being here. She is most likely experiencing different emotions as we speak, we can only stay out for a certain period of time, less than twenty four hours at the least."

Beast Boy sighed sadly while Happy and Brave groaned.

"Yeah, I understand. But you guys have only been out for an hour or so, it wouldn't hurt to spend the night here, at least until morning."

Wisdom and Knowledge shared a quick huddle before turning back to the changeling.

"Okay, we can stay the night."

"YES!" Happy and Brave shared a subtle hive five.

"Sweet, so where exactly are you all gonna sleep cuz I don't think Raven's bed is big enough to fit all of you."

"We will sleep in the Common Room since it is the most spacious." Knowledge answered.

"Great, well I guess I'll see you girls in morning, have a good night dudes."

He turned to leave but as he neared to door he felt something grab a hold of his arm, he turned round and was startled to find Timid who held his arm in a vice grip.

"P-please... d-don't leave us." She uttered.

Beast Boy was surprised by her actions, he didn't know where she'd came from since last time her saw she was sitting alone on the couch.

The other emotions smiled at the cute sight.

"Aww looks like someone's become attached to ya green jeans." Brave joked.

"Eh, she just want's a green teddy bear ta hold her cuz she such a baby." Rude mocked.

"OOOh! I want a green teddy bear to hold me too!" Happy squealed.

Purple blushed lightly at having the same thought.

Beast Boy looked down at the fragile girl who now had her face buried into his chest.

"S-stay... p-please." She was close to begging.

"Alright, alright I'll stay, just please... don't cry anymore." He draped his arm around her shoulder and lead back to the couch.

They sat down together and Timid began to fidget and look away from him. She didn't know why she had acted like she did, she just reacted on instinct that she felt safe within his company. Beast Boy stared at the uncomfortable girl before him.

"Hey Timid, if it makes you feel more comfortable I'll to turn into an animal so you can sleep near me." He suggested.

"Oh! Oh! turn into cat! your so _cute_ when your a cat!" The pink-clad girl yelled.

Beast Boy sweat-droped at her comment as the other emotions branched out to find their own sleeping arrangements within the large room. A shift of weight on the couch caused Beast Boy to looked to his right only to find Purple who was eyeing him mischievously. Beast Boy stared back at her, completely caught of guard by his sudden attention to her.

"Em... hi? are you okay?"

He chanced a question with the seemingly mute emotion, she smiled and nodded before slowly reaching up and before he knew what was happening she lowered her hood for the first time. With her head now exposed to the forest hair colored teen, he got a good look at her face which much like her sister emotions had an uncanny resemblance to Raven, except she had that subtle smile that seemed to be always present when she was around him.

However there was one small other detail that made her stand out from all the rest. Protruding quite visible out of her purple hair on the top of her head were two very distinctive black _'Cat ears'_.

"Uhhh..." Beast Boy stared slack jawed at the surreal sight.

"Awww she looks so adorable!" Happy beamed.

"Whoa... that's weird, how is that even possible?" Brave looked over at Knowledge for an answer.

"Hmmm, well is appears that some certain information was leaked to Raven at some point. Apparently it had an affect Purple which gave her this unique body modification."

"Say what? you mean those novelty ears are _real?!_ " Brave was baffled.

"It would seem so, thought I must admit they are quite cute." She smiled shyly.

"Why does _she_ get to be the only one with cat ears? I want cat ears!" Rude whined.

"Because she is the only one who can have these abilities due to what she represents, so stop whining." Wisdom commanded.

"I-I t-think they're... c-cute too." Timid said from behind Beast Boy who was still in shock at seeing her ears.

She then slowly leaned towards him and motioned for him to look forward, hesitating at first but he did what she instructed and faced away from her, she then leaned up so her mouth was near his own pointed ear.

 _"Meooowww."_ She whispered.

Beast Boy felt his cheeks burn bright red. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and looked back at the emotion who just sat there with a faint smile and a look of pure innocents.

He quickly shook his head to regain his composer and look at the purple-clad girl again.

"Um... err... heh, heh, I err... take it you like cats?" He lightly joked.

"More like _somebody_ seems to see _her_ as a cat?" Brave teased.

"Huh? w-what'd'ya mean by that?" The confused changeling arched an eye brow.

"She mean's that chrome dome spilled the beans to Raven about how ya portrayed her as the family cat." Rude blurted out.

"HE DID WHAT?! why would he do THAT?! that was supposed to be PRIVATE!" He yelled before covering his face in embarrassment.

"Aww don't feel bad Beastie, we think it was real sweet of you to see us as something soft and furry." Happy perked.

"Y-You really think so? Cuz I only came up with it a last resort. I just couldn't think any other role she could fit in."

"Yeah, we're cool with being a cat. I mean we are named after a bird so why not stick with an animal theme?" Brave smirked.

"Heh, heh, yeah I guess that makes sense." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

He then felt a shift of weight as Purple turned to her side and was now resting head against his chest, she began to make purring noises which caused the jade teens cheeks to flush again. The other emotions smile before settling in their chosen spots.

Accepting that Purple wasn't going to move he looked to his left to find Timid fidgeting. She glanced at him through the corner of her eyes and he smiled at her warmly, reaching out his left arm he slipped it around her back and gently pulled her to him, hugging her gently. She stiffened at his touch but soon settled comfortably into his side, her head laying on his shoulder.

He sighed as he looked around at the other now sleeping emotions. Not knowing what else to do he leaned his head against one of the couch cushions and closed his eyes, no sooner he did that he was out like a light. A few minutes after everyone was asleep a shadow suddenly cast itself over the green boy's form.

Rage stared at the sleeping changeling holding the two emotions. Glancing around to make sure no one was awake, she slowly reached out her right hand before gently stroking the side of his face.

 _ **"Sleep well my precious Beast.**_ " She whispered in her demonic voice before quietly floating away.

* * *

A few miles away on a desert road inside a withered T-Car, the two male Titans were still experiencing more mood swings from the dark girl that was seated behind them. After many miles of random cheeriness to disturbing over affection and one near nervous breakdown, she finally managed to contain herself and was now currently in a deep slumber. Much to the relief of the two front seat Titans who were still on edge from her unpredictable actions.

As she slept she began to have a vivid dream that for some reason made her fell very warm and happy inside, she was wrapped inside her cloak and she began to talk in her sleep in a soft voice which did not go unheard of by her two male comrades.

 _"Mmmm, so comfortable..."_ A relaxed smile formed on her face.

The two arched an eyebrow at each other but remained silent, not wanting to provoke another outburst.

 _"Meooowwww..."_

Robin and Cyborg did a double take.

 _"Yo Rob, did she just... meow like a cat?"_ The Tin Man whispered to his equally supersized leader.

Before he could answer she made and unusual noise.

 _"Puuuuurrrrrrrrrr..."_

In an instants the two fort seat Titans snapped thier heads around to look at a now Purring Raven, complete white rosy red cheeks. Their jaws hung open and Cyborg felt his computer brain nearly glitch.

 _"So warm... so good..."_

The two continued to stare at her unaware that the T-Car started to drift out of it's lane.

 _ **BANG! SCRRRRRAAAAAAP!**_

Cyborg _'Yellped'_ and quickly steered his baby away from the metal guard rail. The jolt also woke up Raven who was now in a confused state of mind.

"W-what... h-happend?" She stuttered.

"Cyborg just damaged the T-Car, _again._ "

Robin groaned as he looked out of his window to see a large scrap going across the entire passenger side. He then turned to his bionic friend who was hunkered down at the wheel while grumbling under his breath about having to fix another thing on his baby.

"Soooo... how did that happen?" The empath asked.

"Well he kinda hit the guard rail back there, I guess he's just a bit tired from all the driving ." The masked teen lied.

"Oh, well maybe you should drive for a bit if he's getting tired." She suggested.

"You know and I know that he won't let anyone else drive his car, no matter how many times you intimidate him." He spoke in a matter-of-fact.

Raven rolled her eyes and decided it would be safer to stay awake in case Cyborg dozed off at the wheel.

* * *

As the sun slowly rose above the T Tower, casting it's rays into the large Common Room, it's former resident changeling blinked it's eyes open and nearly choked at the sight in front of him. At some point in the night, Timid and purple had shifted positions. Purple was now fully sitting in his lap, her head rested on his chest. He could feel her cat ears tickle his chin. Timid was curled up against him on his left with both her arms wrapped tightly around his figure. He then notice his right hand was percuriously placed across Purple's exposed thighs and she'd slips her arms around his back, hugging him protectively.

The awkwardness of his situation sinking fast his eyes darted around only to discover that the other's were still asleep. Quietly sighing he looked down at the two sleeping emotions, he smiled a little at the grey-cloaked girl who now looked so peaceful. She was smiling, indicating that she was happy. He looked over all the emotions again, they all had a content smile on their faces.

For the fist time in a long time he actually felt happy to be this close to Raven... or at least a part of Raven.

As he began to wonder just what he was going to do about his situation the doors behind him swished open.

"Good morning friends, I do hope you slept well." The preppy voice of Starfire caused Beast Boy's eyes to widen and he quickly morphed into a fly.

The two emotions fell onto the couch. Timid awoke with small 'y _elp_ ' while Purple gasped. He morphed back in front of the couch.

"Oh! um... hey Starfire! err how was you night?" He quickly asked.

"It was the most pleasant for me to spend one final night in my old room friend."

He then noticed the other emotions that where starting to awaken, Happy and Brave huddled together at the opposite end of the couch. Knowledge and Wisdom were in meditating positions at the dinner table and Rude had thrown herself across the coffee table. It was then he realized that one emotion was missing again.

"Um... where's Rage?" He glanced around nervously.

"Eh, she must'a gotten bored and gone off to destroy somthin'." The lazy emotion yawned.

"I doubt that highly. She most likely went back to the mirror since she had no other reason to stay." The intellectual emotion spoke.

"Uh, news flash four eyes, since when would Rage just go back to the mirror when she has the golden opportunity to escape?" The tough emotion mocked.

"Hey! maybe she just went to use the bathroom?" The bubbly emotion suggested.

"I am afraid not as I had passed by the room of rest and it was empty."

"Oh... then have you seen Arny anywhere?" He asked.

"I have not seen our new friend since last night, we parted way's saying he was going to do the looking around, I do not know of where he slept."

"In that case we best go locate him, we may need him again if Rage decides to make another appearance." Wisdom announced and the rest agreed.

Beast Boy, Starfire and the group of multicolored Raven's quickly advanced out of the Common Room. They followed the hallway until the came across Robin's room which to Starfire's supersize was slightly open. Cautiously Beast Boy slid the door open and was startled to find their missing friend lying on Robin's bed with his legs crossed and arms behind his head.

"Friend Arny, we have found you!" Starfire chirped.

"Heh, wonder why he chose Bird Boy's room?" He pondered.

Sensing that he had an audience the baggy clothed teen blinked his eyes open before smiling.

"Oh, morning guy's, did ya all sleep well?" He yawned.

"Err... yeah, I slept like a log." He glanced at Timid who flushed and pulled her hood up.

"Same here, Robin's beds pretty comfy." He sat up and stretched his arms.

"So what were ya doing in Boy Blunders room? it's not exactly the place a guest would wanna sleep in." Brave asked.

"Yes friend, I do not see how Robin's room would be that appealing to you likeness." The Tamaralien added.

"Well I was just passing by and got curious as to what your ex leader uses in battles, but what I ended up finding was the biggest collection of hair jell I've ever seen."

Beast Boy let out a chuckle along with Brave and Rude.

Starfire sighed sadly at being in his room.

"You okay Star?" The shapeshifer asked.

"Forgive me friend, being in Robin's room brings back the feelings of sadness."

Seeing the depressed look on the alien girl's face, Arny looked around the room until his sapphire eyes landed on the closet. He smirked and jumped off the bed and headed over to it.

"Hey what'cha doin' Arn?" Brave arched an eyebrow as he opened the closet and began to rummage through the traffic light colored clothing.

"Oh! Oh! are we going to go _'Robining'_ again? that was _so_ fun!" Happy bounced on her heals.

"Em... no, I've thought of something _much more_ entertaining."

Arny then emerged from the closet with his arms fall of Robin's cloths, he then placed them on his bed and turned his back to the group. They all watch in awareness as he raised his arm and cast his dark energy onto Robin's window and slid it open.

He then picked up one of his uniforms and to the amazement of everyone he threw the uniform out the window. He turned around to the dumbstruck group, a grin of mischief spread across his shaded face.

"I'd like to see Bird Boy save the day with no trousers."

Silence filled the room until it was broken by the hysterical laughter of Beast Boy, Brave, Happy and Rude. Knowledge let out a chuckle while Wisdom held a satisfied smile.

"C'mon guy's, there's a lot more uniforms to throw out."

Without hesitating Beast Boy and several of the emotions raided the pile of capes, masks, belts and boots and began to toss them out the window.

Starfire stared at the scene of her friend's who were throwing her ex boyfriend's cloths out the window. Soon enough a smile formed on her tanned face and she picked up one of his red shirts complete with an _'R'_ logo and threw it into the air. She watched it descend with all the others towards the ground bellow and let out an amused giggle.

"Oh! this is most the satisfying! I never knew how fun it would be to discard the garments of Robin out of the window!" She cheered.

"Your tellin' us! Arny this is _totally_ you best idea ever!" Beast Boy hollered.

"Hey, no one likes seeing a sad Starfire so I thought I'd do somethin' to cheer her up." He grinned.

"With ya there dude!"


	25. Gate Crashing

**I'd just like to make a shout out to _Vin_. I do like your theory about Arny being created by the cult of Scath. I might even consider that as part of his origin. On a further note Arny's human form is influenced by what his original form was able to identify. (He was a dark cloud of energy in chapter one) More will be reviled about him soon.**

 **P.S. Happy New Year Everybody!**

 **Chapter 25: Gate Crashing**

After several fun filled minutes of Arny's version of _laundry day_ , the large group of teens emerged from Robin's room. The moment they entered the corridor Beast Boy's high sense of hearing caused him to halt suddenly.

"Is something the matter friend?" Starfire asked.

"Shh... listen... do you guys hear that?"

The group paused and soon enough the faint beeping of an alarm could be heard.

"Hey, I can hear somethin', it's comin' from the Common Room." Arny Pointed.

"Dudes it's the computer! c'mon lets go!" The green teen called out and ran towards the noise.

He reached the automatic doors as they swished open, inside everyone was greeted to a blinking _'Incoming Call'_ sign on the Titans mainframe.

"What's going on pal? are we under attack?" Arny prepared himself.

"No dude, I think someone's trying to contact the Titans." He reassured as the call was automatically answered.

As the screen came to life it was plain for all to see that it was the former villain that normally caused everyone to groan.

"Control Freak?" Beast Boy and Starfire raised their eyebrows while the various emotions all shared an unasmused look.

"Greetings Ti... uh... I mean... _Wildcards_... wasn't it?" He asked hesitantly.

"Wildcards?" The multicolored Raven's spoke in unison.

"Oh hey Control Freak, how ya doin'?" Arny smiled and waved.

"I err... oh! hey there Arny, I'm doing great! in fact, I'm doing better than great! and do ya wanna know _why_ I'm doing better than great?!" He grinned widely.

"Heh, not at all, enlighten us." He chuckled while the emotions all stared dumbstruck at their interaction.

"I took your advice and made something that's completely outta this dimension!"

"Wait... dude, you not tellin' us that you've made a-" Beast Boy's perplexity was cut off.

"Yep! I've totally created my very own gaming conolel! built outta my own technology!" He answered triumphantly.

"Whoa that's great to hear dude, so what ya gonna do with it?" Arny smiled.

"I'm glad you asked because I have organized a press conference at the _Comic and Games convention_ in Jump City. There I will be unavailing my newest creation to the world that I personally guarantee will change the gaming revolution as we know it!"

"Um... as cool as that sounds dude, how could have possible have made something that fast? It's been less than a day since we last saw you." Beast Boy eyed him suspiciously.

The pudgy nerd's grin dropped as he searched for an answer, then his grin reappeared.

"Never underestimate the incredible genius and creativity of Control Freak!" He boasted.

Knowledge and Wisdom rolled their eyes while Brave groaned.

"Oh give it a rest will ya geek boy, ya making BB look smart." Rude spat out.

"Hey! my inelegance is very..."

It was that instant the allegedly reformed villein realized there was several multi-colored Raven's surrounding the TV, he shook his head and looked back and forth at each of them before rubbing his eyes only to find them still present.

"Um... something must be up with my computer, it's making me see _seven_ different Raven's, I'm gonna have to reboot it." Just before he leans down to pull the plug Beast Boy spoke.

"Wait, you don't need to do that dude, we just so happen to have some of Raven's fan club visiting the Tower." The changeling smirked as everyone stared at him.

"Raven's fan club?" Arny raised a hidden eyebrow.

 _"Just roll with it, he doesn't need to know the truth."_ The jade teen whispered to him.

Control Freak stared at the group of emotion's as a sly smirk spread across his face.

" _Oooooh_ , so your all really Raven corsplayers? that awesome! but why the different colors?"

"Cuz there's so many of us the store ran out of blue uniforms, we had to make do with what we could get." Brave answered playing along.

"Yeah, Raven is _soooo_ popular it's crazy!" Happy joined in.

Control freak thought for a moment then grinned again.

"Well speaking as one of the Titan's former nemeses I can understand her popularity."

"Is that so? and just how would _you_ know anythin' about Raven?" Rude glared at the nerd.

"Well, for starters I once studied every single power each Titan had, I know exactly what their strong and week points are! I even constructed my own challenges to test their powers to the max!"

"Uh, dude... when did you do that? cuz I don't remember it." Beast Boy looked confused.

"I must do the agreeing as I am unable to do the remembering of that day." Starfire added.

"That's because none of you were there! I had the perfect plan to try and defeat you all and what do I find when I contacted the T Tower?! The Titans East on guard duty!" He frowned in annoyance.

"Oh, so _that's_ what happened while we were gone, no wonder Titans East said _nothin' important_ happened." The changeling smiled in amusement.

"Hey! don't act like I'm not worth talking about! by tonight I'll be the most talked about person in Jump City!" He ranted.

"Yeah, well unless you've got somethin' that'll put the Gamestation to shame, I wouldn't get you hopes up dude."

"Oh on contra Wildcards! if you wanna see my big unveil, they're holding the event by the pier down at the docks. It's gonna be broadcasted _'Live'_ on the social web so you can watch it for yourselves!"

He folded his arms proudly.

"Hmm, or better yet. We'll just go there and see it in person."

Arny declared causing everybody's eyes to widen.

"Y-you will?!" Control Freak gasped.

"W-we will?!" Beast Boy looked at Arny in disbelief

"Sure, I mean we did inspire you so it should be more than natural to have your inspirations see what you've created."

"I-I'm h-honored... I-I truly am... so err I'll see you guys later... uh... Control Freak out!" With a _'click'_ from his remote he ended his transition.

"Friend Arny, I thought we were going to proceed with the starting of a new life today?" The Tamaralien mentioned.

"We are but I really wanna see what he's created since I did give him advice. It wouldn't hurt just to attend his presentation."

Beast Boy shared a look with Starfire who in turn looked over at the emotions who all had various expressions.

"Oh pleeeeasss can we go! It could be so much fun!" Happy begged

"I-I d-don't know... i-it might be a t-trap..." Timid worried.

"Hey don't sweat it, if he makes a bad move we'll give him a butt whoopin!" Brave reassured.

"Eh, I don't really care, he'll just annoy us more with his stupid ego." Rude spat out.

"He did seem genuine about his motives. He doesn't seem to be plotting anything rational." Knowledge announced.

"Quite, since he has been deemed _'Not a big threat'_ by the authorities, I see no harm in attending." Wisdom concluded.

Arny turned to Starfire for her opinion.

"If you are all in the agreement with each other, I will do the joining in." She smiled happily.

"That's great, we just need to kill some time before... hey wait a sec, don't you girls have to go back into the mirror?" The stripy teen suddenly remembered.

Knowledge's eyes widened behind her glasses and she snapped her head towards Wisdom who looked just as stressed.

"How long have we been out?!" She asked urgently.

Wisdom looked over at the clock on the kitchen wall and paled.

"Long enough, we need to return to Nevermore. Now!" She commanded.

"But we still don't know where Rage is!" Brave reminded her.

"It's too late to look for her. We have to take the chance that she went back, we must go now!" She ordered the emotions.

"Alright! Alright! don't get you leotard in a knot." Rude groaned.

"OK, I'll go get the mirror, the rest of you better get ready so I we can do the transaction again." Arny then took of towards the sliding doors flowed by the group of emotions.

Purple gave Beast Boy a brief sad look before retreating with her sisters, the green teen felt someone behind him and turned around to find Timid.

"I-I don't... w-want to go... b-back, I-I wanna s-stay." She uttered with pleading eyes.

He sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, hey, calm down. I promise that you'll see me again, even if it's behind Raven's back, so don't worry, I'll always have faith in you."

He held her comfortingly and smiled. She returned the hug and smiled back.

"T-thank... y-you..." He took her hand and lead her towards the sliding doors, followed by a smiling Starfire.

Beast Boy and Timid meet up with the other emotion's outside Raven's room along with Arny. He held the mirror in his sleeved covered palm as Knowledge instructed him on what to do for the returning spell. The group of emotions were each giving their own _'Goodbyes'_ to the shape-shifter. He received a tight hug from Happy and fist bump from Brave, Wisdom bowed and shook his hand while Rude playfully smacked his rear which made him blush, Knowledge glared at Rude before shaking his hand as well.

When it was Purple's turn she smiled warmly before leaning up to his ear again, she whispered something that only he could hear and when she finished everyone could plainly see that the green bean's cheeks had turned crimson."

Happy giggled and Brave sported a smirk of mischief.

"Hmm, so what did Purple have to say to ya green jeans?" she teased.

The embarrassed teen shook his head to clear his mind.

"It err... i-it wasn't that important!" He answered a bit too quickly.

Brave snorted and Rude made a suggestive hand gesture that made his face flush even more. His embarrassment soon lifted when he felt Timid hug him.

"G-goodb-bye... B-Beast Boy..." A small tear trailed down her cheek, he wiped it away and held her gently.

 _"Goodbye Timid, I'll see you soon, I promise."_

He whispered to her before pulling away, her small smile returned and she walked slowly over to her sisters. As he watched her a hand suddenly grabbed his right shoulder, he jumped and spun round only to freeze on the spot as he was greeted by the unnerving presence of Rage.

 _ **"Slept well Beastie?"**_ She smirked evilly. Not wanting her to intimidate him again he took a defiant stand.

"Very well if you must know, so where have _you_ been?" He asked and folded his arms in a similar manner to Robin.

 _ **"Nowhere important, I just needed to clear my own thoughts."**_

"Well, that's good to here, thanks for not going on a rampage and destroying stuff." He lightly smiled.

She then leaned forward until their faces were inches apart.

 _ **"You gave me a reason not to and you BETTER keep your end of the deal. You break my heart and I break your SOUL."**_ She seethed in a low voice.

Beast Boy was unphased by her threats but something in that sentence caused him to frown. He whispered back.

 _"Rage, I may be a lot of things, but I am **Not** **A Heart-breaker!** " _

Then to the utter shock of everyone witnessing their silent interaction Beast Boy raised his hands up to her hood and swiftly pulled it down, exposing her face.

 _ **"WHAT ARE Y... mmph?!"**_

The emotion of anger was instantly silenced as he grabbed her shoulders, leaned forward and connected his lips with hers. Several mouths including Arny's and Starfire's dropped open, Timid hid behind Purple in fear and shame while Purple was starstruck by his actions. Rage's glowing red eyes widened, unsure of how to react. She raised her arms as she trembled in his grasp. He pulled her close and she grabbed his arms. He could feel two sets of claws digging into his arms, ignoring the slight pain he deepened the kiss.

Her eyes slid shut and just as she was about to consider returning it, he broke the kiss.

"So, am I finally _manning up_ now?"

He grinned before pulling her hood back up and turning towards the group who were all staring at the red emotion who was now stiff as a board. She was thankful that he'd put her hood back up as her cheeks now matched the color of her cloak. She blinked several times and she shook her head to regain her senses, it was then she noticed that she was the center of attention.

 _ **"WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU LOOKING AT?!**_ " She quickly went on the defensive.

"Oh, nothin', just the fact that he gave _you_ the first kiss!" Rude harrumphed.

 _ **"Whatever! I'll kill him for it later!"**_ She hissed.

"Well you weren't exactly resisting it." Knowledge adjusted her glasses.

 _ **"He caught me of guard! he seized the moment to distract me!"**_

"Oh he _seized_ something alright." Brave mocked.

"Oh! Oh! what was it like! did he taste of tofu?!" Happy became exuberant.

 _ **"ARGH! I am DONE with this discussion! take us back to Nevermore NOW!"**_ She cast her icy glare at Wisdom who had been amused by the whole ordeal.

"OK, OK, Arny it is time. You may now open the portal." She requested.

He nodded and closed his eyes, when he opened them again they were glowing white, he then channeled his energy onto the mirror so it was enveloped in his aura.

"OK, whenever you girls are ready, just cast the spell at the mirror so it will send you back."

He instructed to the emotions who were now all standing in a line formation, their bodies concealed inside their cloaks.

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..."

They all chanted as a small white beam of light emitted from the mirror, it's size increased until the light filled the corridor. Beast Boy and Starfire covered their eyes while Arny concentrated on channeling his energy, then after a few more chants there was a blinding flash and after that was complete silence.

Beast Boy rubbed his eyes until his vision came back, only to find Arny who had fallen to his knees in a daze.

"Are you okay friend Arny?" The alien princess help him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I just... need a moment." He leaned against the wall to catch his breath, when he finally regained energy he turned to the jade teen with an amused smirk on his pale face.

"Well now, since when did _you_ get so _bold_ as to throw caution to wind and do lip-locking with _RAGE_ of all people?" The baggy teen spoke proudly.

"I cannot contain my excitement friend! that was a moment I have most been the longing for!" The Tamaralien squealed.

"Thanks err... wait... you mean you _wanted_ me to kiss Rage Star?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at the the grinning alien.

"Oh no, not Rage in the particular, I was referring to my hopping of the day you and friend Raven would... how friend Cyborg would say... _'Give each other the sugar'_." She explained cheerfully.

Beast Boy's face once again looked like a tomato and Arny struggled to fight off a laugh.

* * *

The Titans had finally reached Jump City and were now entering the underground tunnel that lead to the base of the T Tower. Raven's mood swings had finally subsided and after a slight twinge of pain in her head, she now felt relaxed and had a slight tingly feeling for some reason.

"Welp here we are guys, home sweet home. Man I can't believe we made it back in one trip, aside for stopping at drive-thru for our sake." Cyborg uttered.

"I'm just thankful the city hasn't had any problems, we should have informed Titans East to watch it over for us." Robin huffed.

"Hey don't worry about that man, we took a gamble and nothin' bad happened. Let's just get inside and get some rest cuz I've been driven all night long." He let out a yawn.

"Ditto. I seriously need to meditate and I do not wish to be disturbed for the rest of the day." Raven announced.

"Good to have ya back Rae." The Tin Man smirked and she rolled her eyes.

As they arrived at the base of the tower, the three Titans came up upon a bizarre sight, laying in front of them were many piles of traffic light colored clothing.

"What the...? yo Rob, aren't those your uniforms being blown across our drive way?" Cyborg pointed out.

Robin followed his gaze in confusion and his eyes nearly burst through his mask.

"M-MY... MY CLOTHES! MY MASKS! MY BIRDARAGNS!"

He swiftly sprung out of the still moving T-Car and scrambled to pick up his scattered uniforms that were being blown about by the wind. He glanced at his comrades who were staring at him from inside the car.

"Well don't just STAND THERE! Help me retrieve my clothes!" He ordered.

After a brief pause Cyborg let out a hysterical laughter.

"Sorry man but I gotta a lotta work to do on mah baby. Good luck with your laundry." He quickly put his foot down and drove away towards the garage.

Robin glared at his retreating Ttammates and he was left to ponder on one thing.

"How the HECK did my clothes even get down here?!" He fumed over the unanswered question.

The beat up T-Car came to a full stop. Cyborg got out first, shutting his door and stood back to get a look at the sorry sight that was his baby, he sighed in annoyance but thankful that it's endless suffering had come to an end.

"Well... that was interesting." A monotone voice spoke up. He shifted his gaze to the dark girl who had a slightly amused smile on her face, quickly reminding him of Robin's recent dilemma.

"Heh, heh, yeah, f ya ask me I'd say that Starfire came back to extract some revenge on bird brain." He chuckled.

he mention of her other missing Teammate caused the dark girls smile to fade, she now looked depressed. Realizing his little slip up he quickly backtracked.

"I um... I didn't mean to bring her up like that... I err..." She raised her hand to halt him.

"It's alright. I'd of probably come to the same conclusion, not that I'd blame her in the least." She lightly smiled again.

The bionic man smirked then laughed before they headed over to the waiting elevator.

* * *

High above inside the tower the Wildcards were busy loading up the Rad Rocket with their belongings, Arny had retrieved the golden Gamesation and his boombox from the Common Room and Starfire had collected her suit cases from her room. They were now all set and ready for departure.

"OK guy's, we've got to get there for around eight o'clock tonight so we've got a lot of hours to kill, you wanna hang around in the city for a while?" Arny suggested.

"Sure dude, that sound's like a plan, I'll take ya to our favorite pizza joint, they serve the best pepperoni pizza your ever gonna taste." Beast Boy boasted.

"Oh I bet they do." The mystery teen smirked, remembering how he first obtained a pizza on his first day in Jump City.

"Oh joyous, I do wish to do the eating of the pizzas." Starfire chirped.

"Great, but before we go how 'bout we get a picture together? to show that we're an official team?"

Arny then retrieved his Polaroid camera from the glove box. Beast Boy eye's sparkled.

"Aw sweet dude! c'mon Star this'll be fun!" He grabbed the tanned alien by her arm and pulled her so she was in the camera's view.

"Oh this will be a most memorable moment friends." She beamed as she and the forest hair colored teen sat on the hood of Arny's car.

"Alright I just need to set the timer on this."

He fiddled with the antique device before placing it on a chair, he swiftly joined his friends and struck a pose just before the camera flashed, shortly after the photo ejected itself from the device.

"OK let's see how it came out."

Arny picked up the camera and removed the photo, shaking it a few times. After a few second's an image began to form and soon enough the photo developed. The Wildcards gather around to view their photo. What it showed was Beast Boy in the center with his trademark goofy smile. Starfire sat on his right, facing him with her arms wrapped around his neck while laughing. Arny sat on his left looking straight at the camera with a proud smile on his pale face. He had his left sleeve covered hand on his hip while his right hand was placed on Beast Boy's shoulder. Lastly Beast boy had hooked his arms across the backs of his two friend's shoulders.

The trio of teens smiled warmly at the photograph.

"Oh we all look the happy friends!" The Tamaralen blushed.

"Yeah... we sure do." Beast Boy smiled sadly as he viewed the photo.

"Hey, you okay pal?" Arny noticed his sudden depression.

Beast Boy shook his head.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that..." He glanced at the empty corridor ahead of him.

"Please friend, what is it that troubles you?" Starfire asked concernedly.

Letting out a breath he timidly answered.

"I just kinda wish Cyborg was here."

* * *

 _ **DING!**_

The elevator doors slid open allowing the bionic man and the empath to enter the hallway.

"I'll see ya later Rae, I gotta go and get mah tool kit so can prepare work on the T-Car, feel free to help me if ya want." He offered.

"No thanks. I have to get to my room. I'll see you later and remember what I said." She warned him.

"Yeah, yeah I know, don't disturb ya, message received and stored in mah hard drive."

She rolled her eyes as she left towards her room. Cyborg left in the opposite direction, making a few left and right turns, as he neared Beast Boy's old room he came to a sudden stop as he heard voices from around the corner.

Not expecting this intrusion he stood on guard with his cannon on standby, he poked his head around the corner and was dumbstruck to see a vehicle parked in the hall way of his tower.

 _'Yo! how the heck did **That** get there?! we're like twenny stories up!'_ He hollered in his mind.

He took another look and then noticed three familiar looking teenagers standing behind it, one of them spoke and he instantly recognized the hyper and expressive voice that was his best buddy in the world.

"Aw sweet dude! c'mon Star this'll be fun!" He called out.

 _"Grass stain! your still here!"_

He whispered in relief. Just as he was about make himself known, realization dawned on his about his situation. The two bird named Titans were here and Beast Boy may still not be in the best of moods to see them. He chanced another look and saw that the three teens were sitting on the hood of the car and posing, confused by this he emerged from behind the corner and slowly inched forward down the corridor. As he neared them the hallway was light up by a flash which dazzled his human eye, he whined and covered his face. After a few seconds of seeing stars his vision slowly returned and was able to observe the teens huddle together.

"Hey, you okay pal?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that..."

"Please friend, what is it that troubles you?"

Letting out a breath he timidly answered.

"I just kinda wish Cyborg was here."

Hearing his little buddy wishing for his presence made the cybernetic man smile proudly and cleared his throat.

"Well it looks like ya gotch'ya wish green bean."

The three teens snapped their heads around in surprise to see him leaning up against the wall with his arms folded.

"CYBORG!" He explained and ran over to hug his big brother.

"Yo what's happen B?" He ruffled the changelings hair.

"Oh this is a most joyous surprise!" She joined Beast Boy's hug.

"Hey big guy, nice to see ya again." Arny waved.

"Right back atchya Arny." He let go of his two friends and shared a fist bump with the stripy teen.

"So what's the plan with you guys? Ya'll said you were gonna try find a new place to stay?"

"We were but then somethin' else came up."

"Oh really? what happened B?"

"Well after we tried out the new Gamestation, which was _really awesome_ by the way. We received a message from someone your not gonna believe."

"Try me." He folded his arms.

"It was Control Freak."

There was an awkward pause before Cyborg answered.

"Your right, I don't believe it."

"Yeah well believe this, he's only took Arny's advice and built his very own games console."

"He did? s _eriously?_ " Cyborg raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah I was skeptical as well, but as it turns out he's gonna be at the the _Comic and Games_ convention at the City Pear. He's gonna reveal his creation there tonight and Arny insisted that we go and watch his presentation."

"Ya'll can't be serious? that guy can't even present a decent evil plot." Cyborg was very unsure.

"The Control of Freaks seemed to be very content with what he had constructed. He even phrased us for being the inspiration of his creation." Starfire mentioned.

"Err... ohh kayyy, I can't tell if that's either a good thing or a bad thing, it wouldn't be the first time someone based their weapons on our own powers."

"Well why don't ya come with us Cy? if anything goes wrong you can just help with the... how you'd put it... _'Butt whoopin'_." Arny offered.

"Me come with you guys? ah dunno see, I was gonna start work on the T-Car cuz she _really_ needs work and-" His excuse was the cut off.

"We're going to our pizza joint to eat first."

Beast Boy smirked and Cyborg's expression changed.

"Oh well why didn't ya say so! I haven't eaten since yesterday!" He exclaimed.

"Awesome, let's all head out."

Arny then opened the driver's door on his car and got in, he was soon joined by his team as they entered threw the passenger side. Cyborg stared at them baffled.

"Em... your not seriously gonna drive that thing inside the tower now? more to the point, how the **Heck** did ya even get it up here?!"

Arny and Beast Boy just smirked mischievously.

"Tell ya what Cyborg, you hop in with us and you'll soon find out."

The mysterious teengaer answered, the Tin Man hesitated for a moment before giving in.

"Alright but ya'll better move over cuz it's gonna be a tight squeeze with me gettin' in this thing."

The two former Titans cheered and exited the Rad Rocket to make room for the bionic man, the moment he saw on the bench seat he noticed something familiar.

"Hey wait a sec, isn't that one of Raven's cloaks?"

* * *

In another corridor Raven had finally reached the sanctuary of her room. She opened the door, closing it behind and staggered over to her bed, discarding the book she found as she sat down and furrowed her borrows and rubbed her temple. She had never experienced so many random emotions at once, the last time something like that happened was when Beast Boy and Cyborg had gotten sucked into her mind. But this time she had no idea what was happening as no one had been in the tower and her mirror portal had been safely stored inside her room, letting out a tired sigh she stood up to retrieve it and find out what's wrong.

She reached her dresser and her stomach instantly knotted as she saw the empty space where her mirror was no longer.

"W-where... is it? where did I put that **Cursed** thing?!" She stressed and started searching around her room.

Suddenly she came to a halt as she heard a loud noise from somewhere in the tower. She listened to it for a few seconds before recognizing it as an engine.

"Hmm, I didn't think the T-Car needed a new engine." The noise was now getting louder and it was now accompanied by a squealing noise. The Gothic Titan arched an eyebrow.

"What is he doing? Testing it _inside_ the tower?." It now seemed to be in motion as if it was now coming from the end of the hallway.

Frowning in annoyance she floated over to her door, sliding it open. The noise was now practically outside her room, She stepped out expecting to confront Cyborg only to be startled by a bright pair of headlights barreling towards her.

 _ **VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

She let out a scream causing her purple hair to take the shape of a Raven (Just like in Switched) She quickly phased into floor to avoid being run over. A few seconds past and she reemerged from her hiding place and turned in the direction of her attacker, only to find the hallway was empty.

"What... in _Azarath_... was THAT?!" She gasped.

 _ **DING!**_

The elevator doors slid open as the teams fearless leader emerged carrying a mountain load of his discarded uniforms, he grumbled under the pile about some of them having been blown into the sea.

"If I ever get the bottom of how my cloths got outside the tower, someone is gonna get the **Toughest** training schedule I can muster."

As he stepped out into the hallway he paused when he heard a noise in the distance. He shifted his cloths so he could look ahead, but all he saw was and empty hallway. The noise became louder and it was then he realized it was coming from behind him.

He instantly spun around and was also meet with the bright pair of headlights heading in his direction.

 _ **VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

"What th- DAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

With lighting quick reflexes he threw his cloths in the air and launched himself back into the elevator, the Rad Rocket sped past him and skidded round a corner.

"Watch out dude, you nearly hit Robin and Raven!" Beast Boy yelled as he clung to Starfire who in turn was sitting across his and Cyborg's laps.

"Sorry but I can't exactly swerve to avoid anything in these narrow hallways, I need to find place where we can launch out."

Arny turned the car down another corridor.

"Launch out? what does mean _launch out_?!" The Tin Man paled.

"Oh don't worry Cy, Arny knows what he's doin', right Arn?"

"Yeah, we just need a room with a big enough space and a window drive out of." He explained nonchalantly.

"SAY WHAT?! Your just gonna drive us straight outta the TOP FLOOR?!" Cyborg shrieked.

"Do not fear friend Cyborg as Arny has the weapon of secret." Starfire's confidence helped calm the nerves Tin Man.

"Secret weapon? And just _what_ would _that be_?!" He asked still unnerved.

"Oh your just gonna haft a trust me on this one Cyborg."

Arny made another sharp turn.

* * *

Robin crawled out of the elevator to find his cloths scattered all over the hallway with some of them sporting tyer marks, now even more agitated he whipped out his communicator.

"Cyborg! Raven! we've been breached! There's someone or... _something_ driving through the Tower!" Raven's face appeared on his tracker.

"I know, it nearly ran into me. Also I can't get a hold of Cyborg, his communicator is either off or he can't answer it."

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Meet me in the Common Room, it might be looking for a way out." Raven nodded as he closed his tracker.

Robin sprinted down the various hallways and arrived at the Common Room to find Raven already there.

"Raven, did you get a good look at what we're dealing with?"

"No. I was too busy trying to avoid becoming _roadkill._ " She retorted.

Robin rolled his eyes under his mask and sighed.

"OK, so what ever it is trying to escape the tower, otherwise it would have attacked us. So the real question is how did it get in and why didn't the security system detect it?"

He asked in his leadership tone.

"You should probably be asking Cyborg that. Considering he seems to have disappeared within' a few minutes of us returning to the tower, something just isn't adding up."

The empath concluded, but before Robin could answer they heard the roaring engine from behind the walls.

"It's heading this way. Raven, the moment it enters the room: trap it in an energy dome so we can subdue it." He ordered.

"I'll give it my best shot."

She took a stance to the left of the main doors and Robin stood to the right, as the noise got closer she prepared herself. Her palms glowing with dark energy, Robin withdrew his bow staff and braced himself.

Inside the speeding muscle car Arny made an announcement to his passengers.

"Okay everyone, fasten your safety belts and hold on to your backsides cuz I'm gonna _'Shoot 'em up'!"_

He then lifted up the dash panel and flicked the aptly named switch. Beast Boy and Starfire huddled tight while Cyborg just looked more confused.

"Here it comes dude!" The shapeshifter snickered as the pipes in the back rose up.

They reached the doubled doors that swished open just in time as they entered the Common Room.

Time seemed to slow down as Raven raised her arms to cast her spell, however as the car sped past her she was able to get a quick gimps of it's occupants. Her glowing white eyes widened as she recognized the faces of her missing friends. More importantly she saw Beast Boy crouched in the middle and for a split second, their eyes locked.

 _ **RIIIIIIIIIP!**_

Time resumed it's normal speed as the car launched itself of the ground, soaring over the descending staircase and the crest shaped couch, it travel the distance of the room before crashing head first through the large window.

 _ **SMAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHH!**_

Shattered glass showered the room as Raven shielded herself with her cloak, or a least she tried only to find that it wasn't there.

 _'Oh no... not again.'_ She dreadfully thought as she could feel a breeze bellow her midsection, sure enough she had lost another cloak to the exact same method.

 ** _THWWWOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHH!_**

Her wardrobe malfunction was interrupted by the sight of a rocket type vehicle launching itself up and away from the tower, the Gothic Titan stared in disbelief along with her leader.

"YOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT IS THING?! IT'S INSANE!" Cyborg yelled in both fear and excitement.

"HA! HA! WELCOME ABOARD THE RAD ROCKET CHROME DOME!" Beast Boy laughed hysterically.

"GREAT X'HAL!" Starfire cheered as they soared into the clear blue sky.

"IT'S A ONE FINE DAY!" Arny hollered at the success of their launch.


	26. Urban Lunch

**It won't be long now. We're nearing a chapter I've been want write since I started this whole fic. It won't take three weeks this time though.**

 **Chapter 26: Urban Lunch**

Shocked and horrified were the only words to describe how the Gothic Titan felt as she stared through the gaping hole in the Common Room. The fearless leader stood next to her with a similar expression for a moment before facing her.

"Raven?! Raven what happened?! why did you hold back?!" He stared at her and quickly noticed her lips were trembling.

"I-I... s-saw Cyborg... a-and Starfire... and Gar- _B-Beast Boy_ inside it!"

She shook her head to correct herself.

"WHAT?! It was _them_?! and they were _here_?! but how?!" The Boy wonder couldn't believe what had just accrued.

"I don't know. But what ever that _thing_ they were in was, it has them as it's passengers."

As she looked back through the shattered window a large breeze of wind swept through into the Common Room causing something small and thin to land on Raven's foot. She glanced down and was surprised to discover it was a photograph. She quickly bent down and picked it up, only for her to stare slack jawed at it's continence.

"Uh... what is it Raven? did you find a clue?" Robin raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

She looked over at him and without saying a word marched up to him and held the photo up to his masked face.

"More like I've found out _who_ Beast Boy and Starfire have been hanging out with." She stated emotionlessly.

Robin studied the picture which consisted of the two missing Titans and a third unknown teenager sitting on the hood of a car. They all looked happy in the picture and as he looked closer his mask widened as he noticed another familiar face behind them at the end of the hallway in the background.

Yep, as it turned out the masked detective had spotted that Cyborg had inadvertently photo bombed the picture.

"Soooo... any idea of who that mystery person is? because _I_ certainly don't recognize him." Robin sighed.

"No. But from the looks of whoever it is, the others must have formed some sort of friendship with it. I've never seen them this friendly with a complete stranger before."

Raven looked back at the photo only to feel an emotion she hadn't felt since she secretly witnessed Starfire hugging Beast Boy before he left the team.

"I'm going to my room to get another cloak." She swiftly turned around and left the Common Room.

Robin glanced back at the the large hole again and covered his face in frustration.

"Ughhh... why is this happening?"

When Raven reached her room she closed the door behind her and advanced to her closet. She opened it only to stare bug eyed at the the empty wall inside.

"Oh no... don't tell me that was my last cloak!"

Sure enough the closet was bare. It soon dawned on her that she went through a lot of cloaks during battles, particularly when it was Plasmus where it was near impossible to get his stains out to the point where she has no option but to burn them.

Sighing in annoyance she turned around and she instantly set her sights on the discarded book that she had found under her bed yesterday, she then took another glance at the photograph of her missing friends. She narrowed her eyes at the stripy colored teenager who sat next to them, it's oversized ear-flap hat casting a shadow over the top half of it's face and the incredibly long selves that covered it's hands just shrouded it in mystery.

Just _who_ was it or more more importantly _what_ was it.

Looking back at the book it was then she had a theory, she went over and picked it up and flicked through the pages until she reached the page that was burnt. She frowned at the fact that she couldn't make out anything that was written on the page as it was to badly burnt. She turned to the next page which she new didn't have much information, however as she did she noticed something that she had overlooked on the fist time.

There was another page stuck behind the burnt page.

Her breath caught in her throat at her discover and immediately started to pry the pages apart, it took a few attempts of peeling and blowing between the pages but after a tense moment the pages separated. The left page fortunately wasn't badly burnt and the writing was still legible, mentally scolding herself for not seeing this sooner she sat on her bed and began to read. As her eyes scanned each sentence it soon dawned on her that whatever had escaped from the book was connected to a cult that she was unfortunately familiar with.

"The resistance cult were _Trigon worshipers!_ why didn't I realize this before?!" She chocked out and quickly continued reading.

As she reached the end of the page she slammed the book shut.

"They summoned a type of entity that was to be used as a weapon for when Trigon would rise up. I have to find wherever this thing is and somehow find a way to seal it back into the book before it causes harm."

She glanced back at the photo with a troubled look.

"They probably have no idea just how much power that thing is capable of." She narrowed her eyes at the smiling mystery youth before swiftly leaving her room.

Robin who had remained in the Common Room was surprised to see Raven return without a cloak.

"Um... Raven? why aren't you wearing a cloak?" His question was ignored as she showed him the book.

"I've just found out what escaped from the book I discovered." Robin gasped as he had forgotten all about that other issue.

"Oh you have? well that's go to hear, so uh what is it we're dealing with?" He quickly tried to sound serious.

"Well for one thing, I know what it looks like." She then showed him the photo again which Robin took into his hands.

"Are you say that it's-" She cut him of with her answer.

"Yes. Whoever Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg are with that's what escaped from my book. It also transpires that it is very powerful and pretentiously dangerous."

Robin scratched his head as he pondered on what to do.

"Okay. We better start searching for it, I know we've only just returned but if our friends are in danger we better start moving."

"Agreed. For all we now is it could be leading our friends into a trap, I don't know what it's motives are so we don't have time to lose."

"I'm glad to to see that we're talking again." Robin smiled at the dark girl.

"Don't think I'm going to let you off easy for using me like that." She glared at him.

The bird boy sweat-dropped before clearing his throat.

"Alright but your going to half to teleport us to the city, we have no vehicles left."

Raven groaned as she realized that little dilemma.

"OK, just let me get something from my room, I'm still not quite up to full power." She turned and left the Common Room.

Robin folded his arms and looked out of the large hole at the city.

"Please be safe... Starfire." He sighed.

Raven entered her room again and rushed over to her dresser only to be unfortunately reminded that her mirror was missing. She instantly paled as a horrifying though appeared in her head.

"Oh no... oh DEAR AZERATH NO!"

* * *

Somewhere in the center of the city a distinctive rocket powered muscle car descended slowly towards the ground in a hovering style formation. It landed perfectly in a parking space right outside the Titans favorite wedge shaped pizza parlor. The Wildcards climbed out only to noticed that Cyborg was still sitting in the passenger side with his human eye snapped open and his jaw nearly in his lap.

"Em... Cyborg buddy? were here." Beast Boy tapped his friend on his metal shoulder.

"Huh?! wha?! oh I um... sorry it's just... I can't believe you own a _rocket car_ of all things." The robotic man rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"Heh, well it was on a special offer, I didn't even have ta' pay a penny for it." Arny chuckled.

"Say what?! Ya'll make it sound like ya stole it!" He stared at Arny who just smirked.

"Well it's more like I gained from what the world of yesteryear lost."

Cyborg paused and as he tried to analyses just what the strange teenager was referring to. Unable to debunk the meaning he exited the car with a raise an eyebrow.

"Err... oh kay, so lets head on up there and get us some pizza." He smiled.

"Sweet, you gonna love this place Arn, Pan serves the best pizza's in the city." The green bean exclaimed.

"Well let's get up there then, I await your pizza's."

He smirked slyly as Beast Boy grabbed his arm and lead him up the stairs.

"I do hope friend Arny likes our place of the eating., he has given us so much of the needed good times that we have yet to thank him." Starfire mentioned.

"Well if ya ask me, the kid's got great _tastes, s_ o he should fit right in here." Cyborg grinned at the tanned alien who let out a giggle.

* * *

Back at the tower things for the for masked detective had suddenly become even more complicated as when Raven returned to the Common Room in a rather determined yet frantic manor. She demanded that they headed into the city without question and she was still without a cloak. Robin agreed and she grabbed hold of him before they teleported through one of her portals, they reappeared on the city's coast line and the empath declared to the Boy Wonder that the only way they could track down their target was to locate Cyborg.

"He has to still have his communicator, he wouldn't abandon his own technology just like that." Raven explained.

"That I can believe, let's just hope we're able to pinpoint his whereabouts." He opened his tracker and called for bionic man.

Then to the two Titans amazement they received a response.

"Yo what's happenin' Rob?" Cybrorg answered cheerfully.

"Uh... where about's are you Cyborg?! are you alright?!" He asked urgently.

"Oh I'm a okay, just havin' some lunch at the Pizza Parlor."

The two Titans were taken back by his response.

"Your what?!" Robin gawped at the Tin Man while Raven glared suspiciously.

"Yeah, would you believe that I got invited out to lunch by a new team of superheros?" He joked and Robin could hear a low snicker from someone near Cyborg.

"A new team of _superheros?_ " Raven raised and eyebrow.

"And just who might _they_ be?" She folded her arms.

"Hello friend Raven." Starfire's waving left hand appeared in shot.

Raven was stunned and Robin quickly started yelling into his tracker.

"Starfire! Starfire! are you OK?! are you hurt?!" Her hand instantly vanished at the sound of his voice.

"Nah She's fine man, in fact we're all fine and havin' a good time." He grinned and more snickering was heard.

"Is... is Beast Boy there?" The dark girl timidly asked.

Cyborg then looked beyond his communicator as if someone out of shot was signaling to him, he then turned back to the screen.

"Err he went to take a bathroom break, don't know how long he'll be though."

She eyed him in suspicion.

" _RRRRight..._ then can I at least talk to Starfire?"

Cyborg looked to his left where the alien princess sat, she whispered something to him before he nodded and faced the screen.

"She say's she would like to talk but in private." He glanced at the spiky haired teen.

"Girl talk ya know."

Robin sighed in annoyance but agreed and let Raven go to a secluded alleyway while Starfire took hold of Cyborg's tracker.

"Soooo... how are thing's been working out for you?" She asked awkwardly.

"Oh thing's have been the most joyous friend, we've been on a most exciting journey." She smiled.

"Yeah, so I've heard." Raven mentally scoffed.

"Um... forgive me friend but... you do not appear to be wearing your usual attire."

The empath rolled her eyes.

"My cloak got misplaced and I didn't have time to change before you, Cyborg and Beast Boy made your grand exit."

Starfire leaned to her right as someone out of shot whispered to her.

"Oh, okay I will let her know." She then faces the screen.

"I am to tell you that your missing cloak was put to a great use." She stated happily.

Raven stared back at her, trying to make sense of what she was implying.

"What do you mean by _'it was put to a great use'_?"

"What I mean is your cloak made the perfect seat cover for our mode of the transport."

" **What?!** **A** **Seat Cover?!** my cloak was **Not** designed for that sort of purpose!" Raven's left eye twitched.

"Oh but it was the most comfortable and the others agreed, it served us well." She nervelessly smiled.

"Alright, I have to know. Just _who_ is with you and _what_ are their intentions?" She demanded.

"Well if you must know me and friend Beast Boy have teamed up with a unique new friend who goes by the name of _Arny_. He took us on our long journey to the City of Keystone and has helped us regain trust and friendship. We our now doing the eating of the lunch and later we will be attending the _Comic and Games_ convention to witness the Control of Freaks unveil his new console of the games as friend Arny had inspired him."

Raven let all that information set into her mind and for some reason she felt like she already new some of the things she'd just been informed, she rubbed her forehead and let out an annoyed sigh.

"This _Arny_ you speak of, where is he now?" She noticed Starfire's glance beyond the communicator before quickly looking down at her.

"He is not with us at this moment, he went to join friend Beast Boy." Raven could tell she wasn't telling the whole truth but decide not to push the matter.

"OK, so what's this about Control freak unveiling a... games console?" She arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well it turned out that the Control of Freaks had organized the contest that friend Arny had entered us in, he was the most supersized when he discovered that we were the contest winners."

The empath stared blankly.

"You mean to tell me that _Control Freak_ of all people had actually organized a legitimate contest and _didn't_ commit any crimes? I find that hard to believe."

"I understand your skepticism as friend Cyborg and Beast Boy had their doubts."

There was a sudden gasp from Starfires right. She turned to see Cyborg waving his arms about, trying to shush the naive girl.

"Wait. _Cyborg_ was with you?"

Her voice was now very low.

"Um... he err..."

She faced the Tin Man who face palmed and tried to shrink away.

" **Well?!** "

Raven growled but never got an answer as the screen suddenly went static.

"UGHH! Great!"

She stormed out the ally to find Robin who was sitting on the curb.

"We need to find them. Now!"

She declared and Robin jumped to his feet.

"So what did Starfire have to say?" He bravery asked.

"I'll spare you the suspense and say that she is fine. It also transpires that this _thing_ has given itself an name. _Arny_."

"Arny?" The masked detective questioned.

"Yes, don't ask why. Apparently they've formed an alliance with him and they'll be attending a _Comic and Games_ convention that will be featuring Control Freak as a guest."

Robin looked baffled at his dark teammate.

"Control Freak as a _guest_?!"

"Yeah, for reason's that are completely inexplicable this Arny somehow inspired him to create his own games console. I find it _highly_ suspicious so we better start moving."

She handed his communicator back to him and levitated into the air.

"Alright, let's go!" They both took off in the direction of their friends.

* * *

Back at the Pizza Parlor, a sorrowful Starfire and a dismayed Cyborg sat opposite Arny and Beast Boy who had looks of relief on their faces.

"Dude that was a close one." The green bean sighed.

"Yeah, good thing we were sat on _this_ side of the table." The strange teen added.

"Forgive me friends, I lost grip on my tongue." Her sentence caused everyone to glance at her before they realized what she meant.

"You mean a slip of the tongue Star." Cyborg corrected her.

"Well we better finish up and head off somewhere else before they catch up, great pizza's by the way." Arny gave them a covered thumbs up.

"Hah I told ya they were the best dude!" Beast Boy jumped up and was followed by the others.

"So were shall we head to now guy's? we still got several hours to kill." Arny asked as he walked down the stairs to his car.

"Oh! Oh! let's go to the arcade, I wanna see you and Cyborg go head to head." Beast Boy grinned.

"Hmm, sound's like a plan, what'd'ya say Cy?" Arny smiled.

"Well alright ya'll, let's see if ya can take on the _gaming master_." He rubbed his metal palms together grinning.

"That sound's like a challenge, your on."

He raised his sleeve covered fist and bumped the bionic man's fist.

"Booyah! Let's get going!" He entered the passenger side along with his two friends.

"Hey Cy, your gonna need a lot of energy to take on Arny, he's _really_ good." The changeling smirked mischievously.

"Is that so? we'll just see who has the best opposable thumbs when it come to arcade gaming." He smirked back.

With a quick roar of an engine they left towards the arcade.

No less than three minutes later the two Titans arrived at the now empty Pizza Parlor.

"Argh! they left! now how are we going to find them?! Robin fumed. Raven placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, they can't be too far away. They must be heading to the convention, we just have to find out where it is."

She turned to the masked detective who was trying to think of where the location of such an event would be held.

"I'm not entirely sure where it could be taking place, we're just gonna have to look around various places in hopes of finding it." He concluded.

"Fine, but we need to move fast." Before her leader could answer she levitated again and took of with Robin trying to keep up.

* * *

A few hours later the Wildcards and Cyborg were now driving towards their final destination. It had been quite a fun filled day for the new team after Arny had given the bionic man a huge run for his money with the trip to the arcade. On racing games Arny was the victor, with fighting and shooting games they were evenly matched but it was Pinball where Arny truly became _the master_. Cyborg's wide open jaw could only described the mystery youth's hidden talent.

He was completely unbeatable.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Arny stood back with a big grin on his pale face as he now currently held the highest score ever set on the machine.

"Well I'll. Be. Dang." The Tin Man finally spoke.

"HA! HA! I told ya he was _really good_ dude!" Beast Boy laugh at his metal friends reaction.

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

After they left the arcade Starfire suggested the went to the _'Mall of Shopping'_ which they all agreed on. They spent an hour browsing through the variety of stores with Arny and Beast Boy checking out the music shop while Cyborg went to the Auto parts shop leaving Starfire to visit her usual cloths shops. They left the mall with each of them making a punches.

Beast Boy had bought a _'David Glen Eisley'_ CD, Cyborg had acquired a _Knightrider Style_ front grill light for his baby and Starfire had obtained some old skool purple shutter glasses.

As dusk filled the sky they neared the Jump City docks and the pier came into view, they saw a very huge crowd of people entering a rather massive building that was opposite the pier.

"Dude that's gotta be the place, there's alotta people going in there." The shape-shifter pointed.

"It sure does man, let's just hope we can get a parking space."

"Oh joyous, we have located the place of the Control of Freak's unveiling."

"Uh Yeah I guess so, I just hope he isn't plannin' on anything else other than that." Cyborg was still skeptical about this whole event.

Arny turned into a nearby parking lot which fortunately had a space near the front, as they exited the car he noticed something that was lodged in the foot-well of his car. He bent down to retrieve it only to discover it was Raven's hand mirror.

"Hey, how did this get here?" Arny only sounded half surprised.

The changeling glanced to see what he'd found only to do a double take.

"DUDE! you still have that?!" His eye's now the size of dinner plates.

Cyborg also looked at what Arny had found, his human eye nearly popped out.

"YO! HOW THE HECK DID YA GET AHOLD'A THAT?!" He yelled in a panic.

Arny stared at the mortified cybernetic man.

"I found it in Raven's room." He answered nonchalantly, Cyborg gawked at his casual response.

"Y-you went into _Raven's room_?! Ya'll must have a _death wish_ or somethin'!"

"Well it turned out to be worth it since I made contact with the Raven's on the inside." He casually rolled the mirror back and forth in his palm.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"W-wait... wait... hold on a sec, are ya'll tellin me that _you_ were able to make contact with Raven's emotions?" He stared as the monochrome colored teen.

"I could demonstrate for you if you want." He went to start channeling his energy but Cyborg raised his hands stopping him.

"NO! NO! ya don't have ta do that man, from what you've told me about your powers I can believe ya." It was then he realized something and put two and two together.

"Hang on another sec, y _our_ the reason why Raven had those _mood swings_ during our trip back to the Tower!" He glared at Arny who could only shrug.

"Well they all wanted to visit the tower cuz they wanted to see Beast Boy." He explained.

Cyborg's glare instantly changed to surprised, then a mischievous smile.

"Oh they _did now_ did they?"

His attention was now focused on the forest hair colored teen who's cheeks were now red.

"H-hey! they only wanted see if I was okay, I mean it's not like I get to... I mean _we_ get to visit them so often so I just-" Cyborg interrupted him.

"You just thought you'd spend some _quality time_ with her emotions, I bet _that_ was interesting." He smirked evilly.

"Oh you should have seen the emotion known as _Purple, s_ he had the most adorable ca... mmph?!"

The bubbly alien was silenced with Beast Boy's gloved hand clamped over her mouth.

"Err let's just get in there before we miss the presentation." He quickly guided her away from the confused looking Cyborg.

"Ohh kayyy... what was that all about?"

He looked back at Arny who simply shrugged again.


	27. Digital Envy

**Chapter 27: Digital Envy**

The Wildcard's merged into the crowd as they entered the large building. Them being superhero's meant it was easy for them to enter considering that Arny mentioned that Control Freak was expecting them, much to the suspicions of Cyborg and the former Titans. When they were granted access they immediately stepped into a long darkly lit hallway with blue neon lights running down the corner's of the ceiling.

"EEP! my clothes are doing the lighting up!" Starfire gasped as she noticed her purple cloths were glowing.

"Don't worry star, that's just a light affect, I mean check out Cyborg's armor."

He pointed over his shoulder at the Tin Man who's blue and white metal parts were also very bright.

" _Ohhhh_ , he is like something out of the movie of sci-fi." She examined his glowing metal torso.

"Heh, yeah, it's like I'm wearing mah very own built in TRON suite." He laughed.

Beast Boy looked down at his uniform to find that the purple stripe on his chest was glowing brightly, he grinned and looked up at Arny who was a lot easy to spot due to his clothes only consisting of the colors white and black in stripe formation made him stand out among the crowd. They eventually reached the end of the hallway which lead into a very large and spacious ballroom. There were multiple stalls that were hosting various games and comic exhibits.

"Alright guys lets take a look around, we've got about half an hour until Control Freak stages his presentation." Arny announced.

Beast Boy glanced around until a panel caught his eye.

"Hey Cy, lets check out the _Gamestation Generations_ stall."

"Ah yeah right behind ya B."

The two friends left the alien girl who suddenly felt insecure.

"Hey you okay?" Arny had noticed her become all fidgety.

"Um... yes, I have just never done the exploring of such a place that consist mostly of friend Beast Boy and Cyborg's interests. I am the unsure of where to start." She sighed.

Arny's content smile reappeared on his face and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, even a place like this is bound to have something you'll like, in fact you seem to like buying a lot clothes, how 'bout we look for a stall that sells cloths?"

Starfire thought for a moment before her smile returned.

"That idea sounds most plausible friend Arny, let us do the searching of clothes." She concluded and she grabbed his arm pulling him through the crowd.

Exactly half an hour later at five minutes to eight, the Wildcards regrouped outside the VIP entrance to where the panel was to be held. As it turned out, Arny had been right about there being a clothes stall as Starfire showed off her latest purchase. She opened her bag to reveal a yellow T shirt which on the front bared the slogan: _'Keep Calm And Love Mustard'._

"Ha! Ha! that shirt is _soooo_ you Star!" The green bean laughed until a though entered his mind.

"Say uh, did they happen to have one with _love Tofu_ on it?" He asked hopefully.

"Funny you should say that cuz I did see one." Arny confirmed

"Awesome!" The changeling grinned while Cyborg rolled his human eye.

Arny then turned to the Tin Man.

"They also had one with _Love Meat_ so your both covered." He smirked.

"Well alright!" He rubbed his metal palms together as it was Beast Boy's turn to roll his eyes.

"Great, lets start headin' in there."

Arny turned towards the entrance and as soon as the security staff recognized them they were granted entry without hassle. They soon found them selves sat near the front of the dark colored stage with a light mist that was being projected in front of three large blank TV screens. They sat and waited for the remaining minutes until there was an announcement over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the latest creator in the wold of gaming, please welcome the former villain... Control Freak!"

The mist evaporated and the TV screens filled with static. It lasted a few seconds before it cleared and the nerdy man's face appeared on the screens.

"Grrrrrrretings lady's and gentlemen, children of all ages, gamer geeks, comic nerds alike... welcome to my press conference."

He pulled out one of his clickers and zapped himself from the TV onto the stage in front of everyone. To the surprise of the two ex Titans and Cyborg there was a healthy round of applause.

 _"I guess even the public doesn't find him much of a threat ether."_ Cyborg whispered to his other friends.

 _"Looks that way dude." Beast Boy whispered back._

"Thank you, thank you. Now, to those of you that are here in person watching me on this incredible 4k screen, to the millions watching this around the world on social web, welcome to _Game and Comic athon 2006._ "

The audience cheered again.

"For most of my life I've always been creating new ways to control technology. I've made machines come to life, have the ability to step into your favorite movies or challenge the best superhero's around to the extreme."

Cyborg and Beast Boy rolled their eyes while Starfire looked unamused. Arny however looked intrigued.

"And now I have tried my hand at creating a new addition to the gaming world, so be prepared for what I'm about to unleash upon all of you."

He then took out his clicker and pressed several buttons, a holographic projectile appeared next to him. It flickered several times before taking shape, the three super powered teenagers braced themselves for anything. Arny remained unphased by a possible threat, eventually the flickering stopped and in it's place was his creation.

Floating in mid air and slowly rotating was something that resembled one of his remotes except it was a lot bigger and had no buttons, it was black in color with a the initials _'FZ1'_ engraved on the top. A red power light came on at the center front and the letters also glowed white. Lastly there was a small antenna that could be folded up into place. The room became silent as the audience took in the unique device.

"Be amazed at my latest creation that I've proudly dubbed... _The FreakaZone One_." He then pressed another button on his remote and the consul appeared on the TV screens behind him.

"This is a console like no other, running on the same power I used to give objects life it has the an unlimited life capacity. This will give you non-stop hours of game time from a variety of the already existing game platforms."

There were a few gasps from the crowd.

"Yes, you heard me. I've designed it with the ability to play any sort of video game ranging from the current CD's to the _classic_ cartridges."

He pressed his clicker again which changed the image on the screen. It showed the top part of console had opened to reveal a section where the format for the CD's and cartridges slotted in. The crowd let out an impressed cheer as Beast Boy and Cyborg's jaws dropped.

"Whoa, now _that's_ the work of a _true_ gamer." Arny stated proudly.

"You won't have to worry about regions either. It has been programed to play imported games from other countries and the fun doesn't stop there. since I'm a _huge_ movie buff, I made sure that you can play DVD's and VHS cassettes."

The screen changed again showing a compartment at the rear of the console that resembled a VCR.

More cheering filled the room. Arny looked at his two male friends who were now had stars in their eyes.

"Dude, have you ever seen somethin' more awesome than _that_?" The changeling nudged his metal friend.

"Not since Gamestation brought out their very first handheld device back in 89." He gawped at the sight.

"Lastly the _FreakaZone_ will also come with a set of controllers that are very easy to use."

The next picture showed the controllers that were similar to his trade mark remote except they were bent in an arch shape and even had analog sticks. The buttons on the left side were the basic UP, DOWN, LEFT and Right. On the opposite side were six multicolored buttons in a circle formation surrounding a red button with _'Power_ ' written on it.

The audience were ecstatic at his creation. Control freak was feeling the appreciation and it was great! he gazed across the applauding crowd until a familiar group of teenagers caught his eye, slightly taken back by their presence he fumbled with his headset.

"Um... uh... oh! and before I state the release date I'd just like to say that none of this would have been possible if I hadn't took the advice from someone who saw my hidden potential."

Arny and his team glanced up at the pudgy presenter who was now glancing in their direction.

"Yes, it's no secret that in the past I've had constant run in's with the city's finest superheros. But it was one of those hero's who saw what my advanced knowledge of technology can do for the gaming community."

Arny's team rolled their eyes again, waiting to see where he was going with his speech.

"So it is with my great honor to invite the very people who helped me get to where I am today. They go by a new name now but you'll know some of them as members of the _Teen Titans!_ Arny and the _Wildcards_ please come up on stage!"

The crowd erupted and began to applaud. Arny's team froze as they were suddenly put on the spot, not expecting this in the least. However Arny stood up with a brave smile and motioned for them to follow, they soon regained their composure and joined the former villain on the stage.

* * *

Several blocks away in the city Robin came to a staggering halt outside an Internet Cafe. He had recently come from the arcade where he asked around only to discover that his missing friends had left the place half an hour ago. He scolded himself for not thinking to go there first as he had no luck anywhere else, he took out his tracker to call for his empathic teammate.

"Robin... calling... Raven, are you... there?" He heaved in exhaustion.

"I'm here Robin, did you have any luck?"

"I found out they went to the arcade but not much else, what about you?"

"I went to the mall and discovered they did a bit of shopping, must of been Starfire's idea." She droned in her monotone

"Well we're still no closer to finding them, I'm gonna check out the..."

Robin then glanced across the street to see a large crowd that had formed inside the internet cafe.

"Robin? Robin what's happened?" She stressed at seeing her leaders odd stare.

"Em hang on, it looks like something _big_ is happening on the social web." Raven raised an eyebrow at his response.

"I'm gonna get a closer look." He advanced towards the building.

"Robin we don't have _time_ to see what could be happening on the internet."

She skeptically stated as he entered the cafe. He saw that everyone was stood and seated around a large computer screen on the far end wall.

It was broadcasting the event that was taking place at the docks. The boy wonder grabbed an empty chair and stood on it so he could see the video, his mask widened as he instantly recognized Control Freak on the screen.

"Robin?! what's going on?!" She saw his shocked express before he shook his head and without a word held his communicator up so she could see the screen herself.

Her eyes widened just like Robin's.

"I don't believe it." She stared dumbfounded at the form villain's presentation.

"Nether do I Raven but apparently Starfire was right, Control Freak really has created a games console, but whether this is a just a ploy remains to be seen. I'm gonna keep an eye on his broadcast, get here as soon as you can."

He ordered and she nodded.

"I'll be right there." The connection ended.

The masked leader remained standing on the chair which gave him a decent view of Control Freak's presentation. He watched as the nerdy villain revealed his newest creation which had everyone in amazement. Robin remained on guard to see if the device would become a threat as Control Freak demonstrated what his console could do, there were a lot talk amongst the crowd. He could tell they were all very impressed by his creation and although he wouldn't admit it out loud, he had to give the couch potato credit for his creativity.

Eventually Raven arrived at the location and entered the cafe. She spotted her leader currently standing on a chair, she levitated next to him so she could see for herself.

 _"How is that even possible? shouldn't he still be in jail?"_ She whispered.

 _"He probably got paroled, he's not a big time villain so I'm not really surprised he got out."_ He answered.

 _"That doesn't explain how he was able to get the public to like him. Since when does the city allow a villain to organize something?"_

 _"I don't know, that's the thing about villains. They can find loop holes in the justice system."_ Robin sighed from past experience.

Their attention was brought back to the screen when Control Freak made an unexpected announcement.

"So it is with my great honor to invite the very people who helped me get to where I am today. They go by a new name now but you'll know some of them as members of the _Teen Titans!_ Arny and the _Wildcards_ please come up on stage!"

The crowd in front of them started cheering, the two Titan's could only stare shell shocked at what they were witnessing.

Through a sea of applause the Wildcards joined the former villain on stage and he eagerly shook Arny's sleeve covered hand. Cyborg and the former Titans although not so enthusiastic to greet the pudgy nerd turned to face the audience to smile and wave.

"It's great to see you guys here, So what are ya thoughts on the _FreakaZone?_ " He grinned like a child.

"Well I'll tell ya one thing pal, your sure know what gamers want, that I can assure." The stripy dressed teen complimented.

"Thanks, I always think of what is needed to satisfy the most devoted gamer." He stated proudly.

"Hey dudes, are we on _live_?" The changeling stared at the camera that were filming them.

"We most certainly are my green friend, we're being broadcasted on a live feed to anyone whose got online access."

At hearing this Beast Boy instantly jumped next to Arny, hooked his right arm across his shoulder and did the peace sigh with his left hand.

"Sweet! I haven't been on television since Tokyo!" He smiled happily.

"Oh I do like the idea of being on the web of social." Starfire stood next to Beast Boy's left and draped her right arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, ya'll wanna make room for me?"

Cyborg took his place behind the three teenagers, placing his giant metal palms individually on Arny's right shoulder and Starfire's left. Arny snickered at his posing friends and struck his own pose while cameras snapped photos and took videos.

The two bird themed Titans slowly turned to each other. There looks of shock could only describe how they felt at seeing their missing friends, an escaped entity and a former villain being shown on online media. It could be safely said that this event had rendered them completely speechless.

They faced the screen again when they heard a voice that was unfamiliar to them. Arny was now holding an aura colored microphone in one hand with it's wire leading out of his left sleeve.

"Good evenin' Jump City, I suppose your all wonderin' just who the heck I am? cuz I'm not a Titan you've seen before." He smiled to the audience who seemed to agree.

"Well you'd be half right. I'm not technically a Titan or an honorary Titan for that matter, but I am an unofficial alliance to them."

There were murmers in hushed tones from the crowds in the studio and the internet cafe.

Robin frowned at the strange teenager while Raven's mind began to send mixed signs, she felt like she had already met this Arny before but she couldn't remember where or how.

"You see I came to your city a few days ago and as it turned out my timing couldn't have been better. I had the unexpected pleasure of meeting three members of coolest group of individuals to hang out with."

He smiled at them as the audience yelled in agreement.

"Ya got that right Arn, you don't disappoint either." Cyborg folded his arms proudly.

"I am with the agreeing that friend Arny has been a most pleasant host to us." Starfire bashfully smiled.

"Yeah, this dude right here was exactly what we needed in a time where we were all at our lowest. He showed up in his _totally awesome_ rocket car and took us on an adventure that brought us back together as a whole new team. In fact as Control Freak said before, we're going under a new name now."

He stretched his arm across Arny's shoulder as he spoke to the crowd through Arny's mic.

Robin's eye twitched under his mask. He was starting to feel like he'd been replaced as their leader, which for the most part was half true. Raven on the other hand was beginning to feel dizzy, her mind was racing again as she held her temple and silently chanted her mantra to clam herself.

Beast Boy spoke into Arny's mic again.

"The reason where doing this is because the Titans have unfortunately fallen on hard times, mostly due to _heroism differences_ amongst team members. Fortunately the friendship bond between us stayed strong and with the help of a new face, we became _The Wildcards_."

There was a moments pause as the news sunk in. It was then followed by a few claps which turned into another sea of applause.

"I'm glad your all taking the news well, we're still the same Titans you all know and love, we're just gonna be better than what we were before." The shapshifter stepped aside as Control Freak took over.

"You hear that folks, the Titan's are expanding with a whole new team. You big time villains better watch out cuz nothin's gonna stop these guys from kicking you butts!"

He announced to the views, for Arny's team is was a weird moment having an ex villain appreciate them like this.

He faced them again, this time with a question.

"Say uh where is your masked leader and the goddess of dark magic?" He asked curiously.

At the mention of her ex boyfriend the alien suddenly felt a bit of stage fright. Beast Boy noticed this and slipped his hand into hers.

"Um... well we kinda went our separate ways due to the recent issues the team were going through so... Robin most likely doesn't even know we're here and as for Raven... I honestly can't comment on that."

A fluorescent light bulb exploded inside the internet cafe, the crowd within jumped and scrambled to avoid the falling glass. It was then they noticed two of the city's guardians behind them, Robin had stumble of his chair and was lying crumpled on the floor, rubbing his forehead. Raven meanwhile was still levitating but her eyes were now glowing white. They immediately returned to their normal indigo coloration and she too fell to the floor.

The shocked cafe customers marveled at the sight of seeing the two Titans.

"Hey look! It's the Boy Wonder!" A teenaged girl squealed.

"And look who he's got for a date!" Another called out.

The spiky haired teen swiftly jumped to his feet.

"WE'RE NOT ON A DATE!" He quickly defended.

"Oh, that's good cuz _I'm_ still available." The first girl batted her eyelashes.

Before Robin could retort the dark girl took control.

"Enough! we are merely searching for our missing teammates who have somehow accessed a live broadcast somewhere in the city. Now, would any one be so kind as to tell us just where that event is taking place?"

She calmly ordered.

The large group of teenagers all glanced at each other before looking back at the empath.

Then one teenaged boy boldly spoke.

"What exactly did Beast Boy mean by _heroism differences_ amongst the team." He folded his arms and the others unexpectedly seemed to agree with him.

"That is a personal matter. Would you please just answer my question?" She frowned.

"Why exactly have your team members decided to form a new team? must of been something _really bad_ for them to go to that length." Another teen boy spoke.

"Like I said before it's **Personal** , now tell us where they are!" The empath fumed.

Robin could sense her anger rising and quickly took over the interrogation.

"Look, we really need to find them. They don't no what they're getting themselves into, that _Arny guy_ they're with is potently dangerous."

He explained in the calmest manor he could muster. A teen girl spoke next.

"If that's the case then wouldn't have your friends have figured that out already? I mean Beast Boy isn't _that_ stupid and Starfire isn't _that_ naive."

"They've most likely been manipulated, it's not the first time the team has been brainwashed." He tried to convince.

"Then why of all things to do with three brainwashed superhero's did he take them to a _gamers convention_ and present themselves _live_ across the internet?"

That last question briefly silenced the masked detective.

He searched hard for an answer, it was starting to get hard to convince even _himself_ that Arny was as big of a threat as Raven made him out to be.

"Maybe he's planning to use them for something." He then turned to the empath.

"Do we even have any proof that Arny is in fact dangerous?"

"All I know is that he was created to be a weapon. We've yet to witness what his powers are so my answer is inconclusive." She droned in her monotone.

The tense atmosphere was abruptly interrupted by the sounds of _wowing_ and _cheering_ from behind the large group of teenagers. Everyone turned to look at the still broadcasting video only for the crowd to let out many gasps and a few laughs at what they saw. Baffled by this sudden change in behavior the two Titans pushed through the crowd of teens to see what had acured.

Robin got to the front first only to nearly have his mask fall off due to his eyes bugging out.

On the center of the stage in front of many people and cameras, the former resident changeling was holding his ex Tamaralien girlfriend in a bridle style manner. She had her arms around his neck as they both smiled at each other. Slowly their faces neared and their lips connected. Several whistles and claps were heard from the screen.

"Well there you go folks! you dared Beast Boy to kiss Starfire and he did it! I always _knew_ she was too good for Robin!" Control Freak boasted.

The two ex Titans lingered for a moment before pulling away, he helped her back onto her feet as she bashfully looked away. Arny and Cyborg could only share an amused look at the two blushing teens.

" _Ohhh_ that's gotta _burn_." A teen boy said from behind the shocked Titan.

"Hmm, looks like _somebody's_ jealous." The teen girl from before joked.

Robin shook his head to correct himself and spun round.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" He shook his fist at the group.

"I'm not talking about you."

The girl pointed to someone on his left, he looked to see his empathic teammate who's eyes were glowing pure white and her hair was blowing above her head. She started to levitate again and to the shock of the fearless leader, her leotard began to tear. The sleeves were disintegrating and the midsection was dividing into two. When the tearing stopped she spun around and spoke with a an echo in her voice.

 _"Now, for the_ _ **Last Time!**_ _Were is the event being Held?!"_ She sneered.

The group of teens froze on the spot with some of them cowering behind one another.

"Raven! Stop! this is not the way to-" Robin tried to intervene but he was cut off.

 ** _"Shut Up Boy Blunder!_** " She loomed over the terrified crowd.

 _"_ _ **Well?!**_ _is anyone going to answer **Me?!** "_ She demanded.

After a tense silence several shaky voices answered.

"I-it's at t-the J-jump City docks!"

"Y-yeah in a h-huge building!"

"Op-postie the p-pier!"

"Y-you c-can't miss it!"

Raven lowered near the ground and her scowl softened.

"Thank you for your cooperation." She then flew out of the open entrance.

The nervous crowed looked back towards Robin who just shrugged.

"Uh yeah, thanks for that info... um stay safe!"

He ran out of the building and joined Raven in the street, er eyes were no longer glowing but her uniform was ruined. For Robin this was an unnerving sense of deja vu as she now looked like how she did on her horrific sixteenth birthday. Except without the glowing red marks and long hair.

Raven didn't seem to acknowledge this as she was experiencing a power boost from the same emotion that seemed to appear whenever Beast Boy got more than friendly attention.

"C'mon, we know where they are now, we should get to them before they leave."

Before Robin could speak she grabbed his arm and took the form of a raven and started to soar over the coast line. With her eyesight being a lot keener, she was able to locate a large building near the pier. They ascended to the group and landed near the main entrance.

"Okay we're here, but are _they_ still here?" Robin asked as Raven retransformed.

"Yes, I can just about sense them through the hoards of people. This time _we will_ find them." She confirmed and marched towards the building.

Robin sighed and could only hope for the best as he followed.


	28. Friendship Restored

**All I can say is... read and review :)**

 **Chapter 28: Friendship Restored**

Entering the large building the two Titans hurried down the neon lit hallway, when they arrived at the large ballroom they came to an instant halt. Raven tried to sense where they were but there was too much interference from the various people within the building.

"I can't pin point their exact location. We're just gonna have to search for the event ourselves."

Robin turned to her.

"Okay, this place is pretty big, we may fair better if we split up, that way we'd have a better chance at finding them." He suggested.

"Fine. I'll take the West side of the hall, you can take the East. If you find them, let me know an instant."

She then sprinted off leaving the Boy Wonder to let out a small breath of relief.

"I don't know what's gotten into her, but I really don't want to be around if she causes another scene like before."

He rubbed his neck before advancing towards the various stalls. He spent the next few minutes wondering to himself about how he was going to approach the matter that his two friends and ex girlfriend had joined a new team that is being lead by a possibly dangerous entity. It was a lot to taken in and the last thing he wanted to do was make a fool of himself in front of them.

He had to remind himself that they left due to his treatment and behavior towards the team. He needed to show that he still cared about them and he didn't want them to leave on bad terms. He was always seen as their leader but had to show that he was also still their friend. Smiling to himself he prepared for what he was going to do, just then his attention was diverted to the unexpected sound of music in the distance. Glancing in it's direction he spotted a large sigh hanging overhead that was advertising Control Freaks presentation. He quickly started sprinting towards it and soon he arrived at the entrance.

He was about to speak to the security staff when one of them spoke first.

"Say, aren't you Robin the Boy Wonder?" The staff asked.

"Um... yes... yes I am." He arched a confused eyebrow.

"Well the rest of your team is are already in there, the stripy one said you were running late. Better hurry cuz you've already missed half of the event." He then unhooked the rope to grant him entrance.

"Uh... he did? I-I mean that was nice of him! Thanks anyway."

He quickly ran down another neon lite hallway as the music got louder. When he reached the end he was greeted to a barrage of dazzling lights, lasers and cheers as Control Freaks panel had at some point gone from a press conference to a live rock concert.

* * *

Ten minutes earlier on the live stage the audience were asking various questions to the newly formed team. After Arny fully introduced himself to the now fascinated crowd the other teens we more than happy to join in and answer their questions. They mostly ranged from: _'What's your favorite possession?'_ or _'Who does your wardrobe?'_ After a number of questions were answered Control Freak spoke into his headset.

"I'd just like to say that I myself have a question for the lovely Starfire." He grinned.

The alien girl glanced at the overweight man.

"Oh, you do?" She was a little puzzled.

"Yes." He continued to grin as Beast Boy and Cyborg shared an uneasy glance.

"As a long time fan and nemesis of your former team, I've just gotta ask... why _did_ you and Robin break up?" As the words left his mouth complete silence filled the studio.

Starfire seem to pale slightly while Beast Boy and Cyborg gave looks of disgust.

"Dude! that's **Personal!** " He changeling growled.

"Yeah man! yah can't just ask her somethin' like that on..." The Tin Man's rant was then halted by the Tamaralien raising her arm.

"Please friends, it is no secret that me and Robin are no longer doing the dating, so I do not mind going the public with this." She gave them a sad smile.

"Star, ya don't have to do this... they don't need to know the whole story." Cyborg reasoned.

"Yes, I am aware of that friend Cyborg, but as of right now I feel the most comfortable with the revealing of the true reason." She then faced Control Freak and cleared her throat.

"The reasons for me and Robin's unfortunate break-up was due to Robin's heroic nature of protecting us. He concluded that having an open relationship within the team would cause the _favoritism, h_ e assumed that I would be the _'High Profile Target'_ in the team for super villains, so he ended our relationship in hopes of making me less open to an attack. I do suppose his intentions were for the _good_ but he did not consider the effects it would have on my powers."

There was a multitude of reactions to her statement. Control Freak started at her with a hanging jaw.

"Jeez... for a guy who's job's is the intelligent leader, that was a pretty _dumb_ decision."

"That's what I said to him dude, me and Cy witnessed their break-up which he didn't even warn her about." The changeling mentioned.

"If ya'll ask me, he's been takin' his hero duty to the extreme. Being hero's we're _all_ at risk but to single out his own superpowerd _girlfriend_ as a potential easy target, it's like he forgot who she was."

"Well that's just insulting! I mean this is _Starfire_ we're talking about! the City's Taramalien guardian and the hottest alien ever to crash land on earth!" The pudgy nerd ranted.

Starfire quirked an eyebrow and turned to her friends.

"Please, I am an alien with the highest of temperatures?" She innocently asked.

All three male teens shared an awkward glance, each hoping the other would answer. Cyborg rubbed his neck and glanced towards the ceiling, Arny let out a fake cough while covering his mouth, Beast Boy tugged at his color and suddenly found his shoes interesting.

"Um... w-well err..."

The shape-shifter uttered and was then immediately shoved forward by the other male teens so he was right next to the tanned alien. He looked back and sent a glare at the two teens who were grinning widely.

 _"Good luck."_ Cyborg mouthed while Arny waved.

Beast Boy felt his cheeks heat up. He sighed and looked towards Starfire who had a look of confusion on her tanned face. Raising his head he caught a gimps of the large TV screens behind them. Noticing how awkward he looked to everyone around them as well as everyone who was watching this on the social web he huffed in annoyance. After searching for the right words he took a deep breath and faced her again.

"He's not talking about your temperature Star... he's referring to the fact that your... a very eye catching and well developed woman." He spoke with a little pride.

"I see... so he is doing the complimenting of my figure yes?" She innocently asked again.

"Well... if you put that way... yes... a-and for the record... he's not wrong." He boldly spoke.

"Oh? he is not?" She was slightly perplexed.

Beast Boy scoffed at her response.

"Star... you have looks that have turned a lot of heads. Your innocent yet positive personality and kindness just adds to it, also the fact that the your fascinated by many of Earth's cultures makes you one in a million. This just furthers how ridicules it was that Robin broke-up with you, he really doesn't know how to handle a relationship."

He let out a frustrated sigh as silence filled the room again.

He glared hard at the floor, wishing it would open up and swallow him. Then to his surprise he felt a pair of soft hands rest on his shoulders, looking up he saw the tanned girl smile warmly at him.

"Thank you friend, that was very sweet of you to say those things."

"Heh, heh well... I'm only saying whats true." He lightly flushed.

They stared at each other for a moment before a voice yelled...

"Alright now give her some sugar BB!"

The jade colored teen froze at Cyborgs request, his cheeks now fully red.

"I err... y-you mean in f-front of..." He stammered.

"Hey don't mind them, it's not like they're gonna complain, right Control Freak?" Arny turned to the geeky host who was staring at the two former Titans.

"Huh? oh! well err what do you think folks?" He faced the audience who suddenly became ecstatic.

"We dare ya ta kiss her!"

"Yeah kiss her already!"

"Ya know ya wanna! just do it!

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

They were now chanting. The two friends looked at each, Starfire's warm smile remained and Beast Boy felt a wave of confidence fill him. If he was going to kiss her on a live broadcast he was gonna do it style.

He grinned mischievously at the alien princess and stepped behind her, then to her amusement he swept her off her feet. Holding her bridle style with one arm under her legs and the other across her back, the crowd began to wow and cheer at his actions while his friends looked on intrigued.

She curled her arms around the changeling's necks as he wagged his eyebrows at her, she let out a giggle in response. Slowly they inched closer until their lips connected, this caused the studio to erupt with whistles and claps from the surrounding viewers.

"Well there ya go folks! you dared Beast Boy to kissed Starfire and he did it! I always _Knew_ she was too good for Robin!" Control Freak boasted.

They lingered for a moment before pulling away. He helped her back onto her feet as she bashfully looked away, Arny and Cyborg shared an amused look at their two blushing friends.

"That was a very most pleasant kiss friend Beast Boy." She beamed brightly.

"Heh, you were very much _pleasant_ yourself Star." He smiled back.

Control Freak spoke into his headset.

"Well I can be sure of one thing, this'll certainly get the ratings up. The only thing that could top this is if I had a music number."

At the mention of music Arny suddenly appeared next to him.

"Hey if ya wanna have some music played, your talkin' to the right guy." He then called to the shape-shifter and motioned him over.

"Hey BB, have ya still got that _David Glen Eisley_ CD on ya?"

"Uh sure Arn, it's my pocket."

"Cool, mind if I borrow it for a minute?"

"Um okay, sure go right ahead." He took the CD out and handed it the stripy teen.

"Thanks." He then looked at control freak.

"Could you direct me to your computer that's broadcasting the feed?"

"Uh yeah um just go behind the curtain, you'll find it in the projection room."

"Great, give me five minutes." He quickly ran off to find the room.

"I wonder what he's got in mind?" The geeky host asked.

"I dunno dude, Arny's always pulling stuff outta the blue." Beast Boy answered.

With one minute to spare Arny returned and went up to Control Freak.

"When I give you the signal, switch to the next slide on the screen."

"Uh... why?" The confused nerd asked to which Arny just smiled.

"Oh you'll see in a moment."

He turned away and stood at the center of the stage. He morphed a micrphone stand from his sleeve and held the mic in his right palm., he tapped it to make sure it worked before speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you know me and the Wildcards only formed recently and from that time on we've had a very fantastic and successful journey. We've come this far and I think it's only best that we celebrate this moment with a victory song."

The crowd began to cheer as he looked over at his team who were slightly taken back.

"A victory song? Yo, is he doing karaoke or somethin'?" Cyborg was confused.

"Ah Sweet! Karaoke! I'm a natural at this!" Beast Boy beamed happily.

"Oh glorious, I do enjoy the kara of oke." Starfire applauded.

Arny then glance behind at Control Freak and gave him a sleeve covered thumbs up.

"Dude that must be the signal, change the screen!" The green teen hurriedly ordered the former villain.

"Alright! alright! keep your shirt on!" He thumbed with his remote and switched the screen to display song lyrics.

Just then the sound of several trumpets playing together emitted from the overhead speakers, after several different notes a keyboard solo began to play. The lights in the studio started to automatically dim and Arny bowed his head to the mic as the song started.

 _ **"The winner takes all..."**_  
 _ **"It's the thrill of one more kill, the last one to fall..."**_  
 _ **"Will never sacrifice their will!"**_

A set of drumbs kicked in a the stage lite up.

 _ **"Don't ever look back, on the world closing in..."**_  
 _ **"Be on the attack with your on the wind!"**_

The crowd started cheering at Arny's performance. Lasers, lighters anything that lit up were held above their heads.

 _ **"Oh the games will begin!"**_

Suddenly three aura colored microphones appeared in front of Arny's stunned team. Realizing what he was doing they each grabbed a mic and joined him on the center stage.

 _ **"And it's sweet... sweet... sweet victory... yeah!"**_  
 _ **"And it's ours for the taking!"**_  
 _ **"It's ours for the fight!"**_  
 _ **"And it's sweet... sweet... sweet victory... yeah!"**_  
 _ **"And the one that's last to fall..."**_  
 _ **"The winner takes all!"**_

 _ **"Yeah..."**_

Control Freak stared at them in amazement before quickly pressing a button his remote which activated some pyrotechnics around the stage.

 _ **"You don't win no silver..."**_  
 _ **"You only olse to gold, you push with a fever..."**_  
 _ **"For your time keeps tolling on!"**_  
 _ **"Against all the odds, against all your pain..."**_  
 _ **"Your backs on the wall, with no one to blame..."**_

Arny and Beast Boy draped an arm across each others shoulders and swayed side to side.

 _ **"Wildhearts won't be tamed!"**_

Starfire levitated up and sat on Cyborgs left shoulder. He held her in place with his left arms. They all continued to sing.

 _ **"And it's sweet... sweet... sweet victory... oh!"**_  
 _ **"It's ours for the taking!"**_  
 _ **"It's ours for the fight!"**_  
 _ **"And it's sweet... sweet... sweet victory..."**_  
 _ **"And the one thats last to fall..."**_

Arny's mic then morphed into an electric guitar and started playing a solo. Beast Boy morphed into a monkey and climbed onto Cyborg's left shoulder then morphed back.

 _ **"Oh, the winner takes aaaaaaaaaaaall..."**_

 _ **"Take it!"**_

At that moment Robin entered the studio to have his jaw hit the floor. He started at the spectacle before him amongst the sea of ecstatic fans, completely oblivious to his presence. He was slightly relieved that he had manged to _finally_ locate his missing friends but to see them perform a music score on a live broadcast had left him for the second time today, speechless.

 _ **"And the one who's last to fall..."**_

After a moment he regained his footing and slowly descended down the stairs to the stage, still not looking away from the singing teens.

 _ **"And it's sweet... sweet... sweet victory... yeah!"**_  
 _ **"It's ours for the taking!"**_  
 _ **"It's ours for the fight!"**_  
 _ **"And it's sweet... sweet... sweet victory... yeah!"**_  
 _ **"And the one who's last to faaaaaaaaaall..."**_

The Boy Wonder reached the front of the crowd and sat on the bottom step.

 _ **"The winner takes aaaaaaaaaall...!"**_

As soon as the song ended the crowd exploded with applause and whistles. Arny struck a pose with his covered fist in the air while his team smiled proudly, the former Titans jumped of Cyborg to Join him.

Starfire bowed gratefully while Beast Boy smiled his goofy grin.

"Thank you, thank you. I guess I can say that this was _exactly_ what we all needed, am I right guys?" He motioned to his team.

"Dude! that was sick! I've always wanted to sing in a band!" The green teen yelled.

"Ya'll have a really good taste in music Arn, I'm impressed." Cyborg smirked.

"Oh that song was most wondrous! I do wish we could sing that each time we are the victorious!" Starfire beamed.

Cyborg and Beast Boy sweat-dropped at her comment.

"You guy's did pretty good yourselves, if we were to form a band I think we'd go far." The stripy teen smiled.

"Dude, are you suggesting that we..." Beast Boy suddenly stopped short to the sound of Starfire's breath loudly sucking in.

Rather amused by her stupefied expression he chuckled.

"What's with you Star?" She didn't answer and continued to stare off towards the crowd.

Cyborg followed her gaze and then let out a nervous cough.

"Um... ohh kayy... we seem to have a _special guest_ with us..." He held his breath and pointed towards the said guest.

Beast Boy slightly paled the moment his eyes set on his former leader.

"Oh no..." He squeaked and quickly cast his eyes across the crowd to see if Raven was with him but she was no where to be seen.

Arny looked towards the Boy Wonder and raised a hidden eyebrow.

"Hmm, welp _this_ should be interesting." He spoke nonchalantly.

After what felt like an eternity the Tamaralien found her voice.

"R-R-Rob-b-bin...?" She stuttered.

Control Freak noticed this and instantly talked into his headset.

"Well this is certainly a surprise! it seems the Boy Wonder has actually _joined_ us tonight!" He then pressed a button on his clicker causing a bright spotlight to illuminate the masked hero.

The moment he was lit up Robin froze in place, completely taken of guard by this he looked around only to find everyone's eyes and some various piercing glares on him. Tugging at his collar he awkwardly stood up and slowly walked the rest of the short distance until he was at the foot of the stage. Feeling like he was doing the walk of shame he let out a frustrated sigh and joined his _possibly_ former team on stage.

Before he could speak Control Freak jumped in front of him.

"So, you were able to make my event? that's awesome! so what do ya think of my new creation? cuz I gotta say it wouldn't have come to be if your team hadn't entered my contest." He grinned widely.

"I uh... well... that's good to hear... I guess... I would err like to talk to them if that's okay?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh, by all means, go right ahead." Control Freak stepped aside so he could finally face the group of teens that he had been trying to track down for several day.

Clearing his throat he spoke first.

"Hey guys... it's um real nice to see you all again."

Starfire fidgeted and avoided eye-contact, Beast Boy slid discretely behind her.

Cyborg was the first to answer.

"Hey Rob, I guess you could say this is pretty awkward for some of us." He folded his arms.

Robin rubbed his neck.

"Yeah... I guess it's my time to eat humble pie since I know that I'm pretty much responsible for all that's happened."

"Yah got that right man." Robin winced at the Tin Man's confirmation before continuing.

"Yes and I'm going to start this by admitting that I have made a few rash decisions. I guess I just got carried away with my heroic nature." He admitted.

"Keep talkin man." Cyborg ordered.

"Well, what I really wanted to say is that... you all have my deepest apologias." He lowered his head as the two runaway Titans faced him.

"I know I can get very unpredictable with what I think is best, but I now realize that my actions were not what was best for the team... or our friendship for that matter."

He raised his head and looked straight at the changeling.

"Beast Boy, I take back what I said about putting you on probation. You needed support, not put downs." Beast Boy emerged from behind Starfire.

"You must believe I had no intention's of kicking you off the team, I was only trying to get the best out of you... but I handled it the wrong way." A sly smirk appeared on Cyborg's face.

"So all I can really say is, you have my deepest apologies. I know how it feels having to leave a team on bad terms, so I wish to ask this as a friend and not a leader... will you forgive me for my actions?"

The forest colored teen stared at his former masked leader and slowly folded his arms.

"I think you have something to say to Starfire first." He mentioned.

Realizing the changeling was right he let out another sigh before gazing at the timid alien.

"Starfire, my reasons for ending our relationship was to keep you safe. I am fully aware that you can handle yourself so I didn't think for once that you were _weak_. I should have remembered that your powers were being affected by my actions... for that I am sorry."

He paused for a moment.

"Anything else...?" Beast Boy ordered.

"I also have to admit that even _I_ can make pretty _dumb_ decisions. I don't always take everything I do into account of how you and everyone else feels, so all I can is... will forgive me for breaking your heart and still be my friend?"

The room fell completely silent as his former team listened to him. Starfire stared at her ex who's head was bowed, never before had he exposed himself like this. Not even on that disastrous day on the space station when her refereed to her as _'Not his girlfriend.'_

She looked over to the shape-shifter who now looked satisfied.

He nodded his head and they both walked up to the sorrowful teen. Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder and for a moment she saw a small tear leak from under his mask. He slowly looked up to see his ex smile at him for the fist time since their break-up.

"Robin, I am glad you have finally seen the error of your ways. I too did not what us to end like this so in the name X'hal I will do the forgiving."

She then curled her arms around his shoulder, pulling him into a tender hug, it took a moment for his mind to catch up before he embraced her. Almost immediately the sounds of clapping and whistling filled the room.

For Robin it felt like a huge weight was lifted off his chest.

They held each other for a while before Starfire broke the hug.

"Thank you friend Robin, your admittance to us in front of the views on the web of social was most honorable."

At the mention that everything he'd said was on a live feed he sweat-dropped as his face became bright red.

As starfire stepped away he regained his composure as Beast Boy stepped forward.

"Heh, heh your such a bird brain dude." He snickered and held out a gloved hand.

Robin hesitated before reaching out and clamping his hand into Beast Boy's.

"It's good to have you back as a friend." He smiled lightly.

"Same here Rob, just go easy on me when I'm a bit behind." He requested.

"You have my word Beast Boy, I won't force you into improving yourself."

Arny who had remained impassive for the hole ordeal smiled.

"Hmm, congratulation's Boy Wonder., your officially human."

Before Robin cold acknowledge the stripy dressed teen, Control freak made an announcement

"Aww, ain't this sweet folks? it just show's that there's alotta heart behind these hero's." They seem to approve as the group of teens faced the former villain.

"Say Control Freak, we're all gonna go and leave ya to it cuz we've got some catchin' up to do with Bird Boy here." Arny stated to which the others also agreed.

"Well alright then, I'll let you guy's know in advanced when the FreakZone will be released, price's should range about the same as a new Gamstation."

"Sweet, we'll be sure to pre-order it when it's announced, see ya dude." Beast Boy saluted.

"Fare the well Control of Freaks." Starfire bowed.

"Nice talkin' with ya man. Ya'll stay outta trouble now." Cyborg waved.

"Uh... yeah, what Cyborg said... um lets go." Robin awkwardly joined the group.

"I gotta say, this was one heck of an presentation pal. Thanks for inviting us." Arny gave a thumbs up as they departed form the stage.

"Any time Arn, well everybody, give it up for _The Wildcards!_ " The crowed cheered as they exited from the studio into the long, dark hallway.

Robin let out a breath of relief after being the center of attention for so long, he then brought his attention to the monochrome colored teen who was leading them.

" _Sooooo_... I guess your the mysterious _Arny_ that I've heard so much about?" He inquired in his old leadership tone.

"Heh, guilty as charge, but I must say it is a real honor to met _you_." Arny smirked.

"Oh, is that so?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, who else could form a team of rag-tag teenagers with superpowers and make it work?"

Slightly surprised by his compliments the traffic light colored teen stuttered.

"I uh... w-well I err could tell who had a lot of potential, would you believe It a was actually fate that brought us all together in one night?"

Arny glanced at the spiky haired teen.

"Really? well I guess fate has been happening a lot lately, especially to _your_ team."

"Yah can say that again Arn, we've been havin' a real blast these past few hours." Cyborg described.

"Yes, the fate has been most possessive with us and our recent adventures." Starfire added.

"Your right there dudes and the best piece of fate we had was meetin' _this_ cool dude right here." Beast Boy pointed to Arny.

Robin took another glance at the mystery youth who gave him a friendly smile.

" _Riiiiight_... I can see how things have worked out well for you guys." He turned away with an uneasy look.

"Is there something troubling you friend Robin?"

"Well there's another reason why we came looking for all of you, this was supposed to be a _'Rescue'_ mission." The Wildcards all shared a look before facing the Boy Wonder.

"A rescue mission? why would we need the rescuing? are we in the danger?" The alien girl was confused.

"Yeah man, we're perfectly fine. It's not we've been kidnapped or anythin'" The Tin Man reassured.

"So what exactly was that scene back at the the tower when you crashed a flying car out of the window?" He folded his arms

The Wildcards all had sheepish looks on their faces, Arny rubbed his right arm.

"Oh, that... _weeeee_ kinda had to make an emergency exit, sorry 'bout the mess, I'll help ya clean it up later."

"Well thanks for your honesty but I have to expose something that the rest of you should know about." He spoke in a serious tone.

"Raven has discovered where you came from Arny and she also knows what you were created for." The group came to a sudden halt.

"She does?" Arny raised a hidden eyebrow.

"Yes... apparently she read the book that you allegedly escaped from, she considers you a threat and are highly dangerous." Arny hung his head and sighed.

"Welp, I had a feeling something like this would happen."

"What are ya talkin' about dude?" Arny glanced at his team who all shared looks of confusion.

"BB and Star already know my past, I might as well tell you and Cyborg as well."

He motioned for them to get close as he started his story.


	29. Rising Possession

**No need for an introduction, the next chapter's up and that's all that matters.**

 **Chapter 29: Rising Possession**

A few minutes past until Arny had finished telling his origin to the Robin and Cyborg, the looks on their faces could be described as greatly astonished.

"Yo, so let me get this straight... _Your_ what's escaped from Raven's Book?" The robotic Titan questioned.

"Yep." Arny answered examining his sleeve.

"And your originally from _Azarath_ just like Raven?"

"Pretty much."

"Man, talk about a small world... or in this case small dimension." Cyborg rubbed his metal head at the unexpected connection to his dark teammate.

Robin stared at the strange teen with folded arms.

"Well I for one am more interested about what you were created for. you said your where created by a cult to be some sort of weapon, but you didn't know what for?"

"Like I said before, I knew little about the cult that created me. They mostly used me to fight against the Azarathian authorities, but I think they were saving me for somthin' _bigger_."

"Well that's interesting to hear because I have another question to ask you. Does the name _'Trigon'_ mean anything to you?"

The three other teens felt their color drain at the mention of Raven's demonic father.

Arny also seemed to zone out for a few seconds.

"Hmm... it's strange that you mentioned that cuz that name was very sacred to the cult, though they were very vague about just _who_ or _what_ Trigon was." He admitted.

"Okay, then I think it's best that I told you the truth about your destiny. You see, Trigon is an interdenominational demon and Raven's father. She was born as a portal so her farther could enter and take over our world. He inevitably did so one year ago but fortunately we managed to defeat him with Raven sending him to another dimension."

He paused as Arny let this information sink in.

"Recently Raven read the book you were sealed in and she discovered that you were to be used as a personal weapon by Trigon after he rose. You would have been his personal attack force, being a living entity with the ability to morph into nearly anything in existence. He would have been even more powerful with you by his side."

Robin then pondered a thought.

"This makes me kind of wonder if he would have still made that deal with Slade to be his messenger in exchange for his resurrection?"

The stripy teen looked down at the grounded, finding out the truth of what he was destined to do was hitting him hard.

"Man... I was created to... help destroy the world... that's just... wow..." Arny hugged himself timidly.

"Are you okay friend Arny?" Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I... it's just... It's a lot to take in ya know? realizing that I really am _a threat_ to society, I'm startin' to see why Raven and all the other Azarathian's wanted me gone."

A frown appeared on his shaded face which for the two ex Titans was a rare sight.

"Hey Arn, don't be so hard on yourself. Just because you were born from an evil heritage dosen't mean your evil yourself." Cyborg smiled over him.

"Dude, evil roots don't mean _nothin'_ to who you are, just look at Raven herself, she always thought she was destined to be evil because of her father but she choose to do good in hopes of changing her future. You were given the same choice when you were released into our world, you could have easily become a bad guy or worse but you didn't. You became you, a really cool dude and a true friend. It's what ya told me before Arn, _'You are who you are'_."

Beast Boy smiled brightly at the baggy dressed teen, everyone else was slightly taken back by the green boys speech.

"Actully... it was all down to _pure luck_ that I am who I am." He sighed.

"Uh... w-what do ya mean by that dude?"

Arny looked away uneasy but before anyone could speak a loud explosion happened ahead.

The group of super powered teens jumped and Robin took a stance

"Sound's like trouble, we better go help." He looked at his friend's.

"So... are we going as Titan's or... Wildcard's?" He hesitated.

The group shared a look then turned to Arny for an answer.

"Hmm, how 'bout both?" He smirked.

"Sweet!"

"Booyah!"

"Glorious!"

The others gleefully agreed.

"Um... OK then... Titans and Wildcards Go!"

Robin shouted and the joined teams ran towards the ballroom. On arrival the came to a halt as they witnessed a crowd of hysterical people running towards the nearest exit. They looked to where they were running from and could see the smoldering remains of several stalls.

"Dude! what happened?!" The changeling stared at the recent destruction.

"I don't no but I think we're about to find out."

Robin ran forward with the others following. He rounded a corner to find an entire row of stalls had been flipped over and smashed beyond recognition, he swiftly took out his communicator.

"Raven come in!"

There was no response.

"Raven this is Robin! do you copy?!"

Still no response. He was about to try again when he felt a sleeve covered hand on his shoulder.

"Uh I think we've found her."

Arny uttered while pointing towards the far end of the destroyed stalls. Robin looked up to see his empathic teammate who was facing away and appeared to be talking to someone. The only problem was she was floating in the air while her hair was blowing despite there being no wind.

They all cautiously moved closer to the powerful Titan, as they neared her voice became audible.

 _"And if you_ _ **Ever**_ _try to sneak a_ _ **Picture**_ _of my_ _ **Posterior**_ _again! I will show you what_ _ **Real Tentacles**_ _can do to a Pathetic little boy like You!"_ Her voice echoed.

The group of teens stood in shock as they saw that Raven had her right arm stretched out and was holding a teenager in the air with her dark magic. He was clearly terrified and from the looks of it, most likely needed a change of underwear.

"Raven! stop!" The fearless leader ordered.

"Friend Raven! Ppease desist at once!" The alien pleaded.

"Yo Raven that's enough!" The bionic man yelled.

Their demands were all ignored by the raging empath who remained focused on her target.

Beast Boy stared at the scene before him, unsure of what to do. He huffed in annoyance. Raven was definitely the _last_ person he wanted to see, but he had made a promise to see her emotions again and it was a promise he intended to keep. Finally he made his decision and morphed into a lizard.

He crawled up onto Cyborg's shoulder and changed back, surprising his robotic friend in the process. Taking a deep breath he yelled as loud as he could.

"RAVEN! SNAP OUT OF IT!" The moment those words reached her ears the empath froze.

 _'That voice...'_ A voice in her head spoke.

After a few seconds she released the teenager form her magic, he dropped to ground shaking in fear, she glared at the pathetic sight.

 _"Get_ _ **Away**_ _ **From** __**Me!**_ _"_ She yelled causing the teenager to jump up and ran for his life and a new change of underwear.

She then swiftly turned round to reveal her glowing white eyes frowning at them. She locked her gaze at the five teens and slowly descended to the ground. The group remained on guard with Robin at the front, Starfire and Arny by his sides and Cyborg at the rear with Beast Boy sitting on his shoulder.

Spotting the jade colored teen a wicked smile spreed across her face.

 _"Hiiiii Beast Boooyyyy."_ Her voice changed to that of ice which literally sent a chill down all of the teens backs.

Beast Boy instantly fell from Cyborg's shoulder, hitting his back against the floor.

She advanced towards the group who prepared themselves for a battle that none of them wanted. Arny could sense the danger and discreetly moved behind Cyborg. Robin remained in a defense stance, prepared to use a smoke bomb if needed.

"Raven... don't do this. We'll be forced to sub due you if we have to." Robin ordered.

The dark girl stopped just before them, the wicked smile still on her face. She bowed her head and let out a low giggle which convinced Robin that he was looking at a different woman and not his loyal teammate.

 _"_ _ **Your**_ _the reason_ _ **He Left**_ _ **The Team!** "_

In an instant she raised her right arm to her side, a metal table was enveloped in her dark magic and was thrown at Boy Wonder. He tried to block it but was instantly knocked to the side, landing in a heap.

"ROBIN!" Starfire gasped and ran to his side, he was dazed but okay. Cyborg stared in shock before quickly arming his cannon and pointing it her.

"Alright little lady! you've just crossed the line!" She gazed at her robotic teammate, still smiling.

 _"You **Found Him** then __**Lied**_ _about_ _ **Not**_ _ **Finding Him!** "_

She raised her left hand into the air, a large light fixture was engulfed by her magic and detached itself from the ceiling, it fell straight onto the Tin Man's head.

 _ **CLONG!**_

"Hey! who turned out the lights?!"

He stumbled about as he tried to free his himself. Raven looked passed her struggling teammate only to find that no one else was there. Shocked by the discovery she snapped her head towards the masked detective who was being held up by the tanned alien.

 _"_ _ **Where**_ _did they_ _ **Go?!**_ _"_

She hissed at the ex couple, anger clearly visible on her face. The sight of this caused Robin to jump into Starfire's arms _Scooby Doo style_ and cling to her in fear. Starfire felt herself shaking as the fuming demoness's gaze fell on her.

 _"_ _ **You... Kissed... Him!**_ _"_ She practically growled at the Tameralien who in turn was both confused and petrified.

"W-what do you suppose we do fearless leader?" She quickly uttered to the Boy Blunder.

"G-get us outta here! as quickly as you can!" He fearfully ordered.

With out thinking twice the solar powered princess rose into the air along with Robin and flew towards the nearest exit, Raven quickly took off in pursuit with demonic like speed.

Outside the building a green colored cheetah was running alongside a stripy dressed youth who was riding on an aura colored skateboard.

"Well that was sure a close one, I hated to leave em' like that but they seemed determined to try an' and stop her." Arny stated as the cheetah morphed back to human.

"Yeah, but when she get's like _that_ it's usually _Robin_ that's able to make her regain control. Wonder why this time she seemed to ignore everyone's commands, at least until I shouted at her. Maybe she just recognized my voice and how much I used to annoy her that it caught her attention."

Beast Boy theorized.

"Well she was pretty peeved at that teenager, must've been one of those fan boys who have unhealthy obsessions with attractive superheros. Him seeing Raven runnin' around in public wearin' nothin' but a torn leotard must'a bin a fantasy come true."

The shapeshifter pondered on that thought and let out an amused chuckle.

"Ha, ha, dude that guy must of had a _d_ _eath wish_. Nobody is that brave, I'm all for prankin' Raven but not even I would stoop that low."

They ran into the parking lot and headed straight for Arny's car, but just as they reached it a frantic voice called out.

"Friends! please wait for us!" Stafire yelled from above.

They turned to see the tanned alien land in front of them with Robin in her arms.

"Forgive us as we were unable to stop friend Raven. She is not herself and for reasons of the unknown has become the most possessive of you friend Beast Boy." She explained.

"Say what? are you sure dude? cuz why the heck would Raven at any means be _possessive_ of me?" The jade teen flailed his arms.

"That's a very good question Beast Boy and one we'd very much like an answer for." The masked detective spoke while still being held by Starfire.

"Well what can I say dudes? that guy got her mad and she just wants her _stress reliever_ back since that's all I ever was to her." Beast Boy shrugged.

"I must strongfully disagree friend. She was the most angry at us for everything that has happened, she was the furious with friend Robin for making you doing the leaving, she was the livid with friend Cyborg for lying to her about not finding you and she was the most... how that earthly saying goes... _'Pissed off'_ with me for sharing a kiss with you."

Beast Boy and Arny were stunned by the unexpected language from the seemingly innocent alien girl. Realizing what she had said she bashfully looked down to see Robin who also stared at her, his mask wide as dinner plates. Her face flushed as she stuttered her next words.

"I-I um... overheard it from friend Cyborg... during one of his online sessions of gaming." She smiled nervously.

A crafty smirk appeared on his face.

"Remind me to have a _stern_ word with him." She let out a giggle and they stared idly at each other.

 _"Oh_ _ **Get**_ _a_ _ **Room**_ _for_ _ **Azar's Sake!**_ _"_ An echoing voice boomed.

"EEP!" Tamaralien squealed and she promptly drop the Boy Blunder from her grasp.

"OOF!" He landed on his back in heap.

Rubbing his head he glanced up to be meet with the soul piercing gaze of the enraged empath, he immediately jumped up beside his ex.

Raven descended to the ground and locked her gaze on the uneasy looking changeling, her malevolent smile returning.

 _"Oh don't be a afraid Beastie, I'm not going to hurt you... unless you give me a_ _ **Reason To!**_ _"_ She snarled at the last bit.

Beast Boy let out an audible gulp, he could clearly tell that Raven had been overpowered by her emotions. She began to pace towards him which in turn made him and Arny tread backwards. His mind raced on what he should do, he'd already interacted with her emotions before but never when they'd taken over Raven's body. If only he had a way to communicate with them... he gasped as he suddenly remembered a vital piece of information that Arny showed him earlier.

 _"Arny the mirror, get Raven's mirror!"_ He whispered urgently to the stripy teen who didn't hesitate to comply.

 _"I'm on it buddy."_ He whispered back and turned towards his car. The changeling continued to tread backwards as the demoness stalked towards him, Arny opened his drivers door as they past, Raven sent a half glare at the stripy teen.

 _"I'll be dealing with_ _ **You**_ _ **Later!** "_

She growled before snapping her head back to the jade colored teen. Arny crouched down and retrieved the mirror from the foot-well and closed his eye, quickly enveloping it in his aura, his eyes snapped open casting a white glow.

"Hey ladies, if you can hear me we're in desperate need of your assistance!" He called into the mirror.

As he did this Raven came to a sudden a halt as his voice entered her mind, she held her head as some activity began to take place within her mind. She grunted in annoyance and tried to shake off the intrusion, just when it looked like she had regained control a blinding flash took place behind her. Beast Boy had to shield his eyes again only to be met with the familiar sight of the group of multicolored Ravens standing behind the real Raven.

The masked detective stared slack jawed at the scene before him while his ex smiled happily at seeing the return of the emotions.

"W-what's... what's going on Star?" He gestured to the surreal sight.

"Friend Arny has done the summoning of friend Raven's emotions who live in her mind, they are the very most fascinating." She explained to the confused teen.

"Oh... well _that's_ definitely news to me."

He looked back at the crowd of emotions now stood forming a barrier between Raven and Beast Boy.

"Okay, that is quite far enough." The calm yet demanding voice of Wisdom spoke out to Raven.

"Yeah, you aint layin' a _finger_ on green jeans!" Brave proclaimed.

 _"Oh, so you all think you stop_ _ **Me**_ _form claiming what is_ _ **Mine?!**_ _"_ Raven hissed at the emotions.

Beast Boy now looked puzzled, just what did she mean by _that_? he soon got an answer when Knowledge spoke.

"You do not _own_ him, his friendship means everything to us and your possessive nature may destroy it."

"Yeah we're dam well lucky that BB still want's ta be besties with us, he's gone through a lota crap in the past and yet he still forgave us for it." Rude spat out.

 _"_ _ **I Know**_ _what his friendship means to us! that is why I'm going to make it **SO** _**_I'll Never_ _Lose Him_ _Again!_** _"_ She raised her energy filled arms and aimed at the changeling.

The emotions instantly reacted and they formed a dark shield which cut off Raven's attack.

Seeing this Beast Boy quickly shifted into rabbit and scurried under a nearby car.

"You will do no such thing, your intentions will do more harm than good. We will not allow that to happen." The brawn-cloaked emotion defended.

"What she means is you just wanna have Beastie all to ya self, you should learn to share." Happy mocked.

This enraged the possessed sorceress as she lunged towards the group, just before she could reach any of them her body was encased in dark energy. She looked to see all the emotion's with their right arms stretched out.

" _ **Let Go Of Me!**_ " She commanded.

"I'm afraid that is not strictly possible. You must be contained so that Raven is able to regain control of her mind." The yellow-cladd emotion stated.

 _"Have you already forget exactly_ _ **Who**_ _your dealing with? you have_ _ **No Idea**_ _the amount of_ _ **Power**_ _that I hold within me!"_

"We are willing to try." Knowledge answered.

Raven's evil smile returned and lowered her head, she started to concentrate hard. He body began to thrash about with the emotion's struggling to hold her, then to their utter shock she blasted out of their restrains. She then made another beeline for the group of emotions only for something to latch onto her foot, jolting her to a halt. She snapped her head behind her to discover an aura colored chain had clamped itself around her right foot. Her surprised gaze followed the chain that lead to one of the mysterious teenager's oddly long sleeve.

 _"Just_ _ **What**_ _do you think_ _ **Your Doing?!**_ _"_ She growled and tugged hard at his restraint but Arny held firm.

"Just givin' a helpin' hand to some of my friends." He looked towards the emotions who stared at him with various expressions.

"Someone go an' help BB! I can hold her back from here!" He called to them as his other sleeve released another chain towards her left foot.

Catching on to his plan Happy turned towards the car that Beast Boy was hiding under, only to find that Timd was already there. She bent down on all fours to find a green rabbit covering it's eyes with it's ears.

"A-are you... o-okay?" She asked shyly.

At the sound of her voice the rabbit uncovered it's eyes to be met with the concerned emotions face. He cautiously crawled forward until he was out from under the car, he faced Timid and wiggled his nose at her, she smiled lightly at the green animal which seemed to be smiling back. She gingerly held out her hands and he took the opportunity to hop into them. She slowly rose to her feet, holding the small animal near her chest in a caring embrace. He looked up at her face to see Timid's rare smile and settled into her.

"Awww he look's so cute! pleeeeeease can I hold him?!" Happy bounced on her heals.

Timid felt her cheeks warm up at being caught holding Beast Boy. She looked back at the rabbit who was also looking at the pink-cladd emotion.

"O-okay... but please... b-be gentle with him..." She requested and with all the care in the world she transferd the changeling in to pale palms of Happy.

A large smile spread across the preppy emotion's face as she held him to her chest.

"Oh your so furry and fluffy! I could just hold you forever!"

She squealed in delight. Although her grip was a lot tighter than Timid's, she manged to contain herself form suffocating the shape-shifter. She held him up to her face so they were eye-level and nuzzled her nose against his, even though he was still in animal form his furry cheeks went a bright shade of red.

"Hey I hate to brake up this pretty sweet reunion but... WE'RE STILL IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT HERE!" Brave yelled from behind.

The two emotion's and Beast Boy turned to see Raven floating in the air with two more chains attached to her arms. Arny was fighting to hold her back like a wild dog on a leash.

"Down girl! down! heal!" He huffed as she tried to break free.

 _"You can't_ _ **Hold Me**_ _ **For Long!** I will over power __**All Of You!**_ _"_ She sneered.

Robin and Starfire ran to Arny's side.

"Friend! do you require the assistance?" The alien girl worried.

"Nope... I got this... just... stay on guard!" He spoke through gritted teeth.

The ex couple shared a glance before Starfire took to the air and Robin prepared his utility belt. Raven tried a new tack tick by flying higher into the sky, but she then discovered that no matter how high she flew, the length of Arny's chains would just increase.

Aggravated by this she tried blasting the chains with her magic but Arny's energy held strong, her dark magic bouncing of his aura like two repelling magnets. While she was distracted the group of emotions gathered together once more, Beast Boy hopped out of Happy's arms and shifted back to human.

"Dudes, what is _up_ with her?" He asked urgently.

"Her mind has been over run by a new emotion. One that has been silently evolving for the last number of days." Knowledge answered.

"Oh, so she's not being consumed by Rage?"

"No. Although Rage did play a part in her summoning, she is far more powerful and just as dangerous when Rage is in control." She spoke in a matter-of-fact.

 _ **"Could you at least PRETEND that I'm not HERE?!"**_ Beast Boy and Knowledge whirled around to see Rage glaring at them.

 ** _"Yes, I helped her gain power but I didn't know she was going to TAKE OVER and try to STEAL HIM from us!"_** She fumed.

"So uh.. just who is this new emotion that's controlling Raven?" He hesitantly asked.

Knowledge glanced at the possessed sorceress before uttering one sing word.

" _Jealousy_."

The former Titan paused as he let the small statement sink into his mind.

 _'Raven was jealous? Since when has Raven been jealous of anything? did he have something she didn't? maybe, but what could it be? was it the fact that's his life improved by leaving the team? the instant friendship he made with Arny? his unbreakable bond with Cyborg? the constant affection he got from Starfire... wait.'_

At that last thought something clicked in his mind. He though back to the last time he interacted with her emotions. They were all for most the part very pleased to see him again, he then remembered their strange behavior towards him: Timid felt safe, Happy was energetic, Brave was flirtatious, Rude... was not _so_ rude, Knowledge was interested, Wisdom was content and Purple... was _very_ friendly. The only exception was Rage but even _she_ had something she liked about him.

 _'They were all so nice to me, something the real Raven rarely is. Could it mean that her emotions are showing how Raven really feels about me?'_

The gears in his head started to turn as he put the pieces together. He started slack jawed at the empath who had finally stopped struggling against Arny's chains, she glared her hateful gaze towards the mystery youth.

 _"You_ _ **Can't**_ _take him_ _ **Away**_ _from_ _ **Me!**_ _I won't_ _ **Let You!**_ _"_ She seethed.

"What are you talkin' about? we're not takin' anyone away?" Arny was confused.

 _"It is because of_ _ **You**_ _that he will_ _ **Never Return**_ _to the team!"_ She then lunged towards the stripy teen who quickly morphed his chains in to a metal bared cage, trapping her inside.

 _ **"Let. Me. Out!"**_ She glared as he lowered the cage to the ground.

"Sorry, can't do that right now, cuz you need a time out." He smirked.

Starfire and Robin ran up to the cage as she tried to teleport out of the cage only to find her powers were still being repelled by Arny's aura.

"I must do the agreeing with friend Arny, you are being such the child of problems." The Tamaralien intervened.

Jealousy snarled at the tanned alien.

 _"Your calling_ _ **Me**_ _**A**_ _ **Child?!**_ _you heart breaking_ _ **Bi-**_ _"_

"JEALOUSY!"

The sound of her real name caused the possessed sorceress to snap her head towards the group of emotions. In front of them stood the very person she had been craving for, seeing him caused her malevolent smile reappeared and she glided to the end of the cage that was nearest to him.

 _"Beast Boyyyy, so they told you who I really am..._ _ **Figures!**_ _"_ She seethed at the other emotions.

"Uh yeah, but I've figured out just _why_ your doing this and _how_ you got so powerful." He said with confidence.

 _"Oh, so now_ _ **Your**_ _an expert on how Raven's emotions work?!"_ She folded her arms skeptically.

"Well judging by the fact that you exist tells me that Raven actually _does_ get jealous." He began to explain.

 _"And you figured_ _ **That**_ _out all by yourself just now?"_ Her voice reeked with sarcasm.

"Yes, but I'd like to know just one thing... what do _I_ have that Raven doesn't?"

His question surprised the caged emotion.

 _"J-just what do you mean by_ _ **That!**_ _"_ She seethed at his interrogation.

"What I mean is I've somehow made Raven jealous, but what exactly _is it_ that's makin' her jealous?"

She stared at him with a startled expression before furrowing her brows and letting out an annoyed huff.

 _"She jealous of your_ _ **luck!**_ _It seems that the moment you left the team everything things turns out_ _ **Good**_ _for you. You teamed up with a stranger that's an_ _ **Escaped Entity**_ _from one of her books, then you convinced Starfire to abandon the team, go on a road trip to Keystone City, got Cyborg to_ _ **Lie**_ _to us about finding you, get back to Jump City and go on a shopping spree taking Cyborg with you, appeared on the social web with Control Freak and to top it all off..._ _ **You Kissed Starfire!"**_

Hearing that last statement made the changeling gasp.

 _'Wait... she saw that? oh_ _ **Duh!**_ _we were on a live broadcast, of course she saw it!'_ His mined argued.

 _"That was when my power began to rise. She managed to hold me back until we got to the convention, at least until that **Pervert** tried to take a snap shot of her **Posterior!** she felt a lot of anger and I took the chance to share Rage's power so I could take full control."_

Beast Boy had to resist the urge to laugh at remembering what caused her unleashing.

 _"She wanted to find you because she needed to, she had to remind herself that you are a dear friend and wanted to apologize for how she treated you, so you can believe me when I say that she herself is really fond of you."_

She turned away from the green teen as she felt her cheeks redden.

Feeling rather touched at hearing how much Raven wanted to mend their friendship he prepared himself for his next question.

"So... are you tryin' to tell me that Raven... in a strange sotra' way... _likes_ me?" He asked with built up confidence.

She hesitated to answer and refused to look at him, he the noticed Wisdom was standing next to him.

"It is not within' her element to reveal what Raven _truly_ feels about you, though I can reassure you that Raven's demeanor has gradually changed since you last saw her."

Beast Boy pondered on her words, remembering the promise they made back at the tower. He looked back at the caged emotion, then called out to her captor.

"Hey Arny, open the cage, I'm going inside."

His announcement took everyone by surprise.

"W-what? are you sure about that?" The baggy dressed teen called back with concern.

"I must protest, you idea sounds the most dangerous friend." Starfire added.

"Dudes, it's okay, I know what I'm doing." He calmly addressed them, looking back at Arny he requested one small favor.

"As soon as I'm inside, seal the cage up. If I need to escape I'll morph into something that can fit through the bars."

The stripy colored teen sighed.

"Alright, just change back to human as soon as your out, I may have to create a tougher containment method to hold her."

Beast Boy nodded then he felt someone grab his arm, he turned to find Timid who was trembling.

"P-please... b-be careful." She uttered, he smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"Don't worry, I promise I will, like I promised you'd see me again." He parted from her to see her smiling again.

He turned to face the cage when the Boy Wonder called out.

"Beast Boy, good luck. I know you can do this." He gave him a thumbs up and confident smile.

"Thanks dude. Okay Arn, I'm goin' in." He declared.

Arny nodded and split two of the bars apart so Beast Boy could step through, the moment he was inside they reformed behind him.


	30. Final Revelation

**I have modified each chapter so they're a lot more neat and tidy. I planned to finish this on chapter thirty so this is a _long one_. Lets see how it ends...**

 **Chapter 30: Final Revelation**

The feeling of being contained by Arny's dark power was a strange experience to the changeling. He ignored the coldness that surrounded the cage and focused on the possessed empath before him, he puffed out his chest and prepared himself for what he was going to say.

"Jealousy?" He softly spoke.

She twitched at the sound of his voice calling her name but remained facing away from him.

"If what your sayin' is true then... I wanna hear it from Raven _herself_."

Jealousy slowly glanced behind, noticing that he was inside the cage with her, everyone held their breath as their gazes locked but the powerful emotion remained stoic.

 _"And just what will you do after she tells you everything? are you still going to leave the **Team?** leave the **Others?** leave **Me?** "_ Her voice was cold but also saddened.

Beast Boy rubbed his neck and sighed.

"Well... I'm kinda at the crossroads with that, a lot has happened in the last few hours that I'm not entirely sure what I wanna do now."

She slowly turned around to fully face him. Her glowing white eyes locking with his emerald eyes.

 _"Then how do I know that your going to listen to her? how do I know that this isn't a trick to get Raven to regain control? she'll be in a vulnerable state giving you a chance to escape, why should I even believe you?"_

She glared at the green teenager but her pleading voice betrayed her anger.

"Because I really want to hear what she has to say. Her other emotions have shown me that Raven really _does_ care a great deal about me, as well as what you said about you being more powerful than Rage must mean there's a lot more to this."

Jealousy's glare faded to a distressed expression.

 _"I-I just... don't want to lose you again... especially to someone else."_ She whispered bitterly.

Now he was fully convinced that Raven was hiding something and was determined to get to the truth.

"Please Jealousy, let me see Raven. If she's came this far to try and find me then I'm willing to let her see me."

He then took a few steps forward so he was now in reaching distance of her. He reached out his right arm and took a hold of her hand, bringing it up to eye level.

"I promised Timid that I'd see her again, which I have and I'm gonna make the same promise to you too." He smiled and gently squeezed her hand.

His display of loyalty caused her hair to stop blowing and her eyes dimmed a little.

 _"Y-you really mean that?"_ She studied his expression but couldn't detect any hints of a lie.

"I mean it Jealousy, I promise you will see me again if you let me see Raven." His warm smile made her cheeks heat up.

She squeezed his hand back as a sly smirk appeared on her face.

 _"You **Better** keep that promise or Rage will have to wait in line to break your soul."_ Beast Boy held back a nervous laugh at her threat but was relieved that he'd gotten through to her.

"Fair enough."

He released her hand and stood back as her eyes closed head bowed. She held her temple and silently chanted her mantra as the remaining vestiges of Jealousy melted away. She raised her head with her eyes now returned to their normal indigo coloration.

"B-B-Beast B-Boy...?" Raven stuttered as she regained her bearings.

"Hey Raven... it's been a long time hasn't it?" He half smiled, placing his hands on his hips.

"Um... yeah... I uh..."

Seeing her long lost friend began to take it's toll on the unstable empath. She felt so ashamed of what she's put him through and was now faced with the hard task of trying to mend their broken friendship. She was unsteady on her feet as she stepped slowly towards him.

When she was within an arms reach she stopped, dropping down onto her knee and bowing her head once again. She placed her hands together with her fingers entwining. This took the changeling by surprise. He'd witnessed Robin having to humble himself on a live network broadcast but to have Raven, one the most respected and mightiest of Titans on her knees and preparing to ask him for forgiveness was completely surreal.

"Beast Boy... I'd just like to tell you that I'm truly sorry... for everything. They way I treated you... was unacceptable. I have no excuse for the way I acted... the moment you left... I realized I took your friendship for granted. I now know that I... don't want you out of my life. I promise to be a better friend to you... and never mistreat you again."

She raised her head which now had tears dripping down her cheeks. The jade colored teenager was taken back by this, he hadn't recalled Raven ever crying since the world nearly ended.

He let out an uneasy sigh before replying.

"Well... I'm not exactly mad at you, I met a group of interesting people who gave me some valid reasons why I shouldn't give up on you." He reassured her.

Raven felt some hope return to her.

"Please forgive me Beast Boy... I never once wished for you to leave the team like this. I don't want to lose a friend... who was nothing but nice to me. Please... be my friend again."

She bowed her head to hide her face again.

As he looked down at the saddened gray sorceress he felt touched by her display of contrition. He observed her position and it instantly reminded him of a praying angel, like the statues he'd seen in church yards.

 _'All she needs is a pair of wings.'_ He thought before sighing again.

Reaching down he grabbed her wrists and pulled her to her feet.

"Alright, I can forgive you. Just don't give me another reason to leave again OK?"

Then to her amazement he slipped his arms around her waist, it took a moment for her to realize he was hugging her and she immediately returned it. Holding him tight as if he would disappear again.

"T-thank y-you... G-gar-f-field..." She weeped quietly into his shoulder.

Beast Boy froze in her grasp at hearing her use his real name.

 _'She really is a fallen angel.'_

A wide smile spread across his face, he then looked over towards Arny and gave him the thumbs up. Arny nodded and retracted his energy causing the cage to disintegrate around the two embraced friends.

"C-come back... t-to us..." Her shaky voice whispered.

He pulled away to look at her tear-stricken face.

"Raven... I don't know what I..." She silenced him by caressing his cheek.

"P-please... don't leave... s-stay... Gar..."

Her body went weak as she fell out of his grasp. Beast Boy tried to grab her from hitting the floor but a pair of long sleeved arms looped themselves under her arms.

"I gottchya!"

The stripy teen called from behind her, Beast Boy noticed her eyes had rolled back due to her using the last of her energy.

Robin and Starfire ran up to check on their friends.

"Good job Beast Boy, I knew you would pull through this." Robin congratulated.

"I must do the agreeing, that was most brave of you friend Beast Boy." Starfire applauded.

"Thanks guys, I'm just happy that we're able to to be friends again." He smiled triumphantly.

"I gotta say pal, you really know how to make the ladies _fall_ for ya." Arny joked while still holding up Raven.

Beast Boy sweat-dropped as he let out a awkward laugh. Suddenly everyone's attention was diverted to the sound of trash cans being knocked over.

"YOOOOO! WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE GET THIS THING OFFA ME!" The angry voice of Cyborg echoed from underneath the large light fixture that he was trying and constantly failing to yank off his head.

The group of teens glanced at each while resisting the urge to laugh, Arny turned to Beast Boy.

"Heh, heh, looks like I better go an' help him, here grab hold'a this."

Then in a swift move he lifted the unconscious empath up bridle style and transferred her to the distracted changeling. He quickly ran over to Cyborg, leaving Beast Boy with Raven in his arms.

It took him a moment to feel the unexpected weight he was holding. He looked down at the now sleeping Raven he was holding, her head resting peacefully against his shoulder. He stared at her for a few seconds before something in his brain clicked, as soon as he realized what it was his cheeks flushed with red.

He was holding a sleeping, semi-naked **Raven** , bridle style out in the open, and if that wasn't awkward enough he then felt a large number of eyes fixated on him. He looked over to see all of her emotions were staring at him, each with their own unique smile.

Some of them were smirking or ginning madly but they were smiles none-the-less.

"Um... I guess I'm left holding the _babe_ huh?" He crudely joked.

"Aha, ha, ha, good one Beastie!" Happy laughed.

"Hmm, ya got that right green jeans." Brave smirked.

"Oh you betta believe it ya smexy beast." Rude flirted.

"Yes, I must agree that one was quite humorous."Knowledge chuckled.

"It's a pity Raven didn't hear that one, she just might have laughed." Wisdom pondered.

 _ **"Whatever, I've heard better."**_ Rage snorted ignoring her glowing cheeks.

Timid blushed and hid behind Purple who covered her mouth as she giggled.

While this awkward scene took place Arny summoned his energy and consumed the light fixture that trapped Cyborg's head. After a few seconds the light split apart freeing their robotic friend.

"Ah thanks man! I've been stuck in that dang thing for who knows how long?! so what happened to Raven?! did ya'll manage to stop her?!" He asked urgently.

"It's alright Cyborg, she went after Beast Boy but Arny managed to contain her. She's calm now thanks to Beast Boy so right now we need to get her back to the tower." The Boy Wonder explained.

"Hmm, sounds like a lot went down, did I miss much?"

"Nah. Other than having to face off an angry Raven who was possessed by a new emotion by the name of _Jealousy_ , having to summon her emotions from her mirror for assistance, me having to contain her in a cage within my energy and Beast Boy throwing all caution to the wind by entering the cage to confront her face to face, actually getting through to her and convince her to see the _real_ Raven and Raven on her knees, humbling herself to Beast Boy for his forgiveness for everything she did to him, them making up and hugging each other before she passed out. Yeah ya didn't miss much."

Arny smirked as he listed off the events.

Cyborg almost fell down anime style at hearing what took place.

"Aw dang it!" He slumped over in a huff.

"Do not feel the down friend Cyborg, we are the victorious in the mending of our friendship." She beamed.

"She's right Cyborg, our team may have been strong but our friendship is stronger. Things are going to be a lot different from now on." Robin confirmed.

"Hey, Bird Boy ain't wrong. Check BB out, he's gettin' _a lotta_ female attention over there."

Arny pointed to the green teenager who was currently being surrounded by the multicolored Ravens.

Cyborg's felt his computer brain develop an error and nearly short circuit as he surveyed the scene before him.

"Well... I'll... be... dang..." He uttered in disbelief.

The others laughed and made their way over to the group.

"Okay Beast Boy, we better get her back to the tower. She's going to need a lot of rest after this." Robin declared.

"Yeah, she's been through a lot lately." The green skinned teen looked towards the emotions.

"I guess it's time for you guys to go back into the mirror again huh?." He half smiled.

"Unfortunately so, but do not let this be a long goodbye. We shall meet again in the near future." Wisdom smiled.

"We shall all be observing you and Raven's interactions from after she awakens. We all hope for the best." Knowledge announced.

"Yeah we'll make sure she treats your right. If she starts being mean to ya, you know who to call." Brave made a _'Call Me'_ gesture.

"Sweet, I'll keep that noted." He grinned.

Arny came up next to him with the mirror in his sleeved palm.

"They gotta leave now?" He asked.

"Yeah dude, Raven needs them more than we do now, better say goodbye while ya can."

"Heh, it was great to see you again girls and thanks for the help, I guess we both owe you all one." Arny smiled.

Rage glared at the strange teen

 _ **"You owe me a rematch but Gar-HE! owes me something more personal!"**_ She quickly corrected herself.

Happy and Brave couldn't help snicker at her slight slip of the tongue.

"Don't worry Rage, hopefully Raven will let me visit you for a private meeting, you'll get to see what you want." He assured her.

 _ **"Oh she Will, I ALWAYS get what I want. One way or another."**_ A wicked smile of mischief spread across her face.

"Wait in line sister, I'm gonna get me a piece of that green veggie meat first." Rude licked her lips and sported a hungry look.

Beast Boy sweat-dropped again at her comment. Rage glared at her and was about to retort when Purple made herself present. She had walked up to Beast Boy and stood in front of him, she stared at Raven's sleeping from in his arms and smiled warmly.

She then gazed up to him, her lustre eyes locking with his.

"Um... hey Purple... it was nice to see you again too." He shot her his goofy grin, she returned it with her trademark subtle smile and nodded.

"Uh and I'll be sure to visit y..."

He was then silenced as she raised her hands up and cupped his face. She lent forward over Raven and placed a soft chaste kiss on his lips. It last only a second until she pulled away. letting her fingers brush against his cheeks. She continued smiling at him before floating back to her spot.

He stared at her and Beast Boy could have swan he saw her cloak brighten to a lighter shade of Purple. Raven shifted within his grasp and he looked down to see she had a relaxed smile on her face along with her cheeks lightly tinted red.

 _ **SLAM!**_

Everyone turned around to find Cyborg who this time _had_ fallen down anime style, he lay fully planted on the ground with a face full of pavement.

"Heh, heh, looks like seeing us give each other some sugar was too much for old chrome dome to handle." The blushing teen chuckled.

Happy laughed hysterically while Timid's face also went a shade of red.

Wisdom turned to the monochrome colored youth.

"You many now open the portal Arny." She requested.

He nodded and channeled his energy onto the mirror. The emotions started chanting their mantra until a blinding flash lit up the parking lot. When everyone uncovered their eyes the emotions were gone.

"Well... that was certenly something I've never seen before." Robin rubbed his forehead.

"Me and Cy are used to it, we accidentally entered her mind once, so this is nothin' outta the ordinary." Beast Boy said nonchalantly.

"Seriously? that's... interesting... well, we better get her back to the tower., she's going to need a lot of rest after all this." The shape-shiftier agreed and looked over to Arny.

"Say Arn, would'ya mind givin' us a lift back to the tower?"

"Sure pal, let's get her back before she wakes up."

Beast Boy carried Raven over to Arny's car. Arny held the passenger door open as he carefully slipped her sleeping form onto the bench seat, then they removed the cloak they'd been using as a seat cover and draped it around her body. She now slept comfortably within her cloak. Beast Boy climbed in and sat next to her and closed his door. He lent over and strapped her safety belt in place, Arny took his usual spot behind the wheel and fired up the engine.

They left the parking lot and Arny activated the rockets on the back. The Rad Rocket took off from the ground and headed in the direction of T Tower, leaving Robin and Starfire to try and revive the still shell shocked Cyborg.

* * *

An hour later Robin, Starfire and Cyborg arrived back at the tower. They entered the Common Room to find that the large window had been repaired, Beast Boy and Arny were sat on the sofa watching TV.

"Hi guys, did ya manage to reboot Cybrog?" Beast Boy asked without turning round.

"Yo, I only suffered a minor glitch. My processing unit isn't used to seeing thing's that are guaranteed near impossible." The Tin Man defended.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes while Arny snickered.

" _Soooo..._ how's Raven doing?" The masked detective folded his arms.

"She's in her room resting dude, we just got back from putting all my stuff back in my room." Robin and Cyborg did a double take.

"Y-you mean your staying?" The spiky haired teen arched an eyebrow.

The jade colored teen muted the TV and turned around, resting his arms on the head of the sofa.

"Let me explain. I don't regret leaving the team in the first place because that decision seemed to bring out what you guys truly feel about me, the fact that you all made the effort to chase me and Arny across multiple states and back does tell me that I do matter to you guys. Beside seeing Robin making that big apology speech at Control Freak's presentation was enough to convince me that you've changed."

He listed of his reasons.

"Hmm, I guess that makes a lotta sense man. We did follow ya to the ends of the earth, especial since I wanted mah little brother back." Cyborg grinned widely.

"Oh that is the most joyous of news friend, I to have felt the need and wanting to return as well." Starfire was ecstatic.

This took the fearless leader by surprise.

"Wait... y-you want to stay as well?" He stared at his ex with some hope.

"Yes, you were able to admit your mistakes and put your heroism aside to correct them. That is what a true friend and leader would." She smiled.

Robin's face flushed and rubbed his neck.

"Um... thanks Star... I-I know I've made some very rash decisions in the past... but I want to make it up to you. Would you like to hang out with me again? I promise I wont subject you to favoritism when there's trouble. I know you can handle yourself, I found that out the hard way."

He shyly held out his gloved hand to her.

Feeling touched at his attempt to restart their relationship she slipped her hand into his.

"I will do the accepting of your offer..."

Her face instantly switched to a blank canvas.

"...but you will have to do the _earning_ of my affection again."

She spoke with an eerie deadpan.

"O-oh kayy I can fully understand that. I'm just relived that your giving me another chance." He smiled awkwardly.

"Yes... be the thankful that you are, do not let it go to waste."

Her smiled returned as she let go of his hand.

"I won't Star... I never stopped caring about you... if anything were to happen to you..." He shamefully looked away.

"Please, no more feeling the sorry of ones self, you said what was need to say and I have forgiven you."

The tanned alien then wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a gentle hug. He returned it with a sigh of relief.

"Well it's about dang time!" Cyborg rolled his human eye.

"Hey Star, if he breaks your heart again gimmie a call and I'll go _Beast_ on him." Beast Boy grinned devilishly.

"I shall keep that in mind friend Beast Boy."

Starfire returned his grin with a seemingly innocent smile.

Robin shot the changeling a half glare as they separated, he then looked towards the mysterious teen and cleared his throat.

"Arny... I'd just like to say that we're all most grateful for your assistance in stopping Raven. That was very noble of you and I'd like to personally thank you for all that you've done to help us all reconnect with each other. If it went for you the Titans may have disbanded with our friendships in tatters, because of that and in spite of your history I have no reason to suspect that your a danger to us or the city."

Robin smiled proudly.

"Oh please, I just wanted to hangout with the city's finest, I didn't know I was secretly taking on the role of _superhero therapist_." Arny chuckled.

The newly reformed Titans laughed.

"Dude, I couldn't have been more lucky to find you, we have so much in common it's kinda like were related or somthin'. Beast Boy meant it as a joke but Arny let out an awkward sigh.

"Well... it's funny you should say that." This immediately caught everyone's attention.

"Uh... what are you talkin' about Arn?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Well you know how I told you that in order for me to gain a human form I had to consume parts of a real persons personality?"

The changeling and Tamaralien nodded while Cyborg and Robin watched in curiosity.

"Well in order for me to do that, my energy had to identify various objects that related to a living person... or my case _persons_ so I can take a form that was influenced by the personality of that person. What I'm trying to say is... when I was unexpectedly released into _this_ world I was still a dark cloud of my own energy. I started out in Raven's room and began roaming freely around the tower, floating to various rooms to consume items that would add to my own look and personality."

Arny looked away from the Titans as they waited in suspense.

"To put it simply... I'm heavily influenced on all five of you."

Silence filled the room for what felt like an eternity. The Titans stared wide eyed at the strange teenager sitting before finally Robin was the first to speak.

"Um... s-so what your saying is that... _you_ as a person are an incarnation mixture of me, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven?" He risked an explanation.

"Yes... I know it's a lot to take in but think about it. I share _a lot_ in common with each of you, like for instance: I enjoy video games, music and pizza just like Beast Boy. I have a fondness for technology and superpowerd cars echoing Cyborg. I'm always positive and full of energy mirroring Starfire, plus I think the mall is cool. I have a lot of determination when I'm being competitive and I always plan ahead, very reminiscent of Robin. As for Raven... well I'd say my sense of style speaks for it's self. I love the _'Shrouded in Mystery'_ look."

He smirked at the now dumbfounded Titans.

"Dude... no... way..." The shape-shifter's jaw hung open.

"Yo... with mah tech, how did I **Not** realize that?" The Tin Man rubbed his metal head in disbelief.

"Oh... this is the most wondrous of news! I now have the unofficial sibling!" The alien smiled gleefully.

"Uh... as weird as it all sounds, that does actually make a lot of sense." The masked hero admitted.

"You better believe it Bird Boy, if it wasn't for you guys I could been someone completely different... heck, I could have easily been a _girl_ for all that matter." Arny stated.

"HUH?!"

"SAY WHAT?!"

"DUDE SERIOUSLY?!"

The three boys gawped and Starfire gasped.

"Yeah, but since there was more guys in the tower than girls, I ended up consuming more items that related to the males so my gender was set to take a male form and thus... _Arny_ was born."

He guested to himself.

"Heh, heh, well I guess I should be thankful that you didn't consume Raven's grumpiness and sarcasm, you've been a real breath of fresh air for most of us." Beast Boy rubbed his neck nervously.

"No arguing with that, but I'm afraid I'm gonna hafta' make tracks before Raven wakes up." His statement once again had everyone's attention.

"Wait... y-your leaving?" Beast Boy stuttered.

"I kinda have to, Raven most likely still wants to seal me back into the book and that's the _last_ place I wanna end up again." He sighed.

"Hey don't worry about that man, we'll just tell her that your not what she thinks you are, she'll understand." Cyborg tried to assure him.

"Yeah but when it come to things that are related to her _father_ then there isn't much you can do to convince her otherwise. To her I don't belong here."

"That is the absurd! I shall not allow friend Raven do the such horrible thing to you friend!" Starfire protested.

"Yeah dude, we'll back you up. Your may not consider yourself a hero but your definitely **Not** a bad guy." The changeling mentioned.

The baggy clothed teen looked at the concerned faces of the Titans and lightly smiled.

"Yeah, I'll always be on the thin line of whats good or evil but I have to do what I think is right, as of right now it's better that Raven doesn't see me. It'll just cause a lot explaining, constant interrogations and trust issues. Your team has only just reconnected so I best give you guys some time to settle back in."

He then stood up and faced the four Titans.

"You know somthin'? thanks to Control Freak the public now sees you guys as _The Wildcards_ but if you ask me... you were all wildcards to being with." He folded his arms impressively.

Taken back by his compliment the group quickly expressed their gratitude.

"Aw thanks man, that means a lot." Cyborg shared a high five with him.

"What Cy said, your awesome dude." Beast Boy fist bumped him.

"That was most sweet of you friend." Starfire gave him a subdued hug.

"Thanks Arny, your an alright guy." Robin shook his sleeve covered hand.

"Glad to hear, say Beast Boy, why dontchya' go and check on Raven?" Arny suggested to the green teen.

"Huh? oh... I err..." He sweat-dropped.

Catching on to Arny's plan the robotic man smirked.

"Yeah B, go and see how she's doin', your the one she'll most likely gonna wanna see anyway."

"O-Ok... s-sure I'll go check on her, i-it's not like she'll kill me for it... r-right?"

"Don't worry BB, I have high hopes for the both of you." Arny answered with a knowing smile. He was joined by Starfire giggling and Robin giving him the thumbs up.

Beast Boy sighed.

"Well... I guess I'll see you guys later then... _if I survive_." He muttered and headed for the double doors.

As he went through Arny called out one last thing.

"Good luck!"

He glanced back to catch one last look at the mystery youth as the doors closed behind him.

 _'I'm gonna need a lot of it.'_ He thought as he made his way to Raven's room.

It was only a short journey but for the changeling it felt like walking to the end of the universe. Eventually he reached his destination, seeing the familiar name that was stenciled into the metal door. He sighed, remembering all the times he would stand here when he had to prepare an apology for her after he'd annoyed, angered or pranked her, but this time it was different. He had nothing to be sorry about but something was still making him nervous. Knowing he had to go through with it he plucked up some courage and faced the door, raising his hand he gently knocked.

He waited for a response but none came. He knocked a second time, but still no response.

Now convinced that she was still asleep he entered the computer code to her door, once it opened he was meet with a near pitch black room. Adjusting his eyes so he could see better he entered the room, the door sliding shut behind him. He walked forward slowly so as not to disturb her, he then notice that her curtains were drawn open which exposed the nigh time sky. He neared the window and peered through to see a full moon was in view. Remembering that strange dream he had two nights ago he glanced towards Raven's bed and was astonished at what he saw.

When he and Arny placed her on her bed to rest, they placed her on the right side of her bed and draped her cloak around her to keep her warm. She had since moved in her sleep and parted away her cloak exposing her torn leotard underneath. The moonlight from outside lit up her abnormally pale skin which he was completely mesmerized by, his eyes traveled up her body until they reached her head. A small yet peaceful smile adorned her face which gave her an angelic appearance. It was then he realized just how gorgeous and attractive she truly was, letting his eyes linger on her for a few moments he sighed and stepped forward.

He pulled out a wooden chain from a desk and sat near her. He looked at her bedside table to see her mirror that Arny had returned, letting a smile cross his face at remembering his encounters with her emotions.

 _"Mmmm..."_ She nuzzled into her pillow, then to the distracted changeling's amusement she let out a different sort of noise.

 _"Puuuuurrrrrrrrr..."_ At hearing this he was unable to stop an audible snicker escape his mouth.

The empath stirred at the sound of a disturbance and her eyes flickered open.

"Ughhh... whooo's theeere...?"

Hearing her groggy voice and realizing he had awoken her he swiftly clapped his hand's over his mouth.

"Oh! may waven!" His muffled voice replied.

"G-Gar-field...?" She tiredly spoke, he uncovered his mouth to answer her.

"Uh yeah... it's me... um sorry I woke you, I was sent to check up on you."

"Oh... um thanks..." She slowly sat up to find that she was back in her room.

"Soooo... how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I've had my mind split multiple times... It's not a pleasant experience." She answered blandly.

"Oh... but you are back to being... _you_ right?"

"Yes... I have since regained control of my emotions... and I'd like to say thank you for all you've done for them." She lightly smiled.

"Your welcome, I'm just glad that I was able to get through to Jealousy. I kinda had to make a promise to her just so she would release you." He shrugged.

She looked away shamefully.

"I'm sorry about what she tried to do, I never expected _her_ of all emotions to be so powerful."

"Hey it's not your fault. She said she didn't want to _lose_ me not hurt me, that just tells me that you really do care about me." He smiled.

"That is true." She sniffed.

"She also said you were very _fond_ of me... is that also true?"

Raven hesitated then nodded shyly.

"Yes... you do mean a lot to me... probably more than you ever should."

The young shape-shiftier could only stare with a perplexed expression as her words sunk in.

"You were always there for me when I felt alone, I should have returned the favor more."

Feeling riddled with guilt she looked down at her bed sheet.

"Now I have to live with the fact that your leaving and starting a new life in a new team." She bitterly accepted.

The sound of a chair scrapping the floor caused her to look at the changeling who hand moved closer to her.

"Raven... I'm not leaving now." He gently spoke.

Her eyes widened and jaw hung open.

"B-b-but y-ou...w-were ..." She choked on her breath.

Beast Boy grabbed hold of wrist to calm her.

"I now what I said but I had a long discussion with the others. Robins had a big piece of humble pie, he apologized to me and Starfire on _live_ media. He's even trying to reconnect with her in hopes of getting back in a relationship."

A sly smirked spread across Raven's face.

"Finally, he mans up."

"Yeah tell me about it, Starfire was more than happy to forgive him... except he has to _earn_ her affection all over again." He smirked triumphantly to which Raven let out a small laugh.

"Way to tell him Starfire."

"Anyway he's pretty much convinced me that he's going to change his ways so that's _one_ of the reasons I'm stayin'." He paused as she stared at him with hope in her eyes

"W-w-what's the o-other reason?" She held her breath as Beast Boy slid both his hands up to her shoulders.

"I... kinda need to be here to keep a certain _empath_ and her emotions company."

With a warm smile he pulled the stunned girl into a tender hug, pecking her on the cheek her mind screamed at her to react which she did by curling her arms around his shoulders.

"T-thank y-you... s-some much..."

She sniffed and kissed him back on the cheek. She then surprised both him and herself by easing herself from her bed and slid onto his lap and fully embraced him. They stayed like that for a while, neither saying a word.

Resting her head on his shoulder she leaned up so her mouth was near his pointed ear.

 _"Meooowwww..."_ She whispered.

Beast Boy froze and instantly felt his cheeks burn, he then noticed her cloak had turned to a shade of Purple. He stared at it for a few seconds before it quickly vanished.

"Um... Raven?" Hearing his voice the Gothic Titan shifted within his grasp to meet his eyes.

"Yes? is something wrong?" She looked concerned.

"Uh... y-you may need a change of clothes." He bashfully pointed out.

Arching an eyebrow she glanced down to see that she was still in her torn cloths from earlier.

"Oh... yeah... your right." Her cheeks now matched his.

"So um... how exactly did I get back to my room?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh me and Arny carried you here." The empath's eyes suddenly went bug eyed.

"Wait... he's here? _Arny_ is **Here?!** "

Her mood instantly changed to that of the old Raven he knew.

"Well... yeah but he..."

Before he could finish she jumped out of his lap and ran towards her door.

"Raven wait!" He called after her.

She exited her room and flew down the halls until she reached the doors to the Common Room. Sliding them apart she entered to find her other friends standing in front of the sofa.

"Friend! you are the up and well yes?" Starfire beamed.

"Alright. Where is he?" She demanded ignoring her question.

"Um... where's who Raven?" Robin braved a question.

"You know exactly **Who** and I need find him **Now!** " She hissed.

"Yo just chill girl, we can't help ya if your acting like this." Cyborg tried to reason.

Raven let out a low growl as Beast Boy burst into the room out of breath.

"I tried... to stop her... she's lookin'... for Arny!" He wheezed.

"OH!" The three Titans answered in unison.

"Yes. Now if all of you would just tell me where he is, I can deal with him personally."

She expected a simple answer but what she got were some saddened and uneasy looks.

"I am afraid that friend Arny has already done the leaving friends." The alien princess confessed.

"What?!" Raven glared.

"What?! he's gone already?!" Beast Boy gasped.

"I'm sorry man, he told us he had to go to avoid _this_ sort of reaction." The Tin Man motioned to Raven who's glare hardened.

"B-but he didn't even say goodbye." The jade colored teen looked down at the floor.

Robin cleared his throat.

"Ahem, Beast Boy... I almost forgot I had this." Reaching into his belt pocket he took out a photograph and handed it to the green teen.

He looked at the picture and recognized it as the one that Arny had took of him, himself and Stafire sitting on Arny's car inside the T Tower, along with Cyborg lurking in the background.

"Arny was surprised I even had it, apparently it got left behind when you left for the convention, anyway he told me to give it to you." He explained.

"I just wish I coulda' seen him before he left."

"You and me both, I have a _bone_ to pick with him." Raven fumed.

"Please friend, do not be the harsh about friend Arny, he has been the most pleasant of company."

"Yeah girl, Arny's an alright guy, even Robin said so himself."

The dark Titan groaned as she was out numbered by her friends.

"I can't believe this." She rubbed her temple.

"Believe it Rae, without Arny we may not be standing next to each other right now." Beast Boy grinned.

Raven paused at that thought then sighed.

"I guess your right about that. He _is_ the reason were all friends again." She grudgingly admitted.

"And for some of us, maybe more." The shape-shiftier added and slipped his hand into hers. She looked at him with a surprised expression but accepted his gesture with her rare genuine smile.

"I am so happy to see you two doing the bonding, maybe you would like to accompany me and Robin on the double dates?" The tanned alien suggested.

Beast Boy and Raven blushed heavily but didn't jump apart. There was no point, it was crystal clear to everyone that they were becoming something.

"Well it's about time! Mah little sister and mah best buddy are _finally_ going out." The robotic man smirked knowingly.

Before they could utter a retort the whirling sound of a very powerful engine caught everyone's attention. They all turned to be met with the sight of a white colored, rocket powered muscle car appear outside the large window.

"Dudes! it's Arny!"

Beast Boy cheered and ran over to the plain glass window. The others joined him to see the Rad Rocket hovering just above the tower. Arny sat in the drivers seat, looking down at the Titans smiling with pride before raising his right arm, letting his long sleeve cover half of his shaded face as he saluted them.

The Tin Man smirked impressively.

"Well would'ya look at that, he's sayin' goodbye in _style_."

"So long Arny, thanks for your help" Robin sent him a thumbs up.

"Far de well friend Arny. " Starfire waved ecstatically.

"See ya Arny, thanks for lettin' me keep the Gamestation." Cyborg raised his fist to him.

"Goodbye Arny, your one awesome dude." Beast Boy did the _'Rock On'_ gesture.

Raven remained silent, eyeing the mysterious teen that was getting away from her, that was until she recognized a distinctive piece of clothing that was snagged on the car's rear fender.

"IS THAT ONE OF MY CLOAKS?!" She hollered.

"Sayonara Titans, now lets _'Shoot em' up'_." He then flicked the famously named switch.

The rocket power increased and launched the car forward and away from the Tower.

"Aha, ha, ha, haaaa, now lets wrap this all off with a song from the 80's that _everyone_ forgot was awesome!"

Arny then took out another cassette tape and inserted it into the 8-track. After a few seconds the music started as Arny soared over the city and into the the night sky.

 _If you need a friend, don't look to a stranger. You know in the end, I'll always be there._  
 _And when your in doubt, and when your in danger. Take a look all around, and I'll be there._

 _I'm sorry but I'm just thinking of the right words to say. (I promise)_  
 _I know they didn't sound the way I planned them to be. (I promise)_  
 _But if you wait around a while, I'll make you fall for me,_  
 _I promise, I promise you I will._

 _When your day is through, and so is your temper. You know what to do, I'm gonna always be there._  
 _Sometimes of I shout, it's not what's intended. These words just come out, with no grip or bear._

 _I'm sorry but I'm just thinking of the right words to say. (I promise)_  
 _I know they didn't sound the way I planned them to be. (I promise)_  
 _But if you wait around a while, I'll make you fall for me,_  
 _I promise, I promise you..._

 _I'm sorry but I'm just thinking of the right words to say. (I promise)_  
 _I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be. (I promise)_  
 _And if had to walk the world, that make you fall for me,_  
 _I promise, I promise you I will._

 _I gotta tell ya, I need to tell ya, I gotta tell ya, I gotta tell yaaaa..._

 _I'm sorry but I'm just thinking of the right words to say. (I promise)_  
 _I know they didn't sound the way I planned them to be. (I promise)_  
 _But if you wait around a while, I'll make you fall for me,_  
 _I promise, I promise you..._

 _I'm sorry but I'm just thinking of the right words to say. (I promise)_  
 _I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be. (I promise)_  
 _And if had to walk the world, that make you fall for me,_  
 _I promise you I will..._

 _I will..._

 _I will..._

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **Post credits scene**

In an unknown building located somewhere in Jump City, Arny pops his head out form a door way. He looks down the corridor and spots something. Curiously he exists the room sporting a black and white stripped dressing gown and walks down the hall before coming to a halt.

He looks directly at all the viewers who are reading this fic.

"Your all still here...? that's cool, hope you've all in joyed the story. Now I know whatchya' thinkin'... ' _Will there ever be a sequel?'_ Maybe... but I doubt it. This has been one big learning curve for the author. He's got some big plans for the future, he's gonna try and bring me back in some future stories. Yep, I won't just be an idea trapped in his mind for all eternity, so keep an eye out for his next story, not even _I_ now what he's gonna write, anyway... Sayonara people."

He turned away and retreated back to the room, glancing back one last time at the audience.

"Uh it's all over now... feel free to sign out." He retreated into the room and out of sight.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I'd just like thank everyone who commented on this fic, especially** ** _Vin_** **who was my first ever reviewer and stuck with my story the longest. I really appreciate it, so like Arny said I got some more story's in mind, so until then... goodnight internet!"**


End file.
